SAO II: Phantom's Rosario
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: It has been a year since the SAO incident, and 10 months since the end of ALO. Although, things were good for Izayoi and his family including his friends, trouble arises within a VRMMO game, Gun Gale Online caused by one single player, Death Gun. Having been asked to investigate the soon to-be growing crisis, both Izayoi and Kirito once again reunite to solve this case. SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1: The World of Guns

Hello, everyone. It's your Author, ArtLotus for another new story for all of you!

This is the sequel of Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. So I hope you will be much supportive towards it since I just started it.

Anyway, I present to you SAO II: Phantom's Rosario

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 1: The World of Guns

A year after Sword Art Online (SAO) was cleared, online in a bar on another VRMMO game, Gun Gale Online the players were watching the live stream of «This Week's Winners», which was featuring the winner and runner up of the last Gun Gale Online tournament, called Bullet of Bullets: Zexceed and Dark Wind.

"The idea that agility is the only one that matters is only an illusion. Sure, agility is an important stat. Firing speed and dodging...If you were good at those two things, you were good. Until now, anyway. But that's all in the past now. And to those of you who spent the past eight months never leaving the house, raising that stat...Sucks to be you." Zexceed smiled in the screen.

Most of the people in the cafe showed disdain for the top player, as he had spread false rumours about AGI builds were the best option, thus most players invested in that stat.

"That's what we'd expect to hear from the top player of the most hardcore VRMMO, Gun Gale Online. Pretty extreme!" The Presenter smiled.

"Well, I may only get one chance in my life to be on MMO Stream..." Zexceed stated to the Presenter.

"Oh, don't say that. Aren't you aiming for the next Ballet of Bullets?" She stated with a smile as Zexceed smiled widely.

"Of course. If I'm going to enter, I'll play to win!"

"But you know, Zexceed-san..." At the player next to him, Zexceed looks at him. "BoB is a solo tournament with random encounters. Doing the same doesn't guarantee you'll get the same result. I'm not sure you should be chalking your victory up to your status type." The man known as Dark Wind exclaimed.

"No, the results were indicative of a broader trend within GGO. You're an agility-based character, Dark Wind-san, so I can understand why you'd want to deny it." At his comment, Dark Wind looks down with a frown. Suddenly, Zexceed stands up and spread his arms wide in the air. "It's true that, until now, the strongest strategy has been to raise your AGI, and fire a powerful physical weapon as fast as possible. But the balance of a MMO changes all the time. In particular, games with levels don't let you re-spec your stats. You need to constantly predict the future when you spend your points, because the best style for your level zone won't always stay the same. Minimum strength requirements and accuracy bonuses keep increasing for new equipments introduced..." Zexceed then flash his hair to the side with a laugh.

"Huh, Zexceed always used to talk about how awesome agility-based characters were. I can't believe I listened to him." A male player with glasses stated in disdain as he look up at Zexceed on the screen from his seat.

Suddenly, a hooded cloak player stands up from his spot on a seat and walks towards the center of the floor. Everyone looks at him moves before they watch as he pull out a normal gun and pointed it at Zexceed in the screen. "Zexceed...False victor...You will now be judged by true power!"

At his statement, players started to snicker and laugh at how incredulous he stated. But then hooded cloak player shot Zexceed in the head, breaking the screen.

"So you see...In the end, what's really important is the player's own ability-" Everyone started to snicker at the hooded cloak player before the sound of chocking could be heard and everyone looks at Zexceed. The blue haired player clutched his chest and disappeared due to a disconnection error, much to their shock.

"Oh my...Looks like we lost the connection. It should be back in a second, so don't touch that dial!" The Presenter said as everyone looks shocked at what happened. They then look at the hooded cloak player in fear.

Suddenly, the hooded cloak player pointed his gun to everyone. "This is true power! True strength! Fools...Remember this name, and fear!" he then pointed his gun upwards. "The name this gun and I share! Death Gun!" After he finishes, the hooded cloak player lifts up his head, revealing the metal skull face he had as steam burst out from his metallic teeth.

* * *

A month later...

 _ **"Be sure to be home by dinner."**_

Asuna looks down at her smartphone's text message and reads her mother's message in her mind. But before she could exit the application, another message pops out below her mother's message. She then read the text stated.

 _ **"We're having a family dinner**_ _ **tonight**_ _ **. So, bring along Izayoi and Yui. I've already invited his mother to attend the dinner with."**_

"Family dinner?" Looking at the text message her mother sent once again, Asuna smiled, liking that every week of the month, her mother always held family dinner for both her family and Izayoi's. Smiling, Asuna started to type her reply.

 _ **"Alright, Okaa-sama."**_

After that, she exited the application and look at the date and month on her pink background phone.

 _ **14:50**_

 _ **SUN, DEC 7**_

 _ **2025**_

"December, 2025..." Asuna mutters before she looks forward. "Soon it'll be a year." She said before she walked out from the sub-station underground stairs.

Standing in waiting at the East Garden of the Imperial Palace, Asuna waits for her husband and daughter. She then felt a breeze and she looks up, seeing a leaf flying in the breeze.

"What's the difference the real world and the virtual one?" She wondered.

"Mama!" A voice shouted as Asuna looks at her right in surprise. But then, she smiled in delight as she kneels down and spread her arms to catch a running Yui in her arms.

"Good morning, Yui-chan." Asuna greeted as Yui smiled on her mother's jacket.

"Good morning, Mama." After she said that, Asuna stands up and smiled down at her daughter.

"I made it in time, right?" At the voice, Asuna looks up at the smiling Izayoi, who wore a white military jacket with mid stand collar and silver buttons lining from the bottom of his stomach area to the top, below his collar. There were two pockets on each side below his stomach area of the jacket. Two silver military button was placed on each side of his shoulder. He also wore white khaki pants.

Smiling at her husband, Asuna watches him walk towards her closer before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she smiled in comfort, seeing as she was in his embrace.

"Good morning, Asuna." At the greeting, Asuna then wraps her arms around him and hugs him.

"Good morning, Izayoi-kun." After the greeting, the two pull back and Izayoi looks at his wife dressed in a white double-breasted jacket, red skirt with black knee socks and brown shoes. On her shoulder is her pink purse with red accents.

"You look great." Izayoi commented as Asuna blushes before smiling at him and looking over his attire.

"You look great too. You look like a pilot or general without the hat." Asuna commented before she turns her attention to her daughter and notices that she wore a white dress that reaches all the way to her knees. Memories begin to flash in her mind and she smiled nostalgically.

"You look cute in that dress, Yui-chan. Where did you get it?"

"I spotted it in a store and I asked Papa to buy this. It's just like my dress in SAO and it's comfortable to wear." Yui turns to twirl, making her dress harmonize by following her movement before she stop.

"It fits you perfectly." Asuna smiled, seeing her daughter in the dress that look like it was made for her. "The color of our clothes and Yui-chan's dress, it brings back memories." She stated as she caresses Yui-chan's cheek, causing her to smile and nods.

"Yes. Mama and Papa always wear white." Yui answered as Asuna nods before she looks at Izayoi.

"It's been a long time." He stated as Asuna pretend to grab her rapier around her waist like she always does.

"Yeah, but we don't have our weapons. For me, I don't have my rapier." Asuna stated before she looks at her husband's attire which was bright. "Anyway, why are you wearing a lot of white, Izayoi-kun?" Asuna asked in curiosity.

"I haven't worn this set of clothes before, so I'm wearing it for the first time. My mother always suggested these kinds of outfit for me to wear, I don't think one of them could be similar to a military general without the medals and hat. Other than that, this whole outfit brings back memories of when I wore white in SAO." Izayoi explained as Asuna smiled and lead Yui to stand between them and hold their hands.

"Since we happen to be wearing our colors today...What are the odds of that?" Asuna smiled before Izayoi answers.

"It's fate." Izayoi simply stated as Yui nods before looking up at Asuna.

"Yeah, it's fate, Mama."

Giggling at their antics, Asuna replies. "Yeah, maybe it is. Anyway, let's go!" With that, the three of them headed off towards the East Garden's entrance.

After a while of walking, the three of them stood in front of the board that showed a map of the East Garden of the Imperial Palace. After choosing which place they wanted to go, they headed to the said place.

"This is where Edo Castle's inner circle of defense used to be." Izayoi stated looking at the flower field at his left and a distance away from the field was the former castle tower of Edo Castle.

But as soon as the three of them arrived at the place, Asuna spotted some people around them begin to whisper to each other while they look at them, specifically at her husband. She begin to wonder if they are his sports fans since she noticed that they begin to smile at his direction and was supressing their excitement.

"Izayoi-kun, are they your fans?" Asuna asked as Izayoi looks at the smiling people looking at him that were spotted by her.

Casting a smile, Izayoi raised his hand to greet the people. Everyone who had watched the action begin to smiled widely and greeted him in return before some of the left while some of them approach the blonde.

"May I have your autograph?" A woman standing with her boyfriend asked with a smile as she brings up both her pen and paper towards Izayoi.

"Alright." Izayoi answered before taking the paper and quickly signing his signature on it while adding some words onto it. "From your country's athlete, hope you'll stay healthy and keep supporting me." After that, Izayoi gives the paper and pen back at the woman who hugs the paper to her chest before she addresses her boyfriend by pecking his cheek, causing him to blush. Then the woman turns to Izayoi and bows her head down in appreciation before she and her boyfriend walks past him.

"Um...May I have your autograph, Izayoi-kun?" Another woman asked with her parents standing behind her. She lifted both her pen and book towards Izayoi, who casted a smile before he took the pen and signed his signature while changing his words from the last fan.

"From your country's athlete, keep supporting me and watch my tournaments in the future." Izayoi wrote before he gave the pen and book back to the daughter, who smiled down at her signed book before she bows to Izayoi in appreciation.

"Thank you." She said before she smiled back at her parents, who smiled at her.

Then, the daughter's father steps forward as Izayoi watches him extend his hand towards him. "Don't lose pressure in the near future, Izayoi-san. You'll always be the best athlete there is. We'll keep supporting you." He said before he glanced at both Asuna and Yui who was standing next to the blonde athlete. He then focuses back at Izayoi, "I hope you will enjoy your time in East Garden because it's an enjoyable place to be with your family and loved ones." He explained smiling at the blonde as Izayoi smiled and shakes hands with him.

"Thanks." Izayoi thanked before the father nods and looks back at his family.

"We should go. We can't disturb his time here now, would we?" At this, both his wife and daughter smiled at Izayoi before the three of them walked past the blonde and left.

"Like an country's athlete, huh?" Asuna asked in amusement, recalling how her husband always treated his fans nicely.

"They asked for it." Izayoi answered before he looks down at his daughter. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Yui." At this, Yui shakes her head.

"I don't mind, Papa. They're your fans." Yui stated with a smile before she tried to pull both of her parents forward. "Mama, Papa! Let's go!"

At this, both Izayoi and Asuna followed her lead with smiles on their faces.

"Papa, you can't catch me!" Yui shouted as she run across the flower field with her dress flowing in the wind.

"We'll see, Yui." Izayoi smiled before he run towards her daughter but reduce his pace to not let the fun go away with her daughter. Just as Izayoi went to capture in on Yui with his arms, she barely escaped by crouching down before running forward. "You're getting smarter but the fun is just started!" He said before he continued to chase Yui.

Meanwhile, Asuna looks at the two in happiness, watching both of them run freely in the flower field. A tear escapes her eyes as Asuna looks at her daughter who was running freely from her husband. Before, she thought about making Yui a real person since she wanted to spend her time with her in the real world and in game. Over the time she spent with Yui, she felt life gave her a new meaning in life and it make her happy even more with Izayoi by her side. But she didn't know that her wish would come true so soon, to which her daughter in-game would be her daughter in real life.

"Mama, help me!" Yui laughed as she hugs Asuna, much to her surprise.

Asuna then looks up at the smirking Izayoi, who was slowly walking up to her and Yui, who hid behind her. "There's no way you can escape now, Yui. You're cornered."

Suddenly, Izayoi watches as Asuna raised her hand to block him from Yui. At that moment, a smile slips past the brown haired's lips as she and Yui runs past the blonde. "If you want to win, you have to catch both of us, Izayoi-kun!"

Looking at where her wife and daughter stood, Izayoi stood in his spot in silence before he chuckles. He then turns his head to look at the two, standing a few distances from him. He watches as Asuna pulled her tongue out at him playfully while Yui waved her hand.

"You can't catch us, Papa!"

"It's on." Izayoi mutters before he turns around and opens the top buttons of his jacket, revealing his white shirt's collar. "Don't think you can get away!" After he said that, he immediately gave chase and the two girls instantly run from him. Smiles were present on each of their faces as they're having fun as a family.

Time Skip

"Would you mind?" Izayoi asked as he gives his camera to a foreigner, who takes it with a smile before preparing to take a picture. As the foreigner adjusts his aim, Asuna smiled as she rested her head on top of her husband's left shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his arm. Meanwhile, Yui took her spot by being in the middle and in front of the couple while raising her two left finger in peace sign. Izayoi's right hand was placed on his daughter's right shoulder.

After the family had their fun on running on the flower field which resulted in the blonde winning, they took a rest for a while. After that, they continued to walk around the East Garden and enjoyed the scenery of the famous place before the blonde asked someone which is the foreigner to take their picture, much to the girls' happiness.

"Say cheese!" The foreigner stated as Izayoi smiled along with Asuna and Yui. A couple of shots could be heard before the foreigner let down the camera and gave the camera to Izayoi, who thank him in return and grab his camera.

After bidding farewell to the foreigner, his wife and his twin daughters, Izayoi and his family continued to explore the East Garden of the Imperial Palace.

"It's so big!" Yui exclaimed looking awestruck at the stone remains of the former castle tower of Edo Castle.

"Do you want to go over to the top?" Izayoi suggested while pointing his finger at the top of the castle.

"Yes!" At her answer, Izayoi leads her and Asuna to the top.

"Waa~!" Yui spread her arms out as she felt the breeze of wind hitting her as she stood at the center of the castle tower. Suddenly, Yui's eyes widen as she felt herself being lifted before she saw the sight of the flower field she ran in. She smiled as she gaze upon the flower field before she looks at the other places that she could see, much to her happiness of seeing new places. "Thank you, Papa!" Yui thanked as Izayoi looks upwards at her bright smile.

"No problem, Yui." Next to the blonde, Asuna gazes upon the sight that greeted her and she smiled. Seeing her expression, Izayoi speak up. "It's great, right?"

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Noon

Former Cannon Placement

After spending their family date, the three of them sat down onto a bench at the corner of one of the pavement in East Garden.

"Tonight will be a family dinner. So, after this we're going to my house."

"Will we stay there for the night?" Izayoi asked looking at Asuna, who thought deeply at the subject, knowing that the three had sleep in her house before. But it wasn't for long since the longest time they had slept in her house was about three days.

Shrugging her shoulder, Asuna replies. "Possibly. And your mother is going to be there too."

"Great. Maybe she'll bring my baby photos."

"Maybe she will." Asuna smiled remembering how cute Izayoi is when he was a baby. Then, a thought entered her mind as Asuna looks down at Yui, who was sleeping on her chest. "Hey, remember the survey about what we'll do after graduation? What are you planning to do with your future?" Asuna asked as she strokes her daughter's head.

"Hm...I didn't give much thought about it. I've earn enough money from my career to last my life. I didn't spend much. But I think I'll continue my career. What about you?" Izayoi asked as he looks at Asuna, who looks down at Yui and smiled.

"I want to stay with you forever, Izayoi-kun. Both of us and Yui-chan. We'll be together forever." Asuna smiled in whisper.

"We'll be." Izayoi answered as Asuna looks at him in surprise, not knowing that he can hear her. "I can promised on that."

At his last words, Asuna smiled. "Thank you, Izayoi-kun."

"Dont worry about it." Izayoi said as he brush his thumb across Yui's cheek, which caused her to smile. "Anyway, I heard that you ask a question to yourself earlier." He looks at Asuna who held a confused look before realization came across her face. "What's your question about?"

At this, Asuna looks forward and ask the question that remained unanswered. "What's the difference between real world and the virtual world?"

"The difference? Which should I start?" Izayoi asked looking at Asuna.

"Virtual?"

"Well, if it's virtual world. Then, there's many possibilities such as fighting opponents that are stronger in real life. See the world in many different aspects that are difficult to find in real life where you have to cross over the entire world to see that those kinds of aspects. Whereas the real world, it's difficult to even move from place to place without money. There aren't many people that can fight me equally too..." Izayoi mutters in slight annoyance as Asuna giggled in her hand. "Anyway, the amount of information is different between both worlds. In the real world, you can feel more when you hold hands like this," He lift Asuna's hand in his. "than in SAO or ALO."

"That's true, I can feel a lot more from your real warm hand." Asuna smiled down at their intertwined hands before she looks up at the blonde in realization. "Oh, that's what you mean by information. Anyway, doesn't sound and taste convey a lot more information in reality, too? So even if the Amusphere had AR capability..."

"You'd know if something was real or not the moment you saw or touched it. But I think we shouldn't worry about that now, don't you think?" Izayoi asked with a smile.

At his statement, Asuna looks confused before she looks down at Yui and smiled in realization before she nods. "Yes, I think we should just enjoy ourselves as a family today than worry about the future and what it could do to further our technology."

"We have Yui now right? We can spend time in both real and virtual worlds. As a family, wouldn't you say?" Izayoi stated as Asuna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and for that, I'm grateful." She mutters before she and Izayoi looks down at Yui with a smile.

After a while, the two of them quietly enjoyed the silence as they sat on the bench. But a voice interrupts the moment.

"Can I interrupt this lovely evening and borrow some of your time?" Izayoi and Asuna looked up at their right, seeing Kikuoka who smiled at them.

* * *

Four Hours Earlier at Ginza

"Can I do this without Izayoi?" Kazuto asked as he stood in the elevator while holding his smartphone in his right hand. He looks down at the text message that Izayoi and sent.

 _ **"I can't come with you, I have a family date with Asuna and Yui. We're going to the East Garden of the Imperial Palace. If you're finished with that four eyes, message me. If anything is to go by, it would be related to the recent news of GGO."**_

"GGO?" Kazuto asked in confusion, knowing the VRMMO game but didn't hear any news of the said game.

Suddenly, the elevator opens up and Kazuto turn off his smartphone before pocketing it in his hoodie pocket. He then exited the elevator and was greeted by a waiter at the receptionist counter.

"This way." The waiter gestured at his right and Kazuto bows his head slightly before following the waiter to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Here, Kirito-kun!" A voice shouted as Kazuto looks at Kikuoka who was sitting nearby the indie of the restaurant and was attracting attention from the guests in the room.

Coughing, Kazuto proceeded to walk towards the table where Kikuoka occupied. When Kazuto sit on his seat, the waiter pushes the seat closer to the table.

"I'll pay, so order whatever you want." Kikuoka stated with his arms spread out just as the waiter bowed and took his leave.

"I'll do that, then. Thank you very much."

"Oh, don't be so formal...Just talk to me like you would in ALO."

"S-Sure...I'll have..." Kazuto opens his menu and his eyes scrolled down the types of drinks and desserts. His eyes widen as he looks at the prices of the desserts category. Meanwhile, Kikuoka look at Kazuto with a smile, knowing that he was surprised by the types of food in the menu. "I'll have the parfait au chocolate, the framboise mille-feuille, and a hazelnut latte." He ordered as the waiter from before wrote it all down and left, leaving Kazuto to sigh in relief.

"Sorry to bring you all the way here, Kirito-kun."

"If you're really sorry, don't bring me all the way to Ginza..." He said before he covered his mouth sideways. "And don't call me that in front of others!" He whispered.

"You're so cold...Anyway, I thought Izayoi-kun would come with you if I'm near where he would be."

"Well, he's out enjoying with his family in the East Garden of the Imperial Palace."

"Ah, yes. Well, I shouldn't interfere with family matters, right? Anyway, right after this, you can talk to Izayoi-kun about this. He'll want to know." Kikuoka stated as Kazuto raised an eyebrow at the man.

"What does he mean?"

"Anyway, after you woke up in the hospital a year ago, I was the first person to visit you." Kikuoka stated as Kazuto looks at him.

 _"He's right. He was my first visitor after I woke up. The leader of the response team. Kikuoka Seijirou, of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Telecommunications Bureau, Adavanced Communications Networks Promotion Division Section 2, AKA the Virtual Division."_

"Well, what else do you need? Me and Izayoi told you pretty much everything there was to know about SAO..." When he finishes, he was caught by surprise by a clap sound of the menu being closed.

"I want to discuss something else today." Kikuoka said as he pick up something from his suit case and give it to Kazuto to see. "Look at this."

Looking at the brown haired middle aged man in the photo, Kazuto ask Kikuoka. "Who's this?" He then gave the chart to Kikuoka.

"Hmm, last month, on November 14th...The landlord of a Nakano, Tokyo apartment building smelled something while cleaning. She got worried and opened the electronic lock on the door, and discovered the body of this man, Shigemura Tamotsu, age 26. He's been dead five and a half days." Kikuoka then scrolled his chart pad down, revealing a messy place of a photo. "His room was messy but hadn't been ransacked. The body was on the bed. And on its head..."

Kazuto's eyes narrows, "An Amusphere?"

"Exactly. Given the possibility of foul play an autopsy was held. The cause of death was acute heart failure."

"Heart failure? His heart stopped? Why?"

"We don't know."

Then, the waiter arrived and brings Kazuto's order on the table, much to his surprise. "Sorry for the wait." He said before he left.

"Given the time of death, and the low probability of a crime a thorough autopsy was not conducted. But he'd been logged in for two full days without eating anything."

"That isn't so unusual. What's so special about this case?"

"The game he had installed was Gun Gale Online. GGO. Do you know it?" Kikuoka asked looking up at Kazuto.

"Sure...It's the only game in Japan with pro players."

"He had won a tournament in Gun Gale Online, GGO for short, that was held in October, to determine the strongest player. His character name was Zexceed."

"Then he was playing GGO when he died?" Kazuto asked in confusion.

"No, he was appearing on a program called MMO Stream, as his Zexceed avatar. We know the time from the logs. And this hasn't been confirmed, but another user wrote on their blog that something strange happened in GGO at the same time as his heart attack."

"Strange?" Kazuto said with his mouth full with cake.

"At the exact same time this was happening, a player was acting strangely in a bar. He screamed something about 'judgement' at the TV Zexceed was appearing on, and fired his gun. One of the players watching this happened to have an audio log running and uploaded the file to a video site. The file contains a counter in Japan Standard Time. The shot was fired at the TV at almost the same time Shigemura disappeared from the program."

"That's just a coincidence." Kazuto said as he put a piece of cake in his mouth.

"There was another one."

"What?" Kazuto nearly choked on his cake before he looks at Kikuoka.

"This one happened on November 28th. Somewhere in Saitama City, Saitama. Another body found in a room in a two-story apartment. A newspaper salesman looked inside and saw a man, lying on a futon, wearing an Amusphere...Another horrible smell-" A cough sounded as Kazuto looked behind him at the old woman that coughed while she looked at them. "Well, skipping the particulars of the corpse...Another acute heart failure. He was also a highly skilled GGO player. His character name was...Lightly Salted Tarako? He was playing the game at the same time. He was at a meeting with his squadron...I guess that's what they call a guild...in a Glocken City Plaza...When he was shot by another player." Kikuoka explained to the black haired teen.

"Was it the same guy as Zexceed?" Kazuto asked as he sips on his hazelnut latte.

"Probably. He said the same things about power and judgment, and used the same character name."

"What was it?" Kazuto let his tea cup down.

"Death Gun." Kikuoka said above his chart pad.

"Death Gun?" Kazuto asked as the sun moved from the window they were nearby, which caused the area around them to be darker. Letting down his tea cup on its saucer, Kazuto ask. "You're sure it was heart failure, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"There wasn't any damage to their brains?" At Kazuto's statement, Kikuoka smiled amusingly.

"I wondered that, as well. I spoke to the coroner who handled the autopsies, and they said there was nothing wrong with their brains. And what's more the NerveGear used microwaves powerful enough to burn out the signalling devices and destroy part of the brain. But the Amusphere is designed for that kind of power emission to be impossible. The developers were insistent on that."

"You've done a lot of homework. Kikuoka-san...All this for something that seems like nothing more than coincidence and rumor?" Kazuto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm ninety percent sure it's coincidence, or someone's making it up. So we're speaking hypothetically here. Do you think it's possible to stop a player's heart with a bullet fired from within a video game?" Kikuoka asked as Kazuto imagined the thought before he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I don't think so, but assuming this Death Gun should send some kind of signal to Zexceed's and Lightly Salted Tarako's Amuspheres..." Kazuto put his hand under his chin. "Some sensation of touch that would stop their hearts...or taste, or smell, or sight, or sound...Some kind of sensory information..." Before he continued, he heard Kikuoka sigh and he looks up at the smile that greeted him. "Hey, wait. You've already looked into all of this, haven't you? If you smarty pants have thought this through, there shouldn't be much left for me to do."

"No, no..." Kikuoka waved his hands in dismissal. "I'd never do that to you, Kazuto-kun. I enjoy talking to you."

"I'm done." Kazuto said standing up. "Here's my conclusion. Stopping a player's heart from within a game is impossible! The gunshots and heart failures are unrelated-" He then turns around as Kikuoka looks at him.

"Wait, wait! You can order another slice of cake. Just stay for a while!" Kikuoka stated as Kazuto look at him. "Well, I'm relieved to hear you say that aloud...I was thinking the same thing. These two deaths weren't caused by gunshots within the game. So I'd like to ask you...Will you log into Gun Gale Online and make contact with this Death Gun?" Kikuoka stated as Kazuto looks back at him.

"Why not just say it, Kikuoka-san? Go get shot!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Well..." Kikuoka scratched his neck as Kazuto turns to him.

"No way in hell! What if something happened to me?!" Kazuto stated in mock anger before turning around to leave before Kikuoka grips onto his hoodie.

"We both just agreed that was impossible! And it looks like Mr. Death Gun has pretty strict criteria for his targets." Kikuoka explained as Kazuto tried to get away from his grip but then he stopped as he heard one of the words he used.

"Criteria?" At this, Kikuoka nodded.

Then, Kazuto sit on his seat as Kikuoka nods. "Yes. Zexceed and Lightly Salted Tarako were both renowned top-level players. In other words, he won't shoot you unless you're good. Probably. Even though you aren't the strongest player but you are second to Izayoi-kun. That is something-"

"It's impossible...GGO isn't that easy a game! It's filled with pros." Kazuto reasoned intently.

"That's it." Kikuoka pointed his finger at Kazuto. "What does it mean to be a pro?"

"Just what it sounds like. Gun Gale Online is the only virtual MMO that lets you exchange game coins for real money." Kazuto explained as Kikuoka wear a surprise look.

"Oh?"

"Basically, you can take the money you earn in-game and exchange it for real cash. The pros are the ones who can earn money in GGO every single month. A top player can make anywhere from 200,000 to 300,000 yen a month. For that reason, the high-level GGO players spend far more time and passion on their game than other MMO players. I can't just log in and expect to match them. Find someone else." Kazuto answered to Kikuoka, knowing that it would be suicidal if he logged into GGO and encounter the player Death Gun.

"Wait, wait..." Kikuoka hold up his hands in protest. "I don't have anyone else!" Kikuoka then drop his hands. "If you don't think you can fight the pros, I'll pay you to cooperate with the investigation. This much." Kikuoka lift three fingers which caused Kazuto to stare at it with surprise

Kazuto gulp down his saliva as he glanced down, "Why is this such a big deal to you? It's just another Internet horror story."

"You see, my bosses are worried about this. The effects of full-dive technology on the human body are the single biggest focus of research right now. I want to know what's really going on before they start trying to use this to restrict the technology. I want to be sure. How's that for a reason?" Kikuoka asked seriously.

"Wouldn't it be faster to ask the administrators?" Kazuto asked in curiosity.

"Zaskar, the company that develops and operates GGO, has its servers in America. The real company's address, phone number, and e-mail are all confidential. Since the Seed went public, all kinds of shabby virtual worlds have popped up. Which means the only way to get at the truth is to make contact with them within the game. Of course, we'll take every safety precaution. And I won't tell you to get shot. Just tell me your impressions, and give me your judgment. Will you go?"

 _"The two thousand people died in Aincrad. After a year, I've almost put that behind me. But now, more people are being murdered in virtual reality. And I'm being called back. How am I going to tell him about our meeting? Will he go too?"_ At the thought, Kazuto look at Kikuoka.

"What...What about Izayoi?"

A smile spread across Kikuoka's face, "He'll be with you." At this, Kazuto raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure he'll be on board on this case along with the other."

* * *

Four Hours Later…

Former Cannon Placement

"We don't know the real cause of their deaths since I suspected it wasn't just acute heart failure that took both of their lives but it did from our autopsies."

"Zexceed and Lightly Salted Tarako." Asuna mutters the names of the ones that had died.

"It can't be their deaths would be caused by a single gunshot within the game. If what you said was true, the power he wielded is not human. And I did not believe that humans can obtain abilities like that within the game or outside of the game." Izayoi explained as he stood next to Asuna on the pavement, away from the bench but just far enough so that they can't interrupt Yui who was sleeping on the bench with Izayoi's jacket being a pillow for her head.

"Yes. That is why I have asked Kirito-kun to ask about his opinion of the case and he said it was impossible that they were killed in-game hypothetically speaking." Kikuoka stated as he gave Izayoi the chart pad. The blonde grabs the chart pad and scrolled down the pictures and he narrows his eyes when he saw the Amusphere around the heads of the dead. Meanwhile, Asuna gasped as she saw the dead faces. Hearing her gasped, Izayoi give the chart pad back to Kikuoka and hold his wife's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry."

Looking at him, Asuna nods before she breathed deeply and looks at Kikuoka. "So what is the reason you came here?"

"This case needs to be investigated or more lives could be lost. Just like I asked Kirito-kun, will you two join in Gun Gale Online?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

That is the end of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario. If you love the chapter so far and is interested to read further, then please support it. One of the things to support is to review, favorite or follow. But you can do all three of them if you want. But honestly, review on the chapter because I want to know how'd you think about the chapter so far.

Anyway, I'll be going. I have to continue working on the second chapter.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter GGO

_Hello, everyone. It's your author, ArtLotus here for the next chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario._

 _To start it off, I want to thank you to the reviewers that had reviewed for the past few days. I appreciate it along with the followers and favorites. You made my day and this is your reward for waiting patiently till this day._

 _I hope you like it, so without further ado I present to you, SAO II: Phantom's Rosario_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter GGO

 **9/14/2025**

 **-GGO, SBC Glocken, Underground Dungeon-**

"Huh...huh..." Sinon breathed as she aimed at the monster boss's head which revealed a yellow spot on its head. After accidentally fallen down a trap chute while navigating a dungeon below SBC Glocken, she discovered a boss-class monster and decided to herself to atleast try to defeat it before it killed her. The position she chose for her attack was on a high wall and it was just out of the monster's attack range. Right now, she was accurately hitting the boss's weak spot which was a yellow spot on its head. Up until now, she hit the weak spot without missing even once. Breathing, Sinon took aim and fired at the yellow spot, which caused the monster to fall but not without flashing its tail to the side, hitting the support beam and melting it before it fall and causes a cloud of smoke to cover the boss.

Reloading her sniper, Sinon took aim and look for the yellow spot amidst the smoke. After a while, Sinon spotted the yellow spot and shoot it instantly, which caused the monster to roar before it tried to stand up. But before it could, Sinon shot another bullet at the yellow spot, causing the monster to explode into blue polygons.

"Huh...Huh..." Sinn breathed repeatedly before a window pop up and she looks at the weapon's name.

 **PGM Ultimate Ratio Hecate II**

She then taps the weapon and the window disappears just as the weapon appears and drops into her hands. Sinon look at it in surprise, not expecting it to be heavy that she thought.

"Ultimate Ratio Hecate II. Hecate..." Sinon stated looking down at the weapon.

* * *

 **12/7/2025**

 **-GGO, Wasteland Field-**

"Hey, Dyne...Are they really coming?" A man named Ginrou said to the man in front of him who's named is Dyne and was loading bullets into the chamber of his gun. "Are you sure your information is good?" Ginrou has mohawk-style light brown hair. He wears a tight, dark top, green trousers, brown boots, black fingerless gloves and white goggles. Ginrou's weapon of choice is a live ammo type «H&K UMP» sub-machine gun

"I checked their route myself. I'm sure of it." Dyne stated before putting the chamber in his gun and clicked his gun. "The monster spawns are probably good, so they're clearing them out. That means more money for you. No complaining." He smiled at him. Dyne has a large, rock-solid body, a rough face with a mustache. Dyne wears brown boots and gauntlets, a red scarf, a yellow cowboy hat, a yellow coat and brown pants.

"But aren't these guys the same ones we hit last week? Isn't it possible they got scared and changed their route?" Ginrou asked.

"Monster-hunting squadrons don't care if they get attacked as long as they earn enough hunting. They're wonderful prey for player-hunting squadron like ours. They're like monsters, moving by algorithm. They have no pride."

"That's right." Ginrou nods.

"They're all equipped with energy weapons for hunting monsters. As long as we have defense fields ready, they're easy prey." Dyne said as he checked his defense field under his

"But couldn't they have some kind of contingency plan for us?"

"They can't easily get that many physical guns, to attack humans. At best, they'll have one support weapon. And...the best sniper in GGO will take care of that for us." Dyne said as he look to his right and sees Sinon sitting against the wall with her weapon on standby next to her. "The plan's perfect. Right, Sinon?"

At his statement, Sinon only nods. "Yeah." Shino's avatar has thin, pale blue swaying hair that was casually short, but there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead, and indigo colored eyes. When she is in combat, her wardrobe is a desert colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and she wears a white muffler around her neck.

"Well, that's probably true. With Sinon's long-range attack, we're in great shape." After he finishes, Dyne coughed in his hand making him turn to his attention.

"That's right."

Well...if, and I do mean if, Sinocchi were to miss," Giore stands up and pointed his gun behind him. "I'll buy us the sixty seconds she'll need to move and reset the enemy ID information."

"Listen to you..."

"So anyway, Sinocchi..." Giore said as he sneak up towards Sinon. "You're free after this? I found a gun shop with a great selection, and we could go hang out afterward..." He looks at Sinon's body with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Ginrou-san. After this, I have something to do in the real world." Sinon informed him by shooting him an apologetic look.

"I see...In the real world, you're a student, aren't you? Got a report to write or something?" At his question, Sinon looks forward.

"Something like that."

"Ginrou-san, you're bothering Sinon-san. Don't talk about the real world here." One of the players said to him while he sat next to the other members.

"That's right. Even if you're a lonely solo player, both here and there." The one next to the player said.

"What?! You guys haven't had a date in years, either." After he finishes, the two players laughed in unison as Sinon looks at them and look away, covering her nose with her muffler.

"Cut it out, you guys-"

"They're here." One of the players who was scouting said as everyone grew silent and Sinon looks at him.

"Then it's finally time..." Dyne said as he takes the binoculars from the scout and looks at the area the hunting squadron were in. "Yeah, it's them." He said just as he spotted them. "One, two, three, four, five...Seven? There's one more than last week." He informed everyone.

At this, Sinon opens the lids of her weapon and takes a look with her scope. She zoomed in closer at the hunting squadron just as Dyne speaks up.

"Four in the front row with energy blasters. One with a high caliber laser rifle. And...one with a physical gun, a Minimi. That's the target then." Dyne explained as Sinon focuses on the last target that walk way behind the other players. "The last one's wearing a cloak, so I can't see what he has."

"A cloak?" Ginrou asked.

"Yeah."

"Think it could be that guy Death Gun everyone's talking about?" Ginrou exclaimed in surprise.

"No way. No way someone like that exists. He's probably a transporter who put all his points into strength. He's carrying ammo, energy packs, or the items they've earned. You can ignore him during the battle." Dyne explained to everyone.

Looking at the hooded cloak player, Sinon narrow her eyes and look away from her scope and turns to Dyne. "I don't like the look of that guy. I want to attack the one in the cloak first."

"Why?" Dyne asked turning to her. "He isn't carrying any real weaponry." He stated in confusion.

"I don't have a solid reason...I just don't like the fact that he's an unknown."

"But that Minimi's a problem too. If we get stuck dealing with it, and the blasters get close, it'll be trouble." Dyne explained his reason as Sinon nodded.

"Alright. I'll target the Minimi first. If I can, I'll hit the caped one with my next round."

"Hey, we're running out of time to chat...They're 2500 meters away." The scout stated.

"Okay, we'll follow the original plan and advance to the building's shadow up ahead, to await the enemy. Sinon, if the situation changes, let us know. I'll tell you when to fire." Dyne said to the blue haired.

"Roger."

"Okay, let's go!" Dyne said as he shouldered his gun and run down the hill with the rest of his squadron, leaving Sinon to snipe.

Putting a boom microphone on her left ear, Sinon looks at her targets with her scope.

After a while, Sinon hears Dyne's voice over her microphone. "We're in position."

"Roger. The enemy hasn't changed course or speed. They're 400 meters from you, 1,500 from me."

"That's pretty far. Can you do it?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, open fire. I'm counting on you, Sinon." Dyne stated.

"Roger." Sinon replied before looking at her targets through her scope. _"This pressure, this unease, this terror...1500 meters? That's like tossing a wad of paper in a wastebasket. Yes...Yes...Compared to that time..."_ Sinon zoom in closer on the Minimi which carries a physical weapon. Locking on her target, a single shot was sounded.

* * *

 **Human World**

 **Night**

 **Asuna's Home**

"This is delicious." Canaria commented as she sipped on the soup with a spoon. "Who made it?"

"Asuna did." Kyouko replied sitting across from the blonde woman before she cuts a slice of meat and prompted putting it inside her mouth.

"Really? Your daughter is turning to be a great cook." Canaria commented as she looks at Asuna sitting across from her to the left with Yui in between Asuna and Kyouko.

"She's been reading a lot of cook books lately and trying some of their recipes in there." Shouzou smiled as Canaria looks at him amusingly before turning to Asuna.

"Thank you, Okaa-sama." Asuna stated with an appreciating smile.

At the call, Kyouko raised an eyebrow at her before she looks at the smiling Canaria. "You desire her to call you that, is it?"

"It's a mother in-law's wish to be called that, isn't it?" Canaria smiled proudly.

"Obaa-san, I want the soup Mama made!" Yui asked looking at Kyouko, who looks at her before she picks up a ladle and gently lift the soup in the bowl before letting down at the small soup bowl in front of Yui, who looks at the soup with a smile. "Thank you, Obaa-san." Yui smiled at Kyouko, who looks at her before continuing to cut her meat.

"You are welcome, Yui."

Looking between the two, Canaria smiled in delight. _"It seems like Kyouko has grown soft with Yui-chan's cuteness. This is so perfect. I'm underestimating Yui-chan's cuteness. I never thought it would be so powerful."_ At her thought, Canaria chuckles silently.

"Are you okay, Canaria?" Kyouko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Forgive her, she tends to do that when she found something interesting to talk about in her mind." Izayoi commented as Kyouko looks at him.

"Why did you grow so observant?" Canaria asked looking at the blonde, who smirked at her.

"Isn't that a trait from you that I inherited?" Hearing his statement, Canaria sigh.

"Yeah, I forget."

"Haha!"

"Aside from that, how was your day in Tokyo?" Canaria asked with a smile looking at Izayoi.

"Is everything alright when you came to the Imperial Palace?" Kyouko asked looking at both Asuna and Izayoi.

"I heard in the news that a certain athlete showed up in the East Garden in the Imperial Palace." Shouzou smiled as he focuses his attention onto his son in-law.

"Really? I thought the news wouldn't spread that fast."

"It certainly did. There are a few footages of you being surrounded with your fans. Might I say they are energetic and excited to see their idol."

"It's their lucky day." Izayoi shrug his shoulders with a smile before turning to his mother. "Anyway, the family date trip was great. We managed to make out of the place alive."

"It was fun!" Yui stated as Canaria look at her while Asuna smiled at her daughter.

"Really?" At this, Yui looks at her mother.

"Go on. Tell her what you did with Mama and Papa earlier." Asuna exclaimed as Yui nods and turns to Canaria.

"I got to see the remains of Edo Castle. Me, Mama and Papa also went to Ninomaru Japanese Garden. It had a lake and the garden was pretty. We had a lot of fun when Papa started chasing me and Mama around."

"Hmm? That's interesting." Canaria stated as she cast a glance at Kyouko to see her reaction but she didn't give any.

"We took a picture too. The foreigner was nice enough to take a picture of three of us." Yui stated as Canaria looks at Izayoi.

"Can I look at it after this?"

"No problem."

"Obaa-san, I forgot to tell you but a lot of Papa's fans were asking for autographs when they saw us. One of them asked to be signed on his shirt." Yui explained with a smile as Canaria smiled amusingly at her son before she focuses her attention to Yui once again.

"Are you alright, Yui-chan? Did the fans treated you good?"

"Yes, they treated me and Mama good. Some of them gave me candies too!"

"That's great, Yui." Shouzou replied with a chuckle as Yui smiled at him.

"Although, some of them are weird." Izayoi exclaimed leaning his back against his seat.

"How weird?" Canaria asked her son.

"Aside from signing on their shirts, they asked me to sign on their faces and various parts of their bodies. I didn't know people of Tokyo could be so carefree and ignorant."

"Izayoi-kun, that's not nice to say." Asuna scolded lightly.

"One of the fans said she didn't want to wash my signature for months or was it years?" Izayoi asked in deep thought.

"...Yes, that was disturbing to hear." Asuna agreed before letting out a giggled. "But you can't bad mouthed them. They're your fans."

"Unfortunately."

"Be grateful they asked like that and not their genetical parts." Canaria smiled as Izayoi chuckles.

"I think one of my fans was about to say something like that."

"Girl?" Canaria looks at him knowingly.

"Girl." Izayoi smiled.

"Did you do it?"

"In front of everyone?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow at his mother. "Not a chance even if she said wanted to do it privately. I'm on a date that time, I can't simply leave." Izayoi smiled while raising an eyebrow at his mother.

"You made the right decision."

"It's a good thing no male ask something like that." Izayoi sighed in relief. "If he did, he would have a dark future ahead of him for throwing his pride away just for a signature."

"That is true." Kyouko answered as Canaria looks at the woman. "It would be foolish that someone would ever ask that of you, Izayoi. It's a wise choice if you avoid with anyone such as that."

"Alright." Izayoi smiled before his phone rings into life. He pull his smartphone from his pocket and looks at the name of the caller. "If you will excuse me." He said to everyone before he stand up from his seat and walks away from the dining room and into the living room.

Looking at where he left, Kyouko looks at her daughter in question. "Asuna, can you check on him?"

"All right." Asuna answered with a nod before she stands up and smiled down at Yui. "Mama will be right back." She stated before she left the dining room and left Canaria, Kyouko and Yui on the dining table.

"Are you starting to care for your son in-law?" Canaria asked amusingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Canaria. I noticed that Asuna is worried about him and I let her go to check on him. Isn't that wrong?"

"But to ask your daughter to check on her husband, it takes a feeling of worry to initiate that action, wouldn't you say? I trust that you hold worry in you for your son in-law." Canaria stated with a smile as Kyouko puts her utensils down on the table.

"You never changed, Canaria. I don't even remember how I met you."

"Really? Will a cup of iced tea latte in a fine morning lighten your memory?" Canaria smiled with her hand supporting the side of her head.

At the mention of the latte, Kyouko frowned. "Now I remember."

"Those two never changed." Shouzou thought with a smile looking at both his wife and friend. He then picks up his spoon and begin to sips away the soup made by his daughter, much to his pleasure of tasting the delicious dish.

Meanwhile, Yui sat on her seat as she could only watch as the two chatted with their pasts.

In the living room, Izayoi stood in the center of the room as he held his phone over his right ear. A familiar voice greets him over the phone as soon as he taps the answer button.

"I'm sorry that I didn't message you earlier when I should. You were busy with your trip." Kazuto's voice could be heard from the line.

"It's fine. Anyway, the four eyes visited us in East Garden. Can anyone predict that?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Did he already talk about the details of the case he's been handed?" Kazuto asked, hiding the surprise in his voice since he didn't know that Kikuoka had talked to Izayoi rather than him who were supposed to give the information to him instead.

"Yeah, killing a player within a game itself. It doesn't possible. I think anyone could find that fact crazy to believe." Izayoi explained with a small frown.

"I thought about it too. But it is as he stated, the victims all suffered acute heart failure because of that shot. I don't know if the gun shots are connected to the heart failure rather than brain failure. The time when each two players got shot and died matches, but the cause of it was only a single cause; acute heart failure. It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't. Something's missing. A missing puzzle piece to the puzzle."

"Izayoi, did Kikuoka asked you to..." Kazuto asked slowly.

"...Yeah, he asked alright. I presume that he already asked in your meeting?"

"Yes, I felt I'm going to get shot by this player sooner or later if I cooperate and entered GGO to investigate. Anyway, Kikuoka said there would be three of us investigating about this matter together. Do you know the third somehow?"

"Yeah, Kikuoka asked the two of us. Both me and Asuna to join with the case."

"Can she come? If that's it, then who will take care of Yui while you two are away?"

"We're still thinking about it, but I think she will decide to take care of Yui. We can't leave her alone."

"You can let her stay in ALO with Lizbeth and the others."

"But I can't let them take care of her for days. They need to rest from playing ALO."

"That's true. Anyway, you can handle this, Izayoi. You'll find some way."

"Yeah. But it's better if she is in Asuna's care while I go."

"Alright. Anyway, did you see the news? You were everywhere! Your name and face are everywhere in the news! Specifically in Tokyo."

 _"That isn't good."_ Izayoi thought, recalling that he heard the piece of information from his father in-law. "I think I'm going to change my appearance in-game, Kazuto."

"What? Why? You're going to convert your account, right?"

"More like making a new account."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I know? Oh, that's true. You can't let anyone see your face in-game, they'll..." Kazuto trailed off as Izayoi finishes the sentence.

"Hunt me first. Maybe Death Gun will pull the trigger first on me."

"But you're not a top player. His standards are limited to only that."

"I'm a top athlete that is famous in Japan and some countries. How are you going to hide that fact if everyone knows you worldwide in-game?" Izayoi raised his eyebrow knowingly.

"That is problematic. But how will I know you?" Kazuto asked with a sad tone to it.

"You'll just have to use that brain of yours to find me." Izayoi chuckles as Kazuto sigh over the phone.

"I can't do that. Searching for you amidst the pro players? That's like searching a needle in a haystack but with automatic guns and grenades."

"You'll find me. Anyway, I'm going to check in early with the case."

"Already?" Kazuto asked with a surprised tone.

"I need to familiarize myself with the game and possibly be stronger to fight this Death Gun at its own level. My new account won't be the same as my account now. Since my name has been mentioned on the news in Tokyo, I'll likely be recognized if i convert me account."

"But you wouldn't know if you try." At this, Izayoi closed his eyes and answers.

"...I'll think about it. Kikuoka really gets to you in more ways than one." Izayoi stated annoyingly with a small frown.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, when will you go?"

"Possible before the third BoB tournament. That's likely the event where Death Gun would strike the top player that will win and advance to the finals."

"Hm...I understand. I'll see you in the game?"

"Try to find me. I got to go." Izayoi said as he hangs up his phone and glances behind him. "Do you changed your mind possibly about going?"

"I'm going to...take care of Yui-chan. I don't want to leave her alone while she worries about us." Asuna explained as she walk towards her husband from the corner of the hall.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. If you need to, you can visit me in the hospital with Yui. They might have a spare room." Izayoi let out a smile as Asuna smiled back, hugging the blonde behind his back.

"Okay. But be careful. If 'he' can killed people in the real world...I don't want you to..."

"But to beat the strong, you have to be strong. There's no other way to solve this case than to be a top player and find out." Izayoi explained as Asuna looks down.

"..." At this, Asuna hugs him tighter as Izayoi looks at her with soften eyes. "...When will you tell Yui-chan about this? She'll probably ask why."

"I'll tell her soon enough." After that, Asuna pull away from the hug as Izayoi turns around to greet her. Grasping her cheek, Izayoi planted a kiss on her lips before pulling back. "But now, we should enjoy your cooking, right?"

A smile graces her features as Asuna nods. "Right." She then grabs her husband's hand and leads him to the dining room, wanting to enjoy every single time before he leave, much to her slight sadness inside.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Izayoi's Home**

Standing in the living room near the front door was Izayoi, who held his phone over his ear. He wore a black sweater with the collar reaching up to his neck. He also wore black khaki pants and black shoes.

"Get here in 5." Izayoi stated over his phone before someone replies.

"Alright, Izayoi-sama." He said before the line was cut and Izayoi pulled down his phone from his ear and pocketed it in his pocket pants. Sighing, he looks at the front door, knowing that Baron would pick him up at the exact time he had given him.

"Are you going to investigate about the recent deaths in GGO?" A voice asked as Izayoi looks behind him, seeing Canaria walking towards him with a tea cup filled with coffee in her hand.

"I don't know how you could have known all this time without me catching you in the act." Izayoi let out a smirk on his lips as Canaria smiled and sips on her coffee before she replies.

"I have my schedule and I have connections, Izayoi-chan. There is nothing a mother would not know about his son."

"Yeah, that's what worries me in the future."

"Don't worry, I won't disturbed on your personal space. I know my limits as a mother."

"Is it that convincing to hear?" Izayoi smirked.

"I guess not. But you have my word on that." Canaria smiled.

"Since you asked, yes. I'm going to investigate." Izayoi pocketed his hands inside his pockets.

"If so, then you should be careful, Izayoi-chan. We all know a player can't kill in real life except the incident in SAO. But my son beat the game." Finishing her sentence, Canaria smiled over her son. "You also saved a lot of lives during that two years, Izayoi-chan. You'd make me proud."

"You taught me a lot."

"But you choose to accept those teachings at heart." Canaria replied as Izayoi nods. Suddenly, the two of them heard footsteps from upstairs and they looks at the said stairs.

"Papa?" They watches as Asuna walked downstairs while carrying Yui in her arms. Just as Asuna reaches the floor, she walked towards Izayoi with a sad smile.

"She wants to see you."

Looking at his daughter, Izayoi smiled and step closer to peck her forehead. But then a pair of arms wrap around his neck as Izayoi chuckles at his daughter hugging him tightly. Looking at Asuna, he nods and she releases her hold on their daughter so that he can carry her in his arms.

"Papa, do you have to go?" Yui mutters over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Papa has to go. But if you worry so much like your mother, you can visit me. But I think I won't be able to greet you at that time."

"I'll visit with Mama." Yui replied as Izayoi smiled down at her.

"...Okay."

Then, a knock could be sounded from the front door and everyone looks at door that opens to reveal Baron in his usual gentleman attire with a bowler hat.

"Your ride has arrived, Izayoi-sama."

Nodding, Izayoi lets his daughter down on the ground but he felt her grip on him tightens. "Yui, I have to go."

"Be careful, Papa. I love you." Yui mutters over his shoulder as Izayoi smiled.

"I'll be careful. I love you too, Yui." Izayoi stated as Yui slowly lets go of her hug and looks up at him.

"Promise you'll be back?"

Putting a hand on her head, Izayoi smiled. "Promise. I'd have to." Just as he said that, he stands up from his kneeling position and looks at his mother for a moment before focusing onto Asuna. "Take care." He advised before he turns around and walks towards Baron. "Get it ready."

"It's ready." Baron smiled before he looks at Canaria, who nods at him. "We shall depart." He stated as he and Izayoi step outside of the house and climb inside the jet black car parked outside the house gates.

Closing the door of the passenger side, Izayoi look through the window to see his daughter, wife and mother standing at the doorway.

Letting out a smile, Izayoi waved at them before the car started to drive forward and he catch a glimpse of his daughter running to the gates and waves her hand through one of the openings. A small smile could be seen on her face as she waves.

 _"That's it, Yui. Don't worry. I'll be fine."_ Izayoi thought looking at her before her form disappeared from his sight and he leaned back on his seat, knowing the trip to the hospital is long.

Pulling out his phone, Izayoi replied to his messages from Kikuoka.

 _ **"I'll be checking in early."**_

After a while, his message was replied.

 _ **"Oh, really? So soon? Well, I'll prepare the preparations for you soon."**_

 _ **"Anyway, I've assigned someone to monitor me. Don't worry about background checking her, she's a close friend."**_

 _ **"...Okay. If you could contact her, then send her to the attached location."**_

 _ **"I've already have earlier. She might be waiting for me right now."**_

 _ **"Alright. I've already asked the head of the hospital to task a nurse to monitor Kirito-kun. You can tell your friend to meet up with her and explained what to do."**_

 _ **"Alright."**_

 _ **"P.S: Thank you, Izayoi-kun. Both you and Kirito-kun. It's sad that Asuna-kun wouldn't be able to join but I fully understand your concern. Anyway, you'll know where to report me, so I'll bid you good luck."**_ Looking at the message, Izayoi exited his chat with Kikuoka and opens a new chat with his assistant.

 _ **"There's a nurse that will explain everything to you. She'll be within one of the rooms near you."**_

After a minute, his message was replied.

 _ **"I got it. I'll see you, Izayoi-sama."**_

After reading the reply, Izayoi smiled and pocketed his phone before he stares off through the window, seeing cars passing by him by the minute.

Up at the driver's seat, Baron looks at the blonde via front mirror and smiled. _"You're sure are calm, Izayoi-sama. That is good."_ He thought before he focuses his attention on the road in front of him. _"You need it soon enough."_

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

Parking in front of the hospital, Baron looks at front mirror towards Izayoi, who was sitting on his seat while he looks at the hospital up-close. "Is this the correct address?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll call when it's over." Izayoi answered as he opens the door car and climbs out of the car while Baron smiled with a nod.

"Alright. Do be careful, Izayoi-sama. There will be a lot of impulses running around in this hospital. Mainly the nurses."

"Why don't you stick with your underage girls, lolicon?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, looking at the gentleman over the opened door as Baron smiled amusingly.

"I like mine fresh."

"I'm leaving before I'd hear anymore." Izayoi replied before closing the door just as Baron laughed. Turning around, Izayoi looks up at the hospital where he was hospitalized during the events of SAO. Looking at the entrance, Izayoi takes a step before he continues to walk while Baron looks at the blonde with a smile.

"Hm...It will be interesting if he enters another VRMMORPG. How will he manage this time?" Baron smiled before he looks forward and drove off.

Walking through the familiar halls, Izayoi thought back to the player named Death Gun before a smirk appears on his face. _"This will be interesting."_ He thought before he stopped at the room he was assigned to.

Sliding open the door, Izayoi walk through the door and enters the room. His eyes then landed at the blonde woman standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Izayoi-sama. I'm glad that you're looking healthy today."

"Good morning, Leticia. It's a good thing you're here than any other nurses." Izayoi stated with a smile as Leticia smiled. Izayoi then looks at the nurse outfit that was adorned on Leticia.

"You look good as a nurse, Leticia. Why didn't you wear it before?"

"Because it is not appropriate for me to wear clothes that are not suitable to my work." Leticia answered professionally.

"Why can't the system change differently to allow people to wear whatever they want?" Izayoi asked himself with a sigh before he looks at the blonde woman. "So what do we have to do?" He asked as Leticia replied.

"You have to undress and I have to put electrodes on your body." Izayoi looks at the electrodes on the hospital bed.

"It's been a while since I had put those on." Izayoi stated looking at the electrodes, remembering his athlete checkup where the doctor had to monitor his breathing rate and his body for any flaws he might be experienced.

"It is okay if you only open your top only." At her last statement, Izayoi smiled and strip himself of his sweater as Leticia watches for a glimpse at his abdomen before she focuses herself at the shirt given to her.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile in an apartment...

Opening her eyes to face her ceiling, Sinon who is Shino sits upright from her bed. Similar to both of her VRMMO game avatars, Shino has thin hair tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short. Unlike her avatars, Shino has dark hair in real life. She also wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses. Her skin is pale and she has black eyes.

Yawning, Shino looks around her room before she landed at her Amusphere on her desk from behind her bed stand, recalling yesterday that she had killed Behemoth in GGO.

"He's strong enough to smile in the battlefield..." She recalled her past thought in the battlefield during her battle with Behemoth. But then a frown appears at the corner of her mouth as she looks down at her right hand and tried to form a gun with her fingers. But then she stop halfway as her eyes looks at her appendage sadly.

"I need to be stronger...Much stronger..." She mutters as she looks at her school uniform hanging on the wall at the opposite side of her bed stand. Recalling that she had school today, Shino walks towards her toilet to prepare herself.

* * *

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

 **Room 7026**

"Anyway, you didn't tell me you play ALO, Leticia." Izayoi stated with a smirk while he stood at the opposite side of Leticia with a few electrodes on his chest.

"Everyone has hobbies, Izayoi-sama. I've started playing ALO a long time ago when it was first released." Leticia exclaimed as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then how did you know exactly where we are?"

"I've heard that someone by the name of 'Shinigami' was going to complete the quest that no one ever noticed before." Leticia informed as Izayoi kept his smirk.

"How did you get that information? It could be a rumour."

"I've been monitoring you inside the game, Izayoi-sama. There would be times that I coincidentally saw you with your group in the cities of ALO. Even though you did not see me, rest assured that I did not follow you everywhere you go. But I get a feeling that quest underwater where no one has notices it would be awfully dangerous." Leticia stated with a small smirk as Izayoi smile.

"You got that right. That old man of an octopus didn't know what's coming."

At his statement, Leticia recalled the time where she saw the title above Izayoi's name before it disappears after the light engulfed the kraken and he came out alive.

"You choose a Slyph right?"

"That's right. I noticed that the Slyphs' are the only ones that are capable of fighting with blades than other races. They can also learned magic such as Water Breathing to breath underwater. I'm also the second head in-command of the Slyph under Sakuya's command." At her last sentence, Izayoi looks at her in slight confusion, recalling the peace treaty between the Slyph and Cait Sith.

"Then why didn't I see you when the Slyph and Cait Sith were about to sign a peace treaty?"

"I apologize if I'm not present at the time of the treaty, I had work in the other world." Leticia bows her head in apology.

Thinking back on the date of the treaty, Izayoi remembered that there a few offers of tournaments and meetings for future dates. "I remember." At this, Leticia nods. "Sorry if you couldn't join that time."

"It is okay, Izayoi-sama. It's my job as your secretary to prepare your plans for future tournaments to come." Leticia smiled as Izayoi smirks.

"Without it, I wouldn't be able to have fun with the other participants from various countries."

"I think 'fun' is not the right word to use, Izayoi-sama." Leticia stated as Izayoi shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I think it's fun to watch them at the starting line before watching them cry when I crossed the finish line."

"They are the ones the mocked you first, Izayoi-sama. I think that's a fine return to their pride." Leticia stated with a smile before she extend her hand which held an Amusphere.

"Right?" Izayoi smiled knowingly before he grabs the head device from the blonde and stare at it for a while.

"Izayoi-sama?" At the call, Izayoi looks at Leticia from the Amusphere in his hand. "Are you going to convert your account or make a new account?"

"What do you think? Which one's better?" Izayoi asked as he looks down at the Amusphere. "Just give me your personal opinion."

"...I think you should convert your account."

"Really..." Izayoi stare at the Amusphere before gripping onto the head device tighter. "Alright. I'll convert."

At this, Leticia nods before she immediately started the process of converting her master's account.

"Everything is done, Izayoi-sama. The only thing you need to do is log into Gun Gale Online." Leticia stated as Izayoi looks at her and nods before the door to the room opens up.

"Leticia, are you done?" Nurse Aki asked walking through the opened door before she stop and looks at Izayoi, immediately noticing the six pack abs that greeted her. _"Oh my..."_ She thought with a blush before she adjusted her glasses.

"Enjoying the view perhaps?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, noticing her stare was fixed on his abdomen.

"N-No. It's nothing!" Nurse Aki waves her hand back and forth in denial.

"Don't worry, Leticia was the same when she looks for the first time." Izayoi teases while pointing at Leticia with his thumb as the said woman looks at him.

"Izayoi-sama, it's inappropriate to lie."

"Really, my memories are fresh when you blushed like a tomato that day." Izayoi replied with a smirk.

"Well, it isn't." Leticia stated seriously.

"Oh well, she won't admit it." Izayoi smiled at nurse Aki before he takes a sit on the hospital bed and slowly lies down on his back. Leticia came forth and pulled the bed sheet to his stomach. Clutching the Amusphere in his hand, Izayoi put the head device around his head.

"Leticia."

"Hai?"

"Take care of Asuna and Yui for me."

"I think Canaria-sama is taking care of them right now. But if they come here, I'll make sure to take care of them as per your need."

"Thanks." Izayoi smiled before he faces nurse Aki, who looks at him in return. "Since Kazuto will log in tomorrow, take care of him. He needs it, unfortunately. He's been through a lot in SAO and returning to a game where killing players is an everyday task? Well, it doesn't suit for him."

"Alright, Izayoi-kun." Nurse Aki smiled as Izayoi nods and smiles in return.

"If a beautiful nurse like you can whip Kazuto into shape, then there wouldn't be any problems to start with. But as long as he listens, that's all."

Nurse Aki blushes a little from being called beautiful before she recalled his other words, which makes her smile. "I'll keep an eye out on him, Izayoi-kun."

"Thanks." Izayoi thanked before Leticia started to put the rest of the electrodes on his body.

 **Shino's Apartment**

Shouldering her bag on her right shoulder, Shino was already finished to go to her school. Looking at her tidy room once more, she was about to leave but then she looks at her Amusphere again. After a while of gazing at the device, she shook her head before walking out through her door to go to school, unaware something would happen inside GGO soon.

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

 **Room 7026**

"You are all set to go, Izayoi-sama." Leticia stated standing at the side of the blonde's hospital bed.

Breathing deeply, Izayoi looks down at the bed sheet. "I'm going." He said to the blonde woman before he leans back on the bed. Closing his eyes, a smirk played on his lips. "Link Start!"

* * *

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Starting Point**

Feeling his feet in the hard flat ground, Izayoi slowly open his eyes and blinks to adjust his view. He then looks around his surroundings, noting the players around him were chatting while holding their own guns in their arms.

"Gun Gale Online..." Izayoi mutters before a window pop up in front of him.

 **[Error!]**

Raising an eyebrow at the sign, Izayoi just taps the window which caused it to disappear. He then opens his menu and checks his inventory. His eye then landed on the single weapon sitting inside his inventory, excluding his attire. He taps the weapon which caused his menu to disappear and the weapon to appear in front of him. Grabbing the weapon in hand with his right, Izayoi looks at the gun.

"Hades..." He mutters his weapon's name before he notices his gun gave off a reflection behind him. Turning around, Izayoi looks at his appearance and his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

Yellow eyes looks at the reflection in front of him, noticing the attire he adorned which consisted of a long, black worn out trench coat long over a black dress shirt, and his black pants to denote his extremely suitable and fitting image. Lastly, he noticed that he has messy brown hair.

Looking at his reflection, Izayoi thought about how his appearance could differ greatly from his usual appearance. He then recalled the error window that he got earlier. "Was it because of that?" He asked himself as he stares at his reflection. After a while, a smile spread across his face. "It seems that converting my account was good after all." He stated before his smile turns to a serious frown, seeing a hooded cloaked player walking towards him from behind.

"You..." The hooded cloaked player stated to Izayoi. "You might be strong enough. No, you might as well be the one."

"What are you talking about?" Izayoi asked the man without turning around to greet him face to face.

"Do you want some easy cash?" He asked as Izayoi closed his eyes.

"Normally if someone asked something like that, there wouldn't be anything left of him."

"No, no. My offer isn't like that at all." The man stated to Izayoi who still had his eyes closed. "I've been playing GGO for quite a while since its release, and I've been in all sorts of squadrons for these past months. You know what I experienced? All sorts of betrayal. Some involved money, equipments and squadrons."

"That must have been pretty sad." Izayoi stated seemingly not caring what the man said. "Can you skip from your story and get straight to the point?"

"Okay, okay. Lately, I've been feeling bored from being killed over and over again. And since I've collected a lot of money, I'm ready to gamble it."

"Gamble for what?"

"The kind of gamble I'm talking about is a task. An assassination task. Assassinate the ones that I've been betrayed by. And I can tell you that it's a lot.

"It seems like you got recruited from squadron to squadron over those months."

"Some deemed me useless, some deemed me useful. But the end result is I walk through these streets alone. Anyway, I'll give you my money in exchange of assassinating the ones that I was betrayed by."

"There's always a catch in these sorts of stuff. What's in it for you?"

"Enjoyment. Excitement. But there is no catch. The only catch is you completing the assassination."

"But you'd know that you'll get nothing out of it if they respawn at the starting point? What's your excitement on watching that?"

"The excitement of watching them lose. You can even get their items if you want. But the fact still remains; that they shouldn't know where I am, that's all. If you complete the task, you'll get your money. It's just as simple as that."

"How much are you talking about?"

Smiling at the question, the man proceeded to talk. "For the first task, 25,000 credits. What do you say? You can collect your money in this street since we can't hang around on some shitty streets full with eyes."

Hearing the number, Izayoi opens his eyes. "Okay."

"Splendid. The first target goes by the name Behemoth. He is commonly hired as a bodyguard to some squadrons. Yesterday, he was defeated by one of Dyne's squadron. He is unbeatable before because of his rapid firing of a weapon. You can find him outside of Glocken City, the city where we stand right now. The first thing you have to know is that his huge but not so huge. Anyway, since we could be doing business for a quite a while. What do I call you? I mean, what's your name?"

At the question, Izayoi looks down at his name beside his HP. After a while, Izayoi turns around and walked pass him with his gun, Hades, in his right hand. But before he passes the hooded cloaked player, he answers the man's question.

"Train."

At the name given to him, the hooded cloaked player looks at the brown haired man walking away while clutching his weird looking gun.

"Train, huh?" A smile appears under the man's hood.

To Be Continued…

* * *

That is the end of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario chapter 2. If you love the chapter so far and are interested to read further, then please support it. One of the things to support is to review, favorite or follow. But you can do all three of them if you want. But honestly, review on the chapter because I want to know how did you think about the chapter so far.

Anyway, I'll be going. I have to continue working on the third chapter.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Unfortunate Bad Luck

_Hello, everyone. It's ArtLotus here to give you the new chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario._

 _But firstly, I want to thank you for the ones who had reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all will be satisfied with this one too._

 _Without further ado, I present to you SAO II: Phantom's Rosario_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Unfortunate Bad Luck

"Is this where I'm supposed to find him? This place is nothing but a sand dune." Train muttered as he walks through the sand dune as wind blows past him. After he had received his task of assassinating 'Behemoth', he immediately started to search for his target by walking out of Glocken City since teleportation is designed only for respawning and dying points in GGO, much to his disappointment. But during his trip to the outskirts of Glocken City, he noticed there were vehicles driving on roads like that of his world. Other than that, he also noticed that Glocken City have stores, shopping malls, casino and restaurants establishment, much to his surprise since it was similar to the real world. After getting information from one of the screens displayed all over the city, he knows where to go from where which led him to walk through the sand dune where he is now.

Step after step, Train kept moving forward while looking at his surroundings once in a while, knowing there were other hunting squadrons that would hunt for monsters for resources. Continuing walking forward without turning even once, Train just walks without a care. But then, he heard something and he looks up, noting that he arrived at a waste field landscape. He then heard footsteps and he looks at the six armed men that just arrived a distance from him.

"What?" One of the six men asked as he looks at Train standing in front of him and his group all alone.

"What's he doing here?"

"Is he here to hunt monsters?"

"Unfortunately, he has to come back another time. We already defeated all of the monsters in this area. Tough luck."

Narrowing his eyes at the brown haired man wearing nothing but a worn out black trenchcoat, the man carrying the physical gun lifted his weapon and pointed it at Train, who did nothing against the action. His face was shadowed by his messy hair.

"...Which one of you is Behemoth?" Train asked as the other men lifted up their guns and pointed it at his way. The brown haired then spotted someone standing behind the six men and he observed the size of the man.

"What is your business with him?" The man carrying the physical gun asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing. I simply came here to meet him." At this, everyone looks at him in confusion but they keep their guns pointed at him. "And kill him." Hearing his last words, the Minimi shouted loudly.

"Fire!" At his command, everyone begins to fire their guns and blasters at him.

But just as the energy bullets and bullets neared him, Train looks up and instantly disappears with a black blur as the bullets flew pass over thin air along with the other bullets.

"Ack!" A shot was sounded as everyone looks at their first member and second who were stationed at the rear right and their eyes widen, seeing them shatter into polygons.

"Agh!" Another shot was sounded as everyone turns to the member stationed to the rear left and watches as the third member shatters into polygons with a shot mark in his forehead.

"What's happening here? Where is he? Everyone spread out!" The man with the physical gun stated as he started to step forward along with the other members. Searching around the waste field, he kept his gun pointed at every direction, wanting no more than to shoot the brown haired man in between his eyes.

Suddenly a shot was sounded and he looks at his right, seeing his fourth member shatters into polygons with a bullet in his forehead.

 _"Who is he? Is he a sniper?"_ He questioned in his mind as he looks at the high towers and cliffs that were perfect areas to snipe them from above without them sensing anything.

Suddenly, another shot was sounded which caused the remaining member which was him to turn around and faces his fifth member before seeing him shatters. Gritting his teeth in irritation and frustration, he shoot his gun at every direction, not caring his empty bullet shells flew everywhere as his gun rapidly runs out of ammunition.

"Where are you, bastard?! Show yourself! I'm right here!" He vented as he shoot his gun until he can't pinch his gun anymore. Breathing heavily, the man looks around for any signs of the assassin.

Suddenly, the man felt a present behind him and he instantly turns around, only to face the rapid bullets that swarm his body before shattering into polygons.

The seventh member of the hunting squadron looks around him as he carried his heavy minigun in hand that was connected to a box of ammunition strapped on his back. The seventh member has a huge body, broad shoulders, is nearly 2 meters tall. Grey eyes scanned over the terrain as a fierce smile could be seen crossing his lips.

"I thought you were hired as a bodyguard?" Train asked appearing behind Behemoth, who turns to him and immediately shoot him with his minigun. Watching the bullets nearing him, Train's eyes narrows as a slit could be seen forming in his eyes like that of a cat. Instantly, Train raise his gun and deflect every single bullet that shot towards him in the speed of light.

Surprise could be seen in Behemoth's eyes as he witnessed his bullets being deflected one after another rapidly without him catching his overall movement except seeing his bullets scatter everywhere around the brown haired man. A ferocious smile spread across his lips as Behemoth grips his minigun tighter and kept firing at Train, who kept deflecting the bullets with Hades.

A few bullets flew past his jacket under the heavy assault but it didn't leave a scratch on it. And it also didn't stop Train to keep deflecting the bullets, instead his speed increases on deflecting the bullets to which cause some of the deflected bullets to fly off some of the rocks lying around and destroyed it with just a single contact.

Watching as the assassin kept deflecting his bullets, Behemoth just smile in delight as he kept on firing before the sound of clicking could be heard originated from his trigger. Looking down at his minigun, Behemoth clicks his gun to shoot but bullets didn't shoot out of it.

Suddenly, Behemoth's eyes widen in realization as he looks up at where Train stood but he was caught by surprise as a gun appeared pointing at his neck from below. He glances down to look at the pair of narrow yellow eyes resembling a cat. He gulps before he heard the person in front of him speak.

"I came to deliver bad luck." Just as he mutters those words, a gunshot was sounded.

 **SBS Glocken City**

"What the heck?! H-He defeated them just by himself?" A single male player stated in shock as he stare at the screen which displayed Train killing Behemoth with ease.

"How can he deflect those bullets? It was so unreal! Is he a AGI player?" Another player exclaimed in shock next to the player.

"That's bullshit! Not even a AGI player can do something like that with that kind of speed!" A frustrated player stated to the hologram screen in front of him as other players voices out from around him.

"He didn't even lose anything! Not a single body part like Hecate yesterday. And how did he kill all of them with a single hit? That's insane bullshit! Is he a STR player?

"Who is he?"

"Yes, that's the way, Train." The hooded cloaked player smiled under his hood as he watch the screen where it shows Train shoots Behemoth under his neck before leaving as the big man shatters into polygons. _"Those eyes...That's the eyes of an assassin."_ He smiled appeared under his hood as his eyes stared in admiration of Train's power.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Walking through the streets, Train didn't cast a glance to anyone as he kept walking towards where the hooded cloaked player stood a while ago. His gun, Hades was safely secured inside its holster that was strapped around his right knee by two brown straps.

"Hey...Isn't that him?" A male player asked as he glances at Train while his friend looks at where he looked.

"...Yes, that's him. I can't believe it, how can he defeat them so easily?" He asked leaning against the wall of a shop as he looks at Train.

"Did he play GGO for a long time before but never really revealed himself to the public?" A male player asked his female friend standing next to him as both he and she looks at Train who had just walked pass them.

"I'm not sure, but he seems okay to me." The female player responded with a smile as the male player raise his eyebrow in confusion.

Hearing the whispers and gossips about him as the topic, Train kept walking the path before he stops and looks up at two male players that are as tall as Behemoth standing in front of him and blocking his way.

"Step aside." Train stated to the players who only smirk in return.

"Give us what you have before you'll regret it. You can't draw out your gun and shoot us just like you did with that hunting squadron-?!" The player on the left was cut off as he fell down on the ground as Train held his gun in front of him where he hit the player.

Looking at his friend, the other player decided to return back the assault before he immediately sent to the ground and hit it hard. Everyone who was nearby saw that Train had hit the player with his gun in a single melee hit to the cheek, the same way he did to the first.

"Sadly, I can do that." Train said to the two players before walking past them as the two males look at him while nursing their cheeks.

* * *

 **Starting Point**

Arriving at the starting point, Train looks up at the hooded cloaked player who greets him with a smile.

"You did a good job, Train."

"I just did what I was offered with."

At his statement, the hooded cloaked player smiled before opening his menu and transferring his arranged money to Train.

A window pops up in front of Train, who looks down at the amount of money which is 25,000 credit as the player said. Tapping the 'Yes' button, he accepted the money as the window disappears.

"Now...Would you like another one perhaps?"

At the question, Train looks up at the cloaked figure.

"Since I give you my name, I think it's fair to give me yours?"

"Oh...Yes, yes. I forgot. Call me Diskenth for now." At his introduction, Train raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "I apologize, we aren't going to be friends, correct?"

"What's next?"

Smiling in amusement, Diskenth nods before he speaks. "Straight to the point? I like your attitude. Anyway, the next target is Pitohui."

"A girl?"

"Yes. She's a gun maniac that likes to collect and always disregards orders in-battle. The price on her head is 50,000 credits. Think you can do it, Train?"

"Where can I find her?"

"Now this is the hard part and where you have to find out yourself. She doesn't stay in one spot."

"..."

"The most prominent feature about her is that she tattooed her face. You can do it later if you want, but you have to do it in a wide open area just like you did with Behemoth."

"Is there anyone that's not hard to search but easy to find?"

Hearing the straight words from the brunette's mouth makes Diskenth smile.

"Yes, there are. This target goes by the name Pale Rider. You can find him easily by his white suit that's an eyesore. He holds 75,000 credits on his suit. Anyway, in the meantime searching for the two, you can enjoy your time in the city. Get to know the place first and the dungeons underneath it."

"There's a dungeon?"

"It's to raise players stat once you level up. It'll be pretty boring if you aren't strong and always get blamed for your squadron's fall?"

"I don't know how that feels."

"Yet. Anyhow, you can enjoy now. If you found one of the two targets or two of them at once, I'll be here waiting."

"Okay." Train replied before he turns around and walks away, leaving Diskenth to look at him until he was out of sight.

"You're perfect, Train. You are perfect..."

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Bridge**

 _"Where does he get all of that money?"_ Train asked in thought about Diskenth as he walks through one of the paths to who knows where. After be accepted the task to kill Behemoth, he didn't have time to explore the city and knows where path takes to where yet. Walking along a bridge, Train suddenly stops as he recalled back to the fight against Behemoth where he deflected his minigun bullets with his speed, much to his surprise since he didn't know that his speed could be converted into the game like in ALO. But during the heavy assault, he showed no expression of surprise since he had a task to complete and it would give his opponent an advantage of weakness.

He looks down at his gun and stares at the reflection reflecting from him. A smile slips past his lips as he speaks.

 _"I guess I'll be converting for a while."_ He thought back to his speed to which was the same as he was in ALO along with his strength where he hits one of the members of the hunting squadron with his gun and the said member instantly shatters. Train smiled down at his gun in his hand, Hades, to which he found comfortable and satisfying to use in a game where the present of guns was the default setting of a weapon for the game. He then spins his gun with his index finger before he put it inside its holster and begins to continue walking.

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Market**

After walking for a while, Train arrived in front of large general store that had the sign, 'MARKET' displayed on top of the store's entrance. Looking at the store, Train decided to walk inside the store unaware of the players that look at him behind his back, surprised by his present.

Just as he walks inside, Train looks at the display of guns all around him while the price tags were showed below the display. Walking in front of a display of a gun that was a revolver, Train looks at the gun for a while before moving onto the next display of gun he was interested on looking. He then looks at the ammo display below their respective guns and he looks at his gun in return. Train opens his menu and clicks on his inventory to see the amount of ammunition he had for his gun.

"This..." Train mutters as he looks at his ammunition, noting that he has less than ten bullets left. But then his eyes landed on the bullet below the handgun bullets. _"Orihalcum Bullets?"_ He asked in mind seeing as he had two bullets in the inventory. Forgoing to inspect the bullets later, Train looks at the gun display in front of him and chooses to buy normal handgun ammunition. Immediately, he heard something coming towards him and he looks down to see a small-sized robot curve a corner to stand in front of him. The robot reaches below his knees as Train looks down at the metallic robot.

"Would you like to purchase this?"

The robot asked in a robotic tone but cheerful. Train watches as a window pop up above the robot and he looks at the hand sized print that was printed on it to confirm his purchase. Train put his hand down on the hand sized print which causes a purchasing sound. Suddenly, a box of ammunition digitally appears in front of Train, who extend his hand below it to catch it. Once he did, he looks down at the box of ammunition before he opens his inventory and put it in his inventory. Just as the box of ammunition disappears from his hand, Train smiles a small smile at the robot in front of him.

"Thanks." He thanked before the robot responds.

"You're welcome!" After it said that, Train walks past the robot, leaving the robot to look at him before it drove off to attend the other customers.

Walking out of the market, Train glances around before he looks up, deciding to explore the dungeons underneath Glocken City. Just as he walks away, he was unaware of the pair blue of eyes watching him intently as he goes.

* * *

 **Dungeon**

 _"Is this where it starts?"_

Train thought as he looks around at the dark lit hall he was walking through after he had walked inside the entrance of the dungeon. Suddenly, growling sounds could be heard as Train grips his gun in his hand while he glances around at his surroundings, knowing the sounds were being made by multiple creatures.

Suddenly, Train instantly turns around and points his gun, Hades, behind him just as a bullet flew past him and hit the leaping monster behind him that was nearly going to pounce on the brown haired.

"...Is this how you always greet people?" Train looks at the features of the person in front of him. The most distinguish feature he could make out from the dark was the pair of blue eyes staring at him and the flower themed kimono she wore. "Even if you killed Behemoth and got some people attention, what's the idea of that? Do you want to be noticed by everyone somehow?"

"..."

At the silence that greeted her, a frown appears on her lips. "...Are you always like this? Do you know who I am possibly because I don't know you at all."

"...No." Just as he answered, her eyes widen in surprise as she watches a bullet instantly heads toward her head before she watches the bullet flew past her ear and kill a monster that was about to pounce from behind her.

Retracting his gun from its position, Train turns around and walks away with his gun in hand.

"You should be careful sometimes." Train advised as the black haired woman looks at him in surprise.

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

 **Evening**

 **Room 7026**

"How is he?" Nurse Aki asked as she walks through the door of the room and looks at Izayoi for a moment before looking at Leticia, who looks at the heartbeat monitor of the blonde lying on the hospital bed.

"His heartbeat is normal. It doesn't spike at all since he entered. He's completely calm."

"Really? I didn't suspect that he would be calm if he entered a game that has to kill other players."

"I think Izayoi-sama is fitting into the community he is in since 'he' would be possibly watching his every move. I hope that whoever he is, he wouldn't take notice of him."

"I heard about it. It isn't possible to kill a person within the game."

At this, Leticia nods in agreement before looking down at her master lying on the bed.

"Yes, and that is Izayoi-sama's duty to find out."

"Anyway, do you want me to get you something to eat? You've been monitoring him for hours."

"I would like that very much. What's your recommendation of your hospital food?"

A smile lit up on Aki's face as she winks at Leticia. "I got just the food in mind. I'll be right back!" She stated before turning around and leave through the door, leaving behind Leticia to smile at her st where she left.

Then, Leticia breath a deep breath before exhaling the breath out. Looking back at her master, Leticia couldn't help but cast a small frown at him, knowing the dangers that he would possibly face inside the game. "Do be careful, Izayoi-sama. Keep in mind who is waiting for you."

Suddenly, the sound of the door opens and Leticia looks at both Asuna and Yui walking through the door along with Canaria behind them. She went to stand up before Canaria ushered her to sit with a signal of her hand.

"Don't stand up. How is he?" Canaria asked with a small smile as Leticia glances at her master.

"He's doing alright. There isn't any problems during his Full-Dive process nor his condition as of late." At this, Canaria nodded in understanding before she smiled in appreciation at Leticia.

"Thank you, Leticia."

"I'm just doing what I'm told to and the fact that I want to uphold this duty to take care of him."

"And I can't help but thank you for your help, Leticia." Asuna smiled at her.

"Yeah, thank you Leticia-san!" Yui smiled in appreciation at the blonde woman who smiles back and nods in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Asuna-sama, Yui-sama."

Nodding, Asuna looks at her husband lying on the hospital bed in front of her. A worry frown etched onto her lips as she looks at him, knowing that her husband was inside the game to solve the case of the deaths that occurred in-game. And he was alone.

"Izayoi-kun..."

* * *

Flashback...

ALO

 _"Will you two join in GGO?"_

Izayoi thinks back at Kikuoka's question as he sat on the flat tree surface while he stare at the clouds passing by and New Aincrad that was in his sights. His eyes narrowed as he thought about a player that could kill another player in the real world by just shooting him in-game.

"With that kind of power, he could control the game itself. But didn't...What's his purpose exactly? Targeting top players for what?"

"Izayoi-kun..." At his name, Izayoi pushed the thoughts away and looks at Asuna, who looks at him with a small frown. "Are you considering to go?"

"His offer sounds tempting even without the offer of money. Playing in Gun Gale Online, I want to see how." Izayoi stated. "Anyway, this case needs to be solved one way or another."

"..."

"It's alright if you don't go, you know?" Izayoi asked as Asuna glances at Yui, who looks confused by the situation.

"But what about you? How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. But until the case is solve, I have to find out about this player."

"Papa, where will you go?" Yui asked in slight curiosity while she stands on top of Asuna's right shoulder. A small frown appears on her face as she looks at her father. "Is it long?" She asked as she lands on the ground in front of the blonde.

Izayoi smiled an assuring smile and pats her head with a finger. "Papa will check something out in another VRMMO for a few days because one of Papa's acquaintances asked me to. That friend asked Mama to come along if she wanted.

"Really, Mama?" Yui turns to Asuna, who smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, that man asked me and your Papa to join in the game to check a problem that had arise in it.

"Are you going?" Yui asked as Asuna shook her head.

"No. I have to take care of you, Yui-chan. I can't leave you all alone in the house while we're gone."

"But Obaa-san can take care of me."

"Yes, but I think Papa is more qualified to solve the problem than me. If the both of us joined in the game-"

"Then you can solve it faster by working together. Isn't that it?" Yui tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yeah, it's faster if we can solve it. But it's not that easy as you said, Yui." Asuna cast a sad smile at her daughter.

"Why's that?"

"It's hard to explain, Yui-chan. But you have to know that Mama wants to take care of you. And I decided it with my free will after your Papa asked me if I wanted to go with him in the game."

"Really?" Yui asked as Asuna nods with a small smile. "I understand." She nods.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine." Izayoi reassured as Yui looks at her father with a small frown.

"But you will be all alone, Papa."

"Yeah, I know. But it's better that way, Yui."

"Okay, Papa. But you have to promise to come back, right Mama?" Yui looks at her mother who nods at her before looking at her husband.

"Yes, ALO has become our home now." Asuna smiled at her husband as Izayoi nods in understanding before he face both of Yui and Asuna with a smile.

"I promise."

* * *

Present

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Dungeon**

" _Huh?"_ Train stops to look down at the trap chute in front of him. If he had walked a few steps forward, he would have fallen into the trap chute to who knows where. Just as he was about to ignore the trap chute and walked around it, he heard a shout.

"Wait, mister!" Train glances back at the voice that was owned by the girl in the kimono he just met earlier. Wanting no more than to get away from the girl, he looks down at the trap chute to which causes a sigh to come out from his mouth. Without hesitation, he jumps down into the trap chute just as the girl came into view.

"Huh? Where did he go?" The girl asked looking around before noticing the trap chute in front of her. _"Did he fell?"_ She questioned thoughtfully. She then shakes her head in denial. "No, he couldn't fell. He looks way too smart to fall." She stated before she touch her chin with her finger with a thoughtful look. She then look forward and nods her head in determination. "Maybe he went ahead already." With that said, she runs forward, leaving the trap chute where the said man fell inside.

 **Lowest Floor of the Dungeon**

After jumping down into the trap chute, Train slides through the chute for a while before the further he goes, he heard the sound of shooting coming closer and closer to him. Looking ahead, Train saw the ground coming closer towards him and he shot through the chute and landed on the ground on his knee.

Suddenly, he heard shooting sounds and he looks down from the cliff he was standing. He watches as a blue haired woman shoots her gun at the big monster that was five times her size. He then notices the bullets shells that was scattered throughout the whole floor beneath him, where the woman and the monster was battling. Looking at the woman, Train could saw the hardened look on her face as she shoots her bullets at the tiny yellow spot located on the monster's head.

"Is that its weak point?" Train questioned staring at the yellow spot that was visible on the monster's head. He watches as the woman shoots her bullets at the said spot but just the bullets hits the monster, it didn't hit the yellow spot albeit a few bullets hit it precisely but the monster didn't look budge at all from the damage inflicted to the spot. Suddenly, his eyes was trained on the tail of the monster that raise from its position and smack the woman towards the left support beam where she collided with the beam, causing her to cough in surprise. Then, the woman clothes started to melt away as her stomach was exposed but that was the only part of the clothes that had melted away.

"Shit…" The woman cursed as she groaned in pain from the monster's attack. She then wince at the burning pain enveloping her stomach as she looks down at her bare stomach that have burn marks. Looking at her gun that was lying next to her, she glances at the monster that was slowly creeping up towards her. Gritting her teeth, she immediately made an effort to grab her gun and aimed at the yellow spot of the monster's head that was directly at her line of sight. But she was suddenly caught by surprise as the monster raises its feet to crush her, blocking her from attacking the weak point of the monster.

Just as the feet was about to crush her, her eyes stare at the figure that had suddenly appear in front of her and blocked the monster's feet with his gun, causing a crater to appear beneath the figure. She watches in surprise as the man pushes the monster's feet easily, toppling it to the ground before he jumps into the air just above the monster. The woman watches as the man immediately shoots six shots towards the yellow spot on the monster's head before it toppled completely to the ground. Just as the monster fall to the ground in a heap, the man instantly landed on top of the monster's belly which caused a crater to appear beneath the monster and cracks started to spread across the area.

" _What in the world…?"_ The blue haired woman questioned in her mind, shocked about the figure that single-handedly took down the monster in front of her. _"W-Who is he?"_ She then watches the figure that jumps down from the monster's belly and walks away to walk towards her, unaware of the slight movement caused from the monster's tail. At the motion, the woman shouted at the man.

"Behind you!" She shouted as the man stops in his track accordance to her shout, but he stayed on his spot without moving. The woman watches as the tail was nearly about to crush the man with its burning tail but then the tail suddenly stops above the man before it burst into polygons along with the monster.

"Are you alright?" The blue haired woman looks up at the pair of yellow eyes staring back at her own.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered as Train extend his hand towards the woman who looks up at him for any answers but when she found none, she took his hand. Just as she stands up, she looks at the man in front of her. The main focus she had was the single gun that was in his hand that was used to defeat the monster. _"Is that a revolver?"_

After she asked, a window pops up in front of Train who looks at the items displayed in the window.

 **[Kagemitsu G4-S-]**

 **[Retractable wire leash]**

Clicking on the first item on the window, a metal tube-like object appears in front of him and Train catch it with his left hand. Looking at the object, Train clicks the button to which he thought would be the activating button. Just as he clicks the button, a photon light blue light appears from the hole of the metal tube-like object. _"This is light…"_ Train thought as he felt the weight of the metal tube object with the photon light extending from it. After a moment, Train turns off the switch of the light saber and opens his menu to store the weapon in his inventory. After he closes his menu, he looks at the woman in front of him and finally noticed the features of her face.

His eyes trailed off the brick-coloured, geometric-figured tattoo on her left cheek to which it turns and extends to the nape of her neck. Recalling the distinct features from Diskenth, Train's grip on his gun tightens before loosening.

"…Your name is Pitohui, correct?" Train asked looking at the woman in question as the blue haired woman looks at him in surprise before her grip on her gun tighten.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the stranger, not expecting him to know her name since the two of them hadn't met face to face before nor did she know him through hunting.

Closing his eyes, Train turns around and walks away, surprising the woman named Pitohui who is one of his targets to kill. "Nothing."

"Hey, wait up!"

"Don't follow me." Pitohui stops in her tracks at his tone before she stares at the back of the man until he was out of sight.

When his gone, Pitohui looks down as she stare at the ground while she thought about the man that had saved her. _"What's with him?"_

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Kazuto's Home**

 **Night**

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Izayoi-kun is? I didn't saw him today." Suguha stated as she looks at her brother who was eating his dinner.

"He had a work to do. He'll be gone in a few days." Kazuto answered after he swallowed his food.

"A few days?" Suguha raised an eyebrow as she put down the dish on the dish rack after washing it.

"Yeah. It's for a few days only. After that, he'll be back." Kazuto explained as Suguha looks at him before she clean her hands with a dish rag. She then walk towards her brother to get the empty plate from him. But she was stopped by a head shake from her brother. "I can wash it. You'll go upstairs. You have school tomorrow, right?" At this, Suguha nodded.

"Fine. But don't stay up late. You got something to do tomorrow right?" She asked as Kazuto nods. With a smile, Suguha turns around and climb upstairs, leaving him alone.

Grabbing his plate, Kazuto walk towards the sink and washes his plate before putting in on the dish rack to dry off. After that, he cleans his hands with a dish rag and walk towards the dining table where he looks at his phone that was glowing.

Picking the device, Kazuto looks at the message he had been sent by. His eyes scan the words in the message before he let down his phone.

 _ **"Izayoi-kun has already started in the morning. Are you ready for**_ _ **tomorrow?"**_

The message said clearly on his phone as Kazuto looks down and sigh.

Suddenly, a ring tone interrupted the moment and Kazuto lift his phone to click on the new message he received. His eyes soften as he looks at the message that was sent by a certain brunette of his.

 _ **"Are you asleep now, Kirito? Or not? Well, sorry for waking you up. But I hope you'll be careful for you know...tomorrow. I know I worry about you, but I can't help it you know? So all I'm gonna say for**_ _ **tomorrow**_ _ **is...I love you. Stay strong, Kirito."**_

"Liz..." Kazuto mutters as a smile appears on his lips from reading the message sent by his girlfriend. Raising his free hand, Kazuto type his reply with his index finger. After a while, he taps the send button.

 _ **"I will. I'll be back in ALO...I love you too."**_

A blush started to appear on Kazuto's cheeks as he looks at the last words he typed. _"Is it okay...?"_ He asked in mind, not knowing how to use the word yet since he just started a relationship officially with Rika.

Suddenly, a reply had appeared below his sent message.

 _ **"Oh...Are you trying to be romantic, Kirito? It's not an insult but I never expected that you would reply like that. But with you, I can't help but be surprised each time. Hahaha...Anyway, good luck. ;)"**_

Smiling at the message, Kazuto push his chair underneath the dining table before turning the lights off and then walking upstairs to his room. Closing the door once be arrive inside, Kazuto lie down on his bed and looks at his NerveGear situated on a rack near his desk. He looks at it for a while before he stares up at the ceiling, thinking about a certain brunette. Closing his eyes, a smile was plastered on his lips.

"Thanks, Liz."

* * *

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Dungeon's Entrance**

"Hm?" Train looks at the shotgun pointed at him before he looks at the wielder, noticing the white suit he adorned like Diskenth described.

After finishing the monster boss, Train had to navigate his way through the upper floors since he found that the floor where the boss was had been on the lower levels of the dungeon. During navigating, he found out that the monsters were getting easier to kill as he climb up to the upper levels and he started to question if the floor he defeated the monster boss was the lowest floor. He also thought about the target he left alive and he didn't regret leaving her since he would have to fulfilled the requirement prioritized by Diskenth; kill in a open area where the satellites can show screen his battles, much to Train's slight annoyance. But he's starting to abandon the annoying feeling since he knows 'he' would be watching and he wanted it like that.

But his thoughts were disrupted as he walked out of the dungeon and was suddenly facing a shotgun pointed at his face by a white suited player.

Looking at the player, Train stayed silence before the player named Pale Rider lower his gun, turns around and quickly runs, leaving Train to look at him.

 _"It's going to be that way, huh?"_ Train asked in mind before he follows him in a black blur, leaving players nearby to look at him in surprise. _"A chase is better than nothing."_

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's the end of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario chapter 3. How do you all like it?

It seems new characters are added into this chapter and I think you all know who is who. If not, check their respective wikis'. Anyway, I hope you love the chapter and I am sorry if I didn't update earlier than expected. It is because that I was busy in the real world. Anyway, review on the chapter on what you think and also favorite and follow this story, it'll make me happy.

I'll be going to continue the next chapter, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth of 'Black Cat'

_Hello, everyone. It's your author, ArtLotus here for the next chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario._

 _To start it off, I want to thank you to the reviewers that had reviewed for the past few days. I appreciate it along with the followers and favorites. You made my day and this is your reward for waiting patiently till this day._

 _I hope you like it, so without further ado I present to you, SAO II: Phantom's Rosario_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: The Birth of 'Black Cat'_

The sounds of gunshots can be heard followed by the sounds of metal clashing with metal.

Two combatants were facing each other on top of a metal bridge as they both wield a gun in their hands. As the first combatant loaded his double barrelled shotgun with bullets, the other was calmly standing still with his ornate gun revolver at his side.

As the clicking sound voices out from the shotgun which had been filled with bullets, the first combatant named Pale Rider stare at his opponent across from him, observing the brunette. He then lifted his shotgun with one hand at the brunette before he runs towards him.

The brunette in question just stood still in his spot without taking the action of shooting as he awaits for Pale Rider to make his next move. Watching as the Pale Rider got closer and closer, Train looks up at the shotgun aiming at him before looking at the bullet travel its way towards him. Just as the bullet neared him, Train catch a glimpse of Pale Rider jumping in the air before shooting his second bullet at his right; where an old car was situated. Gripping his gun, Train runs forward, dodging the first shotgun bullet from grazing his right ear before the second bullet hits the car's carburettor and exploded, sending a cloud of smoke to cover the area behind him.

Looking up, Train watches as Pale Rider aimed his loaded shotgun at him before shooting both bullets at him, to which he lift his gun and aimed at Pale Rider and thus shooting three bullets at his way. Two of the three bullets clashes with Pale Rider's bullets while the third bullet hits Pale Rider at his chest directly since there were nothing to support him from evading the bullet mid-air. At the bullet hitting his chest, Pale Rider immediately falls down to the ground with a thud.

Lifting a hand to stand up, Pale Rider glances at his shotgun that was lying on the ground a few meters from him. But just as he was about to get up, he was interrupted by the gun that was pointed to his head. He looks up to stare at the pair of yellow slit eyes staring back at him.

"I came to deliver bad luck." Train said before shooting Pale Rider in the head, causing him to lie down in the ground while the red bar of his HP decreases to zero. After that, he immediately dispersed into polygons in a defeat state.

Above the metal bridge in the skies, the satellite watches the scene before show screening the scene to the hologram screens all over Blocken City.

Looking at where Pale Rider dispersed, Train turns around and left silently without a word with his gun swaying in hand.

Meanwhile in Blocken City...

"Two down, many more to go." Diskenth mutters in amusement as he watches the recording and show play of his partner Train assassinating Pale Rider. "That's what you get for disobeying, Rider." He mutters before he glances at the players that were present in the area and watches their reactions of the assassination. He watches as some of the players showed disdain for him, and some were praising him. But there are ones that he looked were looking scared at the brunette assassin, much to his enjoyment. _"You're getting well-known, Train. They are starting to fear you."_ A smile appeared under his hood as he said that.

"Hey, you! You're the mastermind behind that kill, right? You trained that guy, right?" A voice asked harshly as Diskenth narrows his eyes in despise at the voice before he turns around to greet the players. A sword sheath could be seen visible underneath his cloak where it was strapped to his waist.

Meanwhile on top of a bridge in Blocken City...

"..." A blond wavy curly haired woman looks at the hologram screen as she witness Train killing Pale Rider. A disapproving frown appears on her lips as she watched how he killed the white suited player in cold blood. "Is this how GGO players killed each other?" She questioned as she looks at her sword named Christ in her sheath. She tightens her hold on the handle before she looks at the cold-looking face of Train. She narrows her eyes at him as a taste of dislike grows inside of her for him the instant she saw how he kills.

She then looks forward and walk ahead, her long red and white skirt waving back and forth as she goes.

* * *

 **Blocken City**

 **Starting Point**

Walking through the path that leads to the starting point, Train ignored the glares from the male delinquent looking players and calmly walk towards where he knew Diskenth would be waiting. During his walk, he looks up at one of the hologram screens that showed the time and his eyes widen at the night time it displayed.

 _"Have I been playing that long?"_ Train thought in surprise as a small frown appears on his lips, thinking that Asuna and Yui would be waiting for him to wake up. _"After this, I'll log out."_ He thought wanting to log out after he had received his reward from Diskenth. But before he arrived at the starting point, he heard a yell and he looks forward only to watch a few players lie on the ground while Diskenth stood above them with his hand putting his handle into his sheath.

"Enough with your rumors and lies. Train is not just some guy to be called. I got a name that you will be calling him from now on." Diskenth looks at the terrified faces of the fallen players that were lying on the ground in front of him. "Now then, meet the one and only, Black Cat." He stated as he looks ahead of him with a smile seeing Train standing a distance away from him.

The other players look at where the hooded cloaked player looked and they stare in slight fear of the appearance of Train nicknamed by Diskenth as Black Cat. The players watch as Train walks towards them while keeping a calm look on his face. But the more he takes a step forward, the more the fear begins to swell up inside the players' minds.

 _"Yes, fear him."_ Diskenth thought in enjoyment.

As Train stops to stand in front of the players that look up at him in fear, he looks down at the said players. "Scram." With only one word, the players instantly got up and ran past him. Just as the last of them was gone, Train looks up at Diskenth who smiled at him under his hood. "What did you do?"

"I only spread the truth to those disheartening and unrealized players that they are underestimating your powers, Train. They asked me to train them as I did to you, but we all know that isn't true and that you are born natural with your abilities." Diskenth explained. "Black Cat."

"..."

"People need to know you, Train. They need to know who you are as a person in general. You are a highly skilled assassin and you've completed your tasks with 100% accuracy without remorse, and that is you who deliver bad luck to everyone. Black Cat." Diskenth smiled before he continued. "Since you're done with Pale Rider, here's your reward." He stated as he begins to transfer his money to Train, who accepted the transferred money and closes his menu.

After he closed his menu, Train looks at Diskenth. "Who's next on the list?"

"Are you disheartened by me, Train?"

"Isn't everyone? It'll be a waste of time talking about me as the topic right now, but I'll make one thing clear;" At this, Train immediately pull out his gun and pointed it at Diskenth's head. "I'm neither your partner nor pet for fortune or fame. I'm not so desperate to quench for money. So don't think I wouldn't leave you for one second. As I said, I'm not here for money solely and I am not here for entertainment, Diskenth. For now, I need the money for the game and that is not because of greed."

"Then what is your objective in the game?"

"That is none of your business."

"...I understand clearly, Train." Diskenth answered as he stares at Train's glaring eyes and smiled. "Even though I thought of you as my partner but since you don't want to be called like that, I understand. But we're still business acquaintances right?"

"This is just business." Train stated as Diskenth nodded. "I did what I was asked for with my own free will. I know what I'm doing but it doesn't concern you at all to find out why." He explained to Diskenth, who nodded in understanding before he speaks up.

"Then, I might as well give you the next target in mind?" Diskenth asked as Train kept pointing his gun at his head "His name is Kakouton. A stubborn looking chinese player. The bounty on his head is 80,000 cor. You can find him by 'speaking' to the squadrons that knew of him. I apologize if this is proving to be difficult since I'm not a close friend that can keep tabs on him. So, this task will be difficult or it will be easy since everyone will know of you, Black Cat." Diskenth explained with a smile as Train glares at him before he lower his gun and put it inside his sheath. He stares at Diskenth for a while before he walked past him and immediately logs out, leaving Diskenth to stand alone.

Glancing at where the brunette logged out, Diskenth stood still in his spot without moving. _"I feel you can go stronger, Train. The strongest."_

* * *

 **Real world**

 **Night**

 **Room 7026**

Opening his eyes, Izayoi blinks a couple of time before his sight landed on the hospital's white ceiling. He grabs a hold of the hospital bed and promptly sits up on the bed. He clutched the Amusphere around his head and pull it from his head. But then, he felt something wrap around his left hand and he looks to his left to which caused his eyes to widen in surprise, seeing Asuna lying on a hospital bed next to him with the Full-Dive set up beside her. An Amusphere was placed around her head as her eyes shut closed from the world. He then looks down at his left hand and saw that Asuna's right hand grasped his hand tightly.

"When...?"

"It was during your Full-Dive, Izayoi-sama." At the voice, Izayoi looks at the doorway, seeing Leticia walking through it with a tray of food in her hands.

"How long since I've been inside the game?" Izayoi asked before putting down his Amusphere on the table next to him and looks at his left hand. He then carefully and gently slips past Asuna's fingers.

Looking at the scene, Leticia answers.

"It's been almost thirteen hours."

"Really...That's a long time..." Izayoi mutters before he looks at his wife. "Why did she put herself into this?"

"She wanted to accompany you, Izayoi-sama. At first, she was reluctant but Yui-sama persuaded her on doing so."

At the name of her daughter being mentioned, Izayoi looks at Leticia. "Where's Yui?"

"She's sleeping at the guest room now. I've just checked on her earlier to see if she was sleeping, and I brought food on the way in case you wake up." Leticia stated walking towards Izayoi and putting down the tray of food on the table near his Amusphere. "You should eat first. Your body will soon be affected from the lack of food in your system."

Touching his stomach, Izayoi could feel himself getting hungry. "It's starting to." He stated before he grabs the box of crackers from the tray and eats them one by one. After a while, Izayoi stops eating before looking at Leticia situated on a chair next to him. "Is Yui...?"

"All alone? No, Canaria-sama is with her." At this, Izayoi closed his eyes in relief before resuming eating the piece of cracker in his hand. Looking at her master eat, Leticia proceeded to ask the question in her kind ever since he woke up. "...How are you, Izayoi-sama? Are you doing alright in the game?"

Hearing the question, Izayoi bites a small piece of cracker before he answers her. "I can't deny that can I?" Izayoi smiled while looking down as Leticia stare at him. "Well, it's not all different from ALO and SAO. But this game is mainly focused on the PvP battles rather than fighting your way to level up and become strong. There's a bunch of guns that I rarely see and some I don't know. Rather than swords, they have light sabers. How weird is that?" Izayoi glances at Leticia with a smile.

"The game is set in the future after all. The SBC which stands for Space Battle Cruiser is a battle ship where you will set to develop your character." Leticia explained with a small smile as Izayoi nods before putting down the empty box of cracker on the table.

"Other than that, this game is pretty private than the other games. Other players can't know of our names."

"Is that true? Then, did you give them your true name?"

"Why would I? That'll make me bait for attention, possibly being hunted for." Izayoi reasoned before he sigh and glances at his wife. Then, Izayoi felt a soft fabric against his skin and he looks at his hands which now held his folded black sweater.

"You need this, right? It'll be a shock to the staffs if they saw you half-naked."

"I think they'll be delighted." Izayoi replied back with an amused smirk before he pulls out the electrodes from his body and promptly stands up from the bed. Stretching his limbs, Izayoi breathed out air and let down his hands before putting on his sweater. After he did, Izayoi looks at Asuna's right hand that was handing from the edge of her hospital bed. Picking her hand in his, Izayoi grasp her hand softly and press his lips on her knuckles before pulling back. Looking at his wife, he couldn't help but ask the question. _"Why?"_ Izayoi asked in mind as he stares at his wife that was currently in the game, the world of guns.

After putting his wife's hand on the side of the bed, Izayoi stands up from his kneeling position and turns to Leticia. "Where's the guest room?"

"It's one floor above us." Leticia stated as she extend her hand that held a card towards the blonde. "Here's the card to open the door."

Looking at the card, Izayoi grabs the card and proceeded to pocketed it inside his pocket pants. He then looks at Leticia, "I'll check on her."

"I'll be here watching on Asuna-sama." Leticia bows as Izayoi nods and walks to the door to leave. Sliding the door open, Izayoi glances at Asuna for the last time and walks through the door, leaving Leticia to look at him before she focuses her attention at the brown chestnut haired woman on the hospital bed next to her master.

Standing on the other side of the door, Izayoi looks down, surprised by the turn of events. He then push the thought at the back of his mind as he looks at the way where the elevator was located and proceeded to walk towards it.

 **Time Skip**

The elevator door opens as Izayoi looks at it and walks through the door before stopping just as the elevator door closes. He looks at his left and then right before he looks up at the sign above him that was placed at the corner of the wall. He looks at the guest room sign beneath the hospital room sign before looking at the top of the two which is a roof sign, implying the direction to go to the roof.

Meanwhile on the roof of the hospital...

Opening a door to the roof, a black haired woman slip through the door and walks to the center of the roof and smiled in delight, feeling the breeze hitting her face. She then twirl as her yukata follows her movement before she stops abruptly and touch the side of her hip, wincing from the pain that it produces.

"I guess I can't move like that..." The woman smiled through the pain before she looks up at the edge of the roof and walks towards it just as the door to the roof closes.

 **Third Floor**

Deciding to visit Yui, he was interrupted by the sound of a door close near him and he looks in front of him where a set of stair was visible in his sight. Looking at the direction where the guest rooms were, he looks at the stairs and decided in his mind to visit it for some reason he didn't know but he got a feeling that the door sound was trying invite him. Stepping forward, Izayoi walk towards the set of stairs and climb up.

When he reaches to the top of the stairs, Izayoi slowly opens the door to the roof as a cold breeze hits him through the opened door.

 _ **futawo, futawoo,**_

 _ **Taichi no, futa ho**_

 _ **Kaze ho Ira koo,**_

 _ **Hikari abite,**_

 _ **Hoshi wa matataki,**_

 _ **Mochi wa kirameku,**_

 _ **Fuwa, Fuwa kururin,**_

 _ **Negai komete**_

Suddenly, the woman could hear clapping and she looks behind her to see a blonde haired man standing a distance from her.

"Great song." Izayoi commented as a smile graces the woman's features.

"You think so?" She asked as Izayoi nods before pocketing his hands in his pockets.

"Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Letting a laugh to escape her mouth, the woman stares at the moon above her. "I like to hang out on the roof rather than be in my hospital room. It's peaceful when you're standing on the roof where you feel like your troubles have gone. Simply saying, it's quite a stress reliever."

Hearing her explanation, Izayoi looks up at the moon as he felt the breeze hits him again and he close his eyes to feel the peaceful atmosphere he was in.

"Other than hanging out on the roof, I like to play virtual games. Mainly, Gun Gale Online." The woman stated as Izayoi opens his eyes to look at her. "Even though it's a game, it makes me feel alive."

"That's true. But there's more to life than the virtual can ever have. I know."

"...Really."

"Anyway, you shouldn't be out in the cold for too long in your yukata, you might freeze to death." Izayoi advised before he turns around to leave. "And be careful about the ledge." Just as he said that, the woman's eyes widen at the familiar sentence before she turns around to stare at him.

"Wait! What's your name?" At the question aimed at him, Izayoi just before the door.

"Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi answered before glancing at the woman from his shoulder. "You?"

"Saya. Saya Minatsuki."

"Night." Izayoi bid before opening the door. "Saya." He finishes before walking through the door and closing it after, leaving the woman named Saya to look at him with a smile, knowing that she had gained a new friend tonight.

Climbing down the stairs, Izayoi reaches the third floor and looks at his right before settling to walk ahead at the said direction, knowing the guest room were over at the direction based on the signs he remembered. During his walk, he recalled the girl in the floral pattern yukata and he couldn't help but recount the woman he met as Train in the dungeon beneath Glocken City. _"They look exactly the same."_ He thought remembering that their appearances were the same except the designs of their yukata. _"She really wants to enjoy life in-game as herself."_ He added with a smile, recalling himself and Asuna in SAO to which they enjoyed life with the same appearances in real life.

After a while of walking, Izayoi stops at a door to which he guessed would have been the guest room just above his hospital room. He looks down at the card identification device hanging on the side of the door and he lightly slides his card in, which caused the light below the device to glow green. Looking at the light, Izayoi picks up the card and slides the door opens.

Just as soon as he opens the door, he was immediately greeted by the lights in the room. He then looks around the entrance before his eyes scan the whole room. His eyes landed on the bundle of black hair on the couch and he walks towards the couch made bed. Approaching the couch, he noticed another person sleeping across from the said couch which makes him smile.

 _"Why don't the two of you sleep on the bed?"_ Izayoi thought in amusement seeing his mother sleeping on a couch across from Yui's. Blankets were wrapping around them since there were air conditioners blowing in cold air inside the room. Shaking his head in amusement, Izayoi then looks at his daughter sleeping with a smile and he lightly sit next to her without making any sound to wake her up. Brushing a strand of hair from her daughter's forehead, Izayoi stare at his daughter sleeping peacefully before he leans down and pecks her forehead, causing her to stir.

"Mm...Papa?" Yui asked with tired eyes as she looks up at her father.

"Are you really sensitive when your sleeping?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow with a smile playing on his lips. At this, Yui smiled at her father.

"I know it was you, Papa." She said as she sits up on the couch. "When did you wake up, Papa? When we arrived, you were still inside the game."

"Sorry, I've didn't check the time when I'm inside. I just wake up earlier." When he finishes his sentence, Yui hold a frown over her lips.

"Then, Papa can see Mama..." She frowned as she looks up at her father. "Sorry if we didn't tell you but you can't do it alone, Papa. Anyway, I know that Mama wanted to be with you but she couldn't because of me."

"Hey, hey. Don't make it sound like you're the burden, Yui." Izayoi said as he pat his daughter's head and smiles. "You're never a burden from the beginning, Yui. You're a miracle."

"Miracle?"

"Yeah." Izayoi smiled. "Your Papa and Mama are happy that you're with us right now. So no matter what we'll always be together in the virtual and the real world, alright?" After he said that, it brought a smile upon Yui's face and she directed it at her father.

"Alright, Papa!" Yui nods with a smile before Izayoi put his finger over his mouth.

"You have to be quiet or not that old woman will hear-"

"What do you mean old woman, Izayoi-chan?"

From the present of the voice, Izayoi couldn't help but chuckles. "Speak of the woman, Yui." He looks over at her mother sitting over the edge of the couch while she held an amused smile over her lips. She was currently adorning a set of light peach pajamas.

"You know, you never say hello in return when we visited." Canaria stated as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Hello, Canaria."

"It would have been good to hear at that time when you're awake but I think it will suffice for now."

"How's the guest room?" Izayoi asked as Canaria smile in return.

"Well, it feels like a hotel room without the expensive soap and all."

"It's a hospital. They're more invested in their medical equipment than home hardware."

"But they did fine by me. The size of the room is appropriately large for us. And they have prepared the cooking utensils, foods and drinks. A hotel wouldn't be able to have those three prepared simultaneously wouldn't they?"

"That's true."

"Anyway, onto the topic at hand. What is happening in-game, Izayoi-chan? Are you planning something to attract attention or you're already started to gain it?"

"I already started." At his answer, Canaria nods slowly before asking again.

"Did you find Asuna in there?"

"No. She did convert her avatar, right?"

"Yes, Leticia informed me of that after Asuna had Full-Dive into that game. But I don't know if her appearance will change according to her conversion since she had been played for a long time like you."

"I hope not."

"Why's that? Did your avatar changed appearance than it usually was?"

"Yeah, I don't know who I am the moment I look at myself. If Asuna had already experienced that then there wouldn't be any way to identify her based on her looks. Unless..." Izayoi trailed off as Canaria and Yui looks at the blonde in deep thought.

"Unless, Papa?"

"Unless I search for her in BoB. Bullet of Bullets. It's a Player vs Player tournament held in Gun Gale Online. The registration from what I heard started this month and it ends...tomorrow."

"Have you already registered yet?" Canaria asked looking over her son.

"No, I was busy."

"Then, you should register as quickly as you can before it's too late. For all I know, if this 'player' is after the top players and those players are amongst the participating ones then Asuna will find him before he could do something to them." Canaria explained with a cross of her arms.

"But I don't even know his appearance or where to start looking. The only choice I'm going to meet him is to lure him out. Get him to find me. He can't fire that bullet in a safe area where my HP won't go down. I know he did it before but he can't since his accomplice won't get me." Izayoi exclaimed looking at his mother while he puts his elbows on his knees and latch his fingers together.

"Accomplice, you say?" Raising an eyebrow, Canaria looks at her son in slight curiosity.

"You can't believe that he can do anything in the real world in-game, right? It defies logic. It's just a game after all. If he wanted to do something to his targets, he can't do anything except kill them in-game but not in the real one. So if he wanted to kill them in the real world, he would have..." Izayoi trailed off as Canaria finishes.

"He would have an accomplice to initiate the real killing." Canaria nods. "Yes, that sounds more logical."

"Papa, what is this all about?" Yui asked with a worried frown. "Is this player so dangerous? Is he related to the deaths in the game about a month ago?"

Looking over at her daughter in surprise, Izayoi speaks up. "Yui, how did you know?"

"I've been reading it in some blog. I just clicked it since it was related to a VRMMO game. I didn't know that it involved real lives." Yui frowned as she fidgets her finger with her pajamas. "What I did...Is it wrong, Papa?"

"No, it wasn't wrong. Sooner or later, you're bound to find out. Anyway, do you know the killer behind the cause?"

"Death Gun."

"Well then, is it possible to kill a real person through the game?" At this, Yui looks up at her father and shakes her head.

"No, it's impossible. The creator of the game, Zaskar is not one company that will do something like that unless they wanted to re-create SAO."

"If they did, they will lose their company financially and the people would ban them from ever continuing such a cause. The company wouldn't risk something like that, right?" Canaria explained as Izayoi nods.

"They can't. They know the SAO incident, so they wouldn't risk the possibility to make GGO the same. If not, the Japanese staff would let them know of the tragedy in Japan. Anyway, I don't think Zaskar has the power and knowledge to make the game deadly as Kayaba Akihiko."

"So how does this Death Gun character fit in all of this?" Canaria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't. He has a trick up his sleeve if he knows some personal information about the top ones." Izayoi explained before realization struck him. "Personal information...?"

"Papa?" Yui called out in confusion.

"I don't know but I'm certain Death Gun sends his accomplice to head towards the top players addresses by extracting their personal information in-game." Izayoi explained with narrow eyes.

"How does he do that exactly?" Canaria asked.

"I've read of that before." Yui stated looking down thoughtfully as Izayoi looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "The winners that had won in the previous BoB tournament would acquire high raking prizes for their win. So if they want to have those prizes, they have to send their real address so the people that run GGO can deliver. Is that right?" Yui looks up at Izayoi in question wanting to see if she was correct.

"Well, your certainly learning, Yui." Izayoi praised with a smile.

"Even though it's virtual education, but it's good to know, Yui-chan." Canaria smiled at the black haired girl who smiled at the two.

But then a frown settled on Yui's face as she thought about her mother. "Papa, what about Mama? She's still in the game."

"When did she go?" Izayoi looks at Canaria from Yui.

"A while ago. At 9." Canaria answered.

"She must be adapting to the game right now." Izayoi grabs his fist as he tried to solve the problem at hand.

"How will you find her, Izayoi-chan? If what you said is true, then she might be anywhere."

Standing up, Izayoi looks at his mother. "Then I have to find her."

"Wouldn't it be easier if she wake up first and then we ask her to describe her appearance?"

"Wouldn't that be boring to know that way?" Izayoi asked with a knwoign smirk.

A smirk settled on Canaria's lips as she shakes her head in amusement. "You really want to do this the hard way, huh? Well, I can't deny that it would be boring to know that way. Anyway, are you going to go now?"

"I have to build my reputation in the game." Izayoi looks at his daughter and bends down to her height before pecking her forehead, which caused her to smile. "Sorry, but I have to go." He stated as Yui nods.

"Reputation?" Canaria asked looking at him in curiosity just as Izayoi stands up and looks at her.

"As a highly skilled assassin."

"Highly skilled?" Canaria asked with a raised eyebrow. "How did you get that reputation? You're just started playing."

"It goes with the perks of being a SAO player." Izayoi replied playfully.

"Or athlete for that matter." Canaria added with a smile as Izayoi smiled back.

* * *

 **Second Floor**

 **Room 7010**

Opening the door to her room, Saya looks at her nurse standing over her bed with a mock anger look.

"Saya, you shouldn't wander around." Nurse Aki stated in mock anger as Saya sheepishly scratch behind her neck.

"Sorry, but I can't help it."

"You know I'm not going to take care of you tomorrow because I got another patient to take care of. He was a rehab patient I had to take care of in the past." Nurse Aki looks at Saya with a small frown as the black haired woman nods before walking towards her bed and lies down on her back.

Looking at the woman, Nurse Aki frowned at seeing the blood stain on her yukata at her hip. "That's why you shouldn't wander around. You just ruin your yukata."

"Sorry, Aki-chan." Saya apologized before Nurse Aki started to re-dress her wound by taking of Saya's yukata of her right waist and gently work on the wound. After she had covered her entire waist with bandages, Aki steps back and admired her work before looking at Saya with a pointed look. "Remember what I say."

"Alright." Saya smiled before she looks at the Amusphere in Aki's right hand in front of her and she takes it by her left hand. "Thanks, Aki-chan."

"No problem. This is a good way for you to not wander on the roof when you have time." Aki stated as Saya sheepishly grins at her before the woman looks at the Amusphere. "Be careful out there."

"Got it." Saya replied before she put on the Amusphere around her head and closed her eyes. "Link Start!"

* * *

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Cafe**

Arriving at the cafe where her newly made friend was, Saya smiled at the blonde haired woman sitting at the corner of the cafe while sipping on her ice tea.

"Sephiria!" Saya called out as the blonde haired woman looks at her and cast a smile on her face at her presence.

"Saya. Have you done your business?"

"Yes, it was refreshing to be on the roof!" Saya exclaimed before she sits on her seat across from Sephiria. "I got to meet a new friend too!"

"Really? Anyway, what are we going to do afterwards?"

"We're going to the dungeon to test out your skills with the gun and maybe I can watch your sword skills. Although, I never seen that kind of sword before in this game." Saya looks up with a thoughtful look.

"Well, I think it's a gift because I played a long time." Sephiria answered with a small smile while hiding the fact that she didn't know how she got the weapon at first but surprisingly she did.

"It could be." Saya said before her eyes landed on the menu handed to her from Sephiria.

"But before that, we should enjoy a nice midnight evening, don't you think?" Sephiria asked with a smile before she sips on her iced tea.

"Yeah, we should." Saya smiled at her friend.

 **Glocken City**

 **Starting Point**

Appearing in the platform of the starting point, Train looks up at Diskenth standing in front of him while he smiles at him under his hood.

"It's time. Time to make them know you worldwide...Black Cat."

To Be Continued...

* * *

That is the end of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario chapter 4. If you love the chapter so far and are interested to read further, then please support it. One of the things to support is to review, favorite or follow. But you can do all three because that would make me happy, thank you.

Anyway, I'll be going. I have to continue working on the fifth chapter.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounter

_Hello, everyone. It's your author in-progress ArtLotus! And I'm here to update the new chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario._

 _If you have any trouble of understanding the previous chapter till now, or has a misunderstanding, PM'd me and I'll do my best to explain it or hopefully repair my mistake._

 _Anyway, I hope that all of you love the story so far! Even though Izayoi isn't in GGO as himself like his blonde hair and eyes but I hope you will like Train as his GGO character. I'm a Black Cat fan and I hope some of you are. That anime was the best anime I ever seen when I was little._

 _Without further ado, let me present to you SAO II: Phantom's Rosario_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: First Encounter_

 **Dungeon**

"Sephiria, behind you!"

At the alarmed shout, Sephiria turns around and stabs her sword, Christ through the mutant's body before slicing it in half across, killing it. The dead mutant then dispersed into polygons as Sephiria looks around her for any signs of mutants that were hiding or lurking in the shadow of the dungeon they were in. After a while, Sephiria sheath her sword and looks at Saya who was grinning at her.

"You really are good with your sword! Are you a swordsman in real life?" She asked with a tilt of her head as Sephiria offered a small smile and waved her hand in denial.

"No, but I am one in another VRMMO game. Anyway, I rarely used to using this kind of sword. I mainly used a rapier." Sephiria stated knowing that letting some information of her wouldn't hurt.

"You use a rapier?" Saya asked in surprise. "Isn't that kind of hard?"

"It's lighter than an ordinary sword, and I like its design than the normal shape of a sword." Sephiria answered before she looks down at her sword, Christ. "But I'm starting to like this sword and I'm learning the ways to use it more efficiently than a rapier does."

"Since you're familiar with the sword, you have to get familiar with a gun! Starting now, you have to use your gun and I forbid you to use your sword. You will use your sword when I said you're ready."

"Huh?" Sephiria looks at her in mild surprise. "Isn't that..."

"Hard? Don't worry, I got your back!" Saya smiled while lifting her gun at the side of her face. "I promise I wouldn't let anything get to you while you're handling a gun."

Looking at the reassuring woman, Sephiria opens her menu and taps her gun which caused the menu to close and the weapon to appear in the sheath around her belt. Reaching for her gun, she stared at the weapon.

"I know its looks like a normal handgun but it will be good for you. It doesn't weigh much and it's just cheap enough for you to buy it earlier. The recoil isn't bad, so you have to keep both hands on the handle for now until you can use it with just one. Can you do that?"

Grabbing the hammer of the gun, Sephiria cocked the hammer, causing a click to be produced by the gun. Breathing deep, Sephiria exhale the breath before looking at Saya. "Let's go."

"Right!"

* * *

Flashback...

Looking around Glocken City, Sephiria stared in amazement of the big city she was in. It was similar to that of the real world with the vehicles, shopping malls and cafes that she had seen throughout her journey. But the only exception was the various types of guns and amount of guns wielded by almost every player she comes across in the streets. But she had saw that there other that didn't wield their guns in the street, much to her relief since she thought that everyone must have a weapon with them at all times.

Walking by the bridge to explore the other side of the city, she bumps into someone which caused the said person to fall to the ground on her bottom.

"Ow..." Sephiria looks down at the black haired woman in a floral pattern yukata sitting on the ground while she held a wince from the fall.

"I'm sorry, I should have watch where I'm going." Sephiria apologized as she offers her right hand towards the woman who looks at the offered hand and grasp it. Pulling the woman to her feet, Sephiria bows her head down at the woman who looks at her in surprise. "I didn't mean to make you fall."

"No, no. It's fine." The woman assured with a smile as Sephiria looks up at her. "I think we both should watched where we going for once."

"Okay."

Looking at her getup, the woman stared curiously at Sephiria's face that showed a confused look. "Are you new to this game or...?"

"No, I'm new."

"Oh, really?" The woman asked in surprise before Sephiria was greeted by a wide smile from her. "Well then, welcome to Gun Gale Online! My name is Saya."

"My name's A-Sephiria." Sephiria smiled as the woman named Saya raised an eyebrow at the pause in her name before she dismissed the thought and smiled back at the blonde woman.

"Nice to meet you, Sephiria. How's the city? It's cool right?"

"It's similar to the real world without the futuristic design and theme to it." Sephiria explained with a small smile as Saya nods.

"True. Anyway, since you're new to this game. I might as well be your guide and friend." She exclaimed as she extend her hand towards Sephiria for her to shake. "I'll do my best to teach you whatever I can about the game. Aside from playing, we can enjoy our time by shopping whatever you want!" Saya stated with a smile before she gestured to her yukata. "I bought this yukata from the mall. At first, I thought there never was a yukata because the game was more futuristic. But then, I found it in the mall. How awesome is that?"

At this, Sephiria smiled at her. "I think the creator likes yukata."

"Maybe he or she is! Anyway, we should get going."

"Go where?" Sephiria asked as she looks at Saya in question.

"Get to know the streets or else you'll get lost easily. This city isn't small, you know?" Saya stated as Sephiria nods in understanding before she smiles.

"Lead the way."

Smiling at the blonde, Saya grabs a hold of her hand and pull her forward, surprising Sephiria by the sudden action. "With pleasure." Sephiria looks at the woman grinning at her and from there; she knows that she had already found her first friend in the game.

Present

 **Deserted Wastefield**

The thudding noise of footsteps could be heard every step in the wastefield's soil. Looking up from his hair, Train looks around the area with a single glance before he heard a whizzing sound and he immediately lift his gun and deflected the bullet, sending it away on the ground near him. He looks at the direction where the bullet flew and he aimed his gun, Hades at the said direction.

Aiming at the direction, Train heard a wheezing sound behind him and he placed his gun behind his shoulder to deflect the bullet. Looking behind his shoulder, Train looks at the trajectory and angle of the bullet before concluding the place where the bullet flew; which was the high clock tower behind him. Dismissing the sniper for now, Train continued to focus on taking out his main target by looking back at where his target shot earlier. Pointing his gun at his right, a little ways from the direction, he shot his bullet.

"Ah!" A scream sounded a few distances away and Train narrows his eyes at the said sound.

Aiming at the target again, Train shot a few bullets randomly near the target, to which one of the two hits the target.

"Damn it!" The target shouted in frustration before he suddenly stands up and aimed at Train. "Take this, bastard!" As soon as he finishes, he shot his gun at him repeatedly. "You'll never kill me like the others you've killed. I know of you, Black Cat! And I intend to pay back." He exclaimed as he kept firing his assault rifle before he heard a voice behind him.

"You're wasting my time on this wild goose chase." Train stated as Kakouton's eyes widen in surprise, sensing that he was just behind him. Looking up from his gun, Kakouton could see that Train wasn't standing where he just was.

Overcome by total confusion and awe, Kakouton only mutters one word. "How..."

"I came to deliver bad luck." With that said, Kakouton could feel the piercing pain of the bullet going through his head before he instantly burst into polygons.

After watching him disappear, Train looks at the clock tower for the sniper that fired the shot behind him. After a while, Train turns around and walks away, leaving the wasteland unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from above the clock tower.

* * *

Near the Wastefield...

"Pitohui, at your right!"

"Got it!" Pitohui responded as she aimed her assault rifle at the said direction and shoots the mutant creature back before it explodes into polygons. The blue haired woman then jumps back as a set of razor sharp teeth burst from the spot where she stood. _"Sand worms..."_ Pitohui thought before she shoots at the sand worm in the mouth before it could escape to the lower grounds. After taking out the worm, she scans her surroundings to check for any monsters again before she turns her partner, LLENN, who was shooting a few sand worms with her P90, killing them instantly.

Reloading her assault rifle, a window pops up in front of Pitohui along with LLENN as it showed them their exp that they've gained by fighting the sand worms and the credits they've earned. Showing a satisfy smile, Pitohui closes the window before turning to LLENN. "Are you ready to hunt for more?"

LLENN who was checking her money and exp, looks at the said woman as she closes the window. "Yeah, I'm always ready." She offered a smile as Pitohui smiled back, unaware of the hunting squadron near them.

 _"This is payback for last time..."_ One of the front row players stated in his mind, recalling how he was one of the victims of LLENN's surprise attacks whenever she hunts alone in the past. _"I'll get you along with your teammate."_ He stated as he raised his palm which caused the four members behind him to stop crouching. Glancing behind his shoulder, the player who wore a pair of goggles whispered to them. "We'll surround them in a circle. We have to corner them. No fear." He ordered as the four members nodded and promptly crouches to their destinations. Looking back at the two players who were chatting in the middle of the sand dune, the player smirks as he set his sniper on the hill he had stationed himself on. Slowly cocking the hammer of the sniper, the player zoomed in closer at LLENN with his scope.

He then zooms in at his right, watching as his two members stationing themselves behind two rocks structures as their cover and defence. Turning to the left, he also watches the other two members setting their position behind a metal wall that was a part of a roof. After checking in their position, the player snickers silently before readying his focus at LLENN.

 _"I hope you're as surprise as I did when you surprised me."_ The player inwardly thought as he slightly pull the trigger which caused a bullet circle to appear zooming in close and far around LLENN. Breathing calmly, the player tried to slow down his heartbeat to get a better aim at LLENN and kill her instantly with his bullet that will pierced her head. He then watch as LLENN and his partner finished talking with each other before they started to head his way, much to his happiness. Grinning, the player grabs his boom microphone closer to his mouth. "Are your positions secured?"

"Yes!" The four members replied simultaneously through their own microphones.

"It's just as we had planned. Smoke them and let hell loose." The player explained as his right members answered first before the left.

"You got it."

"We're on it."

"They'll never noticed."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Be ready." The player commanded as silence engulfed his microphone as his members took their position to shoot clearly at the girl while the ones throwing the smoke grenades readied to throw. Watching the two girls nearing his members in cover, he gives out the signal. "Smoke them."

Just as soon as he gave the signal, the throwers throw the smoke grenades near LLENN and Pitohui which caused smoke to burst out of the grenades and covered the entire area.

"What's happening?" LLENN asked in surprise.

"We're being ambushed!" Pitohui answered as he squint her eyes to see the cause of the ambush but she couldn't as the smoke covered her sights.

"Fire at your own will." The player said to his members. "Fire."

Immediately, the members shoot their weapons at the spot where the two girls were last standing.

"Pitohui, we should-?!' A bullet pierced her arm as LLENN drops her weapons to the ground.

At the sound of her cry, Pitohui looks at her partner. "LLENN!" Pitohui shouted before multiple bullets found its way through her body, causing her to wince. Clutching her rifle, Pitohui looks everywhere around her, trying to find some way out of the mess they were in since they can't shoot blindly without knowing their enemies were. She also thought about how useless they were since they can't pinpoint their location as the bullets were flying everywhere in the smoke which makes it hard to determine where the next bullet would shoot from.

 _"We can't do anything in this situation. We need help!"_ Pitohui thought before she was shot from her back and then her leg, which caused her to bend down and kneels.

Elsewhere in the Wastefield...

Walking on foot towards the Glocken City, Train thought about a certain player _. "How did he get personal information about a player without being detected?"_ Narrowing his eyes at the question, Train tried to think about a solution to the question but he can't since he didn't have any information regarding the said player. _"What does he have with him? What makes him invulnerable to everyone?"_ He thought in mind before the sound of shooting could be heard, which breaks his thought from thinking on the subject any further.

Train looks at the sound of shooting sounded over a distance away and he wondered if a PvP battle was initiated between players. Ignoring the supposed battle, Train continued to walk away.

"Someone help! Help us!" A abruptly shout slowly stops Train as he looks at the direction of the shout where the wild shooting could be heard.

"Okay, guys. This is it! We've got them!" The player stated in happiness over his boom microphone. "But just in case, throw another set of smoke grenades. We can't let them noticed us at all. They have zero visibility under that smoke and we have to make it that way."

"Alright!"

"Got it."

After the command was initiated, the throwers throw another set of smoke grenades at the two girls who were trapped under the cloud of smoke. The squadron had already planned the ambush beforehand which was; if they run for escape, the attack squad would shoot them from side to side and leaves them immobile for a while before continuing their shooting, giving LLENN and Pitohui doubts if they should trust their instincts.

The player smirks in victorious as he watches the two girls in the cloud of smoke in peril with his scope. Even though he couldn't see them clearly but he knows their location since he caught glimpses of them amidst the smoke. Readying his body for comfort, the player readies to shoot. Closing his right eye, the player scopes LLENN and he grins, "It doesn't feel good, right? That's what you deserved." He stated as he slightly pull the trigger before the sound of shouting could be heard, breaking his concentration.

"What?! Ah!" The player could hear his right members shout before silence engulfed them.

"Hey, are you two alright? Answer!"

"What's going on? Why are they shouting?" One of the left wing member asked in confusion, surprised by the shout of his member.

"Is there someone here?" The other member asked.

"I don't know. But stay alert. They couldn't have backup in this place. Who would help them? It's a man's for his self in this game." He stated as he tried to scope LLENN and pull the trigger to finish her off.

"Roger." One of the left wing members answered as he leaned his back against the rock structure and take a deep breath. "This is all too confusing."

"What's confusing? Someone attacked our members and they didn't respond." The other member replied with a serious look.

"You think it was the two girls?"

"In the smoke? You're kidding. How did they escape? No…How can they escape? We got them cornered with no place to run." The right player explained as he lay on the ground behind the right stone structure.

Reloading his weapon, AK-47, the left member lies down on the ground and aimed at where the two girls recently stood. "We have to find out if that's true, wouldn't it?" He asked before the right player nods and readies himself to shoot along with him.

"Here we..." But before he could pull the trigger to fire, he heard something originated behind him. Taking a single glance behind, he noticed that nothing was behind nor something was making the sound he just heard.

"What's wrong?" The right sided member asked looking at his friend in slight confusion.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something..." His friend replied before his eyes widen, sensing something this time. Something that was standing behind him. "Huh?" He looks behind and his eyes landed on the pair of yellow cat-like eyes staring at him before he watches a gun strike him down. "Wha...Ahh!"

Looking at his unconscious friend, the right sided member let go of his weapon and steps back by dragging his bottom across the soil. He looks at the worn out black trench coat the brunette wore and his eyes widen as he saw the yellow cat-like eyes staring at him. "B-Black Cat..." He mutters silently before he shakes his head at the brunette that was walking towards him. "No, no, no!"

Above the hill, the male player stops scoping as soon as he heard the shouts, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise, not knowing what was happening to his squadron. "Left wing, can you hear me? Answer?" Even though he shouted in silent, his left sided members couldn't answer him as silence engulfed the microphone.

"I'm coming after you." A voice speaks through the player's microphone.

"Wh-What? Who are you?" He asked with wide eyes as the voice didn't reply and the static sounds engulfed the microphone which caused him to wince and pull the microphone from his ear and throw it away. Anxiety filled the player's mind as he looks at his left and right before he resume to snipe LLENN. Zooming in with his scope, he saw that the cloud of smoke was beginning to clear up and he takes a deep breath to calm his heartbeat to snipe better. Looking at LLENN through his scope, he was about to snipe her with his sniper before the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him causing him to stop as he breath shakily.

Suddenly, his eyes rolled back to its socket before his head fall to the ground, unconscious.

Looking at the unconscious player, Train was about to turn around and left but his eye caught something amidst the clearing smoke. Turning around to face the smoke, he slowly walks towards it with his gun in hand.

Coughing, Pitohui waves her hand back and forth in front of her, trying to get rid of the smoke that was starting to clear up which she noticed. She looks back at LLENN, who was sitting on the ground while her gun was on her lap.

"Did they stop?" LLENN asked looking up at Pitohui while her HP slowly heals after she uses a potion.

"I think." Pitohui said as she grips onto her assault rifle and scan the surroundings for any signs of bullets flying. After a while, she sighed in relief and shakes her head. "They stopped."

"But how...?"

"I don't know." Pitohui shakes her head before she stands up from her kneeling position. But as she stands up, she stopped dead at the sight of a gun pointing straight at her heart. She looks at the familiar gun before she trails it along the arm of the holder to his face. "You..."

"I came to deliver bad luck." Hearing those words, Pitohui was about to question why but her eyes widen at the bullet piercing her heart before she falls back on the ground with a thud. Not a minute, she disintegrated into polygons.

"Pitohui!" LLENN shouted with wide eyes before she gritted her teeth and looks up at Train's eyes. "How could you?!" She asked as she tried to aim her gun at the brunette but the words that came out of his mouth made her stop from being able to shoot.

"This doesn't concern you. Stay out of it." Train exclaimed as LLENN stared at him eyed wide before watching him turns around. "Sorry." He muttered silently as LLENN looks at his back, surprised by the apologetic words before watching him leave, leaving her to sit out in the open all alone.

"Who...What is he?" LLENN asked staring at the brunette until he was gone out of sight.

* * *

 **Glocken City**

 **Dungeon's Entrance**

Walking out of the dungeon, Sephiria sighed in relief as she looks at Saya stretching her arms in the air with a smile on her face.

At the sight of her cheery self, Sephiria couldn't help but smile. "You always look cheerful, Saya."

"Huh?" Saya looks at her in question before she grins. "Well, it pays to do some exercise and get some money in the end, wouldn't you say? Anyway, we got to buy new clothes after this. Do you want a yukata?" She asked with a wide smile as Sephiria looks at her in surprise before she offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I think I'll keep wearing mine but thank you for the offer, Saya." Sephiria stated before a voice interrupted their conversation and everyone's attention near the dungeon's entrance.

"Black Cat has done it again. Walking on foot in the Wastefield, he had just assassinated a player named Kakouton as his third target before he ends with the fourth target, Pitohui. If you will see this footage taken by the satellite above, it shows how it takes Black Cat to kill his targets without remorse."

After the presenter said that, she was replaced by footages of Train fighting with Kakouton by dodging his bullets with his cat-like reflects and struck him with his gun which caused Kakouton to escape by throwing a smoke grenade to cover his tracks and acted as a distraction for Black Cat. The screen suddenly changes to a situation where Black Cat standing out in the open with his back facing a clock tower behind. Everyone witness the bullet fired off towards him from the north but the assassin just deflected easily with his gun. And then, a bullet head straight towards Black Cat's shoulder from behind but he deflected it with his gun, causing everyone to be surprised at the revelation that he could detect the bullet easily.

After the sniper's bullet was deflected and was never to be seen again, the assassin focused his attention on Kakouton who was hiding. The players watching at the screen saw that the assassin spotted Kakouton swiftly by shooting a few bullets near him to lure him out of his hiding spot and then finished him with a bullet behind his head. Suddenly, the screen changes to that of a cloud of smoke and a hunting squadron cornering two female players with the smoke acting as their advantage in the ambush.

Everyone watches as Black Cat swiftly knocked out the right wing players hiding behind the metal like parts of a roof before settling with the left and finally the leader. They then watch him looked at the cloud of smoke and walked towards it, much to their confusion. Suddenly, the screen changes to that of two female players that were inside the cloud of smoke that were starting to clear up. The screen focused onto the blue haired woman that has a geometrical tattoo on her left cheek, standing up from her kneeling position and was surprised by the appearance of a gun pointing at her heart, Black Cat's gun, Hades. Sephiria and Saya watched as he shot Pitohui easily without hesitation making her burst into polygons. After that, the assassin turns his attention at the little girl who was sitting near him before he turns around and mutters some words that they can't hear. After he finishes, it leaves the little girl eyed wide while the assassin left.

After the assassin had left, the screen changes to the presenter who held a serious look. "If anyone is his target, you'd better be sure that you've done something wrong to make you his target. Because Black Cat will eliminate his target no matter what." She explained before she smiled reassuringly. "For the others, be careful about your actions or he might take you out."

"Black Cat..." Sephiria narrows her eyes at the name as Saya looks at the assassin's face displayed on one of the hologram screens near the entrance.

Saya looks at his face closely before she nods, which went by unnoticed by Sephiria.

"Saya?"

"He's good." She commented as Sephiria raised an eyebrow at her. "His marksmanship is good."

"Saya, he killed without batting an eye at his target. He's cold-blooded." Sephiria explained with a small frown.

"Yes, I know. I just commented on his shots which tells that he is good with his gun. I know that he kills like that but why are you so worried about him, Sephiria?" Saya tilts her head to the side in curiosity. "He didn't do anything wrong. He just did what he is assigned to do. I don't know what he's doing for but I think it's just for money."

"I'm not worried." Sephiria stated looking at Saya. "To me, it's wrong to kill someone like he did. He killed them...coldly. And also, he killed that woman like she was just nothing right after he had saved her and her friend from danger.

"You're right about that second one. But he didn't know that one of the girls was his target. If he didn't know, he would have just left after he finished off that squadron. But he noticed sometng about his target and he finished his job. Sephiria, that's his way of doing. I'm sure there are many other players that does the same thing as he does.

At her statement, Sephiria contemplated for a moment before she couldn't reply because what she said was completely true. "But when I look at him, he doesn't have any emotions. It looks like he's holding back a lot of hatred in him."

"Maybe in the real world, he has it tough and he does what he did to relieve it." Saya reassured as Sephiria contemplated on her saying.

"Yeah, maybe he is..."

"Cheer up, he isn't Death Gun."

At the name, Sephiria looks up at her. "You know Death Gun?"

"Not personally but killing a person in the real world with his bullets. Who would believe that?" Saya offered a sad smile. "But hearing that one of the two players that he killed, I wondered if he was just taking revenge."

"Revenge? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I forget that you just joined in. Well, you know the player named Zexceed?" At her question, Sephiria nods. "He tricked other players to increase their AGI stats rather than STR stats where you carry more stuff and wield more powerful weapons."

"Really..."

"So, I wonder if Death Gun was just taking revenge on top players that supposedly mocked other players. Anyway, if I ever catch him, I'll promise I'm gonna sweep him off his floor and capture him. I'm a sweeper after all." Saya grins at Sephiria who raised an eyebrow at the term.

"Sweeper?"

"I like to call myself that since I only kill when I need to. I don't really enter PvP battles while I'm hunting for resources and more. When there's a bounty hanging on the wall, I'll take it no matter the risk."

"Bounty? There's a bounty?"

"Not literally hanging on the walls. But players that wanted to pay for players that troubled them in the past or so."

"You picked them?"

"Not all of them, I only volunteered to pick the bounty where revenge isn't on the conditions of the contract between my client and his target. I only pick where those bad players can changed for the better and won't ever do any bad crimes anymore, that's how I work including the other sweepers."

"There are others?" Sephiria asked in mild surprise, never expecting there were numbers of 'sweepers' in GGO.

"Yeah, I only know a few but there are others than me and I just didn't meet them, that's all." Saya explained as Sephiria nods in understanding. "Anyway, the BoB tournament registration will end at 3, and I'm going to join up."

"BoB?"

"Bullet of Bullets. It's a recurring PvP battle where a large number of players can register and one of them can received a high-ranking prize sent to their real home address when he or she wins first place. But I don't want to win, I just want to participate and make it as far as I can go. This is my first time entering this, you know?" Saya stated with a wink. "If you want, you can participate too, Sephiria. But I won't make it easy for you if we ever meet on the battlefield."

At her statement, Sephiria smiled. "I think I'll participate on this tournament, maybe I can identify someone there."

"Identify who?"

"I'm sorry, Saya. But it's personal." Sephiria smiled a sad smile, knowing that someone was the one that she's been looking for ever since she entered the game.

"Okay, don't worry. I know privacy." Saya smiled before she extends her hand towards Sephiria. "Anyway, since we have a lot of time before the registration ends, would you like to have a drink?"

"I think I'll take you on that offer." Sephiria smiled at her before she stretched out her hand and grabs Saya's hand, making the black haired woman to smile widely.

* * *

 **Glocken City**

 **The Governer General's Office**

Standing in front of the hologram screen that displayed the presenter and showed footages of the Black Cat, Diskenth smiled in satisfaction at his business partner. He, once again swiftly completed his mission without difficulty whatsoever. Even though he had doubts about Train killing a girl since he would have a soft spot for their kind but he witnessed that he could kill just like the rest, much to his admiration for his overwhelming hatred inside him that he was holding in. He knows the hatred that lurked inside the brunette when he first laid eyes on him. That hatred which would give anyone immense strength to do anything without any obstacle to overwhelm them.

Smiling at the picture of Train displayed on the hologram screen, Diskenth then turns away and walked towards the registration window by a corner of the governor general's office. He typed his real name and then confirmed the form leaving everything except his name visible.

"I will await you in this tournament where we will be able to test our strength against each other, Train."

* * *

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Starting Point**

Arriving at the starting point, Train looks around for Diskenth who usually would hang around the area but he was nowhere to be found. The players nearby the starting point looked at Train and they nervously lower their voices as they talk to their friends who noticed their lower tone before they looked at the cause of it. Instantly, they looked at their friend and nods nervously while saying some incoherent to look believably as they were talking. But all of that was because of the fear of possibly becoming a target for the infamous assassin known as Black Cat.

But as they talk, some of the players looked elsewhere and their eyes widen at the appearance of a hooded cloaked player walking towards Train from behind. At the sight, they watch as the hooded cloaked player approaches him before suddenly pulling his gun and shot his gun at Train.

But before the bullet came out of the muzzle, Train immediately turned around and collided his hand with the player's hand that was holding the said gun. The motion causes the gun to be shot mere inches from the brunette's left ear before hitting the glass-like wall behind them.

"Don't think I wouldn't shoot you right now." Train explained with narrowed eyes, looking at the hooded cloaked player who isn't Diskenth since he would greet him happily rather than approaching wordlessly and shoot him. The hooded player's gun was aimed next to his ear while the brunette's gun was aimed directly at the player's face.

Immediately, the players nearby take a step back in fright as they know how serious the brunette is, seeing as he took every killing seriously without any type of remorse. Even looking at the brunette's eyes right now, they know that the player was going to get shot no matter what.

"What is he thinking? Is he crazy?" One of the players asked in total confusion as he looked at the hooded player who was still standing on his spot in front of Train. "This guy's crazy!"

"Does he want to get shot so badly?"

Standing face to face, the two players in front of the starting point stared at each other as they haven't make a single thing to move, much to the relief of the spectators nearby. But unfortunately, the silent tension between the two could be felt around the area and they couldn't be more anxious and afraid of what might happen.

Then, everyone heard the hooded player speaks.

"I've heard rumors of your killing spree, and each one of them you demonstrated the ability that no one has ever displayed. Cat-like reflexes and overwhelming speed that no players possessed. For that reason, I came here to see if that was all true. And I can say that my curiosity has been answered." The hooded player explained as steam flows out under his hood while Train just stare at the player's face, not shredding or showing a single ounce of fear for the player. "Thank you for that, Black Cat."

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

 **Morning**

"This is the location." Kazuto exclaimed to himself as he looks up at the familiar hospital where he was in rehabilitation after the SAO incident, much to his discomfort of a certain nurse. The black haired looked down at his smartphone where a message was displayed on it.

Pocketing his phone, Kazuto parked his motorbike near the hospital's gates and walked inside the entrance to his assigned room.

 _"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Death is a mere rumor. Killing people in the real world from a virtual one? I can't believe that's possible."_ Kazuto thought as he recalled the voice record he heard from a certain blog that was uploaded just after Zexceed's death. Stopping in front of a door that held the sign 7025. Kazuto begins to think the reason he first come here. _"But the remaining one-percent has brought me here."_ He then knocks on the door before sliding the door opens and greets. "Excuse me?"

"Hey!" At the apparent voice, Kazuto looks at the nurse standing in front of him. "Kirigaya-kun, welcome back." Nurse Aki greeted with a smile.

"H...Hello. It's been a long time, Aki-san." Kazuto bows his head in greeting as Aki walks behind him and pats his butt, enlightening Kazuto to jump forward in surprise.

"Oh...You've built up some muscle." Aki commented as she squeezed Kazuto's biceps. "But not enough. Are you eating enough?"

"Yes! Yes!" Kazuto quickly answered. "And actually, what are you doing here?"

"I heard the story from the bureaucrat in glasses. You're investigating a virtual network for the government? You haven't even been back a full year." Aki explained as she kept squeezing Kazuto's muscles and kept him in his place even after he tried to release himself from her. "That's rough." At this, Aki lets go of her hold before turning to face Kazuto. "So since I was in charge of your rehab, they said they wanted me to monitor you. I was taken off my shift today. It looks like they already spoke to the head nurse. I guess the government has a lot of pull! Anyway, I'll be working with you for a while again, Kirigaya-kun." Aki stretch her hand towards Kazuto to shake.

Accepting her hand and shaking it back, Kazuto responds. "R-Right. Then the bureaucrat in glasses isn't here?" He asked as Aki nods.

"No, I have a message though." Aki said as she grabs a folded letter in her breast pocket and gives it to Kazuto who takes it in his hand and begins to read.

"E-mail your reports to the usual address. After the mission's complete, we'll pay compensation as well as expenses, so make sure to submit them. P.S., Just because you're alone in a private room with a pretty young nurse, don't let your youthful impulses rage out of control. But I think Izayoi-kun has got much attention yesterday with two." As he finishes reading the last sentences he raised an eyebrow before glancing up at Aki and then looking down at the letter. Reading the message about him again, Kazuto instantly scrunched the letter into a ball and pocketed it into his pants pocket, much to Aki's confusion.

"Okay, I'm going to connect to the network." Kazuto stated at Aki.

"Sure, it's all ready." Aki said as she walked away to prepare the process before addressing the young teen. "Remove your clothes, Kirigaya-kun." At this, Kazuto looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm going to connect some electrodes. When you were in the hospital, I saw everything already." Aki explained with a smile as she looks down at Kazuto from head to toe just as he covered his crouch.

"Um, can I just take my top off?" Kazuto asked as Aki stare at him with a pointed look before nodding to his request. "Anyway, you might have already seen Izayoi up-close."

Hearing his sentence, Aki blushes and adjusted her glasses. "About that, No I did not. I wasn't allowed to take a peek on the country's athlete and instead his secretary took care of him during the SAO incident. As far as I heard, his recovery was an astonishing short time. The nurses were greatly fascinated by Izayoi-kun's body." Aki explained professionally as Kazuto nods in agreement, recalling how he met Izayoi in the hospital while rehabilitating. The sight of him was almost hard to believe since he just woke up a day ago.

"Yeah, I don't even know what his body is made of if his body could still be the way it is after he woke up." Kazuto explained as he prepared to enter GGO. Setting himself on the hospital bed as Aki set the electrodes on his chest, Kazuto looked at the Amusphere in front of him for a moment before trailing the hand towards Aki's smiling face.

"Here you go." Accepting the Amusphere in his hand, Kazuto nods before putting it around his head.

"Thank you. I'll be back later. I should be in there for four or five hours." Kazuto replied before he looks at Aki.

"All right! I'll keep a close eye on your body. So don't worry about a thing!" Aki winked at the end of her sentence which made Kazuto felt awkward.

"T-Thanks." He replied awkwardly before he lie down on his back as he stare at the ceiling with Aki by the side. The nurse saluted him as Kazuto closes his eyes.

"Link Start!"

* * *

 **Gun Gale Online**

 **Glocken City**

 **Starting Point**

Feeling his feet touched the ground, Kirito opens his eyes and looks down at his name above his HP. He then looks around at the area he was in and he noticed that every player was staring at something in front of him. They were all staring in pure shock and fear. Trailing slowly at where they look, Kirito saw two players pointing guns at each other making his eyes widen in surprise. He looks at the brown haired player who stare at the hooded cloaked player with a cold glare while the other coolly stare at him even though he can't see his face underneath his hood. Despite of that, Kirito could feel the rising tension between the two players, to which made him gulp down his saliva.

Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard and Kirito stare at the bullet that fell in between the two player as smoke rises up from the brunette's gun.

"Don't think your metal face can protect you. I didn't pull the trigger hard enough." Train explained as he still stared at the hooded cloaked player before the said player slowly pull his gun down.

"The words you spoke are true." The hooded cloaked player stated as Train didn't make any attempt to reply and instead he pointed his gun at the player's face. "...I will see you in the tournament." He exclaimed as he turns around and walked away from the scene just as Train drops his gun at his side before looking at the mysterious player.

Sighing, Train sheath his gun and started to take his leave before something caught his eye and he glanced over his shoulder from behind. A ghostly smile slips past his lips as Train turns his head and walks away out of sight while Kirito looks at him in slight confusion before the black haired notices something amiss. Touching his bangs, his eyes widen in surprise.

 _"Welcome to the game, Kirito."_

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's the end of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario chapter 5. I hope you guys don't mind the new information I've added to the story about sweepers and the likes of which is related to the anime Black Cat. Because the way I see it, the universe of Black Cat and Gun Gale Online is different but the Black Cat's references such as bounty, groups such as sweepers, chronic and the likes could be an added bonus to Gun Gale Online. So I hope you'll understand the story so far since I combine some elements from Black Cat into Gun Gale Online. And I'm sorry for not writing about Sinon but I assure you that she will come into the story soon enough. But for now, I'm just trying to make you understand the combined story of both animes.

If there are any grammar errors or you can't understand, PM'd me and I'll explain it the best I can.

If there isn't anything, this chapter is complete and I'll work onto the sixth chapter of the installment SAO II: Phantom's Rosario.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	6. Chapter 6: Late Registration

_Hello everyone, it's your author, ArtLotus. Anyway, I'm here to give you the next chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario. I hope you will be satisfied with the chapter. I'm sorry if I updated it a little late than my previous chapter but sometimes I don't keep track of time while I'm writing. And I've been busy with activities in the world that made me interested._

 _So, without further ado, I present to you, SAO II: Phantom's Rosario_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Late Registration

"Yeah, I'm doing well. I've gotten used to the school, and I've made some friends." Shinon stated over her phone as she sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm doing fine. Lately, I haven't had many attacks, either." She looks over to her window. "Yeah, I know. Don't you catch a cold, either, Uncle. I'll be back for winter break...Yeah. See you later." Shinon said as she hung up her phone, laid her back onto the bed and threw her phone above her.

 _"Ever since the incident at the post office, just seeing a picture or a video of a gun was enough to send me into a situational panic attack. Even here, in a Tokyo school, far away from my home, my symptoms barely improved."_ Shinon thought as she switches on the air conditioner above her window. _"After Shinkawa-kun suggested it, I started Gun Gale Online as a form of immersion therapy. But strangely, when I'm Sinon in the game, holding a gun or seeing one pointed at me doesn't trigger an attack."_ After that, Shinon let down her glasses on the desk and oick up her Amusphere. _"The stronger Sinon gets, the stronger the real me will get. I believe that, and I'll keep fighting with the Hecate II. If I can win the next Bullet of Bullets, I'm sure I can…"_ Shinon stared at her ceiling through her Amusphere before she slowly close her eyes.

 _"I'm sure…_ Link Start."

* * *

 **Gun Gale Online**

 **Glocken City**

Appearing from one of the starting points around Glocken City, Shinon as Sinon in-game looks at her surroundings, noticing some players were gazing at something; which happens to be on the hologram screens at her left. Ignoring the players, Sinon begins her journey towards the Government Governer's Office to register for the BoB tournament. But during her walk, she heard something that catches her attention away.

"He has begun his killing streak once again folks. From what we've heard from one of the players here, he could possibly be the strongest gunman in the game. Is this true?" The presenter asked as she looks at the said player next to her who nods.

"Yes. I think everyone can agree on this. We've seen it in front of our own eyes and we all asked ourselves if he is an AGI-player at first since his speed is unmeasurable. I never saw a player that can disappear like he does in a second. Starting from assassinating Behemoth by deflecting his minigun bullets by using a gun? That's unheard of."

Nodding at the player, the presenter looks at the player next to him. "Do you agree on what he said, Black Wind?" From that, she passed the mic to the player who had been to the show prior to Zexceed's strange disappearance.

"According to one's eyes, everyone can agree on what they believe to see. I believe what I saw when he executed those players swiftly without any casualties whatsoever. But the most challenging fights among the four players he defeated would be the first, which was Behemoth. He is invulnerable if he is with his squadron that can support him and if any players wanted to defeat Behemoth, he would need to take out the supporters. But for any players, it would take time since we can't predict what gun they have in store; either a physical or an energy blaster. With that, they wouldn't take the possible risk and would choose to fight in long-range combat. But Black Cat, he took out all of those players with a shot of his gun directly under their noses. There and then, we know that he is a formidable player." Black Wind explained professionally before he continued. "Like what he said," Black Wind gestured his hand to the player next to him. "It would be impossible for any players to deflect minigun bullets because of the speed it travels which accumulated to the great piercing power that can injure or kill any players within seconds. He, Black Cat, shockingly made it possible to everyone's eyes. Killing without any remorse…It makes him a strong player since he wouldn't be caught off-guard during a battle and would complete his 'assassination' no matter how hard it seems to others. We've all viewed how he kills, and with what I viewed he could be one of the strongest players in the game by using simple strategies that would make him different from the other players who usually take the safe route to survive. And truthfully, it takes a lot more time to think up a strategy to achieve victory than a few minutes achieved by him."

"That's quite an explanation, Black Wind-san. We appreciated it." The presenter smiled as Black Wind nods in appreciation while he kept his usual look. The presenter then turns forward as she addresses the players watching the three of them. "Well, there you have it, folks. I hope you all keep doing good things from now on, or you will get 'assassinated'." She said with a smile before she lifted her hand to the side. "Anyway, if you want to see the footage of Black Cat's battle with Behemoth, be sure to know that he isn't just an ordinary player. He is the real thing." With that said, the channel on the hologram screen changes and it reveals the footage of Train's battle with Behemoth to everyone that was watching from different areas.

Looking at the battle happening on the screen, Sinon held a surprised look as she witness the brown haired player supposedly named Black Cat executed six players of the hunting squadron within seconds. The squadron was the same hunting squadron that she fought against when she was a part of Dyne's squadron. Sinon then watch as Black Cat begins his battle with Behemoth by letting the said player showed his appearance from behind. Confusion spread across her face as she thought the timing of the brunette as he appeared behind Behemoth.

"He should have been able to be done with him there and then. So why is he…?" No sooner than she said that, her eyes widen as she watched Behemoth addressing the brunette and immediately fires his minigun at him. Thinking that the brunette would evade from the rain of bullets, she was shocked to see the said player deflect every single bullets from nearing him by only using his gun in-hand. She watches the amount of minigun bullets that scattered all around the brunette in mere seconds before continuing to watch a few bullets brushing past the brunette but it didn't leave any marks on him.

But from that few bullets, Sinon could see that he was deflecting even more fast than he was before, which causes the bullets to be shot at nearby rocks and be destroyed completely. After a while, Sinon heard the multiple clicks from Behemoth's minigun and her eyes widen in surprise, seeing that Behemoth has used up all of his ammunition in the metal box on his back. In a state of disbelief, Sinon watches the screen zooms closer from Behemoth's shoulder before a pair of yellow slit eyes showed themselves in front of the screen. At that moment, Sinon could feel her breath hitched as a part of her past begins to appear in her mind. Part of her past that involves the gun being pointed at her. Suddenly, her whole surroundings begin to turn red and pulses.

Sinon's eyes widen in shock as she experienced the situation she was in before. She knows it too well.

Looking down at the concrete ground, Sinon couldn't stop panting. _"Why am I having this…What's going on with me?!"_ Sinon thought with a shocked look. Taking a few breaths, Sinon looks up and her eyes trailed of the ornate gun that was pointing at her head. She then looked at the pair of yellow eyes looking back at her fearful ones. Clutching her head, Sinon shakes her head from the illusion before she looks at the screen that was zooming out to show an ornate gun pointing from below Behemoth's neck, which showed fear in his eyes against the cold-looking eyes of the brunette.

"I came to deliver to bad luck." With that sentence, Sinon watches as the brunette pulls the trigger and Behemoth's body falling down onto the ground with a thud before bursting into polygons. Watching as the brunette turns around and left the scene, Sinon puts a hand on her chest where her heart is situated while she looks at the brunette's back until he was out of sight.

After he was gone, Sinon looks down as she pants uncontrollably before her panting slows down just as her heart beats slowly and then calms down to a slow pace like it was before. After a while, Sinon looks at the picture displayed on hologram screen which showed a picture of the brunette with his gun in-hand, including his eyes that looked it held a lot of hatred inside.

At the sight of his eyes, Sinon unconsciously takes a step back in slight fear. Before long, her eyes widen in realization and she looks at herself. _"What is wrong with me…?"_ She then looks at her surroundings and noticed that some of the players looked fearful, mostly the players that looked like pushovers and arrogant-looking, from seeing the brunette displayed on the screen. _"How…I've been gone for a while but what's…going on here?"_ She asked in thought. She was absent from the game for two days to clear her mind but she didn't know that during her absent, the GGO players had experienced a change. One that she never saw before during her time in the game, and she couldn't believe that it was all been done by a single player that she didn't even recognized before.

Looking up to stare at the picture of the brunette, Sinon balled her fists in slight anger as a taste of dislike was beginning to grow inside of her from the brunette's appearance. Because of him, her past had suddenly appeared itself in her mind and it made her grow fearful. The fear she never had once experienced whilst in-game since she never had any anxiety trouble when it comes to gun in the game. The fear that she wanted to get rid of so much that it hurt her every time she experienced it. And he was the only player that gave her back the pain she sought to rid of, much to her hatred. Staring at the image of the brunette one last time, Sinon glared heatedly at him.

"Black Cat…" Muttering the name given to the brunette, Sinon could feel the name was starting to be poison to her tongue. Grabbing the top of her muffler, Sinon covered her nose before she quietly walked away with a swish of her muffler behind her. "…I will kill you."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Starting point**

"Wh-What the hell?!" Kirito shouted as everyone was startled at his loud shouting. Standing in front of the mirror-like wall, Kirito notices that he looked feminine with some feminity aspects of a woman. Sighing, Kirito push his bangs a little before looking at the mirror with a frown. "At least they could've made me resemble a soldier a little." After he said that, he sighed deeply before a male player showed himself behind his shoulder.

"Hey, you're an F-1300 type, right?" At the loud voice, Kirito turns around and backed himself on the wall behind him as he looked at the player. "That's really rare...You almost never got one. I'll buy your whole account for two mega credits, miss!" He lifted two fingers as he persuaded Kirito.

"Miss?" Kirito asked before he touched his chest, feeling if he was an actual woman but fortunately he wasn't to his relief. Looking up, he noticed the player stared at him in confusion before he addresses him. "Sorry, I'm a guy."

Suddenly, the player grabs both of Kirito's shoulders with a shocked expression. "Th-Then that's an M-9000 type! I'll pay four...No, five megas!" He lifted five fingers at Kirito in an attempt to buy his account. "Sell it to me! Please sell it to me!"

"Um, this isn't a default character. It's a converted one. I can't really sell it." Kirito explained as the player let go of his grip on him in self-realization.

"Oh, I see..." Before long, Kirito walked pass by him as the player looks at him leaving.

"Sorry. Bye."

"Contact me if you change your mind!" The player shouted at Kirito, who frowned.

After walking away from the old man sourly, Kirito walked around the city aimlessly and along the way, he encountered dozens of male players that passed by him and were cat calling him, much to his disgust. After walking for a while, he stops to look around, wanting no more than to meet his senior amidst players nearby. But whenever he looked, he couldn't pinpoint where the blonde was. But a look of realization spread across his face as he recalled the word blonde. Recalling his conversation with the said blonde in the real world, Kirito realizes that his senior's GGO character was entirely different. At the revelation, the black haired sighed in defeat.

"How am I going to find him?" Kirito questioned. "Using my head? He couldn't possibly mean that."

Then, Kirito looks forward as he recalled the scene that occurred earlier, much to his confusion and curiosity. Even if he didn't know the whole story but he knows little bits of it from nearby players after the two players walked out of sight. But the only information he had extracted from them was the brown haired player was named Black Cat unlike the hooded cloaked player that players didn't even recognized. Even though that was the only information he came first, he didn't know there were a lot more than what he'd expect from the character Black Cat.

During his exploration through the city, he begin to watch various footage of _'Black Cat'_ in action, and he admit that he was surprised by the player's capability because it was unlike anything he ever seen before. But watching how the brunette killed was gruesome since he never seen anyone kill instantly like he did and all he used was only a gun. He also discovered that he was an 'assassin' through some commentary news and it was stated; that he was hired to kill the targeted players by some unknown source and all of them were successfully fulfilled without a single fail.

At the brunette's name, Kirito wondered if that was his real name in-game before a hue of blue captured his attention and he immediately dismissed the thought. He looks up at the blue haired player walking a corner in front of him before immediately walking towards the said player.

"Um, excuse me. I'm lost." Kirito said arriving next to the player before he looks closely at the player, noticing that she was a girl. _"Crap, she thinks I'm trying to hit on her."_

"What?" Sinon asked as she turns to Kirito and looks at her from head to toe. "Is this your first time playing the game?" She asked the black haired girl in front of her, who looked surprised by her question. Sinon then offered a smile to Kirito who looked shocked at her gesture.

"Um..." Kirito trailed off. _"Damn, she totally thinks I'm a girl."_

"Where do you want to go?" Sinon asked.

"Um...Well..." Kirito trailed off as he tried furiously to stop the nagging feeling inside of his mind that warned him of his next move to reply. After a moment, Kirito puts his hand over her cheek and replies to Sinon. "Yes, it's my first time playing. I'm looking for somewhere to get cheap weapons." He said with a finger on her cheek as he acted cutely to look like a girl and act like it. "and a place called the governed general's office."

"Sure, I'll take you there." Sinon smiled before she walked ahead of Kirito.

 _"I feel bad for this, but I'm going to let her think I'm a girl for a while."_ Kirito thought in slight guilt before he followed her to the escalator ahead.

"By the way, what are you doing at the governed general's office?" Sinon asked standing right beside Kirito.

"Um...I want to enter an event called Bullet of Bullets."

"BoB?" Sinon exclaimed in surprise. "A-Ah, you just started today, right?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Sinon glanced away before she replies to the black haired. "Your stats might not be good enough."

After reaching the top of the escalator, the both of them walked along a bridge. "This is a converted account, so I'm bringing my abilities from another game." Kirito answered to Sinon, who walked a few steps ahead.

"Oh, I see." Sinon then glanced at Kirito with a small smile. "Can I ask what brings you to a game like this that's dirty and stinks of oil?"

"I've always played fantasy games...I wanted to play something more cyberpunk. And I was kind of interested in gun fights." Kirito stopped as he looked at the hologram screen that passes by which showed a display of a high tech gun.

"Ah...And you're starting with BoB?" Sinon asked stopping in front of her. "You've got guts. Then I'll take you to a big market with lots of stuff. We're almost there."

"All right."

 **MARKET**

The large sign stated above the building entrance as Kirito looks up at the large building in front of him where many players enter the building.

"Let's go." Sinon gestured her hand forward as Kirito looks at her and simply nods before he step forward. But after stepping forward, he heard call his name.

"Kirito?" Whirling around to the call, Kirito found himself greeting by a blonde haired woman in a military top and a black haired woman wearing a yukata. Confusion could be visible on his face as he stared at the blonde woman for a moment, wondering whether he had known her after she had already called his name.

"Excuse me?" Kirito asked as the blonde woman smiled before mouthing the words silently. _"..."_ Kirito thought in silent as he tried to make out what she was saying word by before realization dawned on him and he smiled back. "It's really you-?" He was cut off by a shake from the blonde.

"Call me Sephiria."

"Oh...alright."

Walking over to the black haired, Sinon looks at her before looking at the two new faces. "Do you know her?" She gestured to the blonde as Kirito nods.

"She's my friend. We met from another VRMMO game." Kirito answered as Sinon looks at the blonde who extended her hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sephiria." Sephiria greeted with a smile before Saya step forward.

"And I'm Saya." Saya introduced with a smile as Sinon smiled and nods at the two before the blonde looks at Kirito.

"May I speak to you, Kirito? This will only take a minute." Sephiria asked as Kirito looked at her and then nods. The blonde looks at Sinon for permission. "I hope you two are not busy at the moment."

At this, Sinon shakes her head with a smile. "No, we're not."

Nodding at her, Sephiria looks at Kirito and gestured behind her, to which he nods. Before long, the two of them walked away from Saya and Sinon before stopping to stand an ear's away from the two.

"Asuna, how are you...?" Kirito gestured to the blonde as he looked at the different look of her character.

"I looked like this when I first entered the game, unfortunately. I thought it was strange but I guess that mines are not the worst." Sephiria lightly laughed over her hand as Kirito sag his shoulder in shame, knowing what she was talking about. "Sorry, but it's hard to tell if you're a boy. But luckily, your face is recognizable under those bangs."

"Don't get me started on these." Kirito touches his bangs. "I ended up like this. I don't even know how it could possibly be so horrible." He stated with a frown as Sephiria smiled sympathetically.

"It must be for a reason. Anyway, have you seen Izayoi-kun? I don't see him anywhere." She asked with a small frown, seeing as she couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

"He must have his character changed just like the rest of us." Kirito explained as Sephiria crossed her arms.

"Then how can we tell if he is him?" At her question, Kirito put his hand under his chin in deep thought.

"That's hard. No, it's almost impossible to recognize him amongst the players. We don't know his character appearance wise. So, it's impossible. Unless the two of you discussed beforehand where you two want to meet in-game. Um, have you possibly?"

Answering with a nod, Sephiria explains. "Izayoi-kun said we should meet at the Governer General's Office where the BoB tournament will be held there."

"With that, the chances of meeting him will be easy. But who will he be?"

"I don't know about that, but Izayoi-kun said he would be the one to make a slight change to the game. But I don't know what type of change he'll make."

"Knowing him, that change isn't just a small change." Kirito finishes with a smile as Sephiria nods with a smile.

"It is him. I wouldn't be surprise if he could be the strongest player in this game by now."

"Right." Kirito nods in agreement. "Anyway, have you registered for the tournament yet?"

"No, after this I will. What about you?"

"No. I'm trying to buy weapons with her help." Kirito pointed his thumb at Sinon as Sephiria looked at the blue haired who was busying talking to Saya who seemed happy on chatting with her, much to her amusement.

"But does she know?"

"Know…" Kirito trailed off in confusion.

"This is an important fact, Kirito. Does…she know you're a boy?" Sephiria asked in amusement while raising an eyebrow to state her point more accurately.

"About that..."

"You haven't told her, have you?"

"I can't think that she would be so willing to help me if she found out I was a boy." Kirito reasoned with a scratch at back of his neck.

"So until when will you act like a girl and start to tell the truth? Because sooner or later, she will found out. And truth hurts, you know?" Sephiria explained as Kirito sighed with a hand at the back of his head.

"I know. I hope I can explain."

"Hope is not the only thing that can help you. What if she doesn't want to help you anymore?"

"...I haven't thought about that."

"Anyway, we should go before they talked too long." Sephiria looked behind Kirito, who turns his head to look at both Saya and Sinon chatting with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, I think we should." Kirito said as he and Sephiria walked towards the two, who noticed them coming.

"Have you finished?" Saya asked in curiosity before a smile grace her feature. "Because we have so much fun talking earlier!"

"About what, may I ask?" Sephiria asked with a small smile.

"About her supposed crush with Mr. Black Cat."

"What? We did not discuss about that!" Sinon stated wide eyed.

"But how do you know about him a lot? And why do you hate him so much?" Saya asked with a tilt of her head as her innocent eyes stared at Sinon.

Turning away, Sinon answers with a frown. "That's none of your business." At her answer, Saya frowned as Sephiria put her hand on the black haired's shoulder.

"We should go, Saya. It's been nice to meet you, Kirito. I hope we'll meet in the tournament." Sephiria asked with a challenged smile as Kirito smiled and nods in agreement.

"I hope we will. But I think I'll be the one that's going to lose by him." At this, Sephiria smiled before she and Saya walked away but not before Saya looked at Sinon, who kept her head turned.

After the both of them were gone, Kirito looks at Sinon. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sinon turns towards Kirito before offering a fake smile of reassurance. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know she's kidding, right?" Kirito asked as Sinon looks down. "It's just a joke."

"Sometimes, jokes aren't jokes. Some can't be taken seriously and some can. But what Saya said, I take it seriously." Kirito looks at her before watching the blue haired sighed and looked at him back. "Sorry for that. Anyway, we should enter the market. We haven't gotten a weapon for you yet and that's not even the start." After she finishes, Sinon smiled at Kirito who suppress the dread feeling that will come for him in the market. "Anyway, your name is Kirito? That's an interesting name."

"Haha...Yeah, it is."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Elsewhere on top of a roof…

Sitting down on an air vent that overlook the Glocken City, Train looked at the city for a moment, seeing the whole view of the city for the first time, much to his enjoyment. From his point of view, he could see the Governer General's Office a distance away. With his arms spread behind him, Train let out a breath, taking the time to look at the city in all its glory.

But during his sightseeing, his mind recounted the fight with the hooded cloaked player, much to his annoyance. He didn't know the player but he could feel like he knows him somehow. He then focus his attention on the choice of clothing the player wore, such as his metal skull face that he adorned on his face and bandaged right arm, including the cloak he wore. By the description of the player in his mind, Train couldn't help but mark him creepy as he felt the creepy atmosphere around the player when he faces him and he didn't like it one bit more so than Diskenth which he deemed weird. But overall, he also doesn't like the unknown feel that came out from staring into the depth of the player metal red pair of eyes. It didn't scare him per say but instead reminding him of danger. The kind of danger that he doesn't know and was annoyed to not know.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Train let out a sigh. _"Is there any creep that doesn't want me as their target?"_ He questioned before he closed his eyes, trying to relate anything about the creepy player that gave out red flags and warnings in his mind. But after a while of thinking, he couldn't find anything besides how creepy and mysterious he looked. Sighing in slight frustration, he opens his eyes to bask in the city sight, pushing back the mysterious player into the back of his head for a while. But at that moment, a certain black haired player came into his mind and the brunette had to supress a laugh as he recalled the appearance of the certain black haired who he knew. Settling to smile, Train recounted the confused looking feminine player earlier, much to his amusement. From his viewpoint, the player looked like a girl but he knew better. By a single glance of the feminine looking player, he knew it was his junior and friend, Kirito.

 _"Wonder how he's managing with the new look..."_ Train thought looking at the sky before he burst out laughing as he can't contain his laughter from visioning his friend looking feminine.

After a while, Train stopped laughing as he shakes his head before he stands up from his spot. Looking left and right at the street below, he started to search for something before he looked in front of him, finding the something he's been searching for.

Bending his knees forward, Train jumps down from the roof onto the pavement below which was right in front of a bar. Looking up, Train puts his hand at the door before pushing it forward and walk inside. Just as he entered, all eyes were on him but Train just walked towards the bar, ignoring the eyes that were trailing his every movement. The players that occupied all the seats at the bar immediately stand up from their seats and pretended to bid farewell to their friends before they walked out the bar, knowing that they didn't want a bounty on their heads.

Approaching the bar, Train sits upon the seat in the center as the bartender who is a woman in her late thirties rubs a wet glass with a dry cloth. Smoking a cigarette, the woman looks at Train for a moment before she focused on her work. "What will you have?"

"Is there any drinks that isn't alcohol?" Train asked as the bartender Annete looks at him before she puts the glass on top of the rack behind her.

"There is."

"A bottle of milk." Train stated as Annete raised an eyebrow at him before she nods and started to the said bottle of milk below the rack behind her. Picking it up, Annete plug the bottle opener before she puts the bottle of milk on the bar and slides it towards Train, who catch it in his right hand without the milk spilling over his sleeve.

Staring down at the bar, Train thought about a certain player that he never found yet. After knowing that she entered the game, he'd searches for her during his missions when he was going to go out to the areas outside Glocken City. But amidst the countless of players walking back and forth throughout the city, he'd figured he never find her at any rate possible. One factor that contributed to the fact is he doesn't know if her character would be the same as her character in ALO after she had converted herself in Gun Gale Online. _"It's like searching for a diamond in a mine..."_ Train thought as he sighs. Looking at the bottle of milk, Train lifted it to his mouth to drink but then a hand grasp his bottle from below and pulled it away from him, catching his attention. Before he was about to take action, he heard a girl's voice that made him stop what he was going to do, much to his slight annoyance since he ordered the bottle of milk first.

"Milk!" A cheery voice voices out as Train looks at his left, seeing the same girl in a floral pattern yukata drinking his bottle of milk in one gulp. After she emptied the bottle of milk, she put it on the bar with a huge sigh of relief washing over her before realization dawned on her. Looking back at the bottle before looking at the brunette, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was thirsty."

At her answer, Train looks at Annete and nods, signalling her for another bottle of milk to which she slides towards him one.

Catching the bottle, Train lifted it up before drinking the bottle and put it down, reducing the liquid to half of its content.

"May I sit next to you?" Saya asked as she stared at Train in question.

"It isn't taken right?" Train asked without looking at the perky girl as Saya smiled and take the seat next to him.

"Thanks!" Saya thanked before she addresses Annete with a raise of her hand. "Annete, a bottle of milk please!"

At her gesture, Annete couldn't help but smile at the sweet girl before she slides her one across the bar. But before the bottle could reach the black haired girl, Train had caught the bottle with his right hand before moving his emptied bottle in his left at Saya, who looked at the empty bottle of milk in surprise.

"Hey!" Saya turns to Train in mock anger.

"It is fair, don't you think?" Train asked as he glances at her before Saya looks at the first empty bottle of milk, to which made her realized in embarrassment.

"Oh..." Saya scratches her neck before she pointed her finger at the brunette. "But it's not nice to take someone's milk."

"I can say the same to you." At his short answer, Saya awkwardly scratches her cheek with her finger.

"But it's not intentionally..." Saya whispered as she glanced away. After a while, Saya looks at Train and a look of realization dawned on her. Smiling brightly, Saya immediately leaned her face closer taking Train by surprise as he looked at the proximity of their faces by inches.

"We've met before right?" Saya asked. "If you don't remember, we've met in the dungeon. Anyway, where did you go that time? I can't find you anywhere, you know?" She raised an eyebrow but she still kept her head hovered in front of Train.

"Why?" At his question, Saya smiled.

"I wanted to say thank you, silly. You saved my life."

"You know you won't die if you were attacked, right?" Train raised an eyebrow at the girl, who kept smiling at him.

"Either way, you saved my life and I wanted to appreciate your help for it. Anyway, I've learned something from that, you know?" Saya pulled back her face before crossing her arms.

"What is it?" A curious tone could be heard from his mouth.

"That you have a kind heart, Mr. Black Cat." Saya answered as Train stare at her. "I mean, I only ever saw you in the news and a lot of facts are spreading about you. People said you're a cold-blooded assassin almost all the time."

"Really?" At this, Train glances at the players inside the bar who instantly turns their heads around from looking at him. Seeing them, Train smirk inwardly.

"But I've known for a fact that it's not true!" Saya stated as Train looks at her. "Why do you kill those players?"

Hearing her question, Train smiled which caught Saya by surprise as she thought that he couldn't. Standing up from his seat, Train answered to Saya's question. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean, there must be a reason for you to kill them, right? You can't kill people without a reason." Saya stated in her seat.

"Yes, there's a reason. But I'm not going to tell you. It would spoil the fun." Train smiled amusingly before he walks away from his seat and walked outside, leaving Saya to look at him.

A smile started to spread across Saya's face as she thought that she had found a new friend for her. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a bottle of milk on the bar where the brunette sat. Noticing the bottle of milk was untouched caused Saya to smile widely in happiness before she picked the bottle with her hand. Just as she was about to drink the bottle, a voice cuts in.

"You know you have to pay for all of that, right?" Annete asked as Saya stopped and looked at her in question. "He didn't pay for his milk."

"...I can't believe him!" Saya looked at where Train left with an angry pout. But after a while, she sighed before she smiled. "Oh well, I owe him this much."

"Saya?" A voice called as Saya looked at the blonde haired woman walking inside the bar that was looking around in search of the owner's name. At the sight of the blonde, Saya raised her hand waved it back and forth.

"I'm right here!" She stated as Sephiria looks at the voice and found the black haired woman sitting by the bar with a bottle of milk in her hand. Walking towards her, she ignored the looks that she gained from the male population in the bar before she stands in front of Saya, who smiled at her arrival.

"Where did you go? I was searching for you." Sephiria exclaimed with a small frown as Saya smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Sephiria. I was getting a bottle of milk." Saya gestured to her bottle of milk in her hand as Sephiria smiled in amusement.

"We could get a bottle of milk from the cafe earlier." The blonde stated as Saya look around the bar with a smile.

"But I can't leave this bar, it'll get bankrupt if I don't drink a bottle of milk once every day."

"Saya, this bar won't get bankrupt. How many times did I tell you?" Annete stated as Saya smiled at her.

"As many times as possible. Your storage of milk isn't over right? So if anyone doesn't want to drink it, it'll go to waste and sooner or later, you'll get a paper from the authorities."

Shaking her head at the girl, Annete focuses her duty to rub the other wet glasses. "You loved the bar, huh?"

"How can I not? This is the sweeper's headquarters and a bar that sells milk. Who doesn't love it?"

"Sweeper's headquarters? Is this where you received your orders?" Sephiria asked as Saya turns to her and nods in acknowledgment before pointing to the male players that were chatting up a storm unlike when the brunette came which silenced them completely.

"Some of them will give us information regarding a player abusing other players, terrorising them and the sorts."

"How?"

"What else? There will be bound to be someone who got a loudmouth amongst them. Annete is the one who listens to that someone and relate the extracted information to us, sweepers." At her explanation, Saya gestured her hand at Annete as Sephiria looked at the woman in question who was cleaning the wine glasses. "From there, we have to find the target and bring him to justice." Saya exclaimed. "Anyway, if you arrived a few minutes earlier you might meet him."

Turning to look at the black haired in slight confusion, Sephiria ask. "Meet who?"

"Meet Cat. He was here earlier, you know?" At the answer, Sephiria stare at Saya alarmed.

"He was...here?" Sephiria asked in surprise.

"He isn't a bad guy as everyone thought he is, you know? If you get to know him, you'll understand. He's really good on playing people, you know? Because of that, I have to pay for all these bottle milks." Sephiria looks at the two empty bottle milk next to Saya, which caused her to smile before the smile turns into a frown.

"What do you mean get to know him?"

"He isn't a cold-blooded assassin for no reason, you know. There might a good reason behind all of this." Saya explained as Sephiria raised an eyebrow.

"Are you defending him, Saya?"

"He saved me a while back in the dungeon before I met you." Saya answered with a small smile. "For all I know, he could leave me without saving my life. But he did."

"Really?"

"If he could save me, then that means he has a good heart. It doesn't mean he's bad."

"Excuse me?" A voice cuts in their conversation as both Saya and Sephiria looked at the female player that has short black hair and she wore a school uniform, including black knee socks and combat boots. She also wore a belt around her waist with two pouches on each side.

"What is it?" Saya asked as she looked at the girl who smiled at her before she opens her menu. Immediately, a window transfer appeared in front of Saya, who looks eyed wide at the money transfer. "What..."

"It's from Mr. Black Cat. He asked me to give it to you." The black haired girl stated as Sephiria looks at the girl in question.

"If I may, how do you know it's from him?" Sephiria asked as the black haired girl smiled at the blonde.

"Because Mr. Black Cat is so handsome and anyone can see that. He is dreamy too~" The black haired girl dreamily said as Sephiria raised an eyebrow at her while Saya giggled in her hand.

"Where did he go, um..." Saya trailed off as the girl looked at her and introduces herself.

"My name is Kyoko. Nice to meet you..."

"The name's Saya. And this is Sephiria." Saya gestured her hand to Sephiria who smiled a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Kyoko." Saya smiled as Kyoko smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyoko. But onto the topic at hand, do you know where he went?" Sephiria asked as Kyoko pointed her finger forward.

"We met a couple of blocks from the bar. Mr. Black Cat smiled at him when he asked me for a favor, and his smile was so..." Kyoko smiled at the recollection before she looked at Sephiria. "You can't miss him."

 _"Charmer, huh?"_ Sephiria thought before she offered her smile at Kyoko. "Thank you, Kyoko." She then looks at both girls. "If you two would excuse me." She stated before she runs out of the bar, surprising Kyoko.

"Where is she going? Does she want to meet Mr. Black Cat too?" Kyoko asked looking at the door as Saya cast an amused smile.

"I think she wants to capture him."

After running out of the bar, Sephiria looked at her right and tried to look amongst the walking players for any signs of the brown haired assassin. She then runs forward as she glances around her to find him. She didn't know what drives her to find the said assassin as she is now because to her, she could forget about him there and then. She could stop running and walked back to the others but the way he killed off his targets was unacceptable to her. Even though she knew the players in the game killed their opponents in the same way but the way the brunette carried himself as an assassin and his ways of killing were more profound than the others. Suddenly, a thought came rushing into her mind. "Is he...?" At the thought, Sephiria's eyes widen and from there, she already knows why she was so driven on catching the brunette. Gripping her sword by the handle, Sephiria stops and looks around before a lock of brown hair caught her eye and she runs forward. But when she neared the brown haired player, a few players walked passed the said player and her eyes widen in surprise, seeing the brunette disappear out of nowhere.

 _"Wha...Where did he go?"_ Sephiria asked in thought as she stopped walking on the spot where he walked earlier. Looking around the area for a while, she tried to find the brunette but she couldn't track his whereabouts anywhere with the players walking pass by her back and forth. _"He couldn't just disappear just like that."_ She thought in slight frustration as she continued to look around. But after a moment, she heard a voice directed at her from her back.

"Judging from your expression, you're looking for me?"

At the voice, Sephiria immediately goes to grab the handle of her sword but she was stopped by a hand grabbing the top of her hand, preventing her from pulling out her sword, Christ.

Glancing behind her, Sephiria glared at the brunette.

"I demand you to let go of me this once."

"On whose orders? Yours?" At the amused tone, Sephiria glare intensifies.

"I know who you are, assassin."

"Oh? Might I know who I am?" Train asked with an amused smile visible on his lips.

"I don't know what you're playing at but I suggest you withdraw your sarcasm. It doesn't sit well with your pretty face." Sephiria mocked as Train raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I don't know how women are attracted to your looks after you killed those players without any remorse. But when they know who you are, I guaranteed you that they'll hate you."

"You know you should know someone before accusing them of anything. How do you know if I'm that certain someone? For all you know, I'm just an ordinary player in this game and I didn't make any crime that you would know of."

At hearing his explanation, Sephiria takes a deep breath before she looks forward while other players minded their own business and walked pass them. "...You're planning to kill someone during the BoB tournament, right? Death Gun?"

At the mention of the name, Train raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before he looks at the blonde in amusement. "I don't know how you could come up with that but I can tell you I'm not him."

"Don't play dumb. If anyone could be Death Gun it would be you. Attracting people with your kills but in reality you've killed them in the real world, right?" At the end of explanation, Train just stare at her in amusement.

"How do you come up with all of this?"

"Murderers usually don't leave any traces behind and they would cover everything by any means necessary. They would either hide someplace until everything is clear or change their appearance or simply co-exist amongst the players by using the second option. But murderers wouldn't leave any single imagery on his face so he'll be wearing clothing that covers his face." Sephiria explained as Train stare at her with an impressive smile. "But in this case, you simply blend in with the crowd by exposing your face in which people don't recognize you since they didn't know you before you were a murderer. I admit your cover was impressive with your underground name but I saw through your ruse. By using your cover as a hired assassin and swaying everyone's attention by simply killing those players but in reality you ended their lives." After she finishes, Sephiria glances behind her shoulder. "Is that enough of an explanation to you?"

"Can you come up with another explanation other than that?" Train asked as Sephiria glances at him in slight confusion.

"What more could be said, assassin? You took those innocent lives away like those you took away in the past."

"It'll be quite a hassle if I want to explain my innocence here. So, if you want your answer..." Train then loosen his grip on Sephiria's hand before he calmly walked passed her. "You have to catch me first." After he said that, he disappears in a black blur.

Narrowing her eyes, Sephiria immediately runs towards him as she unsheathed her sword. Looking up, she could see the brunette running ahead of her while dodging the passing players in a blur.

"Don't underestimate me." Sephiria said as she increases her pace and jumps forward towards the brunette. When she was nearing the ground, she puts her foot at a male player's head and uses him as a stepping stone for her to jump again.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"My face!"

"Oi!"

As she jumps onto a few players heads, she was nearing the brunette who kept running. But then, Sephiria saw the brunette glances behind and offered her a smile before watching him jump. Taking the opportunity as a chance of attack, Sephiria puts her foot onto another male's head and uses every ounce of strength in her foot to launch herself forward while the said male falls down on the ground with a thud.

"Don't underestimate a woman's capabilities, Black Cat." Sephiria stated as she readies her sword before she lifted her sword in the air and strike the blade down at the brunette's back. But then, Train senses her presence and he quickly turns around to block the sword with his gun. Metal collides with metal as sparks started to release from their collision. The players nearby looked at the fight in surprise and they step back to prevent them from interfering.

"You're good. But it's not enough." Train smiled before he pushes the sword and turns around to continue running, leaving Sephiria to land on the ground and watches him go.

Gripping on her sword, Sephiria started pursuing the running assassin while ignoring the awed look from the spectators nearby.

 _"How can he be so fast?"_ Sephiria asked in thought as she kept her eye on the brunette who was still running ahead of her through the streets. After the conversation they had earlier, Sephiria was starting to be confused by what he said to her stating that he didn't know what she was talking about, much to her confusion. She also noticed that his confusing sentences were suspiciously giving her doubts and she questioned herself if he truly wasn't the one she was looking for. But the last sentence he gave urges her suspicion if he acted the part or he was only doing this chase just for entertainment. She hoped that it was the former since she couldn't stop the strange feeling she felt whenever she saw him.

"Watch out!" A voice shouted as Sephiria looks up at the crowd gathering in front of her and she immediately cast a glance to the left. After thinking about the possibility, Sephiria jumps over on top of the shades above a store before following to jump over to the next shade a few blocks from her. After landing down onto the second shade, Sephiria jumps back down on the ground but not before casting a short glance back at the girl that helped her earlier. As she landed, the glimpse of the girl and the confused friend next to her caused Sephiria's eyes to widen in surprise. But before she could think a lot about the two, she looks back and noticed that the brunette had taken a distance from her, much to her slight annoyance. Standing up, she continues to pursuit the lone assassin, leaving the two confused girls behind.

* * *

 **Market**

"The Governer's General Office is over three kilometers away from here." Sinon explained pointing her finger at the highest tower over the distance as she runs through the pavement with Kirito following behind her.

"Isn't there any teleportation?" Kirito asked looking at the blue haired.

"Not in this game. Teleportation is only for respawning and reviving at the revival point." At this, Kirito and Sinon run faster towards the Governer General's Office. But then, the two of them heard a commotion behind them, much to their confusion. As the commotion grew louder and louder, Sinon decided to look back at the commotion much to her surprise.

Behind her, Kirito watches as Sinon looks forward and opens up her menu before closing it as a gun sheath appears around Sinon's waist. _"What is she...?"_

"Duck!" Sinon suddenly shouted as Kirito ducks down with his hands securing his head and the blue haired immediately shoots her gun behind him, finishing all of her bullets in the chamber of the gun.

 _"What's going on...?"_ Kirito thought as he looks back and his eyes widen at the appearance of the brunette from before. The one known as Black Cat, a lone assassin that he known in the news during his exploration throughout the city. He also recalled that he was the one that had a collision with the hooded cloaked player just as he entered the world of guns.

Kirito watches the brunette in mid-air and he was about to land near them but then Sinon's bullets appeared in front of him, interrupting him. The black haired watched on in surprise as the brunette takes notice of the bullets and instantly unsheathes his gun before swinging the gun side to side, deflecting all of the bullets just before he landed perfectly onto the road without a flaw and instantly sprint forward, passing them while Sinon was reloading her gun.

 _"Come on..."_ Sinon thought in slight frustration as she finished reloading before she takes aim at the sprinting brunette until she found that he had gone ahead of them, making her curse in frustration. Her eyes trailed his form that jumps down from the bridge and onto the highway where a lot of vehicles were currently driving, surprising her. But before she could continue to ponder on her thought about the crazy assassin, a blur passed by her and she looks at her right where she saw Sephiria, who immediately jumps down from the bridge to the highway where the assassin sprinted off, much to her confusion.

 _"Why is she chasing after him?"_ Kirito thought as he watched Sephiria took chase after the brunette. He also recalled the determined look on Sephiria's face which caused to ponder in deep thought. _"Wait...could it be? Is it him? Did she found him?"_ He questioned in surprise before his eyes spotted a buggy motorbike ahead at his left. Narrowing his eyes, Kirito then run ahead of Sinon surprising her of his sudden action. "Come on!" He stated as he grabs her hand and runs forward.

At his shout, Sinon looks ahead and surely enough she spotted the buggy motorbike nearby parked with the other buggies. But then she looks at Kirito with a confused look. "Can you drive that thing?"

A smile slips past Kirito's face as he and Sinon arrived at the motorbike and climbed onto the vehicle. Kirito put his hand on the rental window that was above the motorbike. Just as the rental window disappeared, meaning that the buggy had been rented, Kirito immediately revved the motorbike before he immediately jumps down onto the road in front of him passing from the fences on the side of the buggy area. Just as he jumps on the road, he immediately moves forward towards the highway road where all types of vehicles were currently driving.

Passing a bus, Kirito looks ahead and he spotted Sephiria standing on top of a car with her sword in-hand. But aside from her, he couldn't see the lone assassin in sight.

"How?" Sinon asked looking surprised at the black haired handling the buggy. "These buggies are really hard to drive, and almost no one can handle them!"

"Well...I-I used to play racing games." Kirito answered before his eyes widen at another bus directly in front of him. Zipping at his right, he looked back at Sinon who held tight on him with her head buried in his back. "Are you okay?"

"Wow!" Sinon lift her head up with a smile. "This feels great!"

"Don't feel great now but we got someone to chase right?" Kirito asked with a smile as Sinon looks at him before she nods and she unsheathes her gun with her right hand.

"We have to get closer." Sinon stated as Kirito looks forward and he immediately moves past a couple of vehicles ahead. Just as they passed them, Kirito could see the form of Sephiria closer and his eyes spotted a figure over a distance from him to which makes him surprise. "What's wrong?" Sinon asked as she glanced at Kirito's surprised face before she looks at where he looked and her eyes widen at the brunette running on the road with his feet. "He's running on the highway? Is he crazy?"

"I don't know about that but he's fast!" Kirito answered seeing the brunette assassin running past a few cars. Gripping the handles of the motorbike, he revved his engine and move forward passing a few small vehicles before zipping past another bus.

"This...I can shoot from here." Sinon said as Kirito stayed at his current speed and observed the road while the blue haired took aimed at the brunette's legs. Pulling the trigger, Sinon shoots a few bullets towards the brunette. Both Sinon and Kirito looks at the brunette to see if he hasn't notice the bullet that was nearly approaching him.

"Huh?" Train looks at the side mirror of a truck to see a few bullets behind him and he smiled. Gripping his gun, Hades, he looks down at the wire attached to the handle. _"I guess I should test this out."_ He said in thought as he let go of his gun from his hand.

"What?" Sinon exclaimed as Kirito looks at the brunette that drops his gun. "Why is he dropping his gun?" Just as the blue haired finishes, the two players were caught by surprise at the bullets that suddenly passed by them, nearly hitting them. The two then looks at the gun that was currently in the assassin's hand, confusing them.

"How did he do that?" Kirito asked with a stunned look as Sinon take her aim again. She closed her left eye as she grip her gun with two hands while slowly taking deep breaths to calm her heartbeat. Once she exhaled, Sinon opens her other eye and shoot as the bullet instantly hits the road inches in front of Train's foot, causing him to jump forward in reflect.

"You got him!" Kirito smiled but Sinon kept her face straight as she knows that the fight isn't over. The two of them looked on at the brunette in the air as he turns his body facing them. At the motion, Sinon quickly shoots at him, knowing that he can't evade mid-air.

But as soon as the bullets near him, Sinon watches her bullets get deflected from his gun, forgetting the fact that he could deflect her bullets like before. "Shit!" Sinon cursed before she spotted a blur out of the corner of her eye and she immediately turns her attention to the brunette, who looks above him and immediately raise his gun.

"You're not going anywhere." Sephiria stated with narrowed eyes as she clashes her sword, Christ, with Hades. Sparks started flow out of the clash as both players fought for dominance. "One way or another, you will give me the answer."

"Sorry, but I'm not one to lose." Train teased before he easily pushes Sephiria away with his gun, causing the blonde to be surprised by his strength. Landing on top of a truck, Train watches Sephiria lands on top of another truck in front of him before she immediately jumps forward.

Holding his gun at arm's length, Train was expecting to block her attack but what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Landing in front of Train, Sephiria dashes forward and draws her sword back before instantly thrust her sword forward at various directions at Train, who raise his gun in time to deflect every thrust.

 _"This sword skill..."_ Train thought in mild surprise before an amused smile spread across his lips while he kept deflecting the blonde's thrusts.

 _"How can he deflect every thrust?"_ Sephiria asked in thought, feeling disturbed that the brunette can deflect her thrusts at arm's length while still maintaining his spot. Gripping her sword, Sephiria decided to increase the speed of her thrusts, intending to bring the brunette off-balance.

"Is that your friend? She's good with swords." Sinon asked in awe seeing the blonde thrusting her sword at light speed.

"Yeah. It'll be quite a show if she's started to get angry." Kirito explained as Sinon looks at Sephiria in awe. "Anyway, I don't know about you but I suggest we keep up the pace before the registration is over." Kirito said as realization dawned on Sinon's face. Suddenly, Sinon jerk forward before she tighten her grip around Kirito in surprise. Sensing the surprise motion, Kirito smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Anyway, we should be able to finish this before we arrived at the Governer General's Office. Do you have any shots left?" Kirito glance back and he was greeted by a smile from Sinon.

"Plenty. We should get closer."

Nodding at her, Kirito set his buggy between a car and truck. The position was directly in front of the truck where Sephiria was fighting with the lone assassin.

As the last thrust clashes with the orihalcum gun, Train jumps back as Sephiria let down her sword but kept it pointing at the brunette's direction.

"How's the game so far?" Train asked suddenly as he looked at his right, seeing the city in motion. Meanwhile, Sephiria looked at him with a raised eyebrow, confused by his sudden question. "Interesting isn't it?" He complimented with a smile as he looked at Sephiria glares at the brunette.

"I don't think you are aware of the situation you are in right now." Sephiria stated before Train smiled and slowly walk towards the blonde. Looking at his action, Sephiria raised her sword to point in front of Train's face, causing him to stop walking any further. "One more step and I promise that you're regret it."

"...Have you entered the tournament yet?" Train asked suddenly causing Sephiria to look at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"The registration will close after a few minutes. Do you think you can enter in time?"

Fleeting emotions started to appear inside Sephiria as she contemplated her thoughts about entering the BoB tournament. The only thing she wanted to find when she was thrown into the world was to find someone. But as luck would have it, she couldn't find him since she knows that he is suffering like her fate would, much to her sadness. Since she couldn't find him in time, there was only one way to find him after the two had talked about where to find each other if they couldn't in-game. The only way was to enter the BoB tournament; the place where they will meet and face the one responsible for the recent deaths, Death Gun. But right now, she was standing in front of the murderer, Death Gun and the registration of the tournament was a few minutes away from closing.

"What are you saying?" Sephiria asked as she looked up at the brunette with a glare.

"For the record, I'm not your enemy. It's the opposite really."

"Do mind explained about it."

"You wouldn't believe me anyway after you accused me of being someone that I'm not." Train sheath his gun which went noticed by Sephiria but she kept her eye on him, not letting him get the best of her.

"Pray do tell about your intention of entering the tournament." Sephiria asked which caused Train to smile before he walked towards her by walking next to the sword. But before he could, Sephiria had moved her sword to point at his face. "As I said, one step closer and you're-" She was cut off as Train put his palm over the right side of her sword and pushes it slowly just as he trailed it over her sword while he walked towards her. Sephiria watches as the brunette stops right in front of her and his palm lay on top of her hand that held the sword.

"Get away from her!" Sinon shouted as she shoots several bullets towards Sephiria's back amongst which were meant for Train as the bullets could bypass Sephiria easily without hitting her in the process. But just as the bullets approaches Sephiria, who looks back at the bullets, neither her nor Sinon could believe the surprise evident on their faces as Train appeared behind the blonde and deflected the bullets with his unsheathed gun.

"Why..." Sephiria mutters in surprise before her eyes look at the yellow pair of eyes that stares at her.

"Hang on." Train mouthed at the blue pair of eyes who looked curious. Suddenly, Sephiria felt her body being carried away which caused her to release a squeal in surprise. Looking up, she realized that she was now in the arms of the smiling brunette. Before she could question him, she immediately grab onto his neck as the brunette shot forward like a bullet and jump vehicle to vehicle in a black blur.

"Where are they going?" Sinon asked surprised at the blonde being carried away by the brunette.

"I don't know. But something tells me that we're not the only ones entering the tournament." Kirito stated seeing where the brunette was going as he grips onto the buggy's handles and moves forward, zipping past other vehicles towards the Governer General's Office.

Meanwhile, Sephiria looked forward as she watches the cars, trucks and busses moved passed her in a blur. She then looked up at the brunette and the atmosphere around them begins to take on a familiar feeling for her.

"If you want to know my name, just say so." Train stated bringing Sephiria into reality as she turns away from the brunette. But then her curiosity wins her over at the prospect of his real name.

"Then the name Black Cat was..." She asked without turning over to look at him.

"Yeah, that's just a nickname." Just as he finishes, Sephiria could see that the two of them were approaching the Governer General's Office. Stopping in front of the entrance, Train looked down at the blonde in his arms before he set her down onto the ground, surprising her. Walking past her, Train cast a smile towards her from his shoulder. "I can feel we're going to meet again." But before he could walk away, he was then assaulted by a sword pointing at his back.

"This doesn't change anything between us. You're still a murderer for what you've done." Sephiria stated seriously as Train looked forward with his smile.

"I doubt it. And about the answers...you'll find the answers would be quite different from what you're searching for. But if you do find the answers, don't blame yourself. By the way, it's Train. That's my name." Train cast a small smile before he walked away, leaving Sephiria standing alone, confused.

After he left through the entrance, Sephiria let down her sword as she begins to ponder over his words for a moment. _"What did he mean?"_ But before she could continue, she was greeted by a screeching noise behind her and she looked behind to see both Kirito and the blue haired girl climbing down the buggy motorbike.

Upon spotting the blonde, Kirito and Sinon walk over to her.

"Sephiria, are you alright?" Kirito asked as Sephiria nods.

"I'm alright."

"What did he do to you?" Sinon asked.

"He did...nothing." At this, both Kirito and Sinon look at each other before they once again look at the blonde. "He did nothing. He just brought me here." Sephiria looked down with a disturbing look as Sinon looked her over before she guiltily speaks.

"Sephiria, about earlier..." Sephiria looks up at the blue haired that looks down in slight guilt. "I'm sorry."

A smile graces her features as Sephiria shakes her head, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Those bullets weren't supposed to hit you, you know?" Sinon looks at the blonde as Sephiria raised an eyebrow. "They were supposed to hit him instead. Their trajectories were accurate to move pass you so that you won't get hit at all and it would hit him instead but I don't know why he decided to do what he did. I mean, from where he stood he could see the angle the bullets will go."

"Then why..." Sephiria looks down in slight confusion as Kirito looked at his watch and his eyes widen in realization.

"Um, sorry to break it to you but we have 5 minutes before the registration is over. We'd better go register right now!" From his shout, Sephiria was brought up from her thoughts and looked at him before she nods in agreement.

"We should go." She said sheathing her sword as both Kirito and Sinon nods before the three of them runs towards the entrance. During her running, Sephiria thought over the brunette's words before a thought suddenly came into her mind. A very disturbing thought. But just as she thought about it, she shook her head denying the possibility before she looked forward and continue to head deeper into the building with both Kirito and Sinon.

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's the end of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario chapter 6. I hope you are all satisfied with it. I know it took a lot but it's never too late to revise before updating, you know?

Anyway, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Sephiria find out who Train is? She's starting to doubt herself if this is true or not. But will she? We will find out in the later chapters to come. Anyway, do you think this chapter is okay? No one is OCC right? I hope it's not.

Don't forget to leave a review, follow this story and favorite it alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	7. Chapter 7: First Qualifying Round

Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. And I am here to update SAO II: Phantom's Rosario. I understand that it has been a long period of time that I have been absent but unfortunately I have an exam I have to study for in these past weeks following April.

Although, this was short but I hope that you will find this chapter to your liking. Give lots of your love to this story, alright? This has been going on for quite a time and I wanted to continue. I appreciate that you read it to your hearts content.

I will see you all in the next chapter, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 7: First Qualifying Round

 **Bullet of Bullets 3**

 **Qualifier Entry**

A pair of blue eyes stared at the registration form in front of her and she trailed down one of the provided answers that she had filled in the form; her real name. Looking at the other empty questions, a small frown was etched on her face as she tried deciding whether to fill her real home address, phone number, e-mail and other sorts of her personal information much to her discomfort.

The pair of blue eyes looks up towards the blue box panel above the registration form.

 **Attention:**

 **Please input your real name and address. You may leave this blank or enter this information, but you will be ineligible for top-ranking prizes.**

After a while, Sephiria decided to tap the enter button and her registration form disappeared, having been accepted and registered inside the tournament. Taking a deep breath, Sephiria steps back from the registration booth and looks at Kirito and Sinon that were filling out their registration forms. Deciding to wait for them, Sephiria looks around at the giant dome hall, noticing that players were beginning to fill in and register themselves at the last minute.

As she scan the hall, she was unaware of the sound of geta shoes approaching her. Just as she looks forward, she was immediately rewarded with a wide smile that was beaming towards her, surprising her before she composed herself seeing as it is her friend, Saya.

"Saya?" Sephiria asked in slight surprise.

"Yup! Why do you look so surprised, Sephiria? The BoB tournament is about to start, you know? I can't simply miss the chance to participate now would I?" Saya explained smiling.

"But how did you get here-"

"So fast?" Saya finishes her sentence as Sephiria smiled and nods. "I got a ride from Kyoko. She knows somebody that could give us a ride after you started chasing Mr. Black Cat."

"I didn't mean to left you. I apologise." Sephiria frowned as Saya smile in reassurance.

"I know. I won't ask what's going on though. To me, it looks personal to you and I can respect that." She stated as Sephiria smiled and nods.

"Thank you for understanding, Saya. That means a lot to me."

"Don't worry. It's between us girls, right?" Saya grins and Sephiria smiled softly. "Anyway, did you catch Mr. Black Cat?"

At her question, Sephiria avoided her gaze by staring down at the floor. "Yes. But I didn't get any answers from him."

Saya stare at her for a moment, wondering if the blonde was alright. Even though she wanted to know deep down, and would try to lend a helping hand to her friend but at the same time, she knows that it isn't her decision if she wanted to know or not. It is entirely up to the blonde if she wanted to let out the words to her and for that, she would wait it out until she did. In the two days that she spent with her, she knows little about her except for her name. But she knows a few facts about her and she couldn't be anymore happier that she met someone like her; a friendly but kind hearted person. And to see her upset right now, worried her.

Meanwhile, Sephiria stared at the floor while contemplating the words spoken by the brunette minutes earlier. Even recalling the conversation they've had during the chase. But realising that she's been staring into space, she was greeted by a worried Saya. At first, she doesn't know what to say before the words came out of her mouth naturally. "Sorry about that." Sephiria casted a reassuring smile but Saya still kept staring at her worriedly. Before long, the frown was replace by a smile albeit a small one.

"Not to worry, Sephiria. I understand." Saya stated as Sephiria stare at her before nodding at her words.

"Saya?" A voice called out as both women looked behind them to see Sinon and Kirito walking up towards them, supposedly finished with their registrations.

"Hello. How have you been?" Saya asked smiling as Sinon smiled.

"Good. Even though we had a few minutes to register but we registered just in time. All thanks to Kirito." Sinon looked at Kirito who scratches her cheek.

"It-It's...Um, you're welcome." Just as he finishes, Kirito noticed the look sent by Sephiria and he gulped down in slight fear. Just then, a voice spoke through a speaker above them.

"Anyway, what qualifier block did you get?" Sinon asked Saya.

"Block D. But I kind of forgot the number." Saya apologises sheepishly as Sinon smiled at her before turning to the blonde next to her.

"What about you, Sephiria?"

"Block E." Nodding at the blonde, she turns to Kirito next.

"Block F. F-37."

"Oh, so we're in the same qualifier block. I'm in Block F, too. Maybe because we signed up at the same time." Sinon explained. "I'm 12. Which means..." She looks upwards in deep thought before looking at him. "Good. Even if I run into you, it'll be in the finals." She smiled as Kirito tilt his head to the side in slight confusion.

"What's good?"

"As long as you make it to the final battle of the qualifiers, you can participate in the battle royale in the main tournament." Sinon explained to him while the other two listened in on her explanation. Lifting up her finger, Sinon continued. "So it's possible we could both get to the main tournament."

"Oh." Kirito looked in realisation as Sinon let down her finger to her side.

"But if I do see you in the finals," She said as she narrows her eyes at him. "even if it's a qualifier...I won't go easy on you." She said looking pointedly at Kirito who looked in surprise before smiling back.

"I understand. Of course. If that happens, let's both fight as hard as we can." Kirito replied.

"Don't forget about us now." Saya said breaking the conversation between the two as both of them looked at her and Sephiria.

"Yes, if we ever meet in the battle royale...I won't go easy on you two, including you Saya." Sephiria turns to her last with a challenged smile.

"I'll definitely give it my all, and I'll show you all what I can do." Saya grins as both Sinon and Kirito smiled at the two while Sephiria kept smiling at her.

 **Entry for the Bullet of Bullets 3**

 **Qualifying Tournament**

 **Is now closed**

"You know, for a foreign name, the Japanese on this is pretty good..." Kirito said as he and the three girls started walking towards the start of the tournament; the place where registered players gathered before the tournament. "The official site was only in English."

"The company that operates it, Zaskar, is American, but Japanese staff is assigned to the server for Japan." Sinon explained to the three before continuing. "But you know, GGO is in kind of a legal gray zone, in both Japan and America."

"Is it because of the real money-conversion system?" Kirito asked as Sinon smiled knowingly.

"The official page has only minimal information. You can only manage your character, access the e-money accounts, you need for currency conversion, or do most anything game-related inside the game itself."

"Hm...It's well, amazing." Kirito commented as Sinon stopped walking causing the other three to follow in step.

"That's why it's almost entirely cut off from the real world. Because of that, it feels like the real me and the me that exists here are two different people." Sinon mutters under her muffler but it was heard by the three nonetheless. "But..." Suddenly, flashes of Black Cat surface in her mind and she was again reminded of the pair of yellow cat eyes that caused her phobia to act up. While she was thinking, her chest unconsciously tightens and Sinon shakes her head to rid of the flashes surfacing in her mind.

"Are you alright?" At the voice, Sinon looks at Sephiria's worried eyes along with Saya's. Besides them, Kirito also watches her with slight worry.

Smiling reassuringly, Sinon raises her hands in dismissal. "It's nothing, really. Sorry. Anyway, we need to get to the tournament-qualifier area. Are you three ready?" She asked ignoring the worried looks thrown at her.

Saya looked at Sephiria who looked at Sinon before watching the frown on her face replaced by a smile.

"We're ready." Sephiria assured as Sinon smiled at her, knowing that somehow the blonde understood her situation at the moment much to her appreciation.

Seeing the genuine smile on the blue haired's face, Saya couldn't help but smile also. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said to her as Sinon smiled at her before turning to Kirito, who nods with a small smile.

"I'm ready." With that, Sinon turns around and pointed her finger at one of the three metallic doors in front of them; specifically the center of the three.

"It's down there."

* * *

As the doors open to the qualifier-tournament area, the sounds of chatting could be heard all over the hall dome. After stepping out from the lift, Kirito freezes in his spot as he looks at the stares directing at him and the others while the lift closes. He looked at the weaponry in each of every player and he gulps down his saliva for the second time. He looks at the girls and he noticed that all of them weren't terrified by the sight of the armed players in front of them. Each of their expression were far from being terrified; Sephiria held a calm look to her face while Saya smiled causing him to wonder if she was used to the mass of attention thrown at her. He then turns to his blue haired tour guide, noticing that she narrowed her eyes with a disapproving frown.

After a moment of silence, he clutches his collar before pulling on it a few times. Kirito then looks at the players that were staring at them before noticing a change; their stares weren't directed at them but behind them. He also noticed the stares were different than before; they showed pure fear in their pupils.

Before he look over his shoulder to find out the cause of the stares, he was startled by the touch of a hand on his left shoulder from behind.

"Looks like we meet again." At the familiar voice, Sephiria's eyes widen while Kirito slowly turns to face Black Cat with a playful smile playing on his lips.

Turning around, Sephiria glared at Train that was standing behind Kirito with a hand clamped to his shoulder. "You." Sephiria exclaimed but before she could continue to speak any further, she was taken by surprise as the brunette walked past her without replying. "…Wait!" At the call, Train stopped in his track before glancing over his right shoulder. Immediately, Sephiria and the three others were silenced by the pair of cold eyes glancing at them piercingly.

"Oh. One simple advice; don't let your guard down." He advised with a slight cold look contrary to the playful demeanour earlier. With that, he turns around and every player that was staring at him flinched in fear before minding their own business. After a moment, Train walks away as the four looked at him before watching him disappear amidst the crowding players.

"Don't let your guard down?" Kirito asked under his breath before looking up at the direction where the brunette disappeared. "From who?"

"From him." Sinon answered with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"But why did he warn us about it?"

"I think he's talking about the players besides us." Saya made herself known as the others look at her. "It doesn't necessarily mean that he is the only one we should be aware of. We can't let our guard down based on their appearances only."

"That is true..." Kirito replied as he glances through his eyes at the various types of guns carried by some of the players in the hall; ones of which he never know how it functioned in battle. The thought of being eliminated crosses his mind and he cringed at the thought. "They might have an advantage in the tournament that we don't know yet." He looked at the other three.

"So you're gonna take his advice for it?" Sinon asked feeling slight betrayed.

"It wouldn't hurt to be cautious at least." Kirito reassured her. "I mean, he did attract their attention from us." He said gesturing to every armed player in the hall who minded their own business unlike earlier.

"So you're thinking that he is on our side now? You do remember that we fought him during our way here, right?" Sinon raised an eyebrow challengingly at the black haired who recalled the event before nodding to her words.

"But he didn't attack us per say during the chase on the highway, right?" Sephiria asked as she look at both Kirito and Sinon who looked back at her. "If my memory served me right, he was just toying with us. But he didn't do anything that did us any harm." She crossed her arms with a small frown as Sinon looks away in denial while Kirito put his hand at the back of his head.

"Then?" Sephiria looks at the blue haired player. "He's a good guy now?" She asked without looking at the blonde.

Sighing, Sephiria shakes her head. "I didn't say any of that. My judgement still remains clear about him. He is not one to be trifled with no matter what." Her eyes narrowed as the thought of Train's cold eyes entered her mind; the eyes that held pure hatred and held no mercy whatsoever. "If any indications of him is true enough, he isn't one to be 'good'." She clenched her fists as her face hardens.

Hearing what she said, Sinon looked back at her and her eyes widen at the sight of the blonde.

At the glimpse of Sephiria's reaction, Kirito allowed a frown to curve downwards. He'd never thought his friend would act like this before. Sure he saw how upset she was but the hatred within her eyes tells him otherwise. And the cause of this was the proclaimed Death Gun: known as Black Cat.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere around them, Saya sent a glance at Kirito who glances at her in return. Nodding to each other, Saya cleared her throat getting both Sephiria and Sinon's attentions. "We should prepare ourselves first. The tournament should start soon." She, Sephiria and Sinon along with Kirito looked up at the timer displayed above the blue piramid placed at the center of the dome.

 **BoB3 Preliminary**

 **Remaining Time: 26 minutes**

At the revelation, Sinon's eyes widen in realisation before she looks at Kirito. "We should change."

The black haired in question nodded without a second thought before the two of them walked away to change, leaving Saya and Sephiria. After they were gone, Saya turns to her partner and noticed something wrong about her. "Are you alright, Sephiria?"

Glancing up at the worried look sent toqards her, Sephiria could only chuckle lightly before her chuckle dies down and she answers. "...Maybe I'm thinking too much." A sad smile graces her features. "I don't know if I could do this..." She exclaimed as she hug herself.

Saya in turns stood closer and she puts a hand on her shoulder pad. "I still don't know what's going on but whatever you are doing; you can't overexert yourself. It will make you regret yourself later on. I know this because I experienced it before. I've realised that I can't help everyone on my own when I first became a sweeper. But still, helping someone one at a time counts." Saya explained as Sephiria looks at her and smiled lightly, understanding the meaning behind her comforting words.

Recalling the years isolated in SAO, she knows that she didn't want anyone to die because she felt that they didn't deserved it. The SAO players that were hard at work to be stronger just so they could get out of the game was all for naught. Including the determination and will that each of them carried to the floor to defeat another Floor Boss was just for naught. Those that were killed would never come back and those ones were either killed by the floor monsters or Floor Bosses. All of their belief would never be recognised but she knows that their sacrifices would be known throughout SAO in the tomb-

At the thought, Sephiria closed her eyes then takes a deep breath before exhaling it out. Reassuring herself in deep belief before feeling her mind was slightly clearer now than before, she opens her eyes and smiled up at Saya. "I understand now. Thank you, Saya." She thanked in appreciation as the esteemed sweeper smiled back.

"No problem. Anyway, are you ready for the tournament?" Saya asked. "Did you forget anything?"

Shaking her head, Sephiria answers. "No, I think I have all I need." She touched the handle of her Christ to which Saya noticed and give a thumbs up. "What about you? Are you going to enter the tournament in a yukata?" Sephiria frowned looking upon the pink floral yukata adorning Saya.

"Yeah. Don't underestimate me, Sephiria. I might not look much, but I can still pack a punch in this yukata." Saya put her hand on her waist. "Anyway, I like yukata's. They're beautiful." She smiled as Sephiria laugh lightly before nodding at her words.

"Yes, your interest on yukata's are highly noticeable." She stated before the blonde spotted a resting spot near them. "Do you want to sit to wait it out?" She asked as Saya turns to where she looked and nodded along.

"Yeah, although I like standing but walking on these geta shoes are harder than you think." Saya commented as Sephiria stifle a laugh before the two walked on towards the resting spot which consist of a crescent long seat with a circular table at the center.

* * *

 **Changing Room**

After walking through the crowd of players without any difficulty which goes by being stared at from every player, both Kirito and Sinon enters the changing room, much to the former's relief.

But just as he entered the room, Kirito couldn't help the sudden thoughts that are negatively circulating his mind at the moment when he finally realise the severity of the situation he was in. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his raging heart and tried to think of the the scenarios that would happen if; he told the truth sincerely or told the truth forwardly. But at the choices, he knew that at one point he would be the one who will suffer. Shivering at the thought, Kirito looked up at the blue haired player standing a few feet across from him.

"Kirito? Kirito?"

"...Huh? What?" Kirito shakes his head throwing the early thoughts out of his head and focuses on the girl calling on him. "What did you say?"

Putting a hand on her hip, Sinon quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you alright?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kirito nods. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something for a moment. Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Seemingly convinced by the black haired, Sinon asked her question earlier. "Do you see the players earlier?"

Raising an eyebrow at her question, Kirito answered. "Yeah."

"Don't be bothered by it. Showing off your main weapon thirty minutes before the tournament? It's just asking to get countered." She assured as Kirito nods in understanding.

"Ah..."

"Anyway, you should only equip your energy sword and Five-seven just before the match starts." Sinon stated as Kirito nods. "Also, you should change. You can't possibly be wearing that in the tournament, are you?" Sinon pointed out at her white attire to which Kirito look at his attire, realising that he hadn't changed yet.

Looking up, Kirito noticed that Sinon hasn't changed yet which brought confusion edge on his face. "What about you? Why haven't you changed yet?"

A tiny blush spread across her cheeks when she heard the question and she immediately glares at the black haired, who flinched and took a step backwards, regretting the decision to ask. Sighing, Sinon opens up her menu, "Let's just change." Just as she finishes, her casual street clothes disappear and in turns replaced by a black sports bra and panties.

At the sight, Kirito immediately closed his eyes with his hands.

"W-Wait!" Kirito stuttered as he tightly closed his eyes from looking at the blue haired any further than he already had.

"What's wrong with you? You should change." Sinon stated as confusion swept across her face at the black haired's strange behaviour.

"Uh, it's not that-No, I should show you instead." Kirito bowed his body as he opens his menu and swipes it towards Sinon where his personal information was visible; name, and gender.

Confused by his choice of action, Sinon decided to look at the information through the menu in front of her. She let out a smirk spread across her lips as she read the black haired's name first. "It's an interesting name as before." She glances upwards at Kirito who still bowed his head at her. But then she glances down at her gender right below her name, expecting to see that she was a girl. She wanted to skip it since it was so obvious in her eyes that Kirito looked exactly like a girl. But something told her to look at the gender and when she did, her eyes widen in surprise. "Y-You're a male?" She asked looking up at Kirito who cringed at her surprised tone laced with a little bit of anger. But just before things could get any worse, the door to the room opens up and revealed a certain brunette walking through the doorway casually before stopping to process the sight in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Kirito first before turning to the shocked Sinon who only wore nothing but a black sports bra with matching panties.

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Sinon asked as she instantly got her gun from her menu and pointed it towards Train's forehead. "This isn't the place for you filthy 'males'." She stated with venom in her voice as she stared at Train and then Kirito.

"I-I'm sorry! I was about to tell you-" Kirito held his hands up high in surrender while he stared at the gun in her grasp in slight fear.

"Shut up!" Sinon stated as she narrows her eyes dangerously at Kirito, who cleared his throat and was silenced by her glare. "You're one to talk. Ever since we've met, you were trying to lure me isn't that right? The truth is you're one of his accomplices, right?" Sinon exclaimed as she pointed her gun at Kirito, who immediately shakes his head in denial.

"No! You got it all wrong!"

"What is the truth then? You're going to eliminate me before I progress any further into the tournament? Newsflash, I'm not going to let that happen anytime soon-?!" Before she could finish, Sinon felt both of her hands in a tight grip before feeling them being brought above her head and instinctively drop her weapon in the process. "Agh!" Sinon winces at the pain engulfing her hands.

"She's not going to listen to reason from here onwards." Train spoke to Kirito as he stared down at Sinon who was surprised at first before she glares heatedly at him and scowled.

"Let go of me!" Sinon squirmed under his grip with all of her strength but to her surprise, she can barely move her hands under his death vice-like grip. Gritting her teeth, Sinon instantly kneed upwards towards Train's crotch but it was blocked by his free hand.

"Stubborn, huh?" Train stated with a small smirk of amusement as Sinon return his gesture with a intense snarl. Seeing the expression, Train let out a low chuckle before his expression changes as well; his eyes narrowed slightly and a small frown was visible across his lips. At that moment, Sinon couldn't help the fear that started to grow inside her as she faces the Black Cat that inhumanly killed his targets without remorse in an instant. Her eyes begin to take on a more fearful color as she stared at the cat-like yellow eyes.

 _"I'm not afraid..."_ Sinon thought as she gritted her teeth in frustration, trying to hide her vulnerability. "I'm not afraid!" She stared hard at the brunette who kept staring her down.

"Don't be scared." Sinon's eyes widen in surprise at the blunt words coming out of his mouth and she couldn't believe how he could read her mind exactly. "I'm not going to kill you. That's not why I'm here." He explained as Sinon looks at the brunette with her surprised expression evident on her face. She inwardly blew a air of relief once he finishes, but was puzzled as she knew that he couldn't kill her in a safe area. Realising her mistake and pushing away the thought instantly, she composed herself by closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and immediately made eye contact with the brunette.

"Then, why are you here? How did you know we were here?" Sinon asked professionally, keeping her eyes trained on Train, unaware of the fact that she was only wearing a pair of sports bra and panties in the open while she was trapped by none other than Black Cat, an highly-skilled assassin.

Meanwhile, Kirito watches the two from the sidelines and he admit that the atmosphere turned different in a negative way as the two stared down at each other. Not wanting to mix himself with them, he stood still in his spot while watching them. But just as he thought the situation couldn't be more worrisome, the words that came out of Train's mouth breaks the situation instantly.

"I don't. I came here to sleep. It'll be a while before the tournament starts. So I decided to sleep to pass the duration." Train explained as both Sinon and Kirito looked extremely surprised by the assassin's answer, never expecting the simple reason that came from him, an assassin.

"Is that a joke? Because I'm not laughing." Sinon stated with a glare as Train let out a small smirk cross his lips.

"Be that as it may, it's the truth." Train explained as he leans down on Sinon who was still glaring at him intensely. Once the brunette was a few inches from the girl's face, he stare at the glaring eyes of the girl. "You know I've been wondering about something of you. Hecate." At the name, Sinon couldn't hide the surprise visible in her eyes. Noticing the growing smirk on the brunette's lips, Sinon immediately composed herself, not wanting to give the satisfaction to him about mysteriously knowing her nickname that she shared with her weapon.

 _"How did he know?"_ Sinon thought suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Kirito quirked an eyebrow at the name. _"Is it her name? How did he know her name? Does he know her?"_ The questions swirled around Kirito's mind as he tried to conclude the relationship between the brunette and his friend. The black haired looked at the couple and he closed his eyes, turning away. His dirty mind acting up as he finally realised the position in which the two were in. _"Does she mind? Do they mind? Or they don't realised it yet?"_ He thought in distress.

Glaring at the brunette still, Sinon waited him to continue. But just as she heard the sentence, her mind freezes.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"..." Sinon stare absentmindedly before her mind register the sentence again and again. Before long, she started gritting her teeth and glares intensely at Train. "That's not your business to know. But if your an assassin as they all say, you already know the answer to it. Ain't assassin supposed to know their targets first before they killed them?" At the harsh tone, Train knew that he was facing a dead end to figuring out the reason she tried to kill him when he doesn't know her at all at the time that he was being chased at by the streets. The reason he knows her nickname was coincidentally as he heard a few players in the hall, called the said name when they focused their sights onto the blue haired player.

Glancing up, Train sighed inwardly. Suddenly, Sinon could feel her hands being released and she watches the brunette turns his back on her and walked away to the door to leave. But just as the mechanical door slides open, the brunette turns his head over his right shoulder, an amused smile played on his lips.

Confused, Sinon tried to find the cause of his amusement. Not finding to the object to his satisfaction, she instead glares at him.

Noticing her action, Train kept smiling in amusement before speaking.

"When I came here, I didn't expect to be rewarded at all. But imagine my surprise that I got a reward that I never bargained for. Is that reward act as an apology for our first impression? I think it is." He smiled amusingly before continuing. "Anyway, thanks for the display reward, I appreciate it. And I personally enjoyed our 'make-up session' together. I hope you do too." Train teased before turning his head and walked out from the room, leaving Sinon to stare in confusion and Kirito who was still closing his eyes.

"What is he talking about?" Sinon asked herself out loud before she look at Kirito, who pointed his left finger directly at her while he kept closing his eyes. Looking at the direction that his finger pointed, she trailed the direction and stopped as her eyes landed on herself, specifically her choice of clothing that she adorned at the moment.

It only took a moment before her mind registered the brunette words once more and her face instantly turns red from embarrassment. Her mind then was hit full force at the situation she had experienced; her half naked body nearly pressing against the brunette while he captured her hands above her head, her chest heaving back and forth as she tried to maintain her composure, and the proximity between their faces for a moment. All of the piece of memory finally hits her and she found herself speechless to say anything.

"...You mean to tell me...that I was naked the entire time while I'm with him?" Sinon barely finishes her sentence as Kirito nods slowly but still keeping his eyes closed.

"Half naked, actually." At the voice, Sinon instantly narrows her eyes at the black haired and she walked towards him. Sensing her in front of him, Kirito made the effort to turn his head facing her and open his eyes. What he got wasn't pleasant in his mind.

* * *

"Ah!" Kirito winced after touching his right cheek that held a red printed hand mark. He then look ahead at the blue haired who had her eyes closed. He sighed, "I should told her sooner..." He scratches the back of his neck. "But if I did, wouldn't it be worse? Yeah...It wouldn't end with a slap at that." He shakes his head before he noticed his friend stop.

"Would you stop following me?" Sinon stated with an annoyed look.

"Huh?" Kirito stared at her surprised. "But I don't know what to do."

"Stop following me." Sinon stated as she walked to the left way while Kirito followed behind her.

"But I don't know anyone else."

"Stop following me. You have Sephiria and Saya to show you." Sinon explained as she walked the opposite direction but Kirito kept following her from behind.

"I know. But-"

"Girls, over here!" Both Kirito and Sinon look up ahead of them, seeing Sephiria and Saya sitting on one of the resting spot. The girl clad in her yukata waved at them with a wide smile.

"Girls, huh?" Sinon said as she pointedly look at Kirito who cringed at her. "Don't forget you owe them quite an explanation concerning your 'gender'. Once we get there."

"Hai." Kirito said slumping his shoulders before he and Sinon walked towards the resting spot as Saya still waved at them. When they were nearer, Saya let down her waving hand and greeted them.

"Glad to see you're already changed. By the way, what took you two so long? I never thought changing would be time consuming." Saya tilt her head to the side in curiosity.

At the question being thrown at her, Sinon couldn't help but blush in retaliation.

Seeing the pink hue spreading her cheeks, Sephiria raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?" After she asked, realisation dawned on her and she turns to Kirito who nervously scratched his head.

Sensing the stare from the blonde, Kirito waved his hands furiously in denial. "No. It's not what you think."

"What are we thinking?" Saya asked in curiosity.

Kirito looked at Sinon, who refused to look at him and instead gaze at the floor with flaming cheeks followed by a frown.

"Uh..." Kirito tried to think of how to explain to the girls after what happened earlier on their arrival to the hall. After that event, he knows that it would only caused trouble if he brought up the brunette assassin as the main topic and also the reason of Sinon's stupor at the moment. "The thing is..." Kirito started before he glances at Sinon for the last time and when she didn't make eye contact still, he continued. "I'm a boy. Not a girl." He confessed to Sephiria and Saya.

"You're a boy, Kirito-san?" Saya exclaimed in disbelief while Sephiria faked a surprised look but hid the small smile of amusement twitching at the corner of her lips. "B-But, you look-"

"Like a girl?" Kirito finishes as Saya lift her hand.

"No offence but you definitely look female to me. Your voice even has that hint of femininity." Saya explained as Kirito slumped his shoulder with a sweat drop and an awkward smile straining his lips.

"Did it really?" Kirito asked as Saya nodded innocently. Meanwhile, Sephiria chuckled at the back of her hand, entirely amused by their conversation. The blonde then steals a glance at Sinon and a small smile settled on her lips; hearing the stifle sound of a laugh bubbling in the girl's throat.

At the sound, both Saya and Kirito looked at Sinon who lightly laughed humorously.

"Looks like all you need was a laugh." Saya stated as Sinon slowly stop laughing before she looked at the attention drawn towards her. Her face flushed as she abruptly cough to compose herself.

"...It's not everyday you get to hear that."

At the sentence, Kirito deflated which caused her to looked at him in slight amusement meanwhile enlightening the others to watch in humour.

"I don't understand girls..." Kirito commented in thought with a defeated tone.

"Anyway, sorry Kirito-san. We can't help it." Saya apologised as Kirito looks up at her and smile reassuringly.

"It's okay, Saya. Unfortunately, this is the way my character looks like in GGO. I entered like this." Kirito gestured to himself. "For the record, I recently converted my account from another VVRMO."

"Really? But why do you look like a girl? I mean, similar to a girl." Saya asked sheepishly as Kirito sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know..." He grumbled but he knowingly blamed his transformation on the game or rather the converting system of the game. "But it's a good thing I'm not entirely a girl. That would be too much to handle."

Hearing his comment, Sephiria couldn't help but ask a question at him. "Is being a woman stressful for you? Are you saying we are lesser than what you are as a male?" At the scolding tone, Kirito immediately freezes before furiously waving his hands in front of him back and forth.

"No! No! That's not what I meant either!"

"I wonder if 'she' wants to hear about this. Also the fact about your predicament of looking like a female version of yourself. She might enjoyed it." Sephiria had to suppress her teasing smile from stretching as she saw Kirito gaped in realisation before pointing a finger at her.

"You-You wouldn't..."

"The question is who wouldn't?" Sephiria teased as Kirito couldn't help but gaped at her, speechless to counter.

Slumping his shoulder, Kirito looked at Sephiria with pleading eyes. "Please don't. It's hard enough that I have to be..." He then grabs a lock of his hair in his right hand. "I have to be like this."

"Look on the bright side, now you finally learned a few things about us girls." Saya explained with a bright smile as Kirito sighed.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not. Aside from the cat calls I got before I got there, I kind of feel the same as you girls. How do you endure yourself from them?"

"Just don't. Don't give a slight thing of care about them. That's their nature unfortunately. The last thing you want on your mind is them calling you in pubs and bars. It gets worse from there." Sinon explained as Kirito looked at her in surprise while Saya nods, accepting her fact to be true. "Just ignore them. If they're stubborn, put a bullet in their feet. They definitely stop harassing you from there onwards."

"Thanks."

"Don't get too accustom to my help. Also, don't think this will clear things up between the two of us for what you did earlier." Sinon narrowed her eyes. "I'm just trying to help because you suffer the same fate as with the other girls with that 'avatar'." Sinon answered with her mouth covered by her muffler while Kirito nods reluctantly but in appreciation nonetheless.

"T-Thanks. But I'm very sorry that-"

"Don't apologize. It's in the past, but if you do it again..." Sinon glances at Kirito who furiously waves his hand in protest.

"I-I got it."

Looking down, Sinon sighed before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's bad enough that 'he' came." At the sentence, both Sephiria and Saya looked at her before turning to Kirito who rub the back of of his head.

 _"What happen?"_ Saya asked in thought as she turns to Sinon. _"Who is 'he'?"_ She glances at Sephiria, who was looking curiously at Sinon that was deep in thought.

"Is 'he'..." Sephiria started which brought Sinon to look up at the blonde. "Who I think he is?" She slightly narrows her eyes as both she and Sinon made eye contact.

"You've known him enough." At the answer, Sephiria tighten her hold on her arm while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Why did he came? Did he threaten you?" Hearing the question, Sinon glances away.

"...No. It's far from that. He wanted to sleep to pass the time before the tournament starts." She stated before she look at Sephiria. "Do you believe that? Because I'm seriously not laughing."

Looking down in deep thought, Sephiria thought about Train for his purpose-true purpose of 'sleeping' before the tournament stated by himself. But she could think any further about him, she was interrupted by Kirito.

"What if he wanted to sleep all along?" Kirito asked as both Sephiria and Sinon looked at him including Saya. Sensing the stares boring into him, he continued. "I mean, he said it like he mean it. What would he do besides sleeping before the tournament?"

At the question, either Sinon nor Sephiria know the answer to it. The answers that they thought of in their minds were quickly shot down because it wouldn't do make sense while they were in the safe area; which meant no killing. Aside from that, they couldn't think of much about it.

Sighing, Sinon speaks up. "How about we'll talk about this later? It's a headache thinking about him all day." She reasoned as Sephiria looked at her before looking down.

"...You're right. There isn't much information about him that we know except what is already said in the news." Sephiria turns to Sinon who nods.

"Anyway, since we got exactly 5 minutes before the tournament, I'll offer my help one last time and after that we're enemies, alright?" Sinon asked the three others.

Hearing the statement, Saya frowned. "Enemies? But we'll still be friends right?"

Turning to her, Sinon smiled and nods. "We'll still be. But I suggest that you look out for yourself out there. I can't help you in the tournament."

"Thank you." Kirito stated smiling.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgiven you." Sinon look pointedly at Kirito who flinches at her gaze. Sighing, Sinon looked at the time displayed above the pyramid. The other three followed her gaze as she started speaking. "Once that countdown hits 0, all the entrants here will be automatically transferred to a battlefield containing them and their first-round opponent."

"Okay." Kirito nods in understanding while both Saya and Sephiria listened in on her explanation.

"The field is a one kilometer square region. The terrain, weather, and time are random. You'll start a minimum of five hundred meters apart. And once the match ends, the winner is sent back here. The loser is sent to the first-floor hall. If you lose, there aren't any random equipment drops. In Block F, there are sixty-four people. So five victories takes you to the finals, and gives you the right to enter the main tournament. I won't explain further or answer any questions." Sinon finishes as she glances at the other three to see if they understand.

"We understand." Sephiria smiled as Kirito nods.

"I think I've got it. Thanks."

"You'd better make it to the finals. I've taught you so much, and I want to teach you one last thing." Sinon said as she glances at Kirito whom she met today and taught a lot.

"One last thing?" Kirito asked as he glances at Sephiria and Saya, who both held a confused look. The three of them then looked at Sinon to hear her.

"The taste of the bullet that means defeat." Sinon finishes as Kirito stare at her for a while before he smiled in understanding.

"I look forward to it. But what about you?" Kirito asked Sinon who snicker.

"If I wash out in the qualifiers, I'm retiring. This time..." Sinon glances up as the other three looked at her in slight worry after hearing her tone changes. "This time...I will kill all the strong ones." She said before letting out a wide smirk across her cheeks, surprising the other three. Sinon then looked at the three before speaking again with her usual stoic demeanor. "This will be the last time we talk like this, so I'll give you all my name." She said as she open her menu and swipes it towards the three to see. "It's the name of the one who will someday defeat you." Sinon stated the last part directly to Kirito who looked at the menu in front of him along with Sephiria and Saya.

"Sinon." Kirito said her name for the first time before recounting the name that was spoken by the brunette in the changing room. "What about Hecate? Is that your name too?"

At the name, Sinon's eyes widen slightly before narrowing her eyes and gazes away from him. "...It's a nickname. That's all I can say."

Quirking an eyebrow at the brief explanation, Kirito nods as he saw that he couldn't get any further details than what he had been offered.

"You're late, Sinon." A new voice voices out as Sinon looked up ahead. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Hi, Spiegel. I got caught up in something unexpected." Sinon said as her tone changes to a happy one, which surprises the other three at the transformation. The male player named Spiegel started walking up to Sinon who looked at him in confusion. "But...Didn't you say you aren't going to enter?" She asked as she slides back to give room for her friend.

Spiegel takes the sit next to her before he scratches his head sheepishly.

"I thought it might be a pain, but I came to cheer you on. You can watch the match on a big screen here. By the way, what did you mean by 'something unexpected?'"

"Ah...I was showing that person the way here." Sinon glances at Kirito. "And I help a bit for them as well." She looked at both Sephiria and Saya.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you! My name's Saya." Saya introduced with a smile as Spiegel looked at her in surprise of her cheerfulness and admitted inwardly that she looked pretty in her yukata. "And this is Sephiria." Saya gestured towards the blonde as Spiegel looked at her friend next to her. His eyes widen at seeing another pretty girl besides her and Sinon.

"Nice to meet you." Sephiria smiled with a nod as Spiegel smiles back before focusing on the last person which was seating across from him.

"Hi, I'm that person that Sinon talked about."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Are you three friends of Sinon's?" Spiegel asked shyly.

"Don't be fooled. The one in front of you is a guy." Sinon said as Spiegel looked surprised by the information.

"Aha...My name is Kirito." Kirito introduced as Spiegel looked at the other two.

"Yes, we're friends of Sinon. Although we only met today but I already consider Sinon, my friend." Saya smiled as Sinon smiled in appreciation at the black haired, founding pleasing to hear from her words.

"Me too. Without her, I think it would be harder to find Kirito in this city. And she's been a great help on explaining the BoB for us." Sephiria added as Spiegel smiled and nodded proudly at Sinon who smiled at the blonde.

"Yes, she's been a big help to us. In a lot of ways." Kirito added with a smile.

"Stop that...And I don't want you calling me by name."

"Don't be so cold. Saya can call you so why can't I?" Kirito asked waving his hand up and down in a calming way towards Sinon.

"Cold? I don't even know you! And Saya's not you!"

"But you helped me pick out my equipment."

"Th-That was because-" Sinon meant to reply before a ray of light invaded her sights. Sinon and the others looked up at the glowing shaped diamond on top of the pyramid.

"We apologize for the wait. The Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifying Tournament will now begin. After the countdown, all players who have entered the tournament will be automatically transported to the first-round field map. Good luck." After the announcement, gun shots were sounded throughout the main hall as everyone cheered in excitement.

Looking at the crowd of cheering players, Kirito was interrupted by Sinon who stood up from her seat.

"Get to the finals!" She stated pointing her right finger towards him as Kirito looked at her. "I'll kick your butt there before I kick 'his'!"

Smiling at the invitation, Kirito stands up from his spot. "If you're inviting me, I'll have to be sure I'm there." Kirito teases before silently leave his spot as Sinon gritted her teeth in slight frustration.

"Y-You!"

Walking away from the resting spot,, Kirito stops and looks back to see Sinon gritting her teeth while glaring him. He then turns his attention to Spiegel who narrows his eyes towards him, much to his surprise.

 _"Maybe that was taking it a little far. "_ Kirito thought before light engulfed him.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Huh?" Train questioned as he walked inside the qualifier-tournament area after he had slept in one of the waiting room. When he walked into the said area, he immediately noticed that dozen of players appeared to be missing since the area as he recalled, was previously crowded by registered players before. Looking around, he saw several players appearing out from nowhere and he immediately suspected that they were already finished fighting their respective battles by the way their faces give out hints of a battle won; relief, proud and lastly, happiness.

Just as he looked around, he look at his right and he immediately stopped his observation and instead focused onto a certain blonde standing a few feet from him. A ghostly smile spread across his lips as he looked at the blonde looking at the hologram screens placed around the top of the pyramid. At that moment, the blonde glances at her right before her eyes widen in surprise; one of which he noticed. She looked surprised when her eyes laid on his but she didn't make any move to go to him and instead opted to stare at him with slight anger beneath her orbs. The two stare for a moment before blue light suddenly envelope her and Train at the same time.

"...What?" Sephiria said under her breath, eyes wide as she registered a genuine smile on the brunette's lips just before he disappeared from her view. By the smile, she was immediately was assaulted by her stomach tightening up from anxiety. Confusion swept across her face before she looked up the window panel above her.

 **Sephiria vs Kato**

 **Remaining Time: 58 seconds**

 **Field: Church**

After looking at the duration, she was assaulted by the tightening of her stomach, much to her confusion. Reaching over to grasp her stomach, she recalled the brunette's smile, feeling unusual for some reason. She then shook her head a couple of times, ridding herself from the feeling to focus on the task of battling against her first opponent in Bullet of Bullets 3.

 _"Izayoi-kun."_ She closed her eyes as she think about her husband and hoped that he was in the tournament just as her right now. After a while, she open her eyes just as blue light evaded her view. _"I'll do my best."_ She thought determinedly as she looked upon the night that she was transported to. She look up ahead and saw a big church a mile away. Grasping her right hand to the handle of her sword, she bounded towards the church, knowing that she would start battling her opponent there.

Meanwhile...

Yellow eyes scan the sand dune background around him, trying to find any signs of his opponent. But to no avail as the brunette stood in his spot while Hades was still strapped to his thigh.

A breeze pass by him, blowing the ends of his trench coat for the second time. It was at that moment, Train instantly pull out his gun and shoot a single bullet at his right. Time seemed to slow down as Train's eyes follows his bullet before another bullet made itself known a few centimeters in front of it. Suddenly, time returned to normal and the two bullets collided with each other and was instantly deflected, blowing back the bullets to the sandy soil.

Train's eyes trained to the direction of the other bullet, turning his body to face the direction before slowly walking towards it. The ends of his trench coat flows through the breeze that made itself known for the third time but the brunette kept his focus solely in front of him. After a few steps forward, Train lifted Hades to his face, deflecting a few attempted shots to his face. At the bottom of Hades's trigger, Train looked to the spot where the bullets were shot from prior to his eyes catching a glimpse of where it was during the start of the assault.

His ears perked up as he heard a clicking sound and he watches an oval shaped object thrown at him. His eyes narrowed as he instantly disappeared by side stepping to his right. Just as he disappeared, the spot where he stood was exploded, sending back debris and sand everywhere. Amidst the smoke everywhere, a silhouette could be seen standing up before starting to run behind him.

A couple of grenades could be seen in the man's clutches by his right hand. Other than that, his face was shrouded by complete fear after he had caught a glimpse of his opponent. _"Why is it him of all people? Why?"_ He shouted in mind as he kept running without looking back, fearing that the assassin would catch him. "Damn it! Why him out of the people I had to fight?" He asked himself in between panting as he kept running. As his mind was so wrap by his thought, he was unaware of the pair of black boots appearing in front of him. Gritting his teeth, the opponent's face took on a determined look. A grin spread across his face as he tighten his hold on his grenades. "...I'll win. That's right, I'm gonna blow his head of-?!" He was cut off as he abruptly collided by something and fall backwards. Just as his body laid on the ground, he look up to see what had he collided to. As soon as his eyes lay upon the person in front of him, all the colors in his face was visibly drained out.

"Where do you think you're going in a hurry? You don't think you can escape right?" Train stated as his narrowed yellow cat slit eyes bore into his opponent's terrified eyes. Then the brunette looks down at the clothing adorned by his opponent. It was similarly like a priest exclude the priest hat. Other than that, he wore combat pants with matching boots.

"You-You're-" The priest-like player stuttered as his hands shakes nervously around the grenades that was hidden in sight under his cloak. The priest slowly drags himself backwards as his shuffling sounds across the sandy soil covered up the clicking sound of the grenades.

"I came to deliver bad luck." Train said to the priest who gulped down his fear.

"...Black Ca-?!" The priest was cut off as a bullet went straight to his skull before multiples bullets came after that. Gasping, the priest froze into his spot as Hades hovering over his head with small wisps of smoke releasing from the muzzle.

 **Congratulations**

 **Izayoi Wins!**

Train looked up at the window that appeared above him and his eyes linger at his name for a while. Before long, blue light envelope his sights and he closed his eyes. Just as he disappeared, the area around him exploded caused by the grenades that were left active from the priest-like player.

* * *

 **Lost Ancient Temple**

 _"If I'm this close..."_ Kirito thought as he aimed his gun at his opponent, Uemaru. Seeing the green circle zooming in and out, he took the shot causing two bullets to hit his opponent in the middle of reloading.

Gritting his teeth, Kirito jumps forward as he thrust his purple light saber at Uemaru, piercing him through his chest as his scream reaches his ear. A burst of electrical current burst from the collision of the light saber to the opponent's chest. Gripping tightly at his light saber, Kirito thrust his light saber more into his opponent's chest as his HP could be seen decreasing to the orange bar zone. The electrical current moves wildly around the opponent before he exploded into polygons.

After his opponent was defeated, Kirito spins his light saber before sheathing it on his back just like he used to in SAO. "Ah...I did it again..." Realising this, Kirito pulled his light saber to his side and deactivate it.

Falling down on the ground with a tired sigh, he look up at the panel window appearing above him.

 **Congratulations**

 **Kirito Wins!**

"I've gotta do something so tiring four more times?" He asked himself before leaning his head back just as he was teleported back.

 **Qualifier Tournament Area**

Opening his eyes, Kirito looked around the dome and noticed several players standing around the pyramid while watching the screens above the structure. He also noticed several players sitting around, registering their relief faces which made him guessed that they had won the first round like him. Just as he continue looking around, his eyes spotted Sinon's friend that he presumed was her boyfriend. But after he recalled the angry look that he received from him, he knows that he had made a mistake on proclaiming it.

Looking up at the screen in which he looked, he stared to wonder where his friends were at the time. He looked around at the screens before a breath suddenly invaded his thoughts.

"Are you the real thing?" Just as the mysterious person asked midst standing behind the black haired, Kirito instantly side step to the left and turns his body to face the person that was previously standing behind him.

As he turns to face the hooded cloaked player, Kirito grits his teeth as he immediately grasp his light saber but did not make an attempt to activate it. Kirito look at the player and he immediately recounted that he was the player that got shot by Black Cat after he had just entered GGO. His eyes narrows at the red bright eyes of the player metal face which gives off a creepy aura; one that he doesn't like.

Sighing, Kirito relaxes his stance a bit and stand upright. "The real thing? What do you mean? Who are you?" He asked as the hooded cloaked player walks towards him in slow strides. Clutching his light saber, Kirito narrows his eyes at the player. Once the hooded cloaked player stopped in front of him, he leans closer to Kirito's face.

"I saw your fight. You used your sword, didn't you?" He asked slowly.

"Y-Yeah, it isn't against the rules, right?" Kirito asked before the player leans closer to him, causing him to moves his head back from the creepiness of the player.

"I'll ask again. Are you the real thing?" The player asked as he stared at Kirito's eyes that started to took on a surprise and terrified look.

 _"Does this person know me?"_ Kirito asked in thought as he stare at the red bright eyes of the robotic metal face. _"I'm sure of it. We've met before. We've spoke face to face. But where? Where did we meet?"_ All of the questions were currently surrounding his mind as Kirito attempted to figure the player his identity.

Suddenly, Kirito caught movement and he watches the hooded cloaked player slides his arm from his cloak and lift it to open his menu, selecting the guide option on beside his characteristics.

 **Worlds**

 **Fields**

 **Quest**

 **Tournament**

Four options appeared from the guide option and he taps the tournament; opening up the option, BoB.

Selecting BoB option, he taps a button besides the letter M which was next to the letters BoB. The second he taps the button, it showed the qualifier blocks; A till I. The player taps the F Block, revealing the qualifier block of all of participants listed within the block. Tapping one of the boxes of the block at the upper right, it showed Kirito's name and Uemaru's. Sliding the window towards Kirito to see, the black haired saw his name.

"This name..." The player started as he traces his index finger across Kirito's name from behind the see through window. "That skill with a blade. Are you the real thing?" He asked again as Kirito suddenly was hit by memories he experienced in SAO.

After a while of recounting, Kirito looks at the hooded cloaked player and grits his teeth. _"I...I know this person, too."_ Kirito thought before realisation dawned and he stare at the player in front of him who decided to turn his head at him. _"We're the same. We're both SAO survivors."_ He thought in shock. _"Who is this person? Where did we meet?"_ He asked. After a while, the hooded player lift down his finger which caused the menu to disappear and Kirito's eyes caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his wrist underneath the bandages around his right arm. His eyes widen as he suddenly recounted the memories that came with the tattoo. The choices he had to make. The lives he had to take, and the regret that came as the result. As Kirito's pupils begin to shrink in size, he was unaware the sound of a gun drawing out from its holster before he was immediately shaken out of his stupor by the sight of a gun pointed behind the hooded player's head.

"Mind if I interrupt? You know I can't help but notice that you're looking for trouble whenever you're around. Is it a habit of yours?" The hooded cloaked player glances behind him and he was greeted by a brunette, who glares coldly at him with narrowed eyes which highlights his dangerous yellow cat slit eyes.

"Black Cat."

"Are you desperate to get attention or desperate to get killed? Or both? Because it seems to me, you would be both."

"Black Cat...No..." The player trailed off as silence overwhelm the atmosphere surrounding the three. After a while of silence, the player spoke up. "Izayoi. That is your name."

At the spoken name, Kirito's eyes widen in shock as Train narrowed his eyes dangerously than before.

"Izayoi?" Kirito thought in disbelief.

"You're...the real thing. There are no others that has that name. There is only one." The hooded cloaked player stated to Train who tighten his right hand around the handle of his gun, Hades. "Without a doubt."

"Since you know of me, then you know what's best for you to act now, right? Even though we haven't met before but I can tell that we have a long history with each other. As SAO players."

"Former." The hooded player replied. "I heard of you, White Swordsman. Also, the name that every SAO player has heard, The Thousand Blades. Including every member in my guild. I know, and experienced what you are capable of. You almost wiped out our guild in that fight…"

"What are you talking about?" Train asked in slight confusion at his sentence while he stared hard at the hooded cloaked player.

"…I forgot. After this long, I would have thought you would remember but it seems I was wrong...But I'm certain that…You'll remember." At this, Train's eyes narrows in respond.

"…If what you said is true, then you know what I can do to you, correct?"

"...I...will withdraw. For now." The player said before he soundlessly walked pass by Kirito, leaving Kirito to stare at the player as he goes, unaware of another pair of eyes looking at the figure as he left.

Turning around to face the brunette, Kirito couldn't fathom the words spoken by the hooded player earlier. But when he stated his best friend and mentor's name, he couldn't help but to stare at Black Cat who looked at the direction where the player left before sheathing his gun inside its holster.

"...Izayoi." Kirito called out as Train looked at the black haired and a smirk spread across his face.

"Took you long enough. Didn't think it would take you this long to find me." At the brunette's remark, Kirito smiled genuinely, relief and happy that he found his best friend through an unfortunate encounter.

"…Y-Yeah, I never thought of that too. But who would?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Unfortunately, that is the end of this chapter. Was it to your liking after all?

We have a lot of drama going on here in this chapter, especially with Kirito finding out about Train's identity being Izayoi. What will happen in the next chapter? Will this change anything major throughout the story? We'll find out by the next chapter…


	8. Chapter 8: Prime Suspect

Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. I am here once again to entertain my readers with another new chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario. Although, it isn't enough to make it up without my presence over the last month as of late but I sincerely hope that you will enjoy the chapter even if it doesn't have enough action in it.

And without further ado, enjoy reading!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Prime Suspect**

"...Y-Yeah, I never thought of that too. But who would?" Kirito exclaimed with a smile tilting his head.

"I'm surprised myself actually."

"So…You actually enter in this game in that avatar?" Kirito asked looking at Izayoi's avatar which seemed overall different than his actual avatar. But the strange fact that he noticed along the way was how his avatar wasn't at all similar to his avatar in a bit. "You're really different."

"Yeah. Who would've thought?"

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Kirito stated as Train raised an eyebrow. Then, the black haired sighs and hang his head down in slight depression. "…Why do you look like that compare to this…?" Kirito spread his arms limply to himself, gesturing to his avatar that was opposite of what his original avatar looked like. "It doesn't make any sense…" At this, Train let out an amused smile to spread across his lips.

"I can't make it up to you by solving your current feminist problem. Anyway, are you having those problems as a girl? Is it that time of month again?" The brunette teased as Kirito look up at him in slight embarrassment.

"I'm not a girl!" Kirito whispered to him with a light glare directed towards him before glancing back around to see if anyone was staring at them. Noting that a few was paying attention to the two, Kirito closes his eyes, feeling embarrass. "...I just have these…" He trailed off as he grabs onto the strands of his hair in front of his face.

"Bangs?" Train raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"…Yes…" Kirito hang his head down and sighs in depression. After a while, the black haired look up at the brunette.

"Anyway, thanks for your help." He thanked.

"That player…Who is he?" Train asked as he looked to the direction where the hooded cloaked player left. Meanwhile, Kirito glances down with an unsure look. Before long, he answers.

"…He's one of them."

"One of who? Is he in a guild in SAO?"

"…Under his right wrist, h-he has that tattoo…"

"Tattoo…?" At the word, Train's eyes in suspicion. "What does it look like?"

"That tattoo is…Laughing Coffin." At the answer, Train's eyes held surprise while Kirito tried to calm himself down from recalling the tattoo. "He's one of the members of Laughing Coffin."

"They're still around after so long…" Train muttered with a small frown, recalling how the guild operates in SAO; killing other players for their own desires or revenge. Suddenly, the brunette recalled the time where he and Asuna along with the other players who formed a party to end the guild once and for all. Prior to the recollection of the topic, he did not feel any regrets regarding what his past actions did. For him, that time was necessary. Necessary for everyone's survival.

"Wh-What are we going to do now? Should we just stay quiet in the meantime?" Kirito suggested looking up at the brunette while his fingers shakes nervously, indicating how nervous he is to meet one of the sole members of the murdering guild.

"If we chose to stay quiet, will he act the same? It doesn't work that way, for their kind." The brunette looks at the black haired. "You know that, right?" He asked but Kirito does not respond as he kept looking down in slight trauma. A sympathetic frown was visible on the brunette's face as he looked upon his friend's condition.

"Laughing Coffin…I killed t-two of them…" Kirito uttered under his breath as his pupils begins to shrink in size. The teen looks up suddenly before he was met by a flick that launches him backwards. "…Wh…" Kirito asked as he grabs his redden left cheek before he stared up at the brunette.

"Will you snap out of it? You're not in therapy anymore alright? You've gone past that." Train stated as he walk to stand in front of the black haired teen. He then grabs a hold of his left shoulder, "Don't forget why you're here in the first place." He reminded him.

"…"

"…This is not SAO. This is not a game that gets yourself killed. Remember that in your head, will you?" The brunette offered his smile once he finishes his last sentence. Meanwhile, Kirito stared at the brunette and reluctantly nodded before he shakes his head and then nods again.

"...Yes, yes. You're right. This is not 'that' game…" Kirito looks down with a determined look before he faces the brunette. "I understand now."

"Great. But if you get traumatised like that again, feel free to call." Accepting his statement, Kirito nodded his head.

"Maybe I should call…" He thought before he pushes the thought from his mind and then looked at the brunette, finding a question that he's been meaning to ask him. "Izayoi, have you met Asuna yet? She's searching for you." Kirito stated as Train raises his eyebrow knowingly with a smile, confusing the black haired teen. Before long, a look of realisation dawned upon his face as Kirito opens his mouth. "Oh…You have. But…Why don't you tell her already?" Kirito asked in confusion as he pointed his hand to his right, at the direction of the lift that they came from. "You could of told her when both of you first arrived."

"I don't think that is the right time." The brunette let out a smile to which confuses the black haired teen. "…Would she believe the words of a murderer?" At this, Kirito was beginning to get more confused. Then his eyes widen in realization.

"Does she believe that you're…Death Gun?"

"It seems so. But I don't blame her." The brunette offered a smile as he put his right hand on his hip. "I didn't leave a good first impression after all."

"…So those players that you killed…They're still here, right?"

"Yeah, what do you take me for?" Train asked amusingly with a raised eyebrow.

"But why did you kill them for?"

"For our goal to get the real culprit in this mysterious case. The only thing that can reveal the culprit is through being known as the strongest." Train explained before looking over to the direction where the hooded cloaked player went. "And it looks like we have found ourselves our suspect."

Hearing his statement, Kirito looked over at his left shoulder towards the brunette's gaze. He then turns back to the brunette, "Do you think it's him? But there's no…"

"Evidence? I think the creepy background he's displaying is already proof enough, don't you think?" Train stated amusingly as Kirito glances sideways with a hand behind his head, feeling slightly peeved at the brunette's proclamation.

"He is creepy…"

"Not in a good way." Train's smile was replaced with a frown.

"Other than that, what are we going to do? What are you going to do?"

"What do you think? Being the antagonist once in a while is pretty fun." His frown was immediately replaced with a smile.

"But you're not." Kirito protested.

"But she doesn't know that." At this, Kirito looks down thoughtfully, knowing who he was talking about. "Anyway, I don't mind. Sooner or later, she's bound to know…Let her find out by herself, alright?"

"But why?"

"You can put your trust in someone, but can you put your trust in their words?" Train recited as Kirito stared at him. "For now, I have to gain her trust."

"But will she trust your words on it?" A pause followed after that before the brunette responds.

"I'm certain this will end with my life on the line but she's the only one that has the decision. When the time comes, she'll know."

"How do you know?"

"Never underestimate the relationship of a married couple." Train amusingly stated as Kirito raises an eyebrow. Putting a hand on the teen's shoulder, the brunette offered a smile. "So you have to tie the knot with Lisbeth soon, alright?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll see you, Kirito-chan." Train bid with a teasing smile before he turns around and walked along with his cloak flowing behind him.

Looking at the brunette's back, Kirito let out a smile before frowning at how cool his friend turned out to be when he first entered the game compared to him.

"Kirito?"

"Huh?" Kirito turns at his right to look at Saya who's approaching him. "Saya, have you finish?" To his response, the black haired girl nodded with a smile.

"Yep, it was easy!"

"That's good for you then."

"Oh, did you talk with Mr. Black Cat?"

"Did she saw us? That's not good…" Kirito thought in slight anxiety. "…Did you saw us talking, Saya?"

"I'm sorry." Saya apologises much to the other surprise.

"What for?" Kirito asked in sudden surprise.

"It's a sensitive topic for you, correct? Not everyone here likes Mr. Black Cat especially Sephiria and Sinon…" Saya mutters under her breath with a small frown before she look up at the black haired teen in front of her. "I don't hate him and it seems you don't as well, Kirito-san. I saw that the two of you got along well after that creepy hooded player left."

"You watched that?" Kirito asked with a hand behind his head while feeling slightly embarrass.

"Yes, all of it. But I think that's my luck because I gotten here right on time to see that." Saya offered a smile to Kirito who stared at her before he smiles back. "So how's your conversation with Mr. Black Cat went off? Aside from him punching you." Hearing the question thrown at him, Kirito kept smiling before answering.

"It went quite well. He seems alright than what everyone expected him to be on the news." Kirito explained as Saya smile widely at him. "Thanks to him that I don't have to talk with that player any longer than it should."

"Yeah, wouldn't it be exciting to see him shoot that player earlier?" Saya crosses her arms and grins. "I swear that hooded guy gave me a bad vibe." Saya lightly shivered at her sentence before addressing Kirito. "Anyway, it's good to see you again Kirito-san! We've passed the first round of the BoB tournament. Let's continue our hard work, alright? Remember, I won't go easy on you if we managed to face off in the battle royale." Saya explained as she shapes her hand into that of a gun and points it at Kirito. "I'll hit it where it hurts the most." She grins playfully as Kirito stifle a laugh before nodding towards her.

"Yeah, I'm not going easy on you too Saya. If you say it like that, then I might have to show you a single thing or two to not underestimate me."

"Me too." Saya replied before she let down her hands and put them behind her. "I'll be going. I'm waiting on Sephiria. I'll see you later, Kirito-san!" She smiled as she turns to her right and walked away as Kirito watches her, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him intently from a distance behind his shoulder.

* * *

 **Changing Room**

Standing in the middle of the room was Train who stood still while he stretched his neck to look up at the ceiling above him. Staring at the light peach ceiling, he did not pay much attention to it. His thoughts were currently focused on something else; someone at the moment. He released a sigh which could be heard in the room before he let out a smile while he looked up at the ceiling. Recalling the appearance of a certain blonde woman, his smile widens.

"Talk about irony..." He muttered under his breath, recalling how Asuna dressed in her Vice-President armor in SAO and compared it to the outfit that she currently adorns. The familiarity that both outfits have was that each of them releases an aura of authority which matches her own self, much to his amusement.

Pocketing his hands inside his pants pockets, his thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of the door sliding open behind him. The brunette glances behind over his shoulder and his eyes narrows slightly. "What are you doing here?" He questioned as he looked at the hooded cloaked player standing behind him with a pleased smile.

"Why the cold shoulders, Train? Or should I say, Izayoi?" Diskenth explained as Train kept glancing at him without a slight response to his sentence. "So, your name was Izayoi. Why lie?"

"Should I given it regardless to you?"

"No. I understand your concern. Everyone has their own privacy and I don't want to mess with yours. But may I ask? Can I call you, Train rather than your real name? If it will make it up to you in any way, I prefer calling you by that name."

"Do whatever you want. But you didn't answer me earlier; what are you doing here?"

"Excellent. As for your answer, I joined in the BoB tournament."

"For what? For someone like you, I thought that you wouldn't let yourself be participating in these types of fights."

"Well, I prefer this type of fight more than the usual hunt outside of the city. It's less 'backstabbing' for the likes of me."

"Then, what are you here for?"

"Just having fun. Do you know I successfully finished the first round?" Diskenth stated smiling under his hood. "…But do you know what I thought about earlier regarding both of us entering this tournament?"

"…"

"…Just like fate and destiny, we will be fated to battle each other." At this, Train's frown deepens. "I am certain that you and I will meet in the finale. The curtains will fall and our match will start. But the credits will not be revealed yet. Why? Because we can't decide for ourselves when we can't predict it, right? Predict the winner, that is."

"Like you would know."

"Oh, I know. My dear, Train. I'm confident we will meet. Not now, not today but soon enough. I'm here because I would like to talk with you about this topic and I know that you're entertained about it." Diskenth explained as Train kept silence. "Sadly, I think our time's up. Don't worry, we'll talk later. Oh, and if you need anymore 'requests', feel free to talk with me whenever you see me. There are a few players that irked me, if you would understand." He stated as he slowly turns around to leave. "…Until we meet again, Train." He bid before he left through the sliding doors and leave the brunette in the room.

"…You're just the one, Train…" Diskenth whispered under his breath as he walked along the hall, unaware of someone walking in front of him. "…You're the perfect—" He was cut off by a slight collision of his shoulder against another.

"Oh, sorry!" Saya apologised bowing her head to him. "Are you okay?" She asked as Diskenth looked at her and a frown painted his lips.

Without a word, he kept walking and leave Saya staring at him in confusion and curiosity.

"What is his problem? Doesn't he know manners?" She mumbled with an angry pout before she turns and look forward. "Anyway, where did he…?" She asked before her eyes watches the double doors at her left within a distance from her, opens up. Her eyes widen as she looked at the brunette that she has been looking for and her pout was replaced by a wide smile. "Mr. Black Cat!" At the call, Train look up at the approaching woman in surprise.

* * *

 **Qualifier Block**

"Where did she go?" Sephiria asked looking around for a certain black haired woman dressed in a yukata. After having finished her first opponent, the blonde was teleported to the main hall and immediately started searching for Saya. Unfortunately, she cannot seem to find her, much to her own confusion. A frown settled on her lips as she thought about why she couldn't find the said girl. "Did she…?" She questioned looking down before she lightly shakes her head in denial. "No, she wouldn't let herself be defeated that easily." She convinced herself before she look up and her eyes widen, seeing a brunette walking out from the hallway followed by a black haired girl wearing the said floral yukata.

"Wait up, Mr. Black Cat!"

"I don't see why you're following me right now. Didn't we already talked earlier?"

"Yeah, but I can't find my friend so I thought I find you instead." Saya said as she walked ahead of the brunette before turning around and stopped in front of him with a smile.

"For what?"

"Nothing. But I have one question, though." Saya stated as Train raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your name? I can't always call you Mr. Black Cat, you know?" Saya smiled.

"…" Train stared at her without giving the answer she was waiting for but Saya kept smiling at him in wait.

"His name is Train." A voice stated as Train looks at his left to see Sephiria walking towards them.

"Sephiria!" Saya smiled at the appearance of the blonde. "So you won against your fight?"

"Yes. It went without much of a hitch." Sephiria smiled with a nod as Saya nods in return.

"I believe you. Whoever that fought you must regret that you're his opponent." Saya commented before her eyes widen in realisation. "Oh, you said his name is Train! Is that it?" Saya turns to Train who kept glancing at Sephiria that ignored his glance. After a moment, the brunette hangs his head down before a small smile spread across his lips. He then look up at Saya and replied.

"Yeah. That's my name."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Saya." Saya introduced while smiling before gesturing her hand towards Sephiria. "This is Sephiria."

"I know. We've met before."

"You have, have you?" Saya smiled at Sephiria who ignores the unsettling amusing gaze of the brunette. Before long, the blonde looks at the brunette.

"If we can change to another topic, I judged that you completed your first opponent?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Then know this." Instantly, the tip of Christ's sword was pointed at Train's neck. "I will defeat you."

"Strong words. But that's just words…right?" The brunette smirked above the frowning blonde before Sephiria pull back her sword and sheathed it.

"Saya, we should go."

"Um, now?"

"Yes, unless if you have any business to attend to."

"No, no. I don't have." Saya stated with a shake of her head as Sephiria nods and she looks at the brunette for the last time before she turns around and leave.

Watching her leave, Saya turns towards Train and bows her head before she started following her friend.

"Take care of your friend." Saya turns her head over her right shoulder to look at the smiling Train. Recalling his request, Saya smiled and nods before she followed Sephiria which leave the brunette alone.

* * *

 **Qualifier Block**

Occupying one of the empty resting spot, a certain black haired teen could be seen resting against the seat. He stared out into the open as he tried to get rid of the memories that involved a certain guild along with a tattoo which clearly was a mark for their existent guild.

Locking his hands together above his knees, Kirito grip onto his hands tighter; a way to endure the past from surfacing into mind. But just as he was determined to endure it, the image of the hooded cloaked player appeared in his mind which causes his locked hands to shake. "…If he's a surviving member of LC, he must've spoken to me at some point after the battle. No, maybe…" He trailed off as his pupils shrink. _"Could he be one of the two I killed?"_ But just as he thought of it, he shakes his head of the possibility and tried to calm his breathing. _"No, that can't be…"_

 _"The name this gun and I share! Death Gun!"_

Simultaneously, realization dawned on him as he recalled the memory where he heard Death Gun's voice for the first time. "It's the same." He concluded. "His voice was the same as Death Gun's." An image of the hooded cloaked player appeared in his mind as Kirito heard the exact same voice from him which came out of Death Gun's mouth. "Izayoi was right. He…The one in the gray cape is Death Gun?" He mutters before a tap on his shoulder jolted him into wake.

"You're a mess."

"N-No, I'm fine."

"Was the fight that close?" Sinon asked looking over her shoulder at the small holographic screens that displays all of the fights within the tournament hall. "If so, you made it back pretty early." She commented before looking at him. "If your first fight already has you like this, you'll never make it to the finals. Get a grip on yourself. You owe me." She stated before she taps his right shoulder and leaves but then Kirito stopped her by grabbing onto her fist. "Hey—" She was cut off by the look on Kirito's face which showed how she was in the real world. "Wha—Did something happen?" She asked him out of concern.

Kirito didn't respond before light engulfed him, transporting him into the second round of the tournament. Sinon turns around to find his next opponent that he will fight.

 **-BoB Qualifiers, Round 2, Battlefield—**

Appearing out of the light, Kirito stood in an ancient civilization which was in ruins. He black haired teen stood still with his hair shadowing his face before a dozen of thin light-red, half-translucent lights appeared in his view. Suddenly, dozens of bullets hit the ground around him until a single bullet made its mark on his right cheek, causing Kirito to look up before immediately shouting a war cry and charging towards his opponent.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Qualifier Block**

Standing in front of the resting spot, Saya looked up at the screens on top of the pyramid broadcasting live on each fight that was currently fighting. But amidst the dozen of screens in her eye sight, she only focuses on only one which was broadcasted in front of her. She spotted the curly blonde hair waving at her through the screen before she watches her friend's face turning around to find her opponent.

Gripping her hand into a fist right above her chest, Saya nods in determination. _"You can do it, Sephiria!"_ She thought before she watches the said blonde turns to the right direction and charges towards it.

 **-BoB Qualifier, Round 4, Battlefield—**

 **Field: Under-bridge Highway**

Stepping on top of an abandoned car, Sephiria scans thoroughly around the widespread area of the highway road underneath the giant bridge that was directly above her. Scrunching her face, Sephiria tried to locate her opponent by finding any sort of hints that may point out to her opponent's location. But unfortunately, she cannot pin point the location due to the massive area that is acute to hiding from plain sight.

 _"If he doesn't want to make a move, I guess that I will have to."_ She thought before she brings her sword to eye level. Looking above the edge of her sword, she looks through the line of abandoned cars in front of her before she attempted to start her move. But when she was about to jump off the hood of the car, Sephiria catches a glimpse of a translucent red line aiming at her temple before she immediately jumps ahead towards the red line. She looks at the red line which had disappeared by the moment she had taken a step forward, bringing her to her thoughts that the shooter is fleeing since he had gave away his location. By recalling the direction where the line had originated, Sephiria rushes by jumping from cars to cars before she catch a glimpse of her fleeing opponent ahead of her. Gripping around the handle of her sword, Sephiria hasten her pace. _"You will not escape."_ She watches her opponent looked back at her to which gives her the moment to jump down on the road and charges through the row of cars that paved a path for her.

"You'd think you'll get me, blondie?" Her opponent stated out loud before Sephiria heard the sound of a gun reloading and she look up in time to see a dozen of bullets travel towards her. "Taste these!" The opponent which adorned a hoodie equipped with shoulder pads stood in front of a car as he watches his opponent finding out about the bullets that were about to kill her. "This is under the bag." He boasted arrogantly in mind before he looks at his opponent. "Huh?"

At the question that escaped his mouth, he watches the blonde deflecting the bullets meant to hit her before striking the last bullet with a thrust that slices off the metal object into two pieces, much to his shock. The opponent shakes his head off from his shocked stupor before he pulls the trigger and shoots off the rest of his ammunition in his machine gun.

 _"How's that possible? To react that fast in that kind of situation…It's impossible! She's crazy!"_ He thought as he shoots his gun towards the blonde who was getting nearer towards him. While expecting the bullets to hit the blonde because of the short distance between them which makes it difficult to react in time, the opponent watches to his shock as the blonde raises her sword and slices sideways, slicing two bullets before following it up with another slash from the other side and slicing off three bullets that would hit the right side of her body if hit. Lastly, the blonde raises her sword and slashes downwards to slice off two bullets to four pieces that flew past her. _"What?!"_ The opponent thought before his eyes catches the glimpse of a glint of light and in an instant—the blonde stood behind him with her sword at her side.

"I like to express my gratitude for giving your location to me." Sephiria commented looking down with her eyes closed before she sheath her sword with a click; enlightening three to four slash marks to appear on her opponent's chest.

"Agh!" The opponent exclaimed with his mouth open before he drops his weapon, falls down to his knees and collapsed on the ground.

 **Congratulations**

 **Asuna wins!**

Sephiria looks up at the window panel and stares at her name for a moment before she disappears via teleporting light.

 _"Asuna?"_ Saya thought in curiosity as she looks at the name displayed at the window in the screen. "Is that her real name?" She asked seeing it for the first time since she doesn't have a chance to watch her friend's battles due to her battling her own battles in the process. Suddenly, light protruded near the black haired as Saya shield her eyes. After a moment, she let it down to see Sephiria standing a few feet away with her back facing her eyes. A smile crosses her lips as she called out her friend, "Sephiria!" Supposedly hearing the call, the blonde turns around to greet Saya who waves at her.

A smile spread across Sephiria's face as she walks towards her, both of them unaware of the battle that just started broadcasting behind the blonde which includes a certain assassin standing in front of an underground entrance that leads below the ground.

* * *

 **SBC Glocken City**

"Ever since the appearance of Black Cat, there are fewer attempts of hunting that escalated these few days. It is well aware throughout the city and people has been gossiping about this for quite some time. The likelihood of Black Cat's appearance has been praised to be a miracle stated by the people who we interviewed. All of them are awestruck by him and all of that was said by the woman population." The presenter explained through the news that were viewed all over the city. "Although, there are some that describe their indifference of the assassin but we hope that you are not offended by it whatsoever. Everyone has their own opinion on the matter. We can't all agree on one thing." The presenter commented with a smile before she continued. "Oh! And also regarding about the daily news we've received; Black Cat has been sighted to join the BoB 3! What a surprise! Will we see how capable the assassin is in the tournament?"

"He entered BoB?" A female player asked in surprise while she was standing next to both of her friends that were watching the news. A wide smile appeared on her lips before she addresses both her friends excitedly. "Did both of you heard that? Mr. Black Cat has just joined BoB!"

"Yeah, we heard. I can't believe he would joined though."

"Why's that?" She asked her friend in mild confusion.

"Not to offend him or anything, but don't you think someone like him should be participating in that kind of tournament? I know it isn't wrong to participate but it's kind of strange." Her friend commented in deep thought as she looked down.

"I admit it's strange but…" Her friend glances at her. "It's his decision. But from my perspective, I think Mr. Black Cat joined BoB as part of his work. I mean, every powerful player joined that tournament, right? Maybe he joined because he wants to beat them and be triumph over their loss?" She wondered as her friend sweat drop at her statement.

"You'd think right ahead…"

"Shouldn't I?" She smiled widely at her friend who chuckles in response.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **-BoB Qualifiers, Round 4, Battlefield—**

 **Underground Tunnel**

Along a lone dark hallway, the sound of metal tracing along with bricks could be heard.

 ** _Tink! Tink! Tink!_**

Walking along the dark hallway was Train who traces his gun across the brick wall at his right side. The brunette walked and walked aimlessly without any sense of direction and intent to walk regardless. A frown could be seen on his lips as he kept walking before he slowly halted.

The sound of reloading could be heard throughout the hall but there was no sign of direction from where the sound originated.

Looking up, Train withdraws his gun and raises it above and across his chest. After a while, the brunette immediately hits the brick wall next to him, causing the wall to instantly burst out from the other side.

"What?!"

Hearing the voice, Train glances at his opponent captured beneath the brick rubles with his machine gun.

"Wh-What? You're my opponent…You got to be kidding me!"

"It is as you see it." Train raises Hades and aimed it across towards his opponent's head which was the only body part that came out as a target aside from his shoulders. "After all…I came only to bring bad luck."

* * *

 **Qualifier Block**

"He keeps fighting like that and winning." Spiegel commented as he looked over at the screen which shows Kirito's reckless action against his fourth opponent and how he had managed to land a hit to disarm his opponent and overall, landing a win. "His next fight is in the semi-finals. Sinon, yours is too, right?" Spiegel stated standing up from the ground and turns behind to face Sinon. "Good luck." He smiled but Sinon did not respond to him as she was top focused onto the black haired teen in the holographic screen which displayed him as the winner.

Suddenly, light invaded both players sights and Sinon responded by turning her head to the right. As she turns, she was met by the sight of him.

"Black Cat." She called with a cold tone as she glared at the brunette.

"…You should call your friend to me before its too late." Train stated as he stared at the screen which displayed Kirito before light envelope the black haired teen.

"Friend? Who? And why's that?"

"You know who I mean. You noticed how he is now compare to how he is before, right? I'm just telling you should do something about it as his friend. You are his friend, correct?"

"We're not—"

"Just call him when you have the time. If you have any concerns for him as a friend, I suggest you do it soon." A pair of yellow eyes glances at the surprise pair of blue. Before long, Train turns around and leave as both Sinon and Spiegel watches him.

* * *

 **Real World**

"Is this the right address?"

Rika looks down at her smartphone that displayed an address sent from her best friend, Asuna. She then looks up towards the entrance of the hospital to which she stood in front of the nameplate of the said hospital. Adorning a white blouse with a dark red skirt that reaches right below her knees and coupled with black heels. Over her shoulder, she carries a strap brown purse. The brunette stares at the hospital for a moment before coming to an conclusion. "It must be." She concluded tightening the hold on the strap of her purse before she step forward and walk along towards the entrance of the hospital.

Flashback…

"You're going to convert your account?"

Lizbeth stared at the black haired teen in front of her with a surprised look as the two of them stood on the lengthy path by themselves after walking away from the others.

"Yes. I've been asked to."

"By who?"

"It's not really important to know about that."

"Why? Why are you not telling me, Kirito?" Lizbeth asked crossing her arms with a serious expression as Kirito scratches the back of his head with a nervous look.

"The only thing I can tell you is—It's important. And confidential." Kirito explained as Lizbeth stared at him with a small frown. Raising his hand up reassuringly, the black haired continued. "Don't worry, I won't go in it alone. I'm going with Izayoi."

"Izayoi? He's going to convert his avatar too? What about Asuna and Yui?" She asked.

"He's talking with Asuna about that matter. And I'm talking about it with you, Liz." Kirito said as Lizbeth looks back at the way they went, knowing Izayoi and Asuna were perching above a tree for a while, much to her confusion. But after knowing the reason behind their action, Lizbeth couldn't help but sympathise with her best friend that was going through the same thing as her. "Liz?"

"…How long?" Lizbeth asked as she turns her head slightly but her hair shadows her face.

"It depends."

"How long?"

"Uh…It's not long."

"Will you be back?" At this, Lizbeth turns towards Kirito who looks at the frown on her face.

Recalling about the question, Kirito step forward and let out a reassuring smile. "Why would I leave forever?" He stated as Lizbeth stared at him before letting out a small smile to grace her features.

"Then…" Lizbeth trailed off before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Kirito's left cheek. "I'll wait until you return. If you don't return in time, I'll personally go and rip your Amusphere from your head to bring you to your senses." She grins as Kirito looks at her in surprise with a blush appearing on his cheeks. After a while, Lizbeth looks at the unresponsive teen and she glances away awkwardly at the silence. A faint blush bloomed on her cheeks at the unnerving silence before she speaks up. "Mou. Can you respond any longer?" She pouted breaking Kirito from his frozen state.

"…S-Sorry." Kirito apologizes as Lizbeth looks at him and glares lightly at him to which he flinches in slight fear. "It's just…you did that…" He trailed off as Lizbeth crosses her arms.

"So? Isn't that what…" Lizbeth glances away. "Couples do? They support each other. That's what I'm doing now." She stated. "Be careful, okay? I don't know what kind of trials you'll be facing—"

"Thank you, Liz." Kirito cuts in as Lizbeth looks at him for a moment, comprehending what he stated before a smile greeted her face with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Someone has to keep you in check. And fortunately, I'm here for just that."

* * *

 **Present**

"Upstairs? Past left from the elevator?" Rika pointed her thumb to her right as she looks at the nurse who stood behind the reception.

"Yes. When you arrived at the second floor, turn left. You will see a chain of rooms according to their numbers. As I recall, your stated number would be one of them." The nurse explained as Rika offered a smile before she nods in appreciation.

"Thank you." She thanked as Rika walks away from the reception towards the elevator at her right. Pushing the button to go up, she waited before the elevator doors opens up and she step inside the empty room. Once inside, she taps the second floor button as the elevator doors closes and she waited for a while before the doors opens and Rika looks up at the second floor lighting up. Taking a deep breath, Rika watches the elevator doors opens and she steps outside. Looking at both ways of the hallway, she reminded herself of the nurses's direction and she walks to the left. Just as she walks along the hall, she can see a series of plate numbers on each side of the doors that was situated on both side of the hallway. _"7020…7021…7022…7023…7024…_ _7025."_ Rika counted in thought before stopping in front of the last number she spoken. She stared at the door for a moment before sliding it open and she was immediately greeted by a white room.

"Huh? What do we have here?" A voice asked as Rika looks at the other side of the room and spotted a nurse standing up from her seat next to the lying black haired teen wearing his Amusphere. "Are you here…for Kirigaya-kun?"

At the curious question, Rika step forward to look closer at the black haired teen on his hospital bed. She traces the bunch of wires that were strapped on him underneath the blanket sheets that reaches above the teen's stomach. An unsettling frown curved downwards as she stared upon her boyfriend's condition. "Will he…be alright?"

"Kirigaya-kun? Yes, he'll be alright. Technically, I'm his nurse so I can't leave a patient behind. I've known Kirigaya-kun for a while since I'm the one monitoring him when he was inside SAO. My name's Aki. Nice to meet you." Nurse Aki introduced with a smile as Rika nods in appreciation before recalling her sentence.

"You're his nurse?" Rika asked in slight surprise as she looks at the curvaceous body of the nurse.

"Yes."

"Kazuto didn't tell me anything about that. Neither did he tell me why."

"I'm sorry. As his nurse, I think I should be responsible to explain everything. The reason why he doesn't tell you is because he's afraid." Nurse Aki admitted with a small frown.

"Afraid? Why would he be afraid?" Rika asked in slight confusion as the nurse looks down at Kazuto.

"After the incident with SAO, you've heard that he's in rehabilitation, correct? As all of the SAO survivors did." She explained.

"Yes, we had to." Rika response with a nod as Nurse Aki turns towards her.

"You are? You're one of the SAO survivors?" She asked in mild surprise.

"Yes. I am. "

"No wonder. You've met Kirigaya-kun in the game, right?" Nurse Aki asked smiling as Rika stifle a laugh.

"Unfortunately, he found me. But he didn't leave a first good impression at first. He broke one of my prized creations. What a good first impression, right?" She asked as Nurse Aki smiled back in return.

"Hm, so you must be a blacksmith?" At this, Rika nods in return. "And Kirigaya-kun's your customer?"

"Yes." She answered as Nurse Aki nods in understanding.

"Alright. Well, continuing from where I left of. Kirigaya-kun has been experiencing quite a scenario from his days in SAO during his rehabilitation. In particular with a certain guild. Because of the immense guilt he kept inside, the painful event started to repeat itself whenever anything related to that certain guild came. It started to haunt him."

"It's that bad?" Rika asked, fearful of the guilt that is haunting the black haired.

"He once broke into a cold sweat dreaming about it. It was hectic, to say. I volunteered to monitor him even more because of his case. And now, I volunteered to monitor him yet again for such a case from the higher ups." She explained looking at Kazuto while Rika stared at him in sympathy.

 _"Why? Why are you hiding it, Kirito?"_

"Oh, I forgot to ask." The nurse turns towards Rika. "What's your relationship with Kirigaya-kun? Acquaintances? Friends?" At this, Rika blushes before she mumbles. "What? I can't hear you."

"B-Boyfriend…He's my boyfriend." At the proclamation, the nurse looked at her in surprise before she smiled widely.

"Who would've guess that he's been hiding such a beauty? He's one lucky kid." At the compliment, Rika's blush deepens. "And I would guess that it started in the game also?"

"Yeah, it started back in the game. But it took a while for us to be in this relationship…"

"When?"

"Right after Izayoi and Asuna's wedding. We went to grab lunch and that started it all." Rika explained with a soft smile as she looks at Kazuto lying on the bed.

"Wait, Izayoi-kun is married?" Nurse Aki asked in surprise, not expecting such information. "I did not know that."

"Yes, he's married. Have you met his wife, Asuna? She told me that she visited Izayoi a while back." At the sentence, Nurse Aki deliberately reminded herself of the brown chestnut haired woman walking inside Izayoi's room while she walked along the hallway towards the next room.

"Yeah, I saw her. I can't believe it." Nurse Aki closes her eyes as she sits on her chair beneath her.

"Why? Is it that surprising to know? Or are you crushing on a certain blonde that made you blind to the truth?" Rika teases as Nurse Aki freezes rigidly.

"Crush? Do you mean to tell me that I have a crush on Izayoi-kun?" Nurse Aki stated looking at Rika who nods. A blush rose on her cheeks as Nurse Aki shakes her head.

"Don't deny it. I can see right through your cheeks. It says it all."

"Really?" Nurse Aki asked holding her cheeks that felt warm to her. After a moment, she smiled softly before stifling a laugh. " Ha, maybeI am developing such a crush on him."

"You're not the only one. One of my friends is crushing on him but she let go of it because he's married and she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Asuna." Rika explained reminding herself of her friend, Keiko. "And also, Kazuto's little sister. She's in love with Izayoi." She explained as she looks at Kazuto while Nurse Aki looks at her in surprise.

"Suguha-chan? I have no idea."

"It isn't a problem if you have a crush on him. He just has that charming side of him you'll tend to find out. And he also has that charisma to make everyone follow in his lead during battles in SAO." Rika explained to Nurse Aki who nods in response. "Anyway, I can't help it that he has a good figure. I admit it. Have you already saw it perhaps?" Rika asked with a teasing smile as Nurse Aki adjusted her glasses at the recollection of meeting the said blonde for the first time.

"Yes, I saw it."

"Then you know what I mean." Rika chuckles. "Although I admire him and for his body, that is just it. He's one of my friends, that's all." She looks at Kazuto and her smiles widens. "Except someone. Because he's the one I fell for."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Alright. That is the end of chapter 8 of the Bullet Arc. I hope everyone is satisfy and understood the contents within the chapter because I am afraid that some would not understand. Aside from that, let's see what we have in this chapter:

The starting friendship of Saya and Train? Protagonist and Antagonist: Sephiria and Train. Diskenth planning something with Train as the 'one'. Kirito and Train's friendly talk. Sephiria's first showcase battle in BoB! How was it actually? And also Rika visiting Kirito at the hospital, isn't that sweet? Even though Kirito is lying on the bed totally oblivious. *chuckles*

Anyway, that is all I can discuss. I will see you on the next chapter, all right? Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	9. Chapter 9: Advancing to the Finals!

Hello everyone, it's your author in-progress, ArtLotus! I hope that all of you have a wonderful day since my last update. Anyway, I'm here just like I am on every update; giving you the new chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario.

I hope that you all will find satisfactory to read since I've been kind of busy with entertainment in life. So I present to you, SAO II: Phantom's Rosario

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 9: Advancing to the Finals!

 **Real World**

 **Hospital**

 **Room 7026**

Standing in front of her parents that were bedridden, Yui stared down at them without batting an eyelash. A concern frown was visible on her childlike features before a hand made its presence on her right shoulder and the girl look up at Leticia who offered a smile from behind her.

"It's going to be alright, Yui-chan. They are doing the right thing." Leticia comforted as Yui stare at her before nodding her head and looks at her parents in question.

"...But I want to help them."

"I understand. But you have to know that your age is prohibited from entering the game, Yui-chan. Although, ALO is an exception but I'm certain this game is not an exception." Hearing her explanation, Yui frowned deeper unaware of a door opening behind slowly. "Even if you wanted to enter the game, your parents wouldn't allow it ever so. Do you know why?" Looking up at the blonde, Yui adopt a curious look.

"Because they're worried about me?" Leticia shakes her head lightly before answering.

"Yes, that's one fact. But it's also because they love you too much to let you enter the game with them. Your parents wouldn't let you follow along because they know the consequences of you going. Do you understand what I meant by consequences?" Leticia smiled softly as Yui frowned and scrutinized her brows.

"I'm a burden?"

"Far from it, Yui-chan." At the voice greeting her, Yui look up at Canaria smiling down at her from beside Leticia. "I remember that you're called a miracle instead of a burden." She stated as Yui recalled her father's visit into her room last time. "Adding to that, both of your parents love you too much that they couldn't risk their daughter in danger. To simply put things, they don't want you to be in danger, Yui-chan. And I know that you can't help them right now but you'll be doing them a favour when they wake up. So, be patient, alright? As I recalled, 'to those who have patience, they'll be rewarded with good things'." Hearing her grandmother had said, Yui looks down in realisation before she tears her gaze from the floor to her bedridden parents.

"I understand, Obaa-san." Yui stated with a nod as Canaria smiles warmly.

"I know that you're worried about them, Yui-chan. But you just have to put your faith in them and trust that they can accomplish it. If that isn't enough, have hope that they can do it. Because no matter the circumstances, your parents will come back safely." Canaria explained as Yui stare at her parents before a smile graces her face and she nods.

"But how do you know that, Obaa-san?" Yui asked as she turns halfway to look at her grandmother with a curious expression.

"I'm always good at these things for a long time, and I can tell you that your parents will triumph over any obstacles they'll face." Canaria explained smiling setting her sights onto her son and daughter in-law

"Yes, both Mama and Papa are strong." Yui reminded herself. "Whatever they're facing, they can win! I know they can." Yui thought with determination.

Seeing such an act, Canaria approaches her granddaughter from behind. While she stares at both her parents, Yui suddenly heard her grandmother's voice right behind her before she stares at the packet of candies in front of her. "Anyway, since I'm back from the store, Yui-chan. Look what I bought for you. I thought you might like it."

A bright smile appeared on Yui's lips as she hold the packet of candies with both hands and look at it happily. "Thank you, Obaa-san!"

"It's nothing. Fortunately, these things didn't cost a fortune. But don't eat them too much alright, Yui-chan? 20 of these a day would be alright." Canaria showed two fingers to emphasize her meaning.

"Isn't that too much for a day, Canaria-sama?" Leticia caster an amusing smile at the blonde behind her.

"Is it? I ate that much one day." Chuckling at the back of her hand, Leticia look down at Yui.

"10 would be the max for one day, Yui-chan. It is not healthy for a young girl like you to eat that amount of candy in a day. It will give you cavities and damage your teeth in the process." Leticia explained as Yui listened on in her. "Women of Canaria-sama's age could eat that amount of candy in a day."

"What do you mean by that, Leticia? Are you saying I'm old?" Canaria raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I dare not say such a thing, Canaria-sama. It's facts." Leticia smiled as Yui suppress a laugh at Canaria, who pouted in mock anger. "But it's fact that your still young, Canaria-sama."

At her compliment, Canaria smiled. "Thanks-"

"In appearance of course." Leticia suppress urge to laugh as she saw Canaria glare lightly at her for her remark. "I apologize for my remark."

"I don't sense the honesty." Canaria remarked pointedly as Leticia smile.

"Be that as it may, I truly apologize."

"It's a good thing that I don't have time to take a picture of you staring at my son when you first worked as his secretary." Finishing the sentence, Canaria smirked at seeing the light pink color dusting Leticia's cheeks. Smiling triumphantly, Canaria focuses onto Yui. "Let's go, Yui-chan. We have to prepare for brunch. You can eat the candies after that. I already bought the ingredients, so do you want to help me cook?"

At the offer, Yui smiled brightly. "Yes!" She sealed with a nod.

Smiling at you, Canaria gestured her head to the side where Izayoi and Asuna were lying on their beds. "It would be a while before we'll visit again."

Looking at the way she pointed, Yui nods before she approaches her parents and held their intertwined hands. She slightly bends her head, close her eyes and squeezed their hands gently while Leticia and Canaria looked at the girl with a smile.

After a while, Yui opens her eyes and mutters quietly, "Mama…Papa…I believe in you."

* * *

 **Gun Gale Online**

 **Qualifier Battle, Round 5, Battlefield**

 **Field: Deserted City**

Appearing in front of a brick wall, Saya blinks before she looks around her surroundings, noting that she was in an empty and deserted city. She also noted the existing abandoned cars in front of her before she looks behind and finally notices the large shadow that over tower her—an abandoned hospital.

In front of her were abandoned cars that were lining up along the road leading towards her. She then turns around and finally notices the large shadow over looming her and she understands why the cars had been discriminately lined up in front of her. They were lining along the road leading towards, specifically—an abandoned hospital standing in front of her.

But just as she stared upon the hospital, she was unaware of the red translucent line aiming behind her head from a good distance away and well hidden by the dozen of cars that were neatly lined up along the straight road leading towards the hospital.

" _Hm…Does it take him this long to prepare? Usually, they would take a while."_ Saya thought recalling her previous opponents she had fought where they would shoot at her on sight. _"Is he…a sniper?"_ She thought in possibility before she immediately turns around and meet the translucent red line hovering above her head. She then take off to the right and evade a bullet that pierces through the main doors of the hospital, shattering the glass doors.

"Shit." The said sniper cursed at his mistake before he reloads the next bullet and focuses onto scoping his target. Wearing only a dark brown poncho with matching pants and a pair of goggles, the sniper looks at his opponent who had disappeared out from his sight. "Where is…"

Meanwhile, Saya hid behind the bushes located around the front of the hospital. Breathing, she takes out her gun and hold the guard with two hands. "Sniping from that distance, huh?" Saya asked holding up her gun to her chest before she peeks over her the bushes and she immediately lets down her head as a bullet pierces the bushes next to her. "He's fast." She noted. _"This might be a little hard. But I can do it_!" She convinces herself with a determined look. She then exhaled a breath before she slowly crawls to the edge of the bushes. Leaning against the bush, Saya inhale a breath before releasing it and then instantly come out the bush to charge towards the sniper.

"Damn it!" The sniper stated as he noticed his opponent started to mobilise towards his location. "She's brave." He commented before scoping to shoot at her but then he stops as a bullet past right him, surprising him and stopping him from sniping. "What?" He exclaimed in surprise before watching his opponent aiming her gun and he immediately reacted by shooting his sniper which pierces the sleeve of her kimono.

"?!" Saya moves away from her position, delaying her shot before she narrows her eyes above her gun and pulls the trigger.

"What?!" The opponent exclaimed in surprise watching a spectacle he never seen before. His eyes widen as a bullet barely grazes his right cheek. _"What was that? The bullet…it bounces off the cars?"_ At the moment of shock, he was unaware of his opponent approaches him until a bright pink color fill his scope. Realising his opponent was a few metres from him, he abruptly stands up and aims directly at his opponent's head and thus pulls to shoot.

Watching the bullet approaching her, Saya raises up her gun and aims at the opponent before changing her angle. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Saya pulls the trigger as the opponent's bullet misses her right ear centimetres away.

" _This again!"_ The opponent watches the spectacle; which was the bullet travelling towards him via rocketing off of the cars lining up in front of him. The bullet travels in a zig zag formation through the cars while at the same time approaches him with speed.

Awed at the show of the bullet, the opponent immediately breaks out of his thoughts and turns around to leave. But before he could step any further to retreat, a bullet pierces his chest and he staggers forwards. "Ugh…" The opponent gasped before multiple bullets wound up piercing his chest right after. After a while of silence, a thud was sounded as the opponent lies on the ground before vaporising into polygons.

Standing a distance from the scene, Saya watches her opponent disappeared into polygons before letting down her gun and blowing a relief sigh.

 **Congratulations!**

 **Saya Wins!**

Looking up at the window panel above her, she smiles afterwards at her achievement as she sheathe her gun just before disappearing in light.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Transporting back to the finals block after winning her previous match, Sinon looked up at the window panel that displayed her name against her next opponent.

 **Sinon vs Izayoi**

 **Time Remaining: 56 seconds**

 **Field: Intercontinental Highway**

Watching as the time ticks away, Sinon looks down as she thought about a certain black haired. A frown smeared across her lips as she recounted the condition of the teen earlier to which causes her to remind about herself; her real self in the real world. Whereas Sinon was a complete opposite against Shino. Raising her right hand, the light blue haired teen stared at it for a moment before slowly clutching it tightly and exhaled a sigh. After that, she looks at the window panel and her right hand goes back to clutch her sniper, readying herself for the battle to come.

* * *

 **Kirito vs Asuna**

 **Remaining Time: 53 seconds**

 **Field: Colosseum**

At the name displayed next to hers, Sephiria tightens the grip on her sword handle, knowing that she isn't fighting an opponent below her anymore. She knew the teen's capability in terms of the use of swords in SAO. And that he would be ranked second just below her husband. But she knew better than that.

Suddenly, light engulfed her as Sephiria closes her eyes.

* * *

 **-BoB Qualifiers, Final Round, Battlefield—**

 **Colosseum**

Opening her eyes, Sephiria could see that she was in a empty colosseum. She looks around at the empty seats for a moment before light invaded her sights. She looks across from her to see her black haired opponent who look up at her with a frown on his face, much to her slight sadness.

"Kirito." She called out his name as Kirito stood in his spot before stepping forward but without unsheathing his saber. Looking at the lifelessly teen, Sephiria frowns deepen. "Kirito." She called out again but the black haired paid no attention to it and solemnly moves forward before stopping to stand in front of the blonde. "…What's wrong with you?"

"…I can't take it anymore…"

"Hm?"

"I-I killed two or three of them…L-Laughing Coffin. I killed them." He stated with fear evident in his tone.

Meanwhile, Sephiria observed him before realisation came upon her as to why the teen was fearful. _"So he can't forget about that event…"_ She thought silently with sympathy as she knew the teen's trauma relating to the slaughter of Laughing Coffin courtesy of her husband who told her when the said teen was in rehabilitation.

Hearing the sound of a sword unsheathing from its sheath, Kirito look up only to evade a sideway slash meant for crossing his chest. Landing several feet backwards, he looks up to see Sephiria looking at him pointedly with a visible frown.

"Sadly you don't have a choice. Do you think you can just say it and it goes away?" Sephiria stated. "You know yourself that you want to fight. If you don't want to, you shouldn't evade earlier and just take the hit."

"That's not the point." Kirito frowned and he opens the window to surrender. "I…I'm not going to fight any longer."

"So you're just going to give up after what you've been through?" Sephiria asked raising an eyebrow as Kirito's hand hovers just above the handprint to surrender. "What about the people that will be the casualties? Don't you remember? We're dealing with real lives here, and it's our duty to catch the culprit." At this, Kirito's eyes held realisation. "Will you just throw the chance to save lives because of your traumatic experience in SAO?"

"How…" Kirito looks up in surprise.

"Answer me. Will you throw away your selfishness or grieve at the fact that you will never conquer your fear?"

"That's…I don't…" Kirito mutters under his breath as he stares at Sephiria.

"You evade my attack when you can simply take the hit; but you choose not to. Why is that? That clearly shows that you're willing to fight, Kirito." Sephiria explained to her opponent as she watches the teen think to himself in silence. "…Now, what's your purpose on entering this game in the first place? You know the reason as well as Izayoi-kun and I." Just as she finishes, the blonde watches the teen and hoped that he would respond to her. But after a while, the black haired teen did not respond nor move his hand from the handprint window.

Closing her eyes for a second, Sephiria opens them before immediately charging in on the teen.

"What would Liz think about this?" At this, Kirito's eyes widens for a moment before they were blinded by a glint of light.

Gritting his teeth, Kirito instantly closes the handprint window and hastily grips upon his light saber and summon it forth—clashing against the metal of Christ.

Sephiria watches Kirito across from her to see he defended against her slash.

"…What would she think…? She'll probably rip my Amusphere from my head." Kirito explained looking up with a smile on his face as Sephiria returns the gesture with her own.

"Then you should hope that she wouldn't." The blonde jumps back from their clash and stands across a few metres from Kirito who lets down his light saber.

"Anyway, she'll probably be disappointed if I be like this. Thanks, Sephiria." Kirito thanked.

"Izayoi-kun would do the same, albeit showing his actions on fighting than talking."

"Are you kidding? He would do the same just like you did. And I'll be just as hurt as I was if he talks." Kirito explained holding a smile as Sephiria nods in agreement.

"That might be true…So are we going to start? I cannot wait to fight the famed Black Swordsman."

"And I can't disappoint my mentor, the White Swordsman." With that said, Kirito dashes forward just as Sephiria charges towards him. When the two closes in on each other, the two raises their blades—and sparks could be seen flying out from their clash.

* * *

 **-BoB Qualifiers, Final Round, Battlefield-**

 **Intercontinental Highway**

After the light engulfed her entire being, Sinon opens her eyes to look at the location she'd transported. Clutching her sniper, the teen begin to walk ahead, entering inside an abandoned bus and climbed onto the second level to which she set up sniper to stand on. Pushing off the lids from her scope, Sinon started to concentrate on scoping her opponent's whereabouts.

" _After this, I'll fight him."_ She thought determinedly at the coming battle between her and the black haired teen. "I'll beat him." She mutters before her eyes spotted the form of her opponent walking towards her from behind the abandoned cars placed at the other side of the highway.

Putting her right finger on the trigger, she prepared to shoot. And just as she was about to shoot, her eyes widen while her pupils shrink in size. Through the scope with her right eye, she could see a glimpse of it. A glimpse of the outfit he adorned and his messy brown hair.

"No…" She mutters in utter disbelief before she saw her opponent look up and she instantly felt her body freezes on the spot. A pair of yellow eyes that appeared cat-like was staring at her as if he knew where she was. Suddenly, Sinon felt her heartbeat started beating faster and her chest tightens in anxiety. The concentrated Bullet Circle that was hovering directly at the brunette's head was suddenly hovering up and down repeatedly, indicating her concentration was completely broken.

Harbouring deep breaths, Sinon watches the brunette calmly walked closer and closer towards the bus where she hid. Her hands shakes as she didn't know what to do. "I…I…don't want this…" She mutters before an image of an ornate gun pointed at her temple along with a pair of yellow slit eyes looking at her. Recounting the imagery, the teen shakes her head to rid herself of it before she watch brunette walking closer.

"…But if I beat him, I-I can get rid of this…" She said to herself before gritting her teeth in determination and her left hand clutches her sniper tightly while her right finger hovers above the trigger. Reminding herself of her raging heartbeat, Sinon forces herself to take a few calm breaths but her heartbeat did not waver to slow down. Narrowing her eyes at her failed attempt to concentrate which would be a key to win the battle, Sinon tried to concentrate as hard as possible regardless of her rapid heartbeat. Sinon watches the Bullet Circle hovering up and down from the brunette's head and she tried to possibly time it correctly in her head. Exhaling a deep breath, Sinon puts her finger on the trigger. _"I…will not lose!"_ She thought as she shoots causing the mirror at the second level of the bus to shatter entirely from the force the bullet pierced through it. Following after the shot, Sinon fired another along with another one. _"Come on!"_ Sinon thought in hope that her bullets are fast enough to hit the brunette without his awareness.

"Hm?" Train look to see the bullets travelling towards him. One of the bullets in particular was slowly nearing his head. Narrowing his eyes, Train raises his ornate gun up to his temple and deflected the bullet that was meant to pierce his head. After that, he moves Hades to his chest and deflected another bullet followed by one more bullet that made its way to the side of his face before being deflected. Looking up from the barrel of his gun, Train looks at the broken glass of the abandoned bus as Sinon stands up to leave.

" _I have to find some distance."_ Sinon thought holding onto her sniper before her eyes watches the brunette disappears instantly in a blur. "What?" She asked before she backs away and turns around only to hear a voice behind her.

"You can't escape."

"Says who?" Sinon asked as she turns and shoots her sniper towards the brunette who deflected every bullet, much to her surprise. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sinon fired her sniper for a couple of time but each bullets was effortless deflected. "What…" Sinon breathed as she glares at Train who puts his gun at his side. "What is your gun made of? From this kind of range, your gun should fly off your hand at the moment the bullets hit it. Especially from long range…Your gun shouldn't have been able to withstand the piercing force of the bullets. But I don't understand how it can…"

"That's true. Your first shot is pretty powerful." Train stated as Sinon looked at him. "But it's not powerful enough." At this, Sinon bare her teeth before she raises her sniper and aim at his head through the scope. Meanwhile, Train observed her without taking any action to which causes Sinon to stop pulling the trigger.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked looking at him with her right eye covered by the scope. "Why don't you do something? Why are you just standing there for?" She questioned. "Aren't assassins supposed to assassinate the target without any mercy or remorse?" Expecting to hear an answer from the brunette, she was responded by only silence, much to her frustration. "Are you…showing me mercy and remorse? Are you kidding me?" She asked as Train kept silenced and continue to watch her. "Don't look at me like that. I dare you not to look at me like that. I don't deserve sympathy!" She shouted before she pulls the trigger but just as she pulled at it, the trigger produces a clicking sound. Staring down at her sniper, Sinon look up at Train before she throws the sniper towards the seat next to her before she unsheathe a gun from her back and aimed at the brunette assassin.

Watching the light blue haired girl aim her gun at him, Train silently begin to step forward but a bullet hits the floor in front of his shoe, mere inches from hitting the front part of it.

"Don't move." Sinon warned but Train kept staring at her before he step forward again followed by another step. "I said—"

"You shouldn't move too." Train said as he stops in front of her before he raises his gun and aim it at her temple. At this moment, Sinon begin to recount the same imagery that she experienced when she first watches the brunette killed off Behemoth. She looks at the gun hovering over her temple before she turns to the pair of yellow slit eyes that stared at her own. Immediately, her pupils begin to shrink in fear before she shakes her head.

"No. No." She mutters as her hands that clutches her handgun visibly shakes. Putting down her gun but still clutching it in her hands, Sinon panted. Tears begin to appear at the corner of her eyes as she shakes her head slowly. "Please…don't kill me." At the statement, Train's eyes held surprise in them but it was hidden. "Don't kill me…"

"Don't be afraid."

Sinon's eyes widen at the same word he used earlier back at the changing room. Then, the light blue haired teen watches the brunette pulls down the ornate gun from her temple and sheath it in its holster. _"What…?"_ She thought in mild surprise. She then watches Train raises his left hand and grabs onto her right wrist and guides it over towards his heart. "Are you joking?" She asked the brunette who doesn't reply. "Do you think I—"

"Shoot." Train exclaimed as Sinon look over at his heart before looking up at him and then looks down in slight fear. Suddenly, Train grabs onto her left arm with his right and slightly pull her closer towards him, with him grabbing onto her wrist in the process and raising it as Sinon looked up at him in shock.

"Get-Get away—"

"Look at me." At this, Sinon glances away. "You're afraid. Everyone is."

"But they aren't me. I'm different." Sinon mutters under her breath as Train stared down at the teen.

"Trauma?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Just as she trailed off, Sinon immediately winces at the pain enveloping her left wrist. "Hey!" Sinon glares over the brunette with piercing eyes. Before long, realisation reflected over her orbs as she stared deeply at the yellow pair of eyes that was still looking like a cat slit.

"I understand you've experienced something tragic in the past and you want to get rid of it."

"…"

"So if you want to get rid of it, face it onwards. Head on." Train emphasised. "The fact that you're not going to save yourself; it's pathetic itself." He said as Sinon's eyes stared at him in surprise. Grabbing onto the right wrist of the teen, Train pulls it closer towards his heart. "…If you have any ounce of courage to save someone, you shouldn't feel guilty in any way. Taking a life is easy but only those that you choose to kill. You told me you wanted to kill me, right?" He said as he stared against Sinon who stared back. "Shoot." At this, Sinon's heartbeat begins to calm down and it's steadily beating, much to her unawareness since she was focused on staring at the pair of yellow slit eyes that stared at her own intensively.

Train squeezes her right wrist in comfort to which causes Sinon to feel her hands at ease compare from earlier's nervousness that shook her hands uncontrollably.

Having to feel her hand again, Sinon grasp her finger against the trigger.

Both of them stared against each other before fresh tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, Sinon glares heatedly at Train before her fingers slowly pulls the trigger. A gun shot was sounded as smoke releases from within the gun's muzzle towards the roof of the bus.

"Again." At this, Sinon gritted her teeth and shoots.

" _I don't want to be afraid. I don't want to be guilty."_ She thought determinedly before she shoots again. _"I don't want it!"_ Finishing her sentence, Sinon started mercilessly shooting at his heart as the multiple gun shots sounds resounded throughout the bus until clicking sounds could be heard. Tears could be seen running down her cheeks as she kept pulling the trigger despite the zero ammunition. Suddenly, Sinon felt an arm wrapped around the back of her neck before she was pulled towards Train's chest, causing the tears that were building up ever since to be release. Crying onto his shoulder, Sinon let go of her gun to fall down on the floor with a clanking sound. Unconsciously, the teen slowly raises both of her hands to grip onto the sides of his trench coat.

Train held onto Sinon as she cries which is the only sound resonating in the empty bus. Both of them stayed that way until Sinon's cries turn to sobs.

"…How could you be so strong? This strength of yours…is beyond even the game. It's impossible. I want to learn that…" Sinon uttered over his shoulder as Train stared ahead with his piercing eyes.

"You're not the only one who ever killed before. There are others. I simply did what I have to; kill them to protect."

"Protect someone you care?"

"There are no shortcuts to obtaining strength but unfortunately, I was born with it. I already have the strength to set things right." Train explained before he pulls down his arm and Sinon step away from the hug as she stood in front of him. Staring at Sinon, Train speaks up again. "If you want to learn anything about strength, you're already learned it." He said as he unsheathe his gun to point at Sinon's temple, surprising her but that was the only expression she worn. "You're not as afraid as you are earlier." He stated as Sinon finally noticed how she didn't suffer from her earlier state, much to her surprise. "You already learned it but do you have it in yourself to use that strength? If so, then this will give out your result." At this, Sinon narrows her eyes at him. A glint of determination could be seen in her orbs as she stared against Train's piercing eyes.

"…I have the strength. I have it." She stated as Train stared at her.

Shortly after that, a gun shot was fired.

 **Congratulations**

 **Izayoi wins!**

* * *

 **Qualifier Block**

" _What?"_ Spiegel said in mind clearly in a state of shock. "She let him?" He stated with a look of disbelief, never expecting the female teen to act like she did. Spiegel stares off at the spot where the teen occupied just before she transported away.

 **E-Block Winner**

 **Izayoi**

"Wait, why is he in the E-Block if he's fighting someone in the F-Block?" One of the players asked his friend standing next to him as the two looks up at the displayed winner.

"It's the same thing that is happening to that blondie from E-Block fighting against that girl from F-Block. Maybe they're just swapping opponents?" His friend stated as he scratches his head in confusion.

"…Maybe. But I never remember that they allow this kind of thing. I thought you could only fight players from your own Block before getting advancing to the finals." He explained as his friend grins towards him.

"Don't think too much about it. You'll lose your mind trying to solve it."

"Yeah…I just might, and with the paperwork due in two days…I don't think I can clear half of those." He looks down with a look of defeat as his friend pats his back.

"Hah! That's what you get for logging in early." Behind them stood Spiegel who was still in a state of shock at the displayed winner.

" _Why did she let him?"_ He questioned in disbelief before light protruded from his right. Turning to look at the light, he slowly approaches it.

Looking down at herself for a moment, Sinon let out a small smile that stretches across her cheek, feeling like she was never before. She felt anew and overall better than she was before, ever. "Maybe…Maybe I can…This is my strength now…" Sinon trailed off with a smile at her newfound strength until her moment was broken by a voice.

"Sinon!"

"Huh?" At hearing her name, Sinon looks to her left and sees her friend, Spiegel approaching her. "Spiegel?"

"Are you alright?" Spiegel asked with a look of worry and concern as Sinon graces him with an apologetic smile, realising that her battle didn't went unnoticed by her peers.

"Sorry you have to see that."

"I'm not. But are you alright?"

"Hm? Alright?" Sinon questioned in slight curiosity before she respond with a smile. "Never better in my life." Sinon replied as Spiegel looked at her in confusion before she stifle a laugh at his reaction.

"Are you sure? You took the bullet through your head." Spiegel stated in concern but Sinon just offered a smile of reassurance.

"I know. But I never felt like I was before. I feel stronger now. My counterpart feels stronger…" Sinon trailed off, feeling confidence of her counterpart doing the impossible when she cannot do prior to entering GGO.

"Your counterpart feels stronger?" Spiegel looks at his friend in slight confusion.

"Yes. It's the truth. I never felt any better than I was before." She stated to him as she lift her right hand and clenches it. Just as she finishes, white light appears behind her as Sinon turns around to greet Train who looks forward at the series of screens on the pyramid. The brunette looks down with closed eyes before he turns around to leave.

"Wait." At the call, Train stops in his track and turns his head around to glance over his left shoulder. "Thanks...for earlier." Sinon muttered glancing down as Train stared at her through the corner his eye.

"Don't mention it. Just helping a fellow marksman."

With that said, Sinon looks up and watches the brunette silently walks away, unaware of Spiegel slightly glaring at the brunette's back as he leaves. And just as Spiegel watches the brunette left, he steals a glance towards Sinon and surprise etched on his face; catching the sight of her smiling softly at the brunette.

After Train had walked away from Sinon and Spiegel, the three of them was unaware of the pair of eyes following his figure before a set of teeth could be seen gritting.

In the midst of walking, Train suddenly senses a pair of eyes watching him and he halted his advance to look up at the familiar hooded cloaked man standing against the wall from his right. Prompting to ignore him, the brunette trudges forward without a word, unaware of the hooded man gritting his teeth.

"How dare she…" Diskenth muttered in silence as he turns towards a certain blue haired teen in his sights.

"Hm…?" Sinon glances at her right to see a hooded player gazing at her from a few feet. She noted the depth of the darkness within his hood that stated at her, much to her known discomfort. After a moment, Sinon watches him stood up from the wall and walks away.

"Sinon?" Spiegel called out, breaking the said teen's concentration as Sinon turns to her left.

"Yes?"

"What are you staring at?" Spiegel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Sinon stated with a shake of her head before stealing a glance towards the hooded player in front of her. _"Who's he…?"_

* * *

 **Qualifier Block**

Appearing in front of the pyramid, Saya looks around her before catching the sight of Train walking in her direction. With a happy smile, she walks towards him and waves her right hand at him in greeting.

"Train!"

At the sudden call, Train looks up to be greeted by the bright girl and he promptly stops in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Well, if you're here then that means you're already finished with your semifinal matches?"

"You could say that. What about you?" Train asked as Saya offered him a proud smile.

"I've finished mine. But…" Saya holds up her right sleeve to reveal the massive cut across the bottom of her sleeve. "…at a cost. Do you know that this is my favourite one?" She pouted as she looks up at Train who looks at the massive rip before letting out a small smile.

"Isn't there a lot of them in store for you to buy?" Seemingly annoyed by his statement, Saya kept pouting unaware of the smile that settles on the brunette's face.

"But I love this one more than the others! It wouldn't be the same if I buy another one to replace this, you know?" She stated with her left hand placed on her waist.

"Well, you can just repair it right? I don't know about any sewing shops nearby but there are some players that can repair your clothes." Hearing the statement makes Saya looks at him in realisation.

"…Y-You're right! I can just repair this! Why couldn't I think of that in the first place?" Saya asked herself at the last past with a thoughtful look. After moment, the teen looks up at the brunette and smiles widely. "Well, thank you for your help, Train. I really needed that kind of help."

"I can tell you really love your kimono." At this, Saya smiles in appreciation before noticing the smile on his face and her smile brightens.

"Yeah." She replied. "Anyway, since we've both completed our matches…We'll be seeing each other in the finals, isn't it?"

"It looks that way." Train closes his eyes as he nods before he opens them and he surprised to see Saya's face close up.

"Even though we have to fight as enemies, I still want us to be friends. Alright, Train?"

"Since when were we friend—"

"Since we first met; and because you look like someone who could use some company. Anyway, I like you and I want to be your friend." Saya smiles innocently.

"…"

"What's with the silence?"

"You really are bright." Train shakes his head with a small smile of amusement. "I can see that's why you have a lot of friends. With your attitude, people are attracted to you easily." At his compliment, Saya's eyes stared at him in slight surprise before she glances down with a light blush dusting of her cheeks. "But you should know, I'm not one you should be friends with. Or involve with." He said with a frown much to Saya's confusion.

"W-Why's that?"

"There are some things you don't want to know." Hearing him, Saya opens her mouth to reply but someone cuts in before she could do it.

"Yes. What he said is right. You should listen to what he said, wench."

"Diskenth." Train called out as he turns around to meet the hooded cloaked man.

"Hey, what did you call me?" Saya asked offended. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to call someone that when you first time met them?"

"It's a title you deserved to be call, wench. Anyway, did I talk to you? I reckon that I only spoke to Train."

"What?" Saya asked clearly offended by his insult before she steps forward but she stops and looks down, noticing Train's right hand hovering in front of her. "Train…" Saya trailed off looking at the side of his face.

"Do you know what you're saying right now?" Train asked with a frown as Diskenth smiles, seeing him narrowing his eyes.

"Do I know what I'm saying? Do you know what you're doing?" Diskenth asked. "This isn't like you, Train. It isn't at all." At this, Train looks at him with narrowed eyes. "You've gone soft."

" _Soft?"_ Saya asked in thought.

"You should wake up, Train. And be like yourself again."

"I think I'm more awake than you." Train stated. "Anyway, why are you saying all of this?"

"Why? Because you're getting soft, Train. Where's the cold, ruthless and merciless assassin have gone to?"

"Hey! Train's isn't like that! He assassinated those players for a reason. He isn't a cold person in nature. He's nice!" Saya protested to Diskenth. "He isn't like someone that you know."

"…I know him. He's born to be an assassin." Diskenth stated with a smile as Train stared at him for a moment.

"But he's not! He killed them for a reason. For a good reason."

"What good reason? He kills them because he wanted to and he needs to. Isn't that right, Train?"

" _Train…"_ Saya thought looking at him.

"…He's right." Saya's eyes widen at his words while Diskenth smiles. "There's nothing more to it."

"But Train…You wouldn't…"

"The reason I kill is not of my lust or want to kill. It is the same as a person's reason to kill. And mine's is not what you expect. Not in the least." Train explained as Diskenth's eyes stared at him surprise while Saya stares at him with a small smile growing. "We're nothing more than business partners, Diskenth. You're don't own me nor know me. Don't act like you do."

"…So that's how it is. Because of her and that other one; you've changed." Diskenth stated holding his head down. "Then, there's no choice; than to get the Train I know off from the illusion that he is snared in." Diskenth explained much to Saya's confusion. He then looks up and stared at Train's eyes, noting the slight anger in them. "I will get rid of everything."

" _What?"_ Train thought in suspicion.

"…And the only way you can stop me is to beat me with your true self—before it's too late." Diskenth stated before he backs away and swiftly turns around. "We will surely battle to the death, Train. You'll just have to wait for the finale show; when the curtains will finally closed off." He exclaimed as he walks away while both Train and Saya look at him.

After he had left through one of the dark hallways, Saya looks at Train and noticed he let down his right hand. "…Tra—"

"Are you okay?" Train asked turning to look at Saya who looks up at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Saya nods. "But forget about that; are you okay?" She asked in slight worry. "That man…I don't like him. Was he always like that?" She turns to look at the way the man left. "Do you know him…?"

"No…But unfortunately he is different than the first time I met him. And about me; don't worry. It's the least of your concern." At this, Saya looks at him.

"Are you sure…?" Saya asked as Train nods slightly. "Okay…" Just as she replied, Train looks at where Diskenth left.

"Compare to the first time I met him," He started as Saya focuses at him. "He isn't usually this offended." At this, it enlightens a giggle to escape Saya's mouth. "Funny, huh?" Train looks at her in slight amusement.

"Apparently so." And just as she finish her sentence, an congratulation sound could be heard throughout the Qualifier Block as Train looks up followed by Saya and the two watches the screen showcasing the winner of E-Block.

 **E-Block Winner**

 **Asuna**

" _Sephiria."_ Saya thought in happiness at the display of her friend's name.

Staring up at the hologram screen, Train let out a smile at the name displayed as the winner before his eyes glances over to the right, seeing a glimpse of blonde hair coming towards him.

"And apparently, I have to go." Hearing the brunette's statement, Saya turns towards him and wore a look of confusion. She then turns around to see Sephiria walking towards them. "That's my signal to leave. I'll see you in the finals." Train exclaimed as Saya turns towards him and let out a smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you then. As my enemy." Saya exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah." Train smiles in return to which causes Saya's cheeks turning a shade of light pink. After that, the brunette turns around and walks away just as Sephiria arrives next to Saya.

"Saya, why did he…?" Sephiria stated as Saya turns to her.

"It's nothing. We just talked."

"Talked?" Sephiria asked slight confusion as Saya just nodded in reply.

"Yep." At her answer, Sephiria watches her looking at the walking brunette before she noticed the slight pink dusted on her cheeks.

"Saya."

"Yeah?"

"…It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important." Sephiria answered with a reassuring smile before she recalls the endearing reaction on Saya's face and she knew that something had happened between the brunette and her friend in her absent. And by watching the endearing look, she also knew that the teen might start to develops feelings for the brunette assassin. Even though it is not her business to interfere with her love life but oddly enough she cannot seem to shake off the aching feeling in hr stomach, much to her own confusion. She does not know what had triggered her to feel the ache but she can't help to feel the sudden feeling.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Saya exclaimed shaking Sephiria out of her thoughts. Turning towards the blonde, Saya smiled apologetically. "I have to go. I have an appointment."

"Appointment?"

"Yeah, sorry Sephiria. But I'll see you later."

"But what about the match?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Saya smiles sheepishly. "If any player had completed their final rounds, they are given time until the results have been posted online. So don't worry, we won't be fighting anytime soon today. They'll announce the results of the participants in a list tomorrow or so." She explained much to her friend's understanding.

"How do you know?"

"I have friends that had participated in the previous BoB." Saya explained.

"How did he do?"

"He did well but he's not in the first place. You know he was confident to be in first place but I feel sorry for him." Saya smiles sympathetically as Sephiria nods slowly. "…Anyway, I'll be going. And I'm sorry if this is too sudden."

"No, this is not. " Sephiria reassured her before sighing and letting out a small smile on her face. "Then, I guess this is it for me. It's been a while since I've been in this game." Hearing this, Saya raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"Did you logged out once since you entered?"

"Sadly, no. I hope my daughter wouldn't be too sad about it." Sephiria said thinking about her black haired daughter that would necessarily be worrying about her right now.

"You have a daughter?" Saya asked in surprise.

"Adopted. But she's like a real daughter to me." Sephiria answered with a smile.

"Well, since you share a piece of yourself. I might as well." Saya admitted much to the blonde's surprise.

"Huh? You don't have to, Saya. I said it because—"

"Don't worry, I don't mind it at all. But that's it."

"What?"

"'My name. Saya is my real name I use in the real world and also this is what I look." Saya gestured to herself with a smile as Sephiria looks at her in surprise.

"Really? But if you do…"

"Yeah, I know. But it's not like anyone cares. Right, Asuna?" At the name, Sephiria's eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you…" Sephiria trailed off before realizing that she couldn't hide her name from being visible to everyone since she converted her account instead of making a new one.

"In one of the matches, I saw your name after you won. But I don't think that I should have said it, huh?" Saya smiles apologetically while wearing a sheepish look. "Sorry—"

"No. It's okay. You deserve to know." Sephiria hold up her hand in dismissal while smiling at the girl in front of her. "…After this, we'll be seeing each other in the finals, right?"

"…Yes. Although, it would be fun if they hold a mock battle just before the finals so that I can show you what I can do first hand." Saya pointed her right hand that she formed into a gun towards the screen while holding it above her left before she smiles at the blonde next to her.

"I think it's wiser to save it for the finals. Because that will be the time that everyone can go all out, wouldn't they?"

"Unfortunately, you're right. So, I guess this will be good bye." Saya stated as she let down her hands and stretches her right hand towards her friend. "I hope we'll be able to fight our best for the finals."

"…Yeah, we'll be." Sephiria extend her right hand and grabs onto Saya's hand before shaking it gently.

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Room 7026**

Opening her eyes to greet the white ceiling in front of her sight, Asuna blinks a couple of times before she sits up on her hospital bed. She adorned a white pink tee along with matching pants. Asuna lifted her hands to grab onto her Amusphere and pull it off from her head just before a voice sounded from across her bed.

"I think a certain someone should've wake up right about now, don't you think?" At the familiar voice greeting her, Asuna slowly turns to the blonde sitting across from her hospital bed.

"Izayoi-kun..."

Asuna mutters looking at her husband who smile at her. She watches as the blonde stands up from his position on the edge of his hospital bed towards hers. Grabbing the Amusphere in her hands, she put it above the table at the left side of her hospital while she looks at him with her own smile.

"It's been a while, eh?" Just as he asked, Asuna nods wholeheartedly before she slowly stretches her arms forward and hugs the blonde, tightening the grip of her fingers on his red vest.

"You don't know how true that is..." The brown chestnut teen closes her eyes, burying her head closer towards his chest as her voice was muffled by his vest. "A while is practically an understatement." She added as the blonde looks down at her with soft eyes before he wraps his right arm around his wife's back. "…I search for you ever since I entered, but you weren't…I couldn't find you. Anywhere."

"Really…"

"I don't know how I can be so calm early on in the game without being able to find you." Asuna explained shedding a few tears on his vest as she recalled the difficulty of finding his husband within the game with no such luck. "Where were you…?"

"If only I could tell you…" Izayoi thought with slight guilt at seeing his wife at the state she is in and he almost wanted; almost give in to just tell the answer to her. But reminding himself that he was not in any position to tell her whatsoever, he only hold her closer to him.

"Izayoi-kun." At the calling of his name, the blonde was greeted by the pair of brown eyes looking up at him. "Wh-Where were you?"

"Unfortunately, you have to find me yourself."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Asuna asked with a frown as she didn't expect him to answer differently.

"…I can't tell you right now because you'll know the answer soon enough." Izayoi answered as Asuna searches any signs of lie or hesitation in his eyes before finding him telling her the truth; the bitter truth.

"I…I understand…" Asuna looks down and lean into his chest against her temple. But then a pair of lips came upon the top of her head, much to her surprise. Smiling amidst her sadness, the brown chestnut teen just closes her eyes to bask in the warmth that the kiss provided; feeling it comforted her more than anything which is what she herself needed ever since she entered GGO and willed herself to find her husband who she cannot find, much to her vain. Behind the comforting kiss, she knew herself that what her husband does; without a doubt is for her sake. If he couldn't tell her, she understands it wholeheartedly because she trust him. Both of them had made an oath before; as both husband and wife. Though she was a tad bit disappointed that Izayoi would not trust her enough to tell her—she trust him and his actions.

After a while, the blonde pull back his lips from her head before he hovers his head above hers. "I know that there's no other way but you can do it. There is no wife that can't find their husband, virtual in-game or not." He said sarcastically at the last part which lifted a smile on Asuna's face, appreciating the support behind his words.

Nodding against his vest, Asuna speaks. "…I can do it. I'll find you—no matter what."

"And also, don't put the blame on yourself if you can't find me." At this, Asuna was reminded herself of the brunette assassin and she inwardly erased it from her mind, confusion writing all over her mind. While this was all happening, Asuna shakes out of her thoughts and she immediately heard running. Slowly pulling back from the hug, both husband and wife look at the door sliding open to let out a bright child's voice.

"Mama! Papa!"

At the shout, Asuna's smile brightens at the sight of her daughter standing in front of them.

"Yui-chan."

Smiling at his daughter, Izayoi pulls away from Asuna to kneel down in between both beds and spread his arms to catch the running Yui who wraps both arms around his neck in their embrace.

"Papa!" Yui smiled on his left shoulder with closed eyes.

"How's my little girl doing?"

"She's doing good." Yui replied much to the blonde's happiness. After a moment, Yui felt herself being lifted upwards and then downwards to a full stop. Opening her eyes, she was immediately met by her mother smiling at her. "Mama!" Pulling away from her hug from her father, she goes towards her mother and hugs her to which Asuna embraces her daughter with opens arms.

"How are you, Yui-chan? How did you know Mama and Papa would both wake up?" Asuna asked in their hug.

"Leticia-san told me. She said Papa's awake but she never said Mama's awake too."

"Well, Mama just woke up." Asuna answered smiling over her daughter's right shoulder. "Yui-chan?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"...Sorry, Yui-chan. I shouldn't have left you all alone and wait for both of Mama and Papa." Asuna stated before continuing. "Mama's sorry, ne? Can you forgive me, Yui-chan?"

"It's okay, Mama. I wasn't alone. I have Obaa-san and Leticia-san with me." Yui answered over her mother's right shoulder. "I forgive you, Mama." At the respond, Asuna smiles and shed a few tears that drops upon the comforter below. Then, an arm come up to wrap around Asuna's back and end up grabbing onto her forearm as Asuna smiles at the gesture, stealing a sideways glance at her husband from her right. "Papa." Yui called out as she came across her father in front of her.

"I can't help but wonder how I'm being left out all of a sudden." Izayoi stated sarcastically as Yui shakes her head.

"No, you're not. Papa can always join in." At the answer, Izayoi gently strokes his daughter's head with his left hand, making her grin to which he smiles in return.

"Glad to hear it." After he said that, the door to the room slides open indicating someone's arrival.

Looking up, Izayoi greeted by the sight of his mother standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"It looks like the two of you already woke up, and just in time too." After she finishes, the door slides open to show mobile tray heading through the door guided by Leticia. The tray was filled with plates, ceramic cups and a cup of spoons. But amongst them, there is a big bowl of steaming hot soup filled with veggies, meat, and the likes of amazing texture just by looking. Just as Leticia stops next to Canaria, she smiles at both Izayoi and Asuna who smiled in return. "Me and Yui-chan had made a delicious meal for brunch."

"You mean lunch? It's already past afternoon." Izayoi remarked with a smirk.

"It was supposed to feed Yui-chan and me along with Leticia. But I thought that it would be a waste to not make more for both of you. You two deserved a nice meal. I'd assume that you did a fine job in-game?"

"It's far from fine." Izayoi smirked as Canaria nodded in understanding. "

"Then we should at least celebrate for that, right? Or you don't want it? If not, Asuna-chan can always get seconds." Canaria teases as Izayoi raises his eyebrow.

"When did I refuse such an offer of food?"

"Good. Now, you should all be seated properly. You don't want to waste a drop and stained the bed, right? It's too precious of a soup to be wasted."

"We'll be the judge of that."

"Alright." Canaria stated as Asuna stifle a laugh followed by Yui who laughs at the interaction between her father and grandmother.

Leaning her head further towards the crook of her husband's neck, Asuna sighs in bliss with a smile playing on her lips. Meanwhile, Yui just look at both of her parents with her own smile.

"I love you, Mama, Papa." At this, Izayoi and Asuna look down at their daughter.

"We love you too, Yui-chan. We will always do."

"And that will never going to change."

To Be Continued…

* * *

That marks the end of Chapter 9 of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario.

I am terribly sorry that I had not updated this chapter last week. I was about to update but I just got a feeling that it had not been completed. And that feeling was right all along and I got to finish this chapter beautifully, wouldn't you say?

Anyway, back to the topic; Izayoi fought Sinon who dramatically had a change. Because of him…Will her fear of guns disappear? I'm sorry that I didn't continue to write Sephiria fighting against Kirito. I don't think it's necessary for me and just write the beginning of their fight. I hope you all don't mind. With that covered, the BoB finals is due. Will Izayoi and the others find Death Gun or will there be an interference that comes out later on? We'll find out on the next chapter, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	10. Chapter 10: Bullet of Bullets!

Hello, everyone! This is gonna be a short notice.

Merry Christmas for those who celebrated the holiday! And I hope you don't mind me updating this story since this story is absent for a long time.

I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this since I put in a lot of effort.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 10: Bullet of Bullets!

 **Kirigaya Residence**

Morning

" _That man…That man…He was a Sword Art Online survivor. And that isn't all…We probably fought before, and tried to kill each other."_ He thought deeply closing his eyes before Suguha called him out.

"Onii-chan!"

"Huh?" Kazuto look up from his fork towards his little sister who sat across from him at the dining table. "Wh-What's going on, Sugu?"

"Listen." Suguha stated as she turns to her left in order to get the mobile pad before putting it down on the table and showing it to her brother. An article showed on the mobile pad which involves the name of the BoB Tournament, Bullet of Bullets. "I found this article on the internet this morning. And right here…" She gestured showing her finger towards the applicants' names below the BoB label. The name she was pointing to was in fact Kirito's just above Sinon's.

"G-Guess some people have similar names." Kazuto said with an awkward smile.

"It isn't similar. It's exactly the same." Suguha exclaimed with a smile pointing her finger towards her brother's avatar name.

"I suppose it is…B-But you know, it's a common name. I mean, it's an abbreviation of my real name. I'm sure the 'Kirito' in GGO is really Kirito…Kirigamine Touhou or something." He smiled before picking up a tomato and putting it into his mouth. "If you don't eat, it'll get cold." He said as Suguha smiles at him before raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"If this isn't you, then I suppose that this isn't Izayoi-kun and Asuna's either?" Suguha points her finger towards the names below the Block E where it shows; Izayoi and Asuna.

At hearing his little sister's statement, Kazuto almost chocked on his food before opening his eyes to look at the names pointed out by Suguha. His eyes looked at both names in mild surprise, not knowing that both of them would be in the same block.

"What do you think, Onii-chan? Is it a coincidence? I think it's not. I only know a few who would use their real names." Suguha exclaimed amusingly as Kazuto stared at her awkwardly before finally sighing in defeat. Leaning his back against his seat, he tried to think of ways to explain the current situation to his younger sister.

As Kazuto looks down in deep thought with his arms crossed, Suguha decided to enlighten him.

"Listen…Actually, I already know that you converted from ALO to GGO. Did you really think I wouldn't notice when you dropped off my friend list? The same goes to both Izayoi-kun and Asuna-san. They both dropped off from the list also." Kazuto stared at her before replying lightly.

"It isn't as though you check that list every day."

"Even if I don't, I could still feel it. Last night, I noticed you'd disappeared, and I logged out and tried to barge in your room. But you wouldn't leave ALO without telling me unless you have a good reason, would you?" Suguha asked looking up. "I figured there must be some reason, so I talked to Rika at some point."

"You talked to her? What did she tell you?"

"Everything she knows minus the part you're competing in this tournament." Suguha pointed out her finger at his name shown below the competitor's list. "But for what reason you transfer your avatar to enter this VVMORPG in the first place?" Suguha asked as she cannot seem place the answer to the particular question.

"It's nothing you should be worrying about, Sugu. I'll be fine."

"I don't need your assurance, Onii-chan. I'm asking why this time. If you provide assurance now, I have a feeling whatever you're doing is not good." Suguha explained with crossed arms, frowning at her brother who scratches his head.

"Really, you don't have to worry. I'm going to be back before you know it." Kazuto reassured her. "Today is my last day."

* * *

 **Arcade**

Morning

"Which one do you want to play first, Yui?"

"That one, Papa!" Yui pointed her finger towards the booth next to the situated racing booths.

"Alright. Both of you and Mama go right ahead, I'll get the coins at the counter." Izayoi stated as Yui nods before she grabs a hold of Asuna's right hand.

"Let's go, Mama!"

"Okay, Yui-chan." Asuna smiled before she followed her towards the said booth while she steals a glance at Izayoi who smiles at her. Smiling at her husband, Asuna turns around to follow her daughter towards the booth. Just as they neared the booth, Asuna let out a nostalgic smile at the sight of it, recalling fond memories about the said booth game with her blonde husband.

"This is it." Yui stated as she stops to stand in front of the booth; whack-a-mole.

Standing behind her, Asuna crouches down as she put her right hand on her daughter's left shoulder. "What made you want to play this game, Yui-chan?" She asked smiling.

"It looks fun." Yui merely stated as Asuna stifle a laugh at this. "But why did they call it, whack-a-mole?" She turns a curious eye at her mother.

"You'll see in a minute once Izayoi-kun comes back." She said before she grabs the hammer by its handle and pulls it out from its pedestal. "But I'll explain how the game works alright, Yui-chan?" She turns towards her daughter who nods at her. At the respond, she begins her explanation. "As to why the game was called whack-a-mole, it is because we have to do just that; whack a mole." She explained as she watches Yui raises her eyebrow in slight confusion. "In these holes," Asuna gestured to the holes of the booth. "—there are moles that are hiding from us and it is our job to whack them."

"Are they real, Mama?" Yui asked peering her head to the holes. "Do we have to whack them? Because if they're real, I don't want to whack them. They'll get hurt." She frowned to Asuna who stares at her in surprise before smiling, thinking how cute her daughter is. "Obaa-san said we shouldn't torture animals. She says its animal cruelty." At hearing this, Asuna kept smiling at her daughter before she responds to clear the misunderstanding.

"They're not real, Yui-chan. These moles are built by plastic and controlled by wires and levers." Asuna exclaimed. "Anyway, the arcade would not be so cruel to let real moles be hit. It would do them no good." She explained logically to her daughter who nods in understanding. "And your grandmother is right. If we torture animals like hitting them with a mallet, it would be call animal cruelty. So it's not good to torture them in any way, alright? But that only applies to some animals, not every animal. Do you understand, Yui-chan?"

"…Yeah, I read it in a book from Obaa-san's room that there are animals we have to kill because they are dangerous for us to touch or take care of."

"That's right." Asuna answered before a hand appears in her sights followed by Yui's as the two watches the hand putting dozen of coins that are stacked up neatly on top of the edge of the waist level booth.

"And if one of them dares to touch you, I'll be right there with you, Yui." Izayoi said as he appears in front of the two. "So don't worry about that stuff and let's have fun, okay?" He asked as Yui smiles brightly at him while Asuna let a small smile grace her features at her husband.

"Okay, Papa!"

"That's not fair, Papa! You're faster than us!" Yui pouted as she looks at her father whacking every mole that jumped out the five designated holes. Meanwhile, she and her mother were whacking the moles but they were not as fast as him.

"Don't worry, Yui-chan. We'll beat him. We got a minute left." Asuna encouraged as she whacks two moles to her left with her own mallet. "We can still catch up to him." She said before whacking another mole that jumped out from the center.

Whacking two moles as fast as she can, Yui put on a determined look. She nods to her mother as she whacks another mole at the top right before following up to whack it again as it jumps out.

Stealing a glance at both of the girls, Izayoi chuckles as he whacks three moles instantly, putting them back inside their holes. _"To think this started…"_ He thought as he recalled her daughter challenging him without giving her any handicap. He accepted and right after she had lost to him, her wife challenged him and proposed to fight him with Yui as her partner. Accepting the proposal, the three of them started whacking moles until now; to know who is going to win. Reminding himself to not give them an advantage, the blonde kept on whacking moles without missing as oppose to the girls who have yet to miss also.

But just as their scores increases with each mole whacked; it instantly stops.

Letting down his mallet, Izayoi looks at his score displayed followed by Asuna who looks at her own. But before they could see each other's scores, a defining whacking sound could be heard and they both looked down at Yui.

"We win!" Yui exclaimed happily as she whacked a mole that stood still outside of his hole unlike the others, but it didn't go down into the hole. She then looks at Asuna, "We win right, Mama?" She asked as Asuna looks at the mole her daughter whacked before turning to Izayoi with a smirk.

"That counts. So adding to the score with that mole, I guess we won. There's nothing wrong with that right, Izayoi-kun?"

"Well played." Izayoi smirked with a shrug. "I didn't think the mole would give you the lucky one point to win. But who am I to judge? You both win."

"Yeah!" Yui cheered as Asuna smiled along. "We win, Mama!" She said as Asuna nods before holding her right palm at Yui who high-five her. But just as the two were celebrating, Izayoi cuts in with an amusing tone.

"You didn't win everything, though."

"Huh?" Yui looks at her father. "Why's that, Papa? We won right?"

"But you didn't win in all of the games." Izayoi smile playfully holding up his right hand to show multiples arcade coins in his hand. "What about it? Do you want to play another game?" He offered as Yui looks at the coins.

"What do you say, Yui-chan? Want to beat Papa again?" Asuna smiled down at her as Yui looks at her mother before she smiled determinedly. The two of them then turns to the blonde who let out a challenging smirk across his cheeks.

"I won't hold back if that's what you're saying."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"We win!" Yui shouted above Izayoi who is carrying her on his shoulders as he and Asuna walked out from the arcade. After the three had faced off against racing, fighting and shooting games; the victor undoubtedly goes to the girls.

"I don't think I would lose." Izayoi sighed before raising an eyebrow with a calculative look. "I doubt it has something to do with my luck or karma. I seriously doubt the latter." At his complaining, Asuna stifle a laugh in her hand.

"You know it has got nothing to do with your luck or karma, right? We beat you fair and square, Izayoi-kun. There's no doubt about that is it?" She raises an eyebrow lastly.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't." Izayoi answered sighing before a pair of lips planted on his right cheek, surprising him. He looks at his wife who greeted him with a reassuring smile as they stop walking.

"Don't stress out about it. Nobody is perfect to keep winning. Anyway, you've won a lot of games, right? Games that you participated."

"Yeah."

"And each of those games that you won; I was proud that you won. You rightfully deserved them and I know it because I was there all the time, with you." Asuna exclaimed smiling as Izayoi stares at her before he smiles in return.

"That's true." At his respond, Asuna nods before she wraps her left arm around his right arm.

"So don't think about it alright? You're more than a sore loser, Izayoi-kun."

"What am I then?" Izayoi added with an amusing smile as Asuna looks at him before she looks up thoughtfully and back at him.

"You're more than that. You're my husband foremost." Asuna smiled.

"Then you're my beautiful wife." As he said that, Asuna's cheeks turns slightly pink but she smiles all the same to him. Then, Izayoi looks up at Yui.

"And I'm Papa and Mama's daughter." Yui added as both husband and wife look towards their daughter.

"Ain't that right?"

"You're absolutely right, Yui-chan." Both parents smiled at the daughter.

"Since you won; what do you want, Yui?" Izayoi asked glancing up at his daughter while Asuna peers at her.

"I want something to drink." At this, both Izayoi and Asuna smiled.

"That goes for the two of us then." He glances at his wife who smiles at him. "So, anyone's up for slurpee?"

"I want!" Yui raises her hand as Asuna stifle a laugh before speaking.

"Make that two."

"Three." Izayoi added smiling as Asuna smiles with a nod before the three of them walk along the sideway towards the shop that sells the slushy frozen carbonate beverage.

* * *

—Click

Grabbing both sides of his black helmet, out from his head and putting it down onto his lap, Kazuto looked at the house upon him.

Not a second too soon, the sound of a door opening alerted him looking at Rika walking out to wear her flat heels.

A small smile spread onto his face as he watched Rika walking towards him with a smile of hers.

"Good morning, Kazuto-kun."

"Good morning, Rika." Kazuto greeted back just as Rika walked through the house gates to stand in front of him. "You're ready?" He asked, extending his helmet towards her.

"Yes." Rika accepted the helmet and climb on behind Kazuto on the slick, black motorcycle. Gripping both sides of the helmet, she gently put it on her head and tightens the straps under her chin. After that, she raised both arms and put it around Kazuto. "—Be careful, alright?"

"Alright. I'll be careful like all the times you've told me."

"There is no reason for us to be cautious on the road, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Kazuto replied smiling before revving up the engine and accelerate forward.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

"This is your last day, Kazuto-kun?" Rika asked turning to him whilst putting down the helmet on top of the motorcycle.

"Yes, the BoB tournament finals will end today. This is when we'll do something about 'Death Gun,' we have to stop him." Kazuto hangs his head down as he stood across Rika while the motorcycle parked in between them. "—you know you don't have to come? I mean, it's not a big deal to come along." He glanced up to be greeted by Rika who upsettingly frowned.

"What are you saying, Kazuto-kun? Do you mean, I shouldn't have come in the first place?"

"No. It's just—it's not a big deal for you to come." Kazuto emphasised before he heard footsteps approaching him and he looks at his left, staring at Rika's pair of eyes.

"Well, _I_ want to come. Even if it's not big of a deal for me but _I_ want to come." Rika cup his cheeks and smiled sweetly at Kazuto. Then, she let them down and grasps his hand, pulling him forward. "Come on. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Staring at his girlfriend, Kazuto firmly grasped her hand.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Hospital Room 7025**

"What's wrong, kiddo?" The question was directed towards Kazuto who sat on the edge of the bed, frowning.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"This is your chance to get free counselling from a hot nurse. Tell me what's going on." Aki suggested as Rika who stood next to Kazuto looked at him before putting a calming hand on his arm.

Glancing towards his girlfriend, Kasuto smiles albeit worriedly.

"It wouldn't be right to refuse such an offer, would it? Um…Aki-san, before you moved to rehab, you were in surgery, right?"

"That's right."

"Um, this is a really rude and insensitive question. But how much do you remember about the patients who died?" Kazuto looked up at Aki once he finishes.

"Let's see…If I try to remember, I can recall their names and faces. Even the patients I was only in the operating room with for an hour…Yeah, I remember them."

"Have you ever wanted to forget?"

"Let me see. I don't know if this is an answer…But I think that if it's something you're meant to forget, you will. Without even thinking that you want to forget. Because you know…The more times you think you want to forget, the stronger those memories become, right? So, doesn't that mean that, deep in your subconscious, you think you really shouldn't forget them?"

A silent pause accompanied after that…

"Then I'm a monster. When I was in SAO, I killed three players…Three players. They were all reds. Murderers. But I had the option of neutralizing them without killing. But I killed them anyway. Out of rage, hatred and a desire for revenge. And for the past year, I'd totally forgotten about them. No, even right now, as I talk about it, I can't remember two of their names or faces. In other words, I'm a person who can even forget people I've killed."

"Kirigaya-kun, I'm sorry. I told you I'd be your counsellor, but I can't take away your burden, or carry it with you. I never played Sword Art Online. So I can't really know what it means when you said you killed them. But I know this…You did it because you had to, to protect someone else."

At this, Kazuto glances at Rika for second.

"In medicine, there are times when you must pick who lives and who dies. Of course, that doesn't mean it's okay to kill someone if you have a good reason. But everyone involved has the right to consider the lives they saved. You have the right. You have the right to save yourself, by thinking of the people you've saved."

"The right to save myself?" Suddenly, Kazuto look up directly at Aki with tears in his eyes. "But…But I forgot the people I killed! I threw away that burden! That duty! That's why I don't have the right to be saved—"

The sound of a slap echoed inside the room as Kazuto felt his left cheek before turning to Rika who was the one that slapped him.

"Rika?"

"Don't say that you don't have the right to save yourself. You absolutely have that right! The duty to save yourself along with the ones you protect and saved. Of course, you remember _them._ But if you remember them, then you'll have to remember to protect the people that you want to protect." Rika explained to the surprise of Kazuto. "Asuna, she—she told me how many players did Izayoi-kun killed. Do you know how many?"

"—No…"

"He killed 15 players. That's five times you've killed, Kazuto-kun." Rika revealed much to Kazuto and Aki's surprise. "When I asked Asuna if that bothered you at all since he doesn't seem fazed. –She answered that he did not really care he killed them because it was his duty, that time. The meaning behind the players that were flagged red, he knows what it means. Those were the ones that would never stray away from killing. They took delight on other people's pain and deaths. Izayoi-kun knew it first-hand and that's why he could kill them without having second thoughts. Though, he doesn't experience the situation like you are right now, Kazuto-kun. But he knew very well he did that to protect everyone, especially the one he loved, Asuna." She explained as she went grabbing onto both of Kazuto's hands and squeezes them gently but firm. "You share the same as him, Kazuto-kun. You protect people too, and on behalf of them, you managed to protect them and yourself in the end. Don't think otherwise that you don't have the right to save yourself after you killed those people; you have every right to." She assured as Kazuto stared at her. "Alright, Kazuto-kun?"

"—Yeah…" Kazuto replied smiling slightly.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Um…Thanks for earlier." Kazuto thanked Aki who stood over him as he gotten prep with electrodes on his body.

"I don't think I helped that much. Your girlfriend put much sense into you than I." Aki answered much to Kazuto's embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah…" Kazuto glances up at Rika standing next to him. "Thanks, Rika."

"You're welcome, Kazuto-kun." Kazuto smiles and nods before he put the Amusphere around his head.

"I don't think anything will happen until after 8:00. But I'll be back at 10:00."

"Alright. See you later." Aki bid as Kazuto glances at Rika whilst lying down on the bed.

"See you later, Kazuto-kun."

"Yeah." Kazuto glances at her before closing his eyes. "Link Start!"

* * *

 **Asada Residence**

Air blows in downwards from the air conditioner towards Shino who stayed lying on her bed while staring out into her ceiling. The black haired teen stared at the ceiling, thinking about the events that transpired her. At first, she fought her opponent in the Final Round of BoB Qualifier, which did not deter her to advance to the finals. But as she would expect to fight a random player or Kirito who had been advancing recklessly over on his part, she had to fight the person that she hated when she first met him through the broadcasted footage of him fighting with Behemoth. She did not expect the chance to fight the brunette assassin but unfortunately she blamed the BoB system for choosing him to be her opponent.

Other than that, it did not help that she couldn't stay calm under the pressure during their battle; stressing over her opponent that she known to being able to gravitate the fear within her. The fear in which she tried to get rid of in the other side of the world since she did not experienced any kinds of anxiety situations regarding holding a gun in-game. But as always, she experienced that same kind of grave situation when the brunette pointed his gun to finish her off.

At that time, she'd give up. The will that she carried to win the BoB Tournament diminishes as she stared at the gun pointed at her forehead and also—the pair of piercing yellow slit eyes that immediately made the fear more fearful inside her.

But when the brunette had his chance to shoot her—he did not. He proceeds to comfort her, much to her surprise in his own way. But nevertheless, she disregarded it as sympathy because she knew that's the only thing that people would give her. To her surprise though, he did not express any sympathy but comforted her by venting out her overall anger that she experienced in her other life. At the offer, she vented it out but she let out loose tears as she mulled over the thoughts of her being weak compared to the brunette who is proven to be strong. But despite that, the brunette proceeded to test her resolve and attempted to kill her.

This time, she did not waver against being pointed with a gun and she build up the courage to stand her ground before taking the bullet to the head.

As it is, it is just a game unlike the real world.

But while she had been glad to learn over her newfound strength of conquering her anxiety fear. Her mind undoubtedly started to drift back to the hug that she received from the brunette.

Suddenly, Shino's thoughts stops right there—her whole face bloomed red.

" _Wha…What am I thinking? Why am I thinking about that…?"_ She asked herself in thought before she imagined the same scenario about Sinon tightening her fingers against the sides of Train's coat.

Immediately, Shino shakes her head furiously and she voluntarily gets up and sits over the edge of her bed. Touching the sides of her face, she could feel her cheeks radiated heat before she closed her eyes tightly, banishing the thoughts regarding the brunette and her.

" _I can't think about that…"_ She thought upon the image of her and the brunette before reminding herself to abandon any such topics of relationship during the BoB tournament since it would deter her concentration. And she'd be disappointed of herself if she started developing feelings for a certain brunette just before the BoB Finals. Suddenly, a look of realisation occurred on her.

"…Wha…Why am I thinking about him?" She asked standing up from her bed. _"A relationship with him…? That probably wouldn't work…"_ Shino stated looks down before realising what she said and she rephrased. _"Relationship with him…? Wh-Why am I thinking about that now?!"_ She puts both her hands on both sides of her head as she sighed loudly. "It's not like I have feelings towards him…" She mutters as she slightly glared at the floor, recalling how she suffered by the brunette in the first place. But then she thought about he helped her on overcoming her fear.

Then, Shino instantly moves her sights on her desk across the room. She walked towards it and pulls the right drawer to reveal the model gun in it. Staring at it, she grabs a hold of it and lifted it up from the drawer.

Inhaling a deep breath, she exhales it. "So far, so good…" She uttered under her breath, relieved that she did not experience the anxiety whenever she looks and touches a gun oppose to her previous self. "Now…" Glancing upwards to the mirror stand in front of her, Shino slowly lifted the gun and pointed against it—straight at her forehead.

Holding onto the trigger with both of her index and middle finger, she takes a deep breath before narrowing her eyes in concentration. With that, she shoots without a batting an eye. The gesture did not made a bullet shoot out through the muzzle but it made a resounding clicking noise indicating it has been shot.

At the gesture, Shino looks at herself before slowly letting down her gun. A small smile stretches across her lips as she had achieved it; conquering her once known fear.

"I did it…Thank you..." She mutters the last part to a certain brunette.

* * *

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

 **Hospital Room 7025**

"Excuse me, Aki-san."

"Yes?"

"I know this is too much to ask, but can I have one of the rooms nearby?" Rika then pulls her bag from her back and unzip it, pulling an Amusphere out the bag. "I heard that I can watch the live broadcast of the BoB tournament within ALO."

"Oh I see." Aki nodded in understanding before she begins thinking. "Unfortunately, I cannot just lend a room to you. But…" Aki glances at the chair at the corner of her eyes. "Maybe you can Full Dive by sitting."

"Huh?" Aki motioned her hand towards the armchair sitting beside a small desk facing them.

"You can sit on that armchair and Full Dive."

"Can I?" Rika asked as she approaches the armchair and sat on it. As she begins to make herself comfortable, she put her bag over the side of the armchair and grasped the Amusphere with both hands.

"You can as long as you feel comfortable. Do you feel comfortable?" Aki asked facing her.

Grabbing the small pillow sitting behind her, Rika put it behind her neck and sighed.

"It's comfortable now."

"Then you can put it on. Don't worry, I'll be here for both you and Kirigaya-kun."

"Thank you for taking care of him."

"It's nothing." Aki waved a hand before Rika puts on the Amusphere over her head. "Good luck watching." She said as Rika smiles in return before closing her eyes.

"Link Start!"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Sakamaki Residence**

"I'm sorry, Yui-chan." Asuna apologised to Yui.

"It's alright, Mama." Yui shakes her head. "I understand Mama have to go with Papa." She said as she looked up at both Asuna and Izayoi standing in front of her. The three of them stood upon the front gates with the car next to them. A medium sized cup filled with slushy frozen carbonated beverage was held in between her hands. The contents inside were mostly gone and the remaining frozen slushy had turned into liquid form.

"It's good you understand, Yui-chan." Asuna said to Yui before stroking her head. "After this, prepare dinner with Canaria obaa-san, alright?"

"Alright." Yui nodded. "And after that, I'll watch both Mama and Papa in the broadcast for the BoB tournament, in ALO."

"Through MMO stream?" Izayoi asked as Yui nodded.

"Yes. I'll watch it with Lizbeth-san, Silica-san, Leafa-san and Klein-san. We'll watch it together."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I can watch Mama and Papa win!"

"About that, Yui-chan…Only one of us can win the entire tournament."

"Either Mama or Papa can win?" Asuna nodded. "Then, I don't care. I want both Mama and Papa to win against everyone!"

"Everyone?" Asuna smiled. "That's a little bit hard to do, ain't that right?"

"Mama and Papa are strong! You can beat them!" Yui said to both Asuna and Izayoi.

"Well, if she wants it to be that way. I don't see why we should refuse." Izayoi smiles in amusement as Asuna looked at him. "Anyway, if it gets down to both of us, there's no choice but to fight, right? There's nothing we can do at that point in time."

"Yes, I know..." Asuna nodded albeit solemnly.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Yui looked up at her mother in curiosity.

"I never thought I'd fight your father, that's all." Asuna said as Yui smiles in assurance.

"Don't worry Mama. I don't care whoever wins but I want to watch Mama doing her best even if Mama has to fight Papa eventually." Yui explained. "You can win against Papa, Mama!"

"What about me?" Izayoi asked his daughter.

"You can give the win to Mama right, Papa?" Asuna stifle a laugh as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at his daughter's request.

"You can right, Izayoi-kun?" Asuna asked the blonde. "I never won a big tournament such as this before." She said with a cute pout.

"You'd think I'd let you off easy, my wife?"

"Maybe. It's a possibility."

"Well, I won't. Anyway, I think this is the time to see the capabilities of the Vice Commander of Knights of the Blood in action. Although it's a wonder I'd face my wife but regardless, it'll be one heck of an interesting fight if I think about it." Izayoi looked at Asuna with an amused smile.

"Oh well. It seems it can't be helped." Asuna said shrugging her shoulders before a challenging smile spread across Asuna's face. "I have to give it my all in this fight, even towards my husband. As you say, it'll be one interesting fight. I guess I have to expect that much from it."

Both husband and wife share a challenging smile with each other.

"With that said, we should go right about now." Izayoi said to Asuna. "We'll see you at home, Yui." He turned to Yui and kneels down. "We won't be long." He smiles at his daughter as Yui nodded.

"Okay, Papa." She said before hugging the blonde and pulling back afterwards. Then she turns to her mother and hugs her also. "Bye, Mama. Papa."

"Bye, Yui-chan." Asuna smiled whilst hugging her daughter. After a while, they let go and Yui steps back to watch her father climb into the car along with her mother.

Raising her hand, Yui waved at her mother who waved back through the side window. Before long, the car drove off out of sight.

"Do you want to prepare dinner, Yui-chan? It's almost night time." Canaria said appearing behind Yui who turns to her grandmother and nodded in response.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Gun Gale Online**

 **SBC Glocken City**

"It's almost time. I believe in you. I know you're going to win." Spiegel said standing next to Sinon.

"Thanks. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll watch the feed in a bar somewhere."

"Then, when I'm done, you can either celebrate my victory or lament my defeat with me." Sinon offer a smile as Spiegel nodded before he looks down, a thoughtful look came upon him.

"Sinon…No, Asada-san…"

"Wh-What?"

"I can believe in your words earlier, right?" Spiegel asked.

"Earlier?"

"You told me to wait…Once you're certain of your strength, you and I c-can…" Spiegel looks at Sinon who avoided his gaze and pull her muffler up to her nose.

"Why are you saying this now?"

"I…I really…I really like you!" Spiegel went to grasp her hand but Sinon flick her hand, causing him to pull back his hand in retaliation.

"Sorry. Not now. I want to focus on the tournament. I don't think I can win this battle unless I use every ounce of strength I have." Sinon explained.

"I see.. You're right. But I believe you. I'll believe you and wait."

"Yeah. Okay, I need to get ready. I'll talk to you later." Sinon went to move.

"Good luck. I'll be cheering you on!" Sinon glances back at him before proceeding to move on.

Once Sinon arrives at the tournament qualifier-area, she spotted someone across from her. Her eyes narrowed onto the person who stopped to stand in front of her.

"Today, I won't lose!"

"Neither will I."

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

"Are you ready, Asuna-sama?" Leticia asked as Asuna who was lying down on her hospital bed nodded. "You may go as you wish."

Asuna looks at her husband standing next to Leticia and she grasps his hand and intertwined their fingers. Sending a smile towards her husband, she closes her eyes.

"Link Start!"

Seeing as Asuna had Full Dive, Leticia turns to Izayoi who stares down at her wife for a moment. Then the blonde turns to face her.

"Are you ready, Izayoi-sama?" At the question, the blonde pull away his hand from Asuna's and gently putting it down by her side.

Izayoi looks at Leticia and smirks.

"Who are you asking anyway?"

Putting on the electrodes onto his chest and some on his body parts, Izayoi went to sit down on the edge of his hospital bed. The Amusphere was situated atop his head.

"Is anything wrong, Izayoi-sama?" Leticia asked.

"Not at all. But it seems I'll be dealing with more than one problem right now." The blonde admitted with a serious frown, which causes Leticia to stare at him with a frown. "Well, I'd expected this much after coming this far." A easy-going smile replaces his serious frown. He looks up at Leticia. "And I expect there's going to be death in the tournament as it is."

"This 'Death Gun' character is roaming free amongst the players in the BoB tournament. Nobody would be able to recognize him or when he'll strike.

"Unfortunately for him, I recognize him. But the question is; who will he pick to strike the death blow? That's the anonymous question there."

"There's no other way than to find out by yourself, ain't that right Izayoi-sama?"

"—Yep. You're speaking the words right out of my mouth." The blonde rests his back against the bed, puts on the Amusphere and smirks lastly before closing his eyes. "Link Start!"

* * *

 **Gun Gale Online**

 **SBC Glocken City**

 **Tournament Qualifier-Area**

The moment he appeared out from the shining light, he came in contact with a pair of blue eyes who narrows dangerously at him.

"This is a coincidence to meet here at the same time." Train spoke up as he came face to face with Sephiria standing in front of him.

"Yes, but I likely don't want to have a second time meeting you out of coincidence. But in battle as it is. I will reveal your true colors, assassin." As she finishes, Train simply walked passed before stopping to stand behind her.

"Then I'll expect you to do your best at it." At this, Sephiria frowns while he smirks. "Nevertheless, I won't be chasing after you if you're not worth my time." He reminded the blonde before walking off elsewhere.

While he walks, Sephiria glances at him over her shoulder. Just as he disappeared, Sephiria looks at the remaining time before the tournament.

"20 minutes…" Sephiria then looks forward before her sights landed on Saya who appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Sephiria!" Saya greeted.

"Hello to you too, Saya."

"Hey, Sephiria. Do you know what's going to happen in the BoB tournament?" Saya scratches her neck in slight embarrassment. "I didn't have the time to read the e-mail they've sent us."

"Then I'll brief you on it."

"You will?"

"My husband told me all about it to my understanding."

"You're married, Sephiria?" Saya asked with a look of shock as Sephiria nodded with a small smile.

"Yes. Anyway, since we have enough time in our hands, it'd be best to explain while we have time."

"Oh yes!" Saya nodded before gesturing her friend forward. "We can talk all about it while we're walking towards the standby room." She claimed as Sephiria nods before she starts.

"The first thing to note about is every player will start on random locations; each a thousand meters away from everybody. The stage starts in the afternoon."

"Then, everyone wouldn't have an advantage nor disadvantage with their stats or equipment."

"Correct. Secondly, there it appears to be an item called a 'satellite scan terminal'."

"Satellite scan terminal? What is that?" Saya asked in curiosity.

"My husband told me that there will be a satellite passing over the stage once every fifteen minutes. With that, it transmits the location information of every player on the map to the satellite scan terminal." Sephiria explained recalling every bit of information she heard from Izayoi sometime earlier.

"So, in a pinch—we'll be able to hide in one place for fifteen minutes?"

"Yes."

"Although…"

"Hm?"

"My husband said we could hide over fifteen minutes if we hid ourselves in a place where the satellite couldn't detect our presences." Sephiria explained as Saya nodded and started thinking the possibilities.

"The places where we can't be detect? That'll be a little hard." Saya expressed her concern. "But it'll be an advantage if one or two players round up the places we hid ourselves. We might be able to catch them off-guard."

"Unfortunately, we have to wait. There's no telling if they really come up to our spot or not."

"That's true…" Saya said before pouting. "Jeez, this is harder than I thought. I mean," Saya opens up her menu and taps a few windows before the list of participants pops up and she showed it to Sephiria. "There are some players I can't even get a close shot to shoot, you know?" She asked as she pointed to a name. "Like this, Lion King Richie. I can't get a close shot to him even if I wanted to. He's got a heavy machine gun, Vickers, as his equipment. If he prepped himself to a high spot, it'll be impossible attempting to beat him. Also, I can't beat players that equipped snipers. If I even chose to appear on a place, they'll be able to shoot me before I got a chance to know where they are."

"Saya, do you only equip a pistol?"

"Yes along with a handgun. I understand it's not particularly a great choice of equipment to bring about in the tournament but a player won a BoB tournament only by using a knife and handgun."

"Really?"

"Yep! Anyway, I'm a marksman. I'll be able to have a chance to pop some caps out of people where they least expected it, you know?" Saya said with confidence. "Except snipers, though. They're too far away." She pouted at the end, causing Sephiria to stifle a laugh. Saya looks at her and briefly laughed as well.

"Make that the two of us." Sephiria added much to Saya's surprise before she nodded along while the two disappeared along the halls towards the standby room.

"Who're you gonna bet on?" One of the players asked sitting with a group of players to the side.

"I'm putting my bet on that Kirito chick."

"I'm putting my bet on all the women players out there." One player boasted.

"Eh?! Now you're exaggerating! Well, if you're gonna do something crazy as that, I might as well do it by putting all my money on Black Cat! He's gonna tear through all of the players and win this thing!"

"Black Cat? Oh no…I forgot all about that guy."

"Shoot!"

"Aha! It looks like all of your money is gonna be in my account. Hahahaha!"

* * *

 **Changing Room**

Sitting all alone inside the room, Train glances down his revolver, Hades. He hunched his back as his elbows laid on top of his knees and he suspected his revolver before he heard a voice echoed inside the room.

 **"You battle junkies who love the smell of gun oil and gun smoke, are you ready? The deadline for your bets is almost over. Now, it's time to see who the toughest player in the hardest VRMMO, GGO, is! MMO Stream will be showing live footage of the battle! Now, time for the countdown! Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Bullet of Bullets, start!**

At this, the brunette stood up as he grip upon his revolver whilst a metal tube weapon could be seen pocketing inside next to its gun holster.

Suddenly, light shone and appeared to engulf him before he disappears.

* * *

 **ISL Ragnarok**

-Green filled his sight.

His eyes roam around the green covered surroundings as Train stood within a forest. Train cautiously trained his eyes to the surroundings around him. After a while of observation, he hangs his head down with closed eyes before swiftly walking away.

 **Elsewhere…**

"And so, it begins…"

Diskenth smiles showing teeth as he stood over a cliff and the wind blows over his direction, pushing his coat by his waist as the hilt of his sword could be seen within the sheath.

"May our paths met, Train…Where the final curtains shall be opened and closed, either one of us shall walk…"

 **Meantime…**

"Now where am I?" Saya stated curiously as she looks around. "I'm in the forest, near the river." She said with an acknowledging look before she pulls out a white device that was close to the shape of a triangle, with one of the sides being considerably shorter than the other two from the holster strapped to her left thigh.

Looking around, she carefully kneels down as the bushes around her covered her form completely.

Tapping her thumb onto the device, Saya watches as a map hologram of the entire area appeared in front of her. Staring at the map, her gaze was fixed to the one vivid light approaching her from her right. She then glances to the other white lights that appeared far from her position before focusing her attention to the nearest light in her map.

"Alright!" Saya whispered in determination as she nodded to herself. Closing off the map hologram, she pocketed the terminal and quickly unsheathe her pistol and leaned her back against the trunk of the tree behind her.

A rustling sound alerted her as Saya waited until a male player holding a handgun with a sniper strapped to his back, appeared within her sight.

" _He's a sniper..."_ Saya thought before narrowing her eyes in concentration. Aiming her pistol at her right side, she glances at the trees that was positioned correctly by the likes of what she will do.

Taking a deep breath, she let loose the trigger.

 **Meanwhile…**

—Gun shots fired, echoing in between the tall desolated buildings before an explosion went off and a silhouette appeared within the smokes.

Suddenly, out came Sephiria jumping out from the smokes and running to the corner of the building at her left.

A look of concentration was adapted to her face as Sephiria glances over her shoulder to the back, seeing the silhouette of her opponent appearing in the smokes.

Stealing a glance up ahead, Sephiria swiftly moves forward before taking a instant turn to the left and leaned her back against the concrete building. Minimising her panting of breath, she closed her eyes. Simultaneously, hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching in fast pace towards her. Opening her eyes, she looks down at the pebbles of a rubble nearby and picked up one, throwing it to the other side of the streets, shattering one of the rear windows of the abandoned car.

"Huh?" The opponent looks at the said car and approaches it with his rifle at the ready.

Once he nears the car, he peers over the shattered the window and inspect the interior of the car.

"Agh?!" Looking down, the opponent traces the sword penetrated through his chest. He glances behind and glares at the blonde. "You! You'll pay–?!" Just before he finished his sentence, his chest was sliced in half before disintegrating.

Sheathing Christ into its sheath, Sephiria looks around before she resumed moving on.

" _Death Gun—where is he?"_ Sephiria thought bitterly with a grim look, knowing the first thing that comes into mind was finding the killer in the first place before everything's spiral out of control throughout the tournament. _"—I must find him."_ With that thought, she picked up her pace whilst moving stealthily through in between the buildings.

* * *

"Is this all there is to it?" Train asked standing over the unmoving form of a male player.

On the back of his head, a single bullet hole could be seen burying through the head. Below, another bullet hole buried through the back of his chest, directly where the heart is situated.

After a second, the body of the male player disintegrated, leaving Train to stand alone at the centre of the rural area.

Pulling out the terminal out of his pocket, he taps onto the device and the terminal map appeared in front of him. Glancing down, he taps on the vivid lights appearing throughout the map whilst ignoring the three dim lights near him.

"There's 20 left." He mutters noting 20 players remained alive throughout the map. "I have to thin out the numbers." He concluded focusing his sights on the place where many players were either hiding or fighting. His gaze lasted longer at Asuna's name in the Lost City before he switches off the map by tapping the button on the terminal device.

After pocketing the terminal device, his right hand gripped upon Hades as Train looks out towards the desert ahead of him. Without so much as a word, he disappears out of sight, leaving an imprint of a crater.

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Someone asked within the crowd that stood in the qualifier-area as they watched upon the live feed of the tournament.

"That look—Hah, he's gonna hunt all of the remaining players right now!" A male player explained to his friends beside him. "I don't know if you had placed your bets correctly or not but this time, there's no going back."

"We'll see about that, mate. He's not going anywhere if he's gonna fight them all. Anyway, he got lucky killing off those three in the beginning." Another player retaliated.

"Suit yourself. I tried to warn ya."

"Don't stick your belief that'll Black Cat would win it all. He only appeared in this GGO not more than three days!"

"I tried to warn ya."

"Anyway, what's that player doing at this time?" A player pointed out amidst the crowd. Immediately, everyone pay their attention to the screen which the said player pointed.

"What? What's he doing? And how did he climb that high?" Everyone looks upon Diskenth sitting down upon one of the highest cliffs in the mountainous area.

"Is he really going to sit this one out? What is he waiting for?"

"Huh, if he's that ignorant, he'll get a bullet pierced straight to his skull in no time. I feel kind of sorry for whoever betting on that player."

* * *

 **Mountainous Area**

"Hm?" Diskenth looked down at the terminal map displayed upon him. His gaze focused onto the vivid light blinking in and out whilst approaching one of the vivid lights in the desert. His eyebrow rose as the vivid light that sat still on its position lit dimly, meaning the said player to be dead. Diskenth looks at the first vivid light that struck down the second, before it instantly blinks in and out while approaching towards another player nearby the area.

He watched as the vivid light that approached near the third vivid light before rendering it to light dimly.

A wide smile appears on Diskenth's face as he looks down at the first vivid light, tapping the small light before looking down at the name that pops out above it.

"Starting the massacre already, dear Train? Or shall I call you by your given name, dear Izayoi?" Diskenth whispered, his smile growing.

"Impossible…He already killed five in that short amount of time…" Few muttered in disbelief. They along with the others who were watching the live feed were expressing disbelief and shock by the performance of Black Cat.

"Ten-Q, Setsugekka, Jack Reacher, Masaya, huuka…" He muttered the ones that had been assassinated by Black Cat. "I don't think he's stopping." One player added eyed wide.

After that, everyone focused their attention towards one of the screen that shows a player by the name, E.J.

The player went by the name, E.J was hiding behind the giant rubble near the high clock tower. His face showed the expression of panic as the terminal map was displayed upon his eyes. His view was concentrated at the blinking vivid light heading towards his way.

"Wh-What's going on? Why is it blinking?" He asked anxiously as he did not know expect such a situation he was experiencing. "I-It's heading here…" He made a mental note of the current situation.

E.J breathed deeply before pocketing the terminal device, pulling his back away from the flat wall of the rubble and turns around. Cautiously, he peek his over the side of the wall by the right and his eyes cannot blink after that. His eyes were glued to the swaying black worn out trench coat along with the messy brown hair that flows against the current of the breeze across the desert. E.J then looked at the pair of yellow eyes resembling a cat as he froze in fear.

 _"It couldn't be him! It just couldn't! Am I really facing him out here right now?!"_ He thought snapping out of his stupor before he pulled his weight and hid behind the flat wall. His eyes closed as he tried calming himself of the situation. With his mind calmed, E.J pull out a few grenade bombs linked to his belt and pull out the safety pins. "5, 4, 3—" After that, he instantly throws his grenades over the flat wall towards the brunette assassin, where he last knows him. But then his body shut down as he looks up at the revolver pointed towards his temple. "Huh?" His eyes looked at the yellow pair of cat-like eyes before hearing the 'sentence.'

"I came to deliver bad luck." With that a shot was sound out by the defining explosion that went off behind.

To Be Continued…

* * *

That is all for this chapter, ladies and gentlemen.

I hope you consider this a Christmas present since I am so ignorant of my stories so far.

Leave a Review for the things you took note out of the chapter. Secondly, Favorite and Follow this story. Thirdly, keep waiting patiently for the next chapter, alright?

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	11. Chapter 11:Behind the Infamous Black Cat

Hello, everyone. I hope you have a good holiday. I apologise for updating this a bit late but I have to compose my mind a few times to add a few things necessary for the story before I update it officially.

Anyway, I won't talk much. I am just here to update the next chapter of the story.

So, without further ado, presenting SAO II: Phantom's Rosario

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 11: Behind the infamous Black Cat

 **ALfheim Online**

 **Yggdrasil City**

"W-Wait, is that Izayoi-kun?!" Leafa pointed out towards the brunette assassin that had eliminated 6 players so far in the tournament all by himself. Prior to her knowledge knowing him as Sakamaki Izayoi, there were several broadcast feeds that she along with the others was watching.

But amidst watching the several action scenes that involved other players except her own brother, Leafa and the others were suddenly greeted by the broadcast feed focusing solely onto the mysterious brunette assassin that killed 6 players within minutes, much to their surprise.

But to their shock was finding out the name of the brunette assassin, which displayed proudly above his character.

"Is it really him? He seems—different." Lizbeth commented with confusion. "I'd thought his converted avatar would be himself but this is different."

"I hear you." Leafa nodded in agreement. "Maybe it was by default that his character wound up appearing like that."

"Might be. That could explained why we saw Kirito-kun appearing like a girl." Lizbeth stifle a laugh at recounting seeing Kirito looking similarly like a girl. "It's hard to believe he would appear like one though." She commented to her statement before looking at the others.

"Right?"

"Yeah…It's weird to see Onii-chan looking like that…" Leafa awkwardly smiles.

"I hope Kirito-san isn't too sensitive about looking like a girl in-game." Silica commented. "But looking at him earlier, he seems to be alright with it." She added.

"He's used to it by now. I would've imagined him freaking out about looking like a girl in-game when he first converted." At this, Leafa and Silica nodded in agreement.

"That might have already happened." Leafa added which causes her and the others to laugh.

"Anyway, if Kirito-kun could look like a girl in-game, anything can happen by default. It's no wonder Izayoi-kun appeared differently along with Asuna." Lizbeth pointed out. She then recalled seeing the latter with her converted character which was a beautiful blonde woman while her husband appeared as a handsome brown haired man.

"Yeah. But isn't it weird that Izayoi-kun and Asuna-san appeared like different characters in-game but they turned out better than Onii-chan?" Leafa asked with curiosity. Then a tint of blush came appearing on her cheeks as she had looked upon Izayoi's converted character in GGO via MMO stream, thinking he looked quite handsome. But to her opinion, he looked more handsome in real life.

"Yeah, what a pity…" Lizbeth shakes her head slowly.

"I agree. But why is Izayoi-kun acting like is right now?" Silica pointed out. "He's constantly frowning and appeared to be always serious whenever we see him. N-Not to mention, his eyes kind of looked very scary to me especially when he killed those players…" Silica admitted shyly with a small frown.

At hearing her bold statement, both Leafa and Lizbeth cannot come up with an explanation to answer.

"I have to agree with you there, Silica-chan. I can't think of anything to explain about that. I really don't know what happened to Izayoi right now…" Lizbeth shared her opinion. "It kind of feels like something had happened to him which is why he is acting like that. Though he's Izayoi but watching him currently makes me feel we're watching a different person instead. And also the way he kills—" Lizbeth shivered slightly. "I don't know Izayoi could be that scary for once, ever." At this, Leafa looked at the live broadcast to look at Izayoi appearing in the screen and she frowned.

"Papa is not scary." A voice said as everyone looks at Yui standing on top of the desk in front of the couch they were sitting. Yui looked at Leafa, Lizbeth and Silica with a frown. "Papa is not scary." She shakes her head to deny their claim.

Both Lizbeth and Silica shares guilty looks once they heard Yui's statement.

"I'm sorry, Yui-chan."

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Yui-chan."

Lizbeth and Silica apologised guiltily.

"We didn't think any of it before we speak. We just said what comes into our mind." Lizbeth explained to Yui as Silica nods along. "I hope you can forgive us, Yui-chan."

"It's alright, Lizbeth-san. Silica-san. I understand you didn't mean it. But Papa is not scary." Yui stated. "Papa knows what he is doing. That is why he is acting like that."

"You might be right. We didn't think of that, Yui-chan." Lizbeth agreed. "Maybe that is why Asuna is acting so serious in this BoB tournament. They both know what they're doing since they're fighting against someone who can possibly do the impossible." A frown smeared on Lizbeth's face.

"Papa and Mama will beat that bad guy." Yui said catching the attention of everyone. "They will do everything they can, and I believe in them." She said with determination and hope as Leafa, Lizbeth and Silica smiled at her.

"Yeah, if those two are together they can do possibly anything." At this, Yui smiles and nods in return.

* * *

 **GGO**

 **SBC Glocken City**

—Silence filled the qualifier-area along with the every pub in Glocken City.

"He'd killed six in only minutes." A dumbstruck male player briefly stated to everyone nearby him. He along with everyone else watching in the pub were dumbstruck and shock to see the live footage of Black Cat conquering four opponents within the start of the tournament.

"Is he an AGI stat player?"

"Is he real?"

"What is he?"

"How can he do all of that stuff where we couldn't do shit?"

Several and various questions were sounded through the crowd in the pub as curiosity filled their mind about the brunette assassin by the name, Black Cat.

All around the pubs within Glocken City, questions were being bombarded one by one, by each player. None of them can answer the aspect of stealth action displayed in front of their eyes. Though majority of them dumbfounded by curiosity, others celebrated with joy, the actions displayed by the brunette assassin throughout the tournament.

"Why are you cheering for him?" A male player asked his female friend who were cheering out loud for the brunette assassin displaying in front of the live feed screen above the bar counter.

"He's making the tournament a lot more fun to watch!"

"By killing them fast?"

"We can't wait forever, can we?" The girl replied to the male. "Not to mention, he's a bit refreshing to watch with close eyes." She said absentmindedly with a slight dreamy smile. "Though he's cold but rather he's cool with that side. Do you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't." The male player replied awkwardly.

* * *

 **ISL Ragnarok**

"Huh? There's only 17 left?" Saya asked whilst looking down at the terminal map. She was currently in hiding inside a building in Lost City. "In this short period of time, who could have done it?" She asked in curiosity as she looks out through the large windows beside her. "Is it maybe Mr. Black Cat?" She asked absentmindedly as she smiles. Then, Saya nodded in determination. "Alright! I'm pumped!" She said whilst reloading the bullets in her pistol before jerking the barrel backwards, placing it back to its position.

Saya looks at the terminal map and watches as two vivid lights were visible in the Lost City. One representing her while the other stood a distance away.

Tapping on the said vivid light, Saya looks down the name appeared below it.

"Musketeer X. Do I know him or her?" Saya asked herself before shaking her head, denying her question. "No…" She then looks at the distance separating between their locations and she nods to herself, preparing to hunt her target. But then Saya looks at the other vivid light moving up towards the desert and she taps on the light. Surprise etched on her face as she looks at the name; Asuna. Suddenly, realisation came upon her about something. "—Did I told Sephiria that she can check each names of the players in the map?" She asked herself before pouting because of her mistake. "I'm sorry, Asuna…I hope you'll forgive me…" She said earnestly whilst pouting.

" _There's no doubt about it!"_ Sephiria thought as she looked ahead with a serious look. _"—He's starting killing them."_ A grim frown was made visible on her face as she headed towards the desert area where she would be confronting the killer behind the deaths over the past months in GGO.

She took note of the strange occurrence of a certain vivid light blinking in and out whilst approaching to the other vivid lights before rendering them lighting dimly. The three vivid lights that were lit dimly over the distance across the desert area were all done in just a matter of minutes which gave off a strange yet dangerous feed to her. After pondering over the thought, she immediately headed off towards the desert area whilst simultaneously abandoning the task to kill off the other players still hiding in the Lost City.

Trusting herself to finish the task that was assigned to her along with the others, Asuna hoped that her husband had found out about Death Gun already and she was certain he would be fighting alongside her right after this. With the thought of fighting alongside her husband once again, Sephiria looked out ahead of her with determination.

Strengthening her resolve at that moment, Sephiria prepares herself to face, Death Gun.

"7—8…" Train looks down at the female player lying down in front of him with the name, Licoco. He then turned his gaze towards the other player lying down on the ground a distance away, going by the name, huuka _. "With these two out, that'll only leave—"_ He taps the button on the terminal and looks at the remaining vivid lights. _"14…"_ A small frown came upon him as he looks down at the vivid light heading towards his direction. Tapping on the vivid light, his eyes rose in surprise. "—It's too soon—"

With that said, he pocketed the terminal before Train dashes forth towards the two vivid lights on the Prairie area.

A few minutes after he was gone out of sight, Sephiria appeared on the scene and looks at the dim lights near her before focusing to the blinking light heading towards two other vivid lights in Prairie. Her frown deepens as she had missed the chance to save two lives at stake earlier. Tears begin springing at the corner of her eyes as she started feeling the weight of the burden on her shoulders. Other than that, she felt ashamed of herself as she started thinking to herself that she was useless to save the lives that were at eminent stake.

"No! Th-This isn't the time to feel shame of myself! Not when I have the chance to still make something out of it! I can still save the others!" She stated gripping upon the hilt of Christ before pocketing the terminal and heads off towards Prairie. "Izayoi-kun wouldn't approve of it if I stand around and do nothing! Doing nothing—isn't me at all! As a wife and myself, I can still do something about it!" Sephiria said as she rub her tears away with her right sleeve before picking up her pace, determine to make it this time.

"B-Black Cat?! Hah, you're here! Let me take you on myself! I'll have the upper hand here!" A player by the name Colonel Liberty smiled widely as he stood across Train who recently appeared out of nowhere. Holding an automatic assault rifle in his hands, he immediately begins firing in a wide arc in front of him. "You can't dodge all of these at the same time!" He stated before watching the brunette assassin begin countering every bullet that come across his path. "What? You'd think you can use the same trick again?" At this, he rolls something over at the brunette.

Immediately, a barrier was erected around Train who looks at it before looking at the grenade lying down in front of his feet.

"You'd think you can escape? Hah, you can't—" Colonel Liberty was cut off as he watched the brunette assassin hits the barrier with a wide swing of his gun hitting against the wall of the barrier, shattering it in pieces. Just then the grenade exploded but he caught a glimpse of the assassin disappearing just in time, causing his throat to dry up.

Not a moment later, Colonel Liberty felt something at the back of his head.

A dry smile spread across his face as he knew who was standing behind him.

"Fast and precise. I gotta hand it to you; you're one tough opponent, Black Cat." Colonel Liberty said before a shot was sounded. Falling to his knees, Colonel Liberty falls forward to the ground with a thud. But when he fell, there was no sign of the brunette assassin anywhere.

At that moment, Train was seen running across a distance in the Prairie.

After a while, he deliberately stopped.

"Oh? Do you want to finish him too? Don't waste your time I did it for you, Train. It'll make it interesting that way."

"Diskenth." Train frowned as he looks at Diskenth who kept a hold onto the collar of the unmoved male player with his left hand. The brunette then watches Diskenth let go his hold over the male player and freely moves his hand before absentmindedly stabbing the body with his sword in his right hand.

"A nuisance, he is. Like any other ones out there." Diskenth said recalling a player he had killed prior to killing the current player. "But we're not talking about that right now. We're talking about you, Train." Diskenth clapped his hand after he finishes his sentence. "You are truly wonderful! Truly! There is no denying your strength anymore!" He spread his arms widely. "No one can stop you! Not even weaklings who handles firearm can harm you!"

"What are you trying to say, Diskenth?"

"I'm just merely stating the facts. Nothing more than that."

"I don't see the reason for you to lecture me."

"Lecture? Hah, you got it all wrong, dear Train! I respect you immensely! Both of us; are the same, Train! The real world as we know it is a mere illusion and the virtual world is where we'll strive the most! There is no other world that we can conquer except this one!" Diskenth shouted out benevolently. "You don't know, Train? Nobody can stop us, which is why I want you to join me." He said to Train and received only silence. "Join with me; so we can make the world ours as perfectly as we want it to be. The ideals that we strived in the real world are small fragments we can achieve compare to the virtual reality where we can do anything we want, shape it and then dominate it!" Just as Diskenth finishes, the hooded player swiftly raises his sword in-hand, Kotetsu, to collide with Hades.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Klein asked seeing the live broadcast between Izayoi and Creed who spoke nonsense. "Does he know what he's talking about?" He asked to the girls sitting on the couch in front of him while he sat beside the bar counter. "Is he insane or something?"

"You know seeing him up-close, I really don't like this guy." Lizbeth admitted with distaste. "The way he is talking; I don't know if he really means what he's saying…"

"The way I'm seeing; he's scarier than Izayoi-kun." Silica said with a frown followed by the others.

A deep frown appeared on Leafa's lips as she watches Creed spouting nonsense about his ideals over conquering the virtual world.

"Papa…" Yui muttered with a worry frown.

* * *

 **GGO  
ISL Ragnarok**

"You really talked too much."

"You'll soon begin realising, Train. The world we want to be is long gone! There's no left but to use our own power to 'shape' our ideals in reality." Diskenth smiles as Train frowns. "You're the same as me, Train! Your eyes reflected the hatred you felt against the world. It's strengthening you. I can feel it."

"You're delusional, aren't you?" Train asked before jumping back.

A small frown was visible within his hood as Diskenth looked at Train.

"It looks like I have to persuade you somehow. It is a shame you think of me like any psychopath, Train." Diskenth expressed a sad tone before a smile stretched across his lips. "But—if it will persuade you to come join in my quest, it'll be worthwhile for both of us. If we have fight to make you join me, I'll willingly take the risk." After his announcement, Diskenth flicked his sword to the side while Train fixes his gaze with Hades at ready.

Suddenly, both of them disappear and reappear in front of each other in seconds before colliding both their weapons. Sparks flew as Kotetsu clashes against Hades.

Train exchanges gazes with Diskenth before they jumps back and immediately begin pursuing each other across Prairie.

Blade met Revolver as they clashes throughout Prairie.

"Hey, hey, hey…Are you kidding me? Is that guy fighting Black Cat single-handedly?" A question was thrown out in the pub as everyone who was watching Black Cat fighting the mysterious yet slick figure was astounded to see both of them fight equally. They watched as the brunette assassin aimed Hades at a distance whilst running besides Diskenth and shot towards Diskenth's head but it was blocked by Kotetsu in time. After that, Train shot several bullets as he jumped.

Said bullets were timely blocked except one who scratches the skin of Diskenth's neck before flying past him.

A wide smile stretches across Diskenth's lips.

"What's up with this guy? He can keep up with Izayoi!" Klein commented with surprise as he watched Creed wielded Kotetsu, using it as an extension to display his strength and profound professionalism with the said sword, able to timely deflect the incoming bullets fired by Izayoi whilst running.

"No. Papa's holding back."

"How do you know, Yui-chan?" Leafa asked staring down at Yui curiously.

"If Papa doesn't hold back, he would've already beaten him." Yui explained whilst staring up at the live broadcast showing the fight across Prairie.

"So why doesn't he beat him already?" Silica asked with worry as she looks over at everyone who was pondering over the question. Seeing as no one's answering, Silica looks at the live broadcast, watching Izayoi fighting with Creed across the Prairie area. Destruction littered the entire area.

"Seeing this up-close, that guy has got some serious skills with that sword! I thought GGO is mainly firearms?" Klein stated in confusion and surprise

"Unfortunately." Lizbeth frowned, not liking one bit seeing Creed fighting on par with her friend which she considered the strongest amongst them. However she recalled Yui's words earlier and she could feel herself be relieved that her friend was only holding himself back for unknown reasons whatsoever. She only hoped that her friend could beat the psychopath named Creed since she knew at first glance that something was wrong about his shady character.

"Although he is good with a sword, he is undoubtedly fighting against a swordsman himself." Leafa smiled as she sees the brunette assassin collides Hades against Kotetsu before overpowering it easily and was about to strike down at the vulnerable Creed. But his opponent immediately jumps away in time once he landed on the surface. Immediately, the brunette turned around to meet Kotetsu with Hades. He and Creed engaged immediately in a chain series of melee attacks. "Other than him wielding a gun, he is wielding it the same as a sword." She pointed out.

"Yeah. I noticed it now. Izayoi-kun is a pretty good swordsman to wield his gun like that of a sword. It's like watching him fighting with a sword instead." Silica commented.

"That gun of his can really take hits!" Klein commented with a surprise expression. "What is it made of? The strongest metal in the world?"

"Go Papa!" Yui cheered loudly as she watches her father overpowering Creed by pushing him back causing him to fly back across a distance, hitting against the bark of a tree nearby.

"Yeah! Go Izayoi-kun!" Leafa cheered alongside Yui before the others cheers next.

"Go get him!"

"Don't let him have any chances hitting you, you hear me Izayoi?"

"We believe in you, Izayoi-kun!"

* * *

After that, both Train and Diskenth met clashing their weapons as both of them stare at each other before pulling back.

"This is enticing me, Train!" Diskenth shouted as he landed in between a couple trees before he swings his sword vertically. Instantly, the trees standing by his sides were sliced in half and fell to the ground in a horrendous cloud of dust. Not a moment too soon, Diskenth jumps out of the cloud of dust. His hood evidently pushes back against the action as Diskenth clashes his blade against Hades again.

The smiling Diskenth stared at the frowning Train.

"You looked like a psychopath."

"You wound me, dear Train. I am nothing than myself. Creed Diskenth, that is my name." He smiles wide pushing his blade against Hades as he wound his face closer to Train's. "Join me. You'll only get stronger from then on." He persuaded.

"Sadly, I'm not that into virtual world domination. I already seen it what it can do." Train said seriously, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Before long, Diskenth watches as Train aimed Hades directly at his chest whilst pushing down his blade. A powerful shot sounded as Diskenth look on in surprise at the bullet piercing his chest.

But then, a wide grin stretches across his face.

"That's it. I understand now. I'm your source to fulfilling your hatred. You're using me as a way to strengthen yourself of your hatred to the world. This is why I wanted you, Train! To be by my side while we conquer the virtual world!" Diskenth shouted as Train glares at him before pulling the trigger which causes a clicking sound to sound out instead.

"Tch." Train jumps back and throws new fresh cartridges he pulled out his pocket and breaks Hades in half, exposing the rear of the cylinder, injecting all the cartridges and inserting the new ones inside. Rearing back his pistol, Train landed on the ground gently and immediately aimed Hades at Creed.

"You are truly wonderful, my dear Train. Truly!" Creed complimented seeing the dangerous glint inside the brunette's pupils. "Unfortunately, it seems I cannot persuade you around this time. Something is holding you back." A frown replaces his smile. "—You're underneath a spell. A spell that is entangling around you, Train, and holding you back because of it. Frankly speaking, I don't like it at all." Creed disagreed with a sick frown. "A spell made by none other than those _witches._ " He spat out. "I will not tolerate their actions any longer. You deserve to be the assassin you are, Train. But they—they're the ones who will make you weak!"

Then, Creed calm himself by inhaling a fair amount of air.

"At the stroke of night, the two of us will face one another. No other especially these _weaklings_ will interfere." Creed explained with a growing smile. "We'll fight to our hearts' content, and you'll choose, dear Train. You will choose where your path may diverge up to this point of time. I—I will await at the epicentre of this map. By this time, you'll be given the time to assassinate those witches that binds you." Creed smiles before raising his sword and hitting it downwards as Train pulled the trigger.

An explosion of a massive smoke of dust littered the area as Train stayed still on his position whilst the smoke of dust scattered in the wind. As the smoke clears, the brunette could see Creed was nowhere to be found and was left by his previous position was a crater of where his sword, Kotetsu had hit.

Letting down Hades by his side, Train frowned deeply.

But before he could walk away from the scene, a voice spoke out behind him as Christ pointed against his back. The long and wide blade gives off a shining glint of light which reflected against the array of light shining down on it.

"Mama?" Yui looked eyed wide at seeing her mother pointing Christ against the back of her father.

"Why is Asuna-san…?" Leafa gaped.

"Hold up! Doesn't she know that it's Izayoi-kun?" Lizbeth pointed out. "Is she going to fight him? You can't be serious!"

"Asuna-san is furious…" Silica said causing the others to look at the angry expression found on Asuna's face as she glares ferociously at Izayoi's back. "I never seen her like this before…"

"What's up with Asuna-san? She looks ready to kill." Klein claimed with confusion.

"Mama…" Yui muttered under her breath as she looks worryingly at the scene in front of her. Never had she seen her mother looking so angry in her life and she doubts that she was acting unlike her father.

Speaking of which, Yui never admitted herself to the others truthfully once she saw her father beating players with a scary expression. But when she heard the others commented how scary he was, she felt offended and, recalled back to the conversation she had with her father and grandmother in one of the guest room in Toritsu Central Hospital. Recalling about that, realization came upon her and she immediately denies the others by saying he was not scary and that he was just acting on his part. With that, she denies her doubt that she had of him and held faith along with confidence that both her father and mother would be able to solve the case of the deaths that happened in the VMMORPG, GGO.

Currently, she did not waver in fear or held an ounce of one at the sight of her father as oppose to before. But she felt utter confusion at seeing her mother look at her father with hatred, a sight which she did not see ever happen before and she would not imagine her mother would do such a thing.

"Is something wrong with Asuna-san to act the way she is?" Silica looked to the others before looking at Asuna.

"Asuna…" Lizbeth frowned in worry of her best friend.

Meanwhile Yui stared at her mother standing across her father.

"Mama, don't you recognize Papa?"

"Does Izayoi-kun knows who she is? It wouldn't be strange for him to not recognize her as she doesn't know him." Leafa asked the others.

"Since you bring that up…" Lizbeth started. "I wonder if Izayoi recognizes Asuna before the BoB tournament started. If he knew, then necessarily she would knew about him too, right?" She adopted a thoughtful look. "This is confusing…But I don't think Asuna knows who he is since I doubt she would look at him that way even if they were in the real world or in-game."

* * *

 **GGO**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

"Stop right there. There's no use escaping." Sephiria spoke seriously as Train glances off behind him. "This ends now—Death Gun." With that, she rushes forward, intent to pierce through the assassin's chest. Just as she thrust her sword forward, it was quickly deflected by Hades as Train swiftly turns around in time. Briefly surprise by the deflection, Sephiria composed herself as she readied her stance while Train stood and stared at her with a reading gaze and a frown.

"Are you really certain about your answer?" Train asked as Sephiria narrow her eyes.

"Why should I doubt my answer? Anyway, enough of this talk. I will not allow you to kill anyone from here on out." She announced seriously, staring at Train before rushing forward towards him. Wielding Christ at the ready, Sephiria pull back her sword and thrust it forth but it was blocked by Hades. Just as it was blocked, Sephiria pulled back before thrusting forth again and again.

Meanwhile, Train blocked every single one of the strikes performed by the blonde.

"It's no use." Sephiria thought before she steps back and turns around to strike vertically but the brunette assassin had stopped her advances with Hades. "He's so strong." She commented in mind as she stared with intensity at Train who stared at her in return. "I have to change things—" She decided there and then.

"You won't get anywhere." Train simply said to Sephiria.

"Nevertheless, I will try to my best. I won't give up." Sephiria answered before jumping back a few times to distance herself. Flicking Christ with her wrist, Sephiria narrows her eyes in concentration.

"If that is your answer, I guess I have to do what it takes to take you out." Train stated to Sephiria. Before long, he dashes ahead with Hades in-hand.

As the brunette closes in, he went to raise Hades while Sephiria readied her sword. The brunette jumps in the air and went to strike downwards—but he landed right in front of Sephiria who looks at him just in time to strike her sword downwards.

Sparks fly everywhere as Christ clashes against Hades.

"You're not like other player." Train simply said staring at Sephiria.

"No, I'm just like any other player out there. Why state such a statement? Anyway, you're the one I should be asking because you are not like any other player. You're a ruthless killer. That marks the difference between you and the rest." Sephiria harshly said as Train frowned. "Since you're not getting anywhere while I'm here, you should believe that you will be stopped right here."

"—Try me." Train answered before easily overpowering Christ by pushing Hades upwards, causing Christ to spin backwards in mid-air. As the brunette went to aim Hades at the blonde, he was surprised to see a handgun within her hand before he flips backwards, dodging a few bullets that barely graze his ears in mid-air. As he landed safely on ground, he was immediately bombarded by a series of thrust by the blonde.

A few quick thrusts hit his sides before Train deflected the majority of the strikes after that. In the midst of deflecting the multiple strikes, he found an opening for a brief second and aimed Hades before shooting forth a bullet that pierces Sephiria in the stomach, causing her to wince but she did not stop to strike the revolver from Train's hand and kicks him down onto the ground where she kneels down next to him and raises Christ to strike down his neck.

"Did he purposely do that?" Lizbeth asked seeing the brunette was kicked down roughly to the ground by Asuna. "I thought he wouldn't fall so easily."

"—Papa knows Mama." Yui spoke up as everyone looks at her.

"If he knows her then why did he—"

"Does he want to tell her it is him all along?" Leafa pointed out as Lizbeth and Silica looked at her with realisation before they all turned their attention towards the live broadcast.

"Isn't that too risky to do in his situation?" Lizbeth asked with a small frown. "If he tells her, I don't think Asuna will hesitate to let down her sword into his neck."

"We have to believe in him. If anyone can do the impossible, it would probably be Izayoi-kun." Everyone looks at Leafa as she spoke. "It might bring back Asuna to her senses."

"You've gotten this far ahead. Why don't you finish it? I am your target after all." Train said without any expression and instead stared at Sephiria who stared at him back while holding the blade that could finish him with a slight movement on her part.

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette lying down beneath her, Sephiria frowned.

"What's your goal behind this? What are you trying to achieve by doing all of this?"

"Mine? Or the real killer?"

"Don't play games with me!"

"Since you clearly don't trust me, you shouldn't hesitate to finish me off." Train simply said without any hesitation. "Isn't that what you came here for? Your entire goal rests on finishing the target." At this, Sephiria suddenly lowers Christ as the tip of the sword pierces his neck. But her hands shake.

Tears fell on top of Train's cheek as Sephiria hung her head down low whilst tears of frustration came out of her eyes.

"—Why can't I do it…?" Sephiria asked under her breath which Train could hear. "After all I did to come here, why can't I do it?" She asked herself in frustration. "Why am I hesitating where I shouldn't be?" A moment of silence accompanies soon after. "—Why thinking of you reminds me of Izayoi-kun…" Sephiria looks at Train. "After all this time, I was certain of myself that you were Death Gun. But something...I don't know why I can't…"

"—I thought you wouldn't cry."

"Huh?" Sephiria was caught by surprise as a smile spread across Train's lips.

"But seeing you do cry, I was clearly wrong." Sephiria suspiciously looked at him before her eyes widen when he caught off guard by his next statement. "Don't blame yourself if you can't find me, Asuna." Train smiled genuinely as Sephiria looks down at him with a look of realisation.

"—I-Izayoi-kun?"

"It seems you've won. I bet Yui would be thrilled to see this." Hearing her daughter's name, Sephiria drops Christ to the ground before hugging the brunette around his neck, ignoring the fact that everyone could see her change of action.

"You've finally found me. Congratulations."

"Baka! …Baka…" Sephiria muttered on his chest while hitting his chest once with the back of her fist as Train put a hand behind her back and silently laughs.

"You really hunt me down throughout this game."

"With what you're saying, you're not making me feel any better." Sephiria tightens her grip around his neck. "Izayoi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Why did you take on such a persona? I-I never seen this side of you before."

"I never knew I had a talent of acting before. It's really effective. Though it automatically makes me the antagonist." Train explained which causes Sephiria to frown.

"I really didn't know who you are, Izayoi-kun. I had thought you were Death Gun all along…I shouldn't trust my instincts all the way."

"That's not true. You managed to find me however difficult it may be but you found me." Sephiria sits up followed by Train. A smile casually appeared on his lips as he looks at Sephiria. "Good job on that."

A small tint blush bloom her cheeks as Sephiria glances down with embarrassment.

"Anyway, I thought it'd be pretty clear to be the strongest in this way. Since I will no doubt grab the social media's attention and I just converted a few days prior, I have to think of something to grab the real culprit's attention, right?" At the end of his sentence, Sephiria looked up at Train.

"Do you know the culprit?"

"Death Gun. I've met him once before this. He's the same as us. A survivor of SAO." Train frowned afterwards as he stands up from the ground and helped out Sephiria to stand too.

"What?"

"Unfortunately, he's apart of Laughing Coffin."

"…Laughing Coffin?" Sephiria adopted a shocked look. "Didn't we take care of them in that battle?"

"That's what we thought. It looks like they're continuing their daily activities within another game, GGO."

"We have to stop him."

"Yeah. Though I have a feeling Kirito may have already encountered him by now."

"He has?"

"This 'Death Gun' knows who we are. Both Kirito and I, as the Black and White Swordsmans respectively. So I would've guessed he may target Kirito." Train explained as Sephiria sheathed Christ in her sheath.

"There is no choice but to aid him."

"Yeah. Although I am worried about another thing…" Sephiria looked at her husband in curiosity.

"What is it, Izayoi-kun?" Just as she finished asking, Train moved towards her.

"Hang on." Train reminded before lifting her easily into his arms and lightly disappears out of sight.

* * *

 **ALfheim Online**

 **Yggdrasil City**

"Where did they go?" Silica asked looking at the screen in front of her.

"I can't find them anywhere." Lizbeth said looking through all the broadcasts to find the pair however they did not seem to be featured in any. "They're gone." She concluded. "They must be hiding to retract all the attention." She reasoned before smiling and sighed in relief. "Anyway, that might be one of the most nerve-wracking for me to watch."

"Me too." Leafa added with a nod. "I can't stop feeling anxious while watching it."

"That's how I felt too." Silica agreed to Leafa before she turns to Yui. "How do you feel Yui-chan?"

"I'm happy that Mama and Papa are together! Mama looked very happy she found Papa."

"Such a heartwarming moment for us, I do honestly admit it." Lizbeth commented. "You know what I feel then afterwards? I feel like I'm watching a drama love story." She humours as Leafa and Silica looked at her.

"Yeah, I feel I'm watching a drama love story too." Silica said nodding along with Leafa

"I mean, we both have our hero and heroine. They have a relationship but didn't know each other once they'd entered a VRMMOPG except the hero. The heroine suffered about finding her other pair in the game and thus searched for him. She entered a tournament as a way to find him. Then both characters met in the midst of the final tournament where they finally revealed one another. Isn't that great summarising all of this?"

"Lizbeth, that's one great summary." Silica clapped.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, since our hero and heroine had met, there might bring a whole new revelation to everyone watching." Lizbeth commented. "If those two are together, there's no telling what will happen. But I get the feeling we'll be watching something extraordinary later on."

"I couldn't agree more." Silica said as Leafa looks at the two in slight confusion.

Looking at the confused looking Leafa, Lizbeth tried enlightening her with the details.

"Sorry for confusing you, Leafa. Although you pretty much seen Izayoi in action, you haven't seen what Asuna can do right?"

"No. I can't say I have entirely." Leafa shakes her head.

"In SAO, there's a reason Izayoi and Asuna are always and will likely be in the front lines whenever we have to climb onto higher floors."

"Really?"

"Yup. You better believe you're going to get quite a surprise."

* * *

 **GGO**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

 **Cave**

"There's a possibility this Death Gun has a couple of accomplices rather than just one." Train said to Sephiria while looking down. The two were inside a cave and sat side by side against the wall of the cave which is near the Mountainous Area.

"What do you mean? We aren't facing just one person?"

"No. More likely we're facing a group. There is no other possibility that players would be killed in-game unless they're trying to recreate SAO. Throughout the tournament, two players disconnected in-game. To perform such a fast act as that. It doesn't seem as likely he has one accomplice but two.

"How do you know?"

"Usually when someone dies, it is perfectly safe to assume they're the dimming light while those who are still alive are vivid lights still." Train explained as Sephiria nodded in understanding. "But those two that had been disconnected—they didn't leave any lights whatsoever."

"So you've watched it happen?"

"Not directly, but with the terminal map. There were two vivid lights that had encountered one another at the start of the tournament. Though one of them disappears followed by the other."

"How is that possible?"

"If he could strike without them knowing. He's a sniper. But it isn't possible since he was in range for close combat with the other player."

"If he can strike without others knowing, it might mean he's hiding to not get himself under the scan terminal supervision, right? He must have hid himself inside a cave or underneath the river."

"The river's not possible. You have to unequip all your equipment while you're at it. Or you wouldn't operate your weapons as effectively." Train explained before adopting a thinking look. "….Unless there is an item that would allow you to appear invisible."

"How did you come up with that?"

"This game's technology is far above any other virtual game. Not to mention we're not using swords, staffs and the likes. All of them are technology based currently. Though I don't think I've seen the kind of sword you have." Train looks down at Christ.

"You mean Christ?"

"Its name is Christ?"

"Yes. I've gotten it by default when I first arrived in Gun Gale Online. What about you, Izayoi-kun? You have a neat weapon." Sephiria smiled as Train unsheathed Hades from the holster and gives it to her. Accepting the gun, Sephiria was surprised by the overall weight it has to offer. "It's heavy…Why is it heavy than an ordinary handgun?" She asked herself as she lifted the gun with both hands.

"Its name is Hades. I got it by default."

"That might explain it." Sephiria smiled at Train before she puts Hades down. "Anyway, you can continue from before."

"Well, I only just thought about it since this game is technology based. So I'm guessing that it would have such an item. However I'm not entirely sure if it's true or not. It's a possibility."

"But from what you say, it makes much more sense to believe that he has that kind of item to strike at players where they least expected it." Sephiria said. "But how can he order his accomplices to murder the two players just like you said?"

"I don't know about that yet. Only…"

"Only?"

"Asuna, did you give away your real address home when you signed into BoB?"

"My real address? No. Why?"

"I got a theory that Death Gun uses invisibility to spy on other players' real names and addresses." Train theorises as Sephiria gasped.

"But how can they kill those players in time?"

"Pale Rider and another one…They must have been living closely. And another thing…MMO stream."

"MMO stream?"

"MMO stream can be relayed to a phone, laptop or computer whichever can be broadcasted to the real world for everyone to see." Train said before Sephiria held a look of realisation.

"Wait. So they watched the broadcast to determine their deaths?"

"That's likely so. That must be why every time Death Gun shot at his targets, they will die either way afterwards." Train spoke with a disturbing frown. "They had timely executed it without a sense of doubt."

"But how can they entered their homes? They must have a family."

"That's true…But for them to execute the murder, they must have handpick the right individuals that live alone in an apartment sort to say, with weak security locks I believed."

"No way…To that extent?"

"Those individuals are rightfully one of the strongest players in GGO when it comes down to it, too. They must really have planned this for quite a long time..."

"That's…" Sephiria looks down eyed wide while she held Hades with both hands on her lap.

"Yeah…They murdered them without them even realising."

Sephiria looks down at Hades while contemplating the information she had received.

Gripping onto Hades tightly, Sephiria spoke up.

"Izayoi-kun, we have to do something about this." She said seriously.

"You spoke the words out of my mouth." Sephiria looks at Train who had already stood up and was facing her with a smile. "Though, I think we should reduce the remaining players first before facing him. That'll be one less problem to worry about. What do you say?"

"I was just about to say that." Sephiria smiled before standing up and extended Hades towards him as Train accepted it and grips within his right hand. Unsheathing Christ from the sheath, Sephiria looks at Train. "This will no doubt be any less than fun as before."

"Just like old times, right? It might be why Heathcliff wouldn't let us go without a proper reason." A stifle of laugh escapes Sephiria at the joke.

"Yeah. Let's go." At this, both Sephiria and Train came out of the cave, readying themselves to participate as a pair.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **ALfheim Online**

 **Yggdrasil City**

"You know…Since there are less players fighting now. I feel this'll be boring, especially without Izayoi and Asuna." Lizbeth complained with a small frown as she watched the multiple broadcasts that were available to watch were mostly focused over a few players that were still alive. "How many are still alive?" She asked.

"Um, there are about 9 players that are still alive." Silica informed. "Including Izayoi-kun, Asuna-san, Sinon, Kirito, Saya, Sterben, Creed, Lion King Richie and Yamikaze."

"—Sterben…" Lizbeth frowned as she looks at the name listed as alive before recalling the name that appeared moments ago. Her eyes narrowed. _"He's Death Gun."_ She finalised in her mind.

"Onii-chan…" Leafa muttered as she along with the others watched Kirito and Sinon wandered through the Lost City. "What are you doing…?" She asked when she watched her brother spoke to Sinon before running elsewhere, which leaves Sinon to look around with her handgun at ready.

Suddenly, Leafa gasped alongside the others as they watched Sinon fell forward by an electrical stun bullet punctured her shoulder.

Then out of the corner of the building within Sinon's sights, Death Gun appeared all of a sudden without making a sound.

"It's him again…" Silica mutters whilst the others look on at the scene with surprise.

" _A Black Star Type 54…That gun…What…What is it doing here now?"_ Sinon thought in surprise, letting go the handgun she was trying to reach as it fell with a clad. Sinon looks up at Death Gun pulling the barrel before aiming it at Sinon who stares at his red lit eyes and her eyes widen. Gritting her teeth, she tried to make the fear growing inside her disappear as she recounted her past.

The person she first killed.

" _The meaning of strength…The meaning of combat…"_ At that moment, an image of a brunette assassin flashes before her mind.

" _So if you want get rid of it, face it onwards. Head on. —If you have an ounce of courage to save someone, you shouldn't feel guilty in any way. Taking a life is easy but only those that you choose to kill. —You're not the only one who ever killed before. There are others. I simply did what I have to; kill them to protect."_

" _Protect someone you care…"_ Sinon's mind warped back to the past, where she saved a life, her mother's.

" _If you want to learn anything about strength, you're already learned it. You're not as afraid as you are earlier. You already learned it but do you have it in yourself to use that strength?"_

" _I—I have that strength. I have it—"_ Sinon thought with realisation as her hand grips upon the handgun finally. _"—I don't want to give up now!"_ She said as she slowly brought the handgun to aim at Death Gun who was already pulling on the trigger. Gritting her teeth in immense determination, Sinon successfully aimed her gun at Death Gun.

"Ah!" Sinon shouted a battle cry as she pulls the trigger but a shot was sounded. Surprise edged on her face before Sinon pulls on the trigger and hits his right chest, prompting Death Gun to step back before running towards the building nearby. Then, something came falling down with a clinging sound as Sinon looks at the object nearby her. _"A grenade?"_ She thought before closing her eyes and heard the hissing noise the grenade gave out.

"Kirito, get out of here!" A voice shouted over the clouding smoke as Kirito made an effort picking up Sinon in his arms and quickly exited out of the scene.

"Who are you?" Death Gun asked pointing his handgun around his surroundings while his free hand raised above his eyes. As he looks around the spreading smoke, a wheezing sound was heard before a bullet made its way through his right chest. "—What?"

"It's helpless. You cannot escape from me. If you want to go after Sinon, you'll have to go through me first."

Death Gun searches the corresponding voice amidst the smoke however his efforts were fruitless.

Making a move on stepping back for now, Death Gun cautiously looks around for the voice before disappearing into the shadows underneath the entrance of a building. But then a bullet manages to strike him all of a sudden as Death Gun appeared for a second before disappearing soon after.

"My mistake…" Saya frowned as she looks at the spot where she last spotted Death Gun. Stepping back to lean against the broken window inside a nearby building overlooking the previous scene, Saya recollect herself. "What did he use? What kind of equipment…" She mutters before she glances forward where she caught both Kirito and Sinon running away. "It's a pity I can't fight them right now but that guy's being a total creep…" She frowned. She then recalled Death Gun's overall appearance along with his sudden arrival irks her to deem him an enemy. "What's up with him?" She asked for a moment before shaking her head and she'd caught a glimpse of a running figure passing the building she stood inside.

Rushing towards the window that overlook the figure's back, Saya immediately runs out to the street to watch Death Gun renting a mechanical horse to chase Kirito and Sinon who were riding over a buggy.

"You're not going away that easily…" Saya said as she aimed her pistol over at the mechanical horse's legs. Focusing her aim in total concentration, Saya let loose the trigger, few times.

A sudden shrieking sound catches Death Gun off guard.

Looking down at the two back legs of the horse, he notes the electrical current sparking out from both legs. Not a moment after, the horse started to slow down its pace.

Death Gun turns towards the buggy that is starting to look like a dot before he watches as a bullet approaches him and hits the car right beside him. A moment right after, the car exploded forth, sparking wide flames all over the area.

"Did that finish him?" Saya looks at the wild flames spreading. Glancing around, she took one last glance ahead of her. "Kirito, Sinon. I hope to fight against you two later. Good luck!" Saya said before she quietly retreated away.

"They really escaped…" Silica claimed with a sigh of relief while her face relaxes. Silica put her hand on her chest to calm the anxiousness she felt minutes ago. "Thank goodness…"

"That was a close one too." Leafa commented. "I believe without that player, Saya, they wouldn't have escaped as soon as they can."

"You're right, Leafa." Lizbeth nodded. "I'm grateful that Saya was there when it happens. Anyway, it looks like she knew both of them. I really didn't expect her when the situation comes dire." She explained as the others nod in unison.

"She's cute." Klein commented as the girls look at him behind the couch. "What? I was just complimenting her."

"Yeah, you were. It looks you're going head over heels for her already." Lizbeth replied as Klein looked offended.

"I'm not!"

"Sure you were."

"Well, I can't help but voice out my opinion about someone that attracts my eye. That Saya girl was a pretty strong player. Is this her first time participating?" Klein asked in curiosity with a small smile as Lizbeth sighed while Leafa and Silica smiles to themselves.

"You're already asking about her." Lizbeth glances behind.

"What?"

"—Mama! Papa!" Yui shouted gaining everyone's attention as she pointed her finger at left corner of the huge screen. "—There they are!"

"Hold up, Yui-chan." Lizbeth said in response before taking the effort to replace the current broadcast with the broadcast that shows both Izayoi and Asuna standing side by side over a huge rock. "They're finally here, eh?" Lizbeth smiled. "They better show us a fitting fight after a while."

"They're fighting against Lion King Richie…" Leafa informed seeing Lion King Richie perched up on the highest cliff nearby the two. Based on the difference of distance between them was; height. "How can they reach him?"

"That's not the question you should be asking." Leafa and Silica looks at Klein smiling.

"It's not?" Silica asked turning to Leafa for a second, then to Klein. "If they jump for the cliff, wouldn't they get shot down by the heavy machine gun?"

"Yeah. I thought about that too." Leafa nods at Silica.

"The question you should be asking; will Lion King Richie be conscious enough to deal against the two of them?"

"What do you mean, Klein-san?" Silica looked at him in confusion.

"What he means is you're going to watch something spectacular soon." Lizbeth emphasised as Klein nodded.

Both Leafa and Silica looked at Lizbeth before they turned their attention towards the live broadcast.

"Mama, Papa…Go!" Yui smiled bawling her little hands into fists as a look of anticipation presented on her face.

* * *

 **GGO**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

"So you're ready? This'll be nothing but easy, as long as he doesn't reach for his machine gun. Although I won't expect he would reach it within a minute." Train offered a smile as Sephiria smiled along.

"If you say so."

"He won't expect us at all." Train shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, there are nobody near our location last we checked."

"Yeah. There's only nine of us left."

"But we can't be too sure of that." Sephiria nodded at Train. "—Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Immediately, Train responded by dashing out from the right side of the huge stone before he was bombarded by multiple machine gun bullets.

However—

"Too slow." Train commented as the multiple bullets hit the ground behind him without a single one hitting him. As Train approaches the side of the huge cliff, he jumps forth and spins to land a sideway kick against the sturdy surface.

Instantaneously, the whole sturdy cliff burst apart!

"What?!" Lion King Richie questioned in surprise as he flew upwards in the skies.

"If you don't want to move, we'll make you move instead." Train commented watching his opponent moved helplessly in the air. His attention was thwarted towards the heavy machine gun flying in air, out of reach from its owner. Smiling, he jumps upwards and rocketing himself through the multiple stones by stepping on them as he made his way to the heavy machine gun. Once he arrives at the said weapon, he grips upon the handle and turns towards his opponent who made eye contact with him.

Surprise could be seen within his pupils.

Aiming the heavy machine gun towards Lion King Richie, Train let loose a series of bullets to destroy the multiple stones before hitting him directly. He then stops afterwards as to see Lion King Richie collapses downwards, nearby where Sephiria was.

Falling down from the skies, Lion King Richie looks down at his HP, showing a minimum amount still remained. But just as his attention was drawn to his remaining HP, he was shocked to see Sephiria appearing within his sights by standing below him just as he was falling.

Suddenly, Lion King Richie watches Sephiria readies herself before jumping upwards.

"Agh!" He cried as Lion King Richie freezes in mid-air when Sephiria appeared, passing by him in the air. Then, Lion King Richie was sliced into half before his remains fell to the ground and a marker which showed the words, DEAD, displayed above the remains.

Gently landing on the flat surface, Sephiria sheathed Christ slowly. She then looks up to watch Train land in front of her.

"What did I say? Easy enough for you?" Train asked in amusement whilst raising his eyebrow. Then he stabbed the heavy machine gun into the ground.

"It's practically easy. Since we have an upper advantage with your strength, Izayoi-kun. Now, nobody would really believe what you did to be logical sense."

"That's one less problem to deal with, right?" Train asked smiling which shows his teeth.

Seeing his smile made Sephiria smile widely.

"Undeniably so."

"Mama and Papa did it!" Yui shouted with joy as she jumps in the air in celebration.

"Wow…" Leafa looked at the pair in awe. "They beat him within a minute. Their way of teamwork to finish him, it's quite something." She complimented smiling.

"They were able to do it without any flaws too." Silica added while smiling at both Izayoi and Asuna.

"Just what you'd expect from both of them, see?" Lizbeth smiled proudly.

"Though I didn't expect Izayoi to obliterate that huge cliff!" Klein exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep, me too." Leafa nodded.

"I think we all feel the same." Silica commented.

"Yay, Mama! Papa!" Yui shouted with joy as everyone looks at her and smiled.

* * *

 **GGO**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

"So where are we going next?" Sephiria asked Train who sheathed Hades into the holster.

"It'll be Lost City."

"…You mean to meet that player you'd fought earlier?" A small frown appeared on her face as she spoke, recalling about the fight issued between Izayoi and Creed. "Are you really sure about that?" She asked once her husband nods.

"It's turning night already. It'd be better if we finish him off and get on with it. Our only goal is to stop Death Gun."

"Sterben, right?" Sephiria asked with a serious look as Train stared at her before nodding.

"Yes. Since we narrow the numbers, he's Death Gun. There's no mistake."

"You're right. We have to stop him now before people lives are at stake." Sephiria said in determination as Train nodded. With that, the two of them started their track towards the Lost City as the evening sky casually turns night.

To Be Continued…

* * *

That is all for this chapter, ladies and gentlemen.

I am sorry once again that it took this long but I will update this story albeit carefully.

Oh! And Happy New Year! For everyone in every country! I am happy to say that it's been quite a good year and I hope it will continue to be better from this year onwards.

Anyway, leave a Review below and tell me what you think about the chapter. I hope there are minimal errors and the chapter is not so confusing to you all.

Also, my favorite part of this story is undoubtedly the fight between Train (Izayoi) vs Sephiria (Asuna). Although it was short but I can really imagined the situation turning into something like this if this was canon. So if you want to tell me your favorite scene within the chapter, I will appreciate your effort on doing so.

Plus, leave a Favorite and Follow this story if you will. It will make me happy overall to know that people are still reading this. Although you are all so busy but for those who is reading, I thank you very much.

Stay tuned for the next chapter in the meantime, alright? I will see you later!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	12. Chapter 12: Near The End

Hello, everyone. How are you? As always I came with another update today. I hope you wouldn't mind that it is a bit late compare to the previous one.

Nevertheless I sincerely wish you enjoy reading!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 12: Near The End

 **GGO**  
 **ISL Ragnarok**

 **Lost City**

-Night replaced the evening sky over Lost City.

Both Izayoi and Asuna stood at the outskirts of Lost City, currently staring at the decimated, abandoned and apocalyptic city. The two had arrived at the Lost City after walking for some time and was cautious to their surroundings along their way, as to not be ambushed by either one of the remaining players.

"We have a lot of ground to cover and we have little time too." Sephiria commented with concern. "How can we find him in time through this?"

"Amongst the places in the map, this would by far be a maze. This Lost City is also a great place to hide within the buildings. ..Creed should be here." Train pointed out before he turns to Sephiria who turns to him. "To cover the whole city would definitely take a lot of time but it would be possible if we…"

"We venture it all by ourselves, right? I had a feeling you would say that." Sephiria wore a sad smile. "I want us to venture together but in a way, we can cover more ground if we go at it alone. Either one of us might find Creed along the way." Sephiria explained as Train nodded. "…Ne, Izayoi-kun…Do you think I'll be able to fight him alone if you're not with me? Earlier, when I watched you fight with him, he could keep up with you."

"No. He's not serious enough at the time, nor am I." Train answered much to her curiosity. "We were testing each other out. But it's true that he's not just an ordinary player—so am I and you, right?"

"Huh?"

"We're not ordinary players. We'd just converted our avatars. So we have an advantage." Train explained. "Anyway, you can fight him." He assured to which made Sephiria frown.

"How do you know that I'm not fast enough to even fight with him?"

"—I trust you." Train uttered as Sephiria looks surprised. "Ever since SAO, you're known as the Lightning Flash, right? Everyone did not underestimate your abilities in battle and so I am. You're powerful enough as it is, Asuna. At the least, show him what you've got. It wouldn't surprise me if you're able to beat him before me." Train joked with a smile as Sephiria stared at her husband before smiling.

"…Alright. I'll show him." Sephiria smiles with a glint of determination visible in her pupils. "But you have to show him as well. I do not want to see my husband failing over a fight since he just converted over to a new game."

"Who're you talking to?" Train raises his eyebrow. "You don't have to worry I'll show him just as much."

"And I trust that you'll do." Sephiria said which causes Train to smile. After a while, the two faced opposite sides with opposite roads ahead of them.

"Since it would be difficult to meet at a specific place, we'll rendezvous whenever we meet." Train explained as his back met Sephiria's.

"Yes, that would be for the best." Sephiria smiled closing her eyes as she felt warmth by leaning her back against his. "I love you, Izayoi-kun." She utters.

"I love you too, Asuna."

A moment past before Sephiria opens her eyes.

-In that instant, the pair split apart by running across the paths they've chosen. Meanwhile, the hope that they would meet later on, empowers them inside.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

"—Izayoi-kun, what's wrong?"

Asuna voiced out in mild concern as she looks at Izayoi walking next to her. The Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath looked upon the look of disturbance visible on her boyfriend's face.

In response, Izayoi glances around towards the other players before turning to Asuna, who walks closer to him, lending an ear.

"I really have a bad vibe about this. The evidence that the Laughing Coffin HQ that were detailed in that report. Something isn't adding up…" The blonde voiced out his suspicion.

Upon hearing his statement, Asuna cannot help but nod in agreement as she recounted the briefing earlier.

"Yes, I have to agree on that. The details cannot surely be found out of coincidental, right?"

"If they really found out about their HQ, they'd better had laid their lives on the line to retrieve this information. But strangely, there were no casualties whatsoever…" Izayoi explained as Asuna glances at him. "Whoever had lent us this information is no doubt trying to set us up." A small frown appeared on his face as he accused.

"Wait…He can't surely bring us to our—"

"We're talking about the Laughing Coffin. They're a guild that is notorious for killing, hence why they're the red players. They might gut him if he didn't do as they say. Or at least, threaten by killing him if he didn't obey. They can do anything they want. They have no limitations on themselves." He explained as he glances at Asuna who frowned solemnly and was looking down on the ground as they walk.

"Huh?" Asuna looks down at her left hand which was held by Izayoi's right hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She then looks up at the blonde who smiled in reassurance. A smile replaced her frown as Asuna smiled gratefully by her boyfriend's reassurance. "…Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Just as she finished, her head lulled to his right shoulder as they continue walking.

The group of Clearers which was consisted of fifty players from various guilds walked through the Floor before eventually stopping at some point.

"We're almost to the Laughing Coffin HQ that was in the report." The leader of the group, Schmitt spoke up to the group of Clearers. "I'll go over this once more before we attack. They are red players! Once the battle starts, they will think nothing of killing us. So we can't hesitate, either! If we do, they'll kill us. But we, in the lead group, have more people and higher levels than they. They may actually surrender without fighting." He joked to which causes the group to laugh albeit slowly.

"Although it's funny, but jokes aside…This is making me anxious, you know?" Kirito looked at his left to see Klein standing next to him. "We're about to fight them. Laughing Coffin. Ain't that something?" He smiled at Kirito.

"Yeah, it is something."

"Don't worry, I'll back you up whenever." Klein assured as Kirito cracked a smile before his gaze turns upwards and his eyes widens.

"Above!" Kirito shouted catching everyone's attention as the whole guild, Laughing Coffin stood above them before pouncing down at them.

" _So they're already known we're here."_ Izayoi thought momentarily before reacting quickly to unsheathe Sword of Light and confront a member of Laughing Coffin.

"Izayoi-kun!" Asuna shouted as she unsheathed Lambent Light and readies her fighting stance.

"It's Show Time." The member of Laughing Coffin commented as he collide his large Chinese kitchen knife with the Sword of Light.

"The Leader of Laughing Coffin came to greet me? How fortunate." A smirk spread across Izayoi's face.

"You're the only one I came for, White Swordsman. Or shall I call you by your other title, The Thousand Blades?" PoH explained as many Laughing Coffin members jumped down from the levitating pedestals and assaulted the Clearers' group.

"I don't really care. They're just titles to me."

"Just titles, eh? You're not in it for fame?"

"Fame? What about you? You're not really in it for fame? It's just pure bloodlust, correct? Anyway, what should I call you, PoH or Prince of Hell?" As he asked, a wide smile appeared visible on PoH's face underneath his hood.

"This'll be fascinating, The Thousand Blades. Fascinating, indeed!" PoH roared as he pulls back his Chinese kitchen knife before raring to swing it sideways but it was instinctively blocked. PoH looked up as his eyes stared at Izayoi's.

Suddenly, both players pull back their weapons before exchanging blades again and again. Each consecutive connecting strike was met by a streak of sparks which came out of their confrontation. Both of them did not stop even for a split second as they continue exchanging blades consecutively. As they continue, both players were quietly analysing their opponent whilst attacking.

"It is as the rumours say…" PoH muttered quietly for his ears only as he strikes downwards but again was blocked by the Sword of Light.

However, PoH was taken by surprise as he was pushed back by the blonde with relative ease before feeling a strike connecting across his chest and multiple hits right after that.

Watching his HP bar reduced to the bare minimum amount within the red bar, PoH silently curses to himself for his foolish self in this situation. "I shouldn't underestimate him…" He told himself as he kneels down with a grunt before looking up at four members barricaded him. His eyes look through the openings of the four to see the blonde frowning at their presences.

"Drink this." PoH extended his hand at the healing potion given to him by one of the members before he stood up, feeling rejuvenated.

Just as he stood up on his feet, he addresses to the blonde player.

"True to what the rumours say about you, The Thousand Blades. I am very impressed…" PoH complimented. "But not all rumours I've heard are true to their roots, am I right?" He asked with a bemused smile before gesturing his free hand outwards. "Look around you." He gestured as the blonde cautiously stared at him before glancing around to see every Clearer fighting against every Laughing Coffin member.

A serious frown appeared on his face as Izayoi watched as everyone were experienced difficulty fighting against the Laughing Coffin members. They were at the point, of blocking every strike given without striking back as each Laughing Coffin kept viciously assaulting them.

"Every one of you are too scared to kill. You must have known this beforehand, but Laughing Coffin is not a guild you should look down upon."

"I've noticed."

"Basically, we can do whatever we want. We won't hesitate to kill all of you." PoH smiled. "—Do you think we'll withdraw or surrender willingly? You must have seen this coming, The Thousand Blades. While you have limitations, we do not." Just as he finishes, a cry sounded out as Izayoi glances behind in time to see a crusader backs away from a LC member while two crusaders disintegrated next to him. The said crusader backs away in fright as the LC member grins down at him with his sword raised before stabbing the crusader gleefully and thus killing him. "What will it be then, White Swordsman? Though you saved a lot of lives but you can't save everyone, right? That theory really eludes me. You still seem fine even after watching one of your own die. Do you really not care for your comrades?" PoH asked before the four LC members that stood in front of him move closer towards the blonde. "The only resort for us to even submit defeat is to kill us!" He announced out loud which causes the four LC members to charge towards the blonde who stood unmoved in his spot.

Thrusting Lambent Light into her opponent pushing them back, Asuna stared at her opponent for a brief second before she looks out towards Izayoi. Her eyes widen at the scene before she shouts towards him.

"Izayoi-kun!"

As the LC members closes in on the blonde, a slight shift of his gaze causes him to readies his blade. His gaze looked upon the four LC members jumping down at him with their blades raises, intent to kill.

—Connecting his blade against theirs, a gust of wind broke out spreading outwards as the four LC members looked down at the blonde with nothing but surprise. But their surprise turned to shock as all four of them were quickly flew back by a single push of his blade.

PoH frowned at the spectacle he'd witnessed. He then watches Izayoi looked at him through a serious gaze before he heard him spoke.

"Your true objective is me, correct? You came only for that. There is no better goal other than that, right?" Izayoi asked. "If I had to guess, I have no doubt I have a bounty above my head. Amongst these fifty people, there isn't anyone whose higher right?—If so, then give me all you got. You're only wasting your time fighting everyone. It'll be quite easy to finish me off with many of your men, correct? Thirty of your own against one. If you really came for me—then kill me."

PoH stared at him as he spoke before he watches the four LC members stood up in front of him, having been recovered from earlier. Raising his Chinese kitchen knife, PoH waited.

"Hm?" Every single Laughing Coffin member looked towards their leader's weapon from the corner of their eyes. They then watched as he let down to point it towards Izayoi who was standing at the epicentre.

"— _Kill him_." PoH commanded loud and simple before all of the Laughing Coffin who was fighting the Clearers, charged specifically towards the blonde.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going there? We're not letting you go anywhere!" Klein said as he and a few crusaders surrounded five Laughing Coffin members.

Seeing Klein at the corner of his eyes, Kirito immediately spotted the LC member who had killed three crusaders and he confronts him with a swing of Elucidator to which the opponent defended himself with his own blade.

"You're—not going anywhere." Kirito spoke up clearly towards the LC member who practically grinned at him in response. Pumping his strength over his blade, he pushes his opponent's blade away before swinging Elucidator across his chest, slicing off the top half of his body.

"Everyone! Don't let them get anywhere near Izayoi-kun!" Asuna commanded towards the members of the Knights of Blood.

"Alright, Vice Commander!" Members of the Knights of Blood shouted loudly at their sub-leader before they proceed to blocking the Laughing Coffin members who were attempting to charge towards the said blonde.

Nodding at them, Asuna glances out of the corner of her eye before she thrust her rapier on one Laughing Coffin member blocking his advance as he was running towards Izayoi. "I'm not going to let you kill him!" Asuna glared ferociously at her opponent through gritted teeth before rapidly deflecting a strike and instantly thrust Lambent Light through his body multiple times.

"What brought you to this decision?"

PoH stared across Izayoi who was surrounded by ten LC members including himself.

"Only a fool would prompt to even do this."

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

PoH frowned.

"But if you really deemed me a fool—I don't really care." Izayoi spoke as he lifted his gaze to PoH. "This battle will no doubt determine innocent lives in the process. You know, after knowing your guild's existence, I've expected we would be facing ourselves in battle. I'm not one to back off from a fight but I'll be damn pissed at myself if I let anyone of you live after this." Just as he finished, five LC members appeared around him and were all swinging their blades towards him. A shift of his sharp gaze, Izayoi hits his blade against the ground beneath him, causing a gust of wind to blow away the five of them. Bringing his blade to his side, Izayoi crouches slightly before jumping forth towards two out of five members who were falling in mid-air.

A single slicing motion appeared above the two LC members in mid-air whilst Izayoi lands behind him. Immediately, they evaporate into polygons.

"Ah!" A defining shout alerted the blonde in his spot as he look up at the three LC members who had recovered and were charging towards him. Standing up to his feet, the blonde raises Sword of Light to deflect against the first strike followed by the second and third made by the three. Setting his gaze towards them, he quickly dashes straight towards the first member, assaulting him with a slash across his waist, turned to the second, evading a strike overhead before piercing his sword through and pulling out, then kicking him across. Glancing behind him, he raises crouches before turning his body a full circle to slice at the third member across his upper chest. A second later, the three exploded into polygons.

"No!" One of the Clearers said watching two LC members escaped from them and was charging towards Izayoi.

"Huh?" Asuna turns around just in time to see ten LC members charging towards the blonde standing in the epicentre. _"No, no…—Izayoi-kun!"_ She screamed in thought.

"Oi, oi…You gotta be kidding me…" Klein muttered as he and his friends watch the scene.

Looking around at the ten players charging from around him, Izayoi set his gaze in front of him and tightens his grip around the handle of his blade. As the ten players approaches him within a few feet, the blonde immediately set his counter attack. Crouching slightly, the blonde disappeared from his spot just as the ten players stopped in advance.

"Where did he go?" One of the players asked searching for the blonde in question.

But not a minute after he had stated the question, a shout alerted all of them.

"He's here—!" Instantly, the ten players heard a loud crash before they turned towards the location, where the said blonde stood above a fallen LC member who burst into polygons seconds after.

"Argh!" Angrily, the remaining LC members charged towards him with the intent to kill.

Facing the direction where his opponents were approaching, the blonde stood in his spot as he watches three LC members jump in mid-air while the rest charged across the ground. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde jumps forward and confront the three LC members. He first confront the first member, blocking his slash before he kicks him down and he turns his attention to the second, to which he boldly stretches his free hand to grab his wrist and stabs it within himself, forcing the player to gasp in surprise of his strength. As the second player disintegrates, the blonde blocked a piercing thrust just in time through the polygons flying above.

"Don't think you're coming out of here alive, White Swordsman!"

Izayoi looked at him before he grins his blade against his opponent's and easily flick off his sword from his hand, surprising him. Without a second to waste, the blonde slices off his body in half before polygons burst out.

On the ground, the six remaining LC members watches their comrades killed before their attention was diverted by the crash in the centre of their formation.

"Wha-?!" The six members looked down at the blonde before they flinched at the sharp gaze the blonde sent them.

"You're not getting away with this, brat!" One of the six members stated before he and the others proceed to strike down the blonde where he stood.

"Neither are you. But I don't think you'll be the one to survive long enough to watch it." The blonde replied before he raises his blade before multiple slashes were lay siege in an instant.

"Argh?!"

"What?!"

"NO!"

"You!" One of the LC members attempts to pierce the blonde but he quickly avoided and let his opponent pierces his own comrade who stood behind the blonde ready to strike at him. "Huh?"

"Why…?" The LC member questioned him before bursting into polygons.

"Wait…?!" The said LC member watched in horror of his comrade burst into polygons before he gaped and sees half of his body hacked off from his lower body.

"…He defeated the nine of them without ever receiving any damage…" One member of the Divine Dragon Alliance commented with an awe look. Meanwhile, the other players who had tied the other LC members with ropes stood watched over the action. Surprise, awe and a sense of amazement could be seen flashing before them as they witnessed it.

As fragments of polygons flew pass his head, Izayoi tilt his head sideways, glancing at the previous spot where PoH, noting the empty space it provided.

"He high-tailed it after you finished off the last of them." Hearing the statement from his right, the blonde turned to Asuna standing in front of him.

"He knew it wouldn't do him any good to stay any longer. Coward…" The blonde muttered disapprovingly, sheathing his blade into his sheath as Asuna stared at him.

A warm hand came upon to rest on the side of his cheek as Izayoi look on to see Asuna smiling at him.

"We can worry about that later. But that aside—you're alright." Asuna confessed on which Izayoi grasp her hand that was resting on his cheek. "For a moment there, I was worried. You fought against half of them, you know?" A concern frown made visible on her lips.

"Yeah, but aside that…I'm still in one piece, am I right?" A smile plastered on his face as Asuna looked at him before responding with her own smile. "Anyway, do you think I wouldn't be able to do it?"

"What can I say? I worry about you, Izayoi-kun. Everytime when you put yourself into a dangerous situation."

"Well, I can literally say the same to you." Izayoi replied squeezing Asuna's hand. "Anyway, the remaining Laughing Coffin are tied up, right?" He asked as Asuna nods before she let down her hand but she held the blonde's hand. The two of them looked towards the remaining Laughing Coffin that were tied up and were in the midst of teleporting away to the Iron Black Prison after the Clearers confirmed the system message of the red players breaking the code of ethics.

"Yes. They're going inside the Iron Black Prison. They won't go anywhere." Asuna assured. "And players won't be killed ever again…" She said with a determined nod.

"Yeah." After he finishes, a loud cheering surprises the two as they turned towards the group of Clearers who were cheering for them. Some were whistling, roaring in happiness and others were clapping.

"It looks like they're cheering for you." Asuna exclaimed smiling at the group before looking at Izayoi.

"No, they're cheering for both of us. Technically, everyone played a part in this fight, right?" He asked. "Anyway, since we're done here. How about I take you out for dinner? It would be a nice reward for both of us, huh?"

A wide smile graces Asuna's face as she nodded at his words.

"Very much so for me."

* * *

 **Present**

 **GGO**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

 **Desert Area**

Inside a cave deep within the Desert Area, sat Kirito and Sinon. The two of them were sitting next to each other while hiding out inside the cave after their early confrontation with Death Gun.

The strategic location of the cave was advantageous to them since the sand that covered the whole dry area could trace the footsteps of the Death Gun who to Sinon's knowledge was using an ability called Metamaterial Optic-Distortion Camouflage, which made the user invisible to others. Even if he was invisible, his footsteps will no doubt be traceable within the Desert Area.

"At the stadium, how were you able to come to save me so quickly? You were on the outer rim, right?"

"Funny thing is…" Kirito started. "I soon realized that Gunner X we were after wasn't Death Gun. By the way, her real name isn't Gunner X. It's Musketeer X."

"How?"

"It was definitely a woman. At that point, that's when I met Saya who defeated her at the last second just as I arrived."

"Saya?" Sinon asked in surprise before recounting the voice that spoke up clearly for Kirito to rescue her. "She was the one who shot him first?"

"Yes. Before he arrives next to you, I knew I missed something big and Saya tag along with me to rescue you. She was a big help." Kirito explained smiling in appreciation for Saya's help earlier. "We rushed as soon as we can. Saya positioned herself inside a building nearby you while I was prepared to come get you. That is also when we found you lying on the road. I figured we'd borrowed Musketeer-san's rifle but Saya-san had different a way. Though we borrowed Musketeer's smoke grenade afterwards. She reasoned she will use herself in place of Musketeer-san's rifle." Kirito explained before stifling a laugh. "How wrong I was to doubt her."

"So it was because of her that we managed…"

"Yeah. After this, you should thanked her."

"I might as well." Sinon nodded. "—If only I'd been more alert…"

"You don't need to blame yourself so much. I didn't realise he was hiding, either. If we'd changed positions, I would've been the one hit with the tranquilliser. And then you would've saved me alongside Saya. Right?" Kirito asked her as Sinon kept quiet before responding.

"Saya would surely convinced me to help you anyway…It doesn't really matter if I help or not."

"…That might be true." Kirito scratches his neck before silence consumes the cave. "Well then. I'm going. You should stay here and rest a while longer. Honestly, I'd rather you logged out, but you can't do that during the tournament."

"You're going to fight him? To fight Death Gun alone?"

"He's strong. To be honest, it'll be tough to defeat him without his firing at least once. If he points that gun at me again, I might abandon you and run. So I can't drag you into this anymore."

"You're afraid of him, too."

"Yeah, I am. A while ago, I might've been able to fight him, even if it meant I could die. But now there are a lot of things I have to protect. I can't die, and I don't want to."

" _His words…"_ Sinon thought as she recounted the brunette assassin words to her.

"Yes, I have things to protect in the virtual world and in the real on. Oh, earlier…" Kirito started speaking as Sinon glances at his form. "You did a good job shooting at the car for starters. It'll really throw him off for a bit."

"I never thought I could shoot it well enough at first."

"Huh?" Kirito adopted a curious look before confusion replaced it. "But you…"

"I was well off my way to flee rather than confronting the enemy." Sinon admitted with a small frown. "It's better that way than anything. If anything, I don't want to suffer anymore. Back there, I was so scared…I was so scared of dying. I was weaker than five years ago. Pathetic. I'd rather die than live like that."

"…So why didn't you?"

"I don't want to be scared. I'm tired of dying in fear. But he—I don't know why but he—Someone helped me along the way to throw away the doubts and fear…I wasn't prepared by then when he showed up. That someone made me realise myself to stand with my own strength for once." Sinon gazes downwards with a firm look while Kirito watches her.

"That someone must have some effect on you."

"Strangely he does. But the strangest thing he said as to protect those you love; he'd rather kill." Sinon explained. "Can you believe it? Before—he said taking a life is easy but only those you choose."

"—I have to admit; whoever he is…He's right." Kirito admitted as Sinon displayed a surprise look before it disappears and she in turn stifle a small sad smile.

"Now that I think about it, I'm a murderer nonetheless…"

"Why would you say—"

"Face it; if you kill someone. Doesn't that label you a criminal? A murderer? The thought came up in my mind and I was consoled like a child by a murderer himself." Sinon frowns at the end of her sentence. "Who does he think he is…?" She asked in suspicion and slight anger.

"How come you're a…murderer?"

Narrowing her eyes to gaze at the ground below, Sinon speak up.

"…Do you really want to know?"

"I do." Kirito answered firmly.

"Fine. If that is what you want." Sinon replied before her gaze hardens as she thought about the past. "I…killed someone. Five years ago, there was a robbery at a post office in a small Tohuko town. The media said the robber died when his gun misfired. But actually, I was there, and I stole his gun. And I shot him to death."

"Five years ago?"

"I was eleven. Ever since then, whenever I see a gun, I throw up or pass out. Whenever I see a gun, I can see the face of the man I killed. And I get scared…So scared. But in this world, I've been okay. So I thought…If I could be the strongest person in this world, I could be stronger in the real world. I could forget that memory…But back there, when Death Gun attacked me just as he appeared, I was scared. I was lying on the ground, helpless to do anything. At some point, I stopped being Sinon. I was back to being the real me. I'm scared to die. But…But…Living in fear hurts just as much. If I run from Death Gun and those memories, without fighting, I'll become even weaker than I was. So…" Sinon paused. "So…" Before she could continue her statement, Kirito interrupted.

"I…killed someone, too."

Sinon glances at the black haired in mild surprise.

"I told you before that I knew Death Gun, that guy in the cape, from another game, right? The name of that game was Sword Art Online."

"Then you really are…"

"Yeah, what they call a SAO survivor. So is Death Gun. He was a member of a murder guild named Laughing Coffin, a red player. A raid-sized party was formed to imprison them. I was one of the members and so are my friends. The information was leaked, and we were ambushed instead. In the horrible chaos that followed, I killed two LC members with my own hands. But I'd forced myself to forget what I'd done. Until yesterday, when I met that man, Death Gun."

"Then Death Gun was a member of that guild you fought, Laughing Coffin?" Sinon asked looking at him whilst she was sat next to him.

"Yeah. He has to be one of the ones who survived and was imprisoned. So…I have to finish things with him here, in this world."

"Kirito. Tell me one thing. How did you overcome those memories? How did you keep them from controlling your life? How are you able to be so strong now?"

"I haven't overcome them. Last night, I had a dream where I saw the two of them I killed over and over again. I could barely sleep. Their faces when their avatars disappeared…Their voices, their words...I'll never be able to forget them." Kirito explained with a frown as he recalled the nightmare he experienced. "Nevertheless, it was necessary. I needed to accept what killing them meant, the weight, and to keep thinking. Doing that is the bare minimum of atonement I can do."

Then a sad smile appeared on Kirito's face.

"But I only killed a couple. It pales in comparison to my friend, unfortunately."

"Your friend?" Sinon asked as Kirito nodded solemnly.

"The more I think about it now, the more it became clear to me all this time. Why did I forget it in the first place? Even as I thought he would be suffering the same as me but somehow he took it a whole lot differently than me." Kirito explained and paused while Sinon stared at him. "—He killed 15 people…All of them apart of Laughing Coffin."

At the end of his statement, Kirito glances at the shocked Sinon with a sad smile.

"That's eight times more than me."

"How did he…Did he suffer worse than you?" Sinon quietly spoke.

"Suffer? Not in the slightest least. As I saw him a few days ago, he's happily living his life with his family these days. I don't think there is a time where he didn't show his suffering about it." Kirito answered and stifle a small laugh.

"—So how did he manage, all by himself…How can he live like that?"

"My girlfriend said he could recall clearly those that he killed…Yeah. He really wasn't bothered by it." Kirito shakes his head. "Even if I thought he's strange but he's without a doubt someone I looked up to. Someone stronger than I ever expect and can protect those around him." Kirito looked at Sinon after he finished his sentence. "You know what I remember? Yes, he killed 15 Laughing Coffin members but after that, everyone celebrated him." Sinon looked surprise. "Some came to him to thank him profusely since he saved their lives. He was like a Hero to them."

"Hero…"

"Yes, he is still a Hero I looked up to." Kirito nodded to himself. "Currently, when I'm plagued by nightmares from what I've done, remembering the ones I killed and blaming myself solely, there was another that was always there for me whenever. —Just like you, Sinon…you have already overcome your own fear of your memories, right? There was someone that helped you."

"…" Sinon looked down. "Considering everything you've said, he was right. Even if he is a murderer, but at the same time he's not. He did what he had to kill; to protect."

"It's the same as you, Sinon." Kirito added as Sinon glances at him. "You know, thinking about everything that I've said, I don't think it was necessary for me to tell you since you had already overcome your own fear." Kirito stifle a small laugh.

"But it was necessary for you to tell yourself, right?"

"At the time, yes…"

"But you still helped me. Everything you said helps me to think about that someone..." Sinon said. "I guess I wasn't in my right mind to blame him. It isn't right to blame others when they try comforting you for the better."

"He did help you get rid of your fear. That is really saying a lot from my perspective." Kirito commented as Sinon smiled.

"Yeah. I should thank him after this when all of this is over…" Sinon muttered a smile lingered on her lips.

* * *

 **ALfheim Online**

 **Yggdrasil City**

"Tell me this, Chrysheight. Why did you ask my brother to go to GGO? Alongside Izayoi-kun and Asuna-san? You felt something…No, you still do. That player named Death Gun has some kind of terrifying secret, right?"

"Death Gun is an SAO survivor like us, right? Kirito-kun told me about it when he first met you." Lizbeth frowned at Chrysheight who looked surprised about her information. "At first, I thought you were someone who doesn't know SAO. I thought you were some government employee who does some kind of network stuff. But Kirito-kun had told me all about you. You were a part of the SAO Incident Task Force."

"That's right. But not that we were actually able to respond in any real way."

"Chrysheight-san." Leafa called as he looks over her. "What is Death Gun's true purpose in GGO?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. A part of it is because I sent Kirito-kun, Izayoi-kun and Asuna-kun to find the answer."

"Can you not find Death Gun's real address or something? Any clue to his whereabouts? If he's a member of Laughing Coffin, then you might have found something, like his true name." Lizbeth explained.

"I understand your conclusion, Lizbeth-san. But it is not possible to find out about that information."

"Isn't it not possible to find the remaining Laughing Coffin members after the SAO incident? I mean, you managed to find Kirito-kun, Izayoi-kun and Asuna."

"I managed to because of Kirito-kun's auntie. For Izayoi-kun's case, I heard it from his secretary, Leticia-san and Asuna-kun's father. The latter then told me about the whereabouts of Asuna-kun which I helped giving the information to Izayoi-kun." He explained adjusting his glasses. "If he wanted, he could of just call Asuna-kun's father but since I was the one that got to meet him first and he asked about her, I decided to lend him my answer. Unfortunately, after the SAO Incident, we tried to question every SAO survivor on what they know. It is time consuming but during that time, there wasn't any fellow Laughing Coffin that we can 'approach.' Those members are currently in prison or mental ward for the better half of it."

"Have you interrogated them currently?" Lizbeth asked crossing her arms.

"If we managed to find the session to interrogate them, they wouldn't tell us anything about their operations as Laughing Coffin in SAO. They swear to secrecy."

"Tch. Laughing Coffin…" Lizbeth frowned in frustration.

"I get it that you've send Onii-chan, Izayoi-kun and Asuna-san to find the purpose of Death Gun in GGO, but why them?"

"Them? I had planned to extend the invitation to Kirito-kun only since Izayoi-kun would no doubt be busy with Asuna-kun." Chrysheight explained. "Then I recalled about the confrontation of a party against Laughing Coffin, where Kirito-kun, Izayoi-kun and Asuna-kun are a part of. At the time, Izayoi-kun has already been recognized by the entire SAO players, am I right?"

"That might be sort of right." Lizbeth nodded. "There will always be gossips here and there in town about Izayoi-kun."

"Yeah, I always heard rumours about him in restaurants." Silica added.

"Whenever my guild had to take a break over a tiring grinding, we would heard about him in town."

"If Izayoi-kun was so well-known, wouldn't that make him…hope?"

"Hope?"

"He is one of the players that seek to get out of SAO, right? Everyone hoped for one day that they were able to get out of the game alive and they must have hoped for Izayoi-kun to be the one that set them free. If they relied him as a pillar of strength, that would made him a target for the guild, Laughing Coffin, correct?"

"…That's right. Izayoi-kun is easily the strongest SAO player." Lizbeth said.

"Even if he did not use dual-wield, he's stronger than any of us." Klein added.

"Wouldn't make him encounter a few Laughing Coffin members along the way?"

"It is debatable." Lizbeth said. "But what are you trying to say?"

"Maybe Death Gun, a member of Laughing Coffin might know Izayoi-kun. In turn, Izayoi-kun might know his SAO identity." He stated.

"But will he?" Klein asked. "That Death Gun guy…He's someone close to the Laughing Coffin's leader, PoH."

"Right-hand man?"

"Yeah, he might be. He isn't some regular low-rank member of Laughing Coffin." Klein watches Chrysheight looked down thoughtfully.

"Would it be possibly that Izayoi-kun has had close encounter with PoH and his right hand man during that 'confrontation?'" Chrysheight asked Klein who tried recalling about the confrontation against the Laughing Coffin. "—As far as I remember, PoH took the first fight to Izayoi. But after that, I can't recall. I was too busy fighting my own. But I once saw Izayoi fought two or three Laughing Coffin members by himself."

"Does that include the leader, PoH?"

"I-I don't know…"

"It cannot be help then."

"Then why don't you ask the game's owners?" Silica suggested. "They might be able to find out about Death Gun's real name."

"GGO is run by an overseas company. So it'd be hard to do it now." Chrysheight answered to Silica's question. "Not to mention, even if we could, it'd take some amount of time before we received the full information regarding Death Gun's identity. So it is better if we entrust the three of them…" Chrysheight looks towards the MMO stream live screen.

"I'm sure Onii-chan is on that battlefield to learn their name right now. When he came back yesterday, Onii-chan looked really scared. I think he realized during yesterday's qualifiers that someone from Laughing Coffin was playing GGO. And that they might be trying to kill again. So he went to finish things with them. To find their old name and to make them stop Pking."

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me?" Klein asked himself in frustration. "If you had, I would've converted, too."

"I understand your frustration, Klein-san." Chrysheight said looking at Klein. "But there is another reason that I sent the three of them."

"What is it?" Klein asked looking at him in response.

"The three of them can be easily be the top strongest SAO players at their time, correct?" Chrysheight asked. "If you had known about this and had already converted over to GGO to _help_ , it would not be any use. You'd be beaten even before you had the chance to think about a strategy. GGO is a professional game with professional players that have had hundreds of hours of experience. Klein-san, may I ask, if you have any knowledge of using a firearm?"

"…" At hearing his last statement, Klein looks down silently.

"Without someone to guide you, you wouldn't be able to keep up on surviving on the qualifiers. That is why I sent the three of them; Kirito-kun, Izayoi-kun and Asuna-kun. I hope you understand clearly."

"Yes, what Chrysheight-san said is true. Even if we chose to help, Kirito-kun wouldn't tolerate us on doing so. If he thought there was any danger at all, he wouldn't involve us at all. We would just be in his way. That's the kind of person he is." Silica explained with a small sad smile.

"Yes. He's always been that way. In fact, he's probably protecting someone who's supposed to be his enemy right now." Lizbeth stifle a laugh. "Anyhow, that includes Izayoi-kun and Asuna. They wouldn't approve of us helping either. But who am I to question them? Both of them—are really the strongest SAO players I know." Lizbeth smiled. "I mean, they converted a few days ago and we've already seen them in action. They're already had adapted themselves to the game."

Just as she finished her sentence, Lizbeth caught something at the left corner of the live screen. A smile spread across her face as she enlarged the small screen.

"Since they're already together on this, I don't think they'd be separated anytime soon."

* * *

 **GGO**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

 **Lost City**

Walking through the empty desolated streets within the apocalyptic city, Train and Sephiria look around the surrounding buildings for any signs of nearby players, mainly Creed.

So far as they explored deep within the city, there were no such sightings of him anywhere, much to their vain.

Eventually, Train stops walking in the center of the street.

"Izayoi-kun?" Sephiria asked stopping alongside him as she looks up at him. "What is it?"

"He wouldn't hide himself if he chose to duel it out openly."

"You've said he would be waiting by in the epicenter of the Lost City right? We were there a moment ago." Sephiria answered.

"Yeah, that is why it's strange for him to not be waiting there." Train gazes down with a calculating look while Sephiria stared at him.

"Well, did he say anything before you'll directly meet him? He might have said something, right?" Sephiria suggested as Train glances at her through the corner of his eyes before gazing down.

Then, realization hit him right there.

Narrowing his eyes, Train pulled out the terminal and swiftly opens up the terminal map.

"Did you remember something, Izayoi-kun?" Sephiria looks at him in curiosity.

"No one would interfere in the fight." Train answered much to her confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He'd said no other would interfere in our fight. He also gave me time to kill the withes that are supposedly binding me. After that, we'll meet." Train briefly explained as he looks at the terminal map and scan through the entire map for a moment. He noted two vivid lights which represent him and his wife standing in the Lost City. Other than that, they were no visible lights that could be found in the entire map.

"What does he mean by that…?" Sephiria asked herself looking down as Train deactivate the terminal map. "Unless his first statement points to—" Sephiria and Train shared eye contact. "—killing all the others and leaving just the two of you left."

"Then he'll go towards where the others are. But since they're no others that can be seen visibly in the terminal map, he must be waiting for them." Train claimed.

"…But what does he mean by 'witches?'" Sephiria looked up at Train for the answer.

"—The witches are no doubt Saya and Sinon."

"How do you know?"

"He must have seen them interacting with me prior to this." Sephiria stares at the brunette, noting something strange over his face but she did not question it. However, she voices out the statement that she did not understand.

"But what does it have to do with binding you? It makes no sense." Sephiria shakes her head by the end.

"Yeah. There's a lot of nonsense around this guy." A moment of silence engulfed the situation before Sephiria's voice caught Train's attention.

"Izayoi-kun. Am I one of those witches perhaps?" Sephiria asked as Train turns his gaze at her. "We …were interacting." Sephiria stared at Train for the answer.

"—It must be so." At hearing this, Sephiria nods slowly in understanding.

"Then, we must find him."

"Sadly, it's not that easy. We don't know his current location. He could have been fighting the others within closed areas to avoid the satellite scan." Train said as Sephiria frowned. "There's no other way than to wait for now." Sephiria looked at him and nods briefly. "In the meantime, we should keep moving before the next satellite scan. There's no telling who is left right now." With that, Train and Sephiria resume walking across the street.

Sometime later they had passed a junction, and immediately both of them looks at the slight residue of grey smoke rising ahead of them.

"What happened?" Sephiria asked as she squint her eyes to look at the grey smoke engulfing the street ahead. She looks at Train who glances at her. Both of them nodded to each other. Readying their weapons in hand, both approaches ahead cautiously.

When they arrived, they looked upon the destruction left in front of them.

"Something must have happened here not too long ago…" Train examined the wreckage the remains of a car to his left before turning to his right, where the mechanical pieces of electronic parts lying on the road. He then glances at Sephiria who kneels down and pick up one of the mechanical parts off the road.

"It's still warm." Sephiria said feeling the residue heat of the part that it radiated. "This must happened mere moments ago. Something must have blown this thing up." She explained before looking up towards the direction where the road would take them directly to; the Desert Area.

"Or someone."

"Huh?" Sephiria turned to Train who was looking at the remains of a car to the side of the building to her left.

"Whoever was it, they were being chased apparently." Train said before pointing his finger towards the visible tracks decorating the road ahead.

"…Do you think it was 'him?', or Creed?"

"I highly doubt Creed would waste time chasing. He would've strike them there and then."

"How do you know, Izayoi-kun?"

"I don't. For all I know, he might as well observe us from afar right now." Train explained as Sephiria stands up and walk to stand next to him. "But I don't think he would've let anyone escape. He will no doubt hunt them down to accomplish his goal. Unfortunately, we know his goal." He said as he turns looking at Sephiria. "Since there's no other way to find him now, we should move on." Sephiria followed Train turning his attention towards the road ahead of them. "We have to finish what was left of that guild…"

* * *

 **Cave**

A silence breath came out of Sinon's mouth as she opens her eyes.

"Tell me what to do."

"Defeat Death Gun. Then his partner will disappear, unable to do anything."

"But even without his Black Star, he's pretty good. Didn't you see him dodge a shot from the Hecate at a hundred meters? And I don't think we can hide like this forever. The other players will realize that we're hiding in this desert cave. At any second, we could be attacked with a grenade." Sinon explained looking ahead as she spoke.

"I see."

"We've been a pair this far. Let's fight together to the end."

"But if he shoots you with that handgun…" Kirito paused with a small frown.

"That thing's just an obsolete single-action. I won't let him get a shot on me. But even if he shoots at me and I cannot do anything, you can use your sword to deflect it easily, right?"

"Yeah, I won't let him hit you. But I still think it's better if he didn't see you."

"Why is that?"

"You're a sniper, Sinon. And since you don't have your handgun anymore, you wouldn't be having any better chance to attack him close-range. It is better if you rely on your Hecate. You're best firing from long range."

"Alright."

"Let's do this. During the next satellite scan, I'll show up on the map alone and draw out Death Gun. He'll probably hide far away and try to shoot me with the rifle. We'll use his shot to find his location, and you shoot him. How about it?" Kirito asked Sinon who contemplated his strategy.

"We'll do that. But just be sure you don't get killed by the first shot." Sinon said nudging his shoulder harshly as Kirito awkwardly nods.

"I-I'll try. But his rifle doesn't make any sound, and you can't see a prediction line on the first shot." Kirito voiced out.

"Who was it that said you should anticipate the prediction lines?"

"Um, that aside, Sinon…" Kirito pointed his finger upwards as Sinon looks up at the small circular screen floating above their heads.

"Crap. I should have paid more attention."

"Uh, what is that?" Kirito asked whilst looking at it.

"The live broadcast camera. Normally, it only focuses on battles, but there aren't many players left, so it came here."

"That's bad. Our conversation…"

"It's alright. It won't pick up voices unless you yell. Why not wave for starters?" Sinon suggested. "Or is there someone you don't want seeing this?"

"N-No, well…" Kirito gaped in slight realisation. "Wh-What about you? I think most people seeing this will assume we're both women."

"Uh, I don't care. If a rumor goes around that I'm into that, it means fewer people will go after me."

"Then I have to keep pretending to be a girl?"

"Don't tell me you forgot…The first thing you did was pretend to be a girl to make me—" Just then, the live broadcast camera disappears. "It's gone." She said looking upwards at the space where the camera was occupied earlier. "It's almost time. There are two minutes until the next satellite scan. I'll stay here, and you'll go outside and check your terminal, right?"

"Oh, come to think of it…"

"What now? There's no time to change the plan."

"No. The plan stays as it is. Not that…I was just thinking that, in the end, Death Gun's true name…Or I guess his actual character name is 'Sterben.'"

"Oh I see. I guess so. What does it mean, I wonder."

"If I get close to him, I'll ask. Okay, I'll be outside."

"Be careful." Sinon said as Kirito raises his thumbs whilst walking out of the cave.

Peering out his head from the entrance of the cave, Kirito looked around for a brief moment before activating the terminal where he looks at the map.

"No one's around, huh?" Kirito asked before his eyes spotted to vivid lights at the outskirts of Lost City. Looking at the two vivid lights with curiosity, he taps on them.

A bright smile lit up his face as he looks at the names displayed. Kirito then focuses his attention to the terminal map.

" _There are seven left, including Sinon, and Death Gun, who doesn't show up."_ Suddenly, Kirito notices something amiss as he looks at the player count; which displayed the remaining players. His eyes stared at the numbers before realising that his calculations were wrong. _"Twenty-one were killed. Adding Sinon and Death Gun comes to twenty-three. Including another who is hiding like us…That makes twenty four…"_ Kirito stated staring at the terminal map. _"Pale Rider makes twenty-five…We're missing one?"_ He said in realisation before he pocketed the terminal. _"Did Death Gun take someone else out afterwards? No, whoever's working with him is standing by near Sinon's house…I may be missing something big."_ He thought looking outwards of the cave.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

That is all for this chapter, ladies and gentlemen.

I am sorry once again that it took this long.

Anyway, leave a Review below and tell me what you think about the chapter. I hope there are minimal errors and the chapter is not so confusing to you all. Returning to the story at hand, it seems GGO Arc is finally coming to an end. I am happy that it will end because I can prepare myself for the next arc. And so, I hope all of you will be able to read it when I'm finished with this Arc.

So, that is all I have to say, leave a Favorite and Follow this story if you will. It will make me happy overall to know that people are still reading this. Although you are all so busy but for those who is reading, I thank you very much.

Stay tuned for the next chapter in the meantime, alright? I will see you later!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Curtains Unveil

Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. As you may have or may not have seen, there will be an SAO movie entitled; SAO The Movie Ordinal Scale. I am sure you might have heard it from sources but I am ecstatic to watch it. The movie sets after Rosario Arc and before Alicization Arc. I hope I can watch it without any flaw along with all of you.

Anyway, that is all I want to say. Oh, I forgot to apologise if this chapter has already been updated late. Nowadays, I have a lot of work to do and I can't seem to finish half the chapter. I hope you all can understand.

So without further ado, I present to you, SAO II: Phantom's Rosario

I hope you enjoy reading it to your heart's content!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Final Curtains Unveil

 **GGO**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

 _Flashback…_

"How many are there now?" Saya asked in curiosity, leaning against a support pillar inside the entrance of a skyscraper.

Saya wondered for a while before she gazes down at where the terminal in her hand.

"I can't use it now. I have to wait 15 minutes before using it." Saya explained to herself with a disappointing smile before she pocketed the terminal and proceed to look around her surroundings cautiously. Her gaze wandered towards the front entrance where the night theme could be seen through the door. "…I thought this would be fast-paced tournament." She slightly complained. "Since it's dark outside, it'd be best to stay indoors." She nods to herself before she checks her cartridge which displayed her bullets, for the third time.

A lingering smile graces her lips.

"The feelings I'm feeling right now…I can't comprehend it." Saya whispered as she raises her pistol to her forehead. "But I really like this great feeling." She muttered before recounting the earlier events she involved herself into. After she had helped Kirito onto rescuing Sinon and helped both of them to escape from the creepy masked player, Saya quickly prompt to hide. Though she wanted to help her friends, she does not have the necessary vehicle for transportation which would be a big advantage to her, considering no player would catch up to her and she would only have to worry for snipers. Alas, she didn't think about the downside of it; she wasn't keen on riding a buggy.

Sighing, Saya leans her head against the support beam for a brief moment before she pulls herself from the pillar and grabs upon her pistol with both hands.

"I can't stay hidden for the rest of the tournament. I have to support my own weight in this." Saya utters before she looks in surprise at the appearance of the live broadcast camera above her. A smile spread across her lips as Saya waved her hand over the camera's view. After a while, she turns her attention away from the camera and towards the front entrance, where the night would be greeting her rather than daytime. "I have to meet Sephiria." She concluded with a smile, recalling her desire to fight against her in this tournament. "And lastly, I want to meet Train." She said without hesitation before she went through the front entrance and looks around cautiously. When she felt no one was looking, she moves forward towards the left side of the city near the Prairie Area.

-Time passed as Saya found herself at the middle of a junction but she then senses someone watching over her, which disturbed her.

Her gaze cautiously glances over her shoulder as she stood at the center of the junction while the grip around her pistol tightens.

" _Is someone there…"_ Saya asked in thought, relying on her senses which she contributed to her attribute, SEN. Although she contribute majorly in SEN and DEX, she did not contribute as much as she would like for AGI, which she is starting to regret now since she cannot escape fast enough from her opponent. "I can still try…" She encouraged herself in earnest and determination before she started bolting forward, leaving through one of the roads of the junction.

Amidst running, Saya tried to calm her heartbeat and was in the midst of thinking.

After much consideration in her mind, she had decided prior to beat her opponent she was facing right now.

"I have to get to an alley. That would be advantageous." Saya nodded to herself once she thought about it. With that, she tended to glance around her for any alley that is suited for her. But amidst searching for said alley, she was blown upwards by an explosion. _"A grenade?!"_ She thought quickly before landing on her feet but roll forward. She quickly turns around, pointing her pistol at the cloud of smoke in front of her and narrows her eyes. The Bullet Circle that was visible within her view focuses straight towards the center of the cloud of smoke. Saya then glances down at her remaining HP and was relieved to see that she had half quarter. She looks back at the cloud of smoke that was starting to dissipate and she found herself spotting a silhouette forming amidst the smoke. Focusing her aim at the silhouette, Saya let out a few shots, all of which head straight towards the silhouette.

But all of a sudden, the shots were instantly deflected right back at her.

Saya couldn't help the surprise shown within her eyes as she looks at her own bullets grazing the ground in front of her. Shaking off the surprise momentarily, she let herself focus at her opponent who finally revealed himself amidst the dissipating cloud of smoke.

"It seems I've found you finally, _witch._ What joy…"

"You…You're the one who made Train upset." Saya utters as she narrows her eyes.

"Train? Upset? You have got to be joking. You're the one who changed him, _wench._ And you better know I've been waiting a long time for our meeting; the consequences you'll be _suffering._ "

At this, Saya could see the light reflecting off the blade hidden within the dark before a slash obscured her sight.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Where could he hide?"

Train asked with annoyance whilst he was in the middle of searching throughout the left side of the city. He currently was standing behind the ledge, on top of the highest building at the epicentre of Lost City, searching for any signs of Creed running through the streets.

After separating from Sephiria, Train proceeded searching the buildings on his part and even search the insides of the buildings. Seeing as his way of searching was time consuming, the brunette decided to climb at the highest building within the Lost City via the working elevator. After he reached the top, he spent a good amount of time searching through the empty streets and junctions.

Wind blew upon his hair as Train looks down at the city below him, looking small in his view.

Just then, his attention was grabbed upon seeing a cloud of smoke visibly rising from the buildings at the left side of the city. He then witnessed multiple smokes rises atop the buildings, one after another. Frowning, the brunette decided to investigate. His attention lost at the direction of the cloud of smoke before he jumped—and runs across the side building of the tallest skyscraper.

As he ran across the side of the building, he was unaware of the live broadcast camera observing him.

* * *

 **ALfheim Online**

 **Yggdrasil City**

"How—can he do that?!" Klein exclaimed in total surprise as he stood up from his seat to watch the brunette run across the tallest skyscraper with ease. "That's totally impossible!"

"It isn't impossible now right?" Lizbeth questioned raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"B-But!" Klein motioned his hand towards the brunette in the holographic screen. "He's defying gravity!"

"Papa can do everything! That's why he can do impossible stuffs!" Yui answered as Lizbeth heard her answer and gesture her hand towards Yui to Klein.

"I do think that's your answer." Klein went quiet after that before sighing.

"Well, this is Izayoi-kun we are talking about. He can do possibly anything." Silica voices out as Leafa nodded in agreement.

"As far as I've seen, he can pretty much do anything that we can't possibly do." She said before smiling at the holographic screen. "But I can't quite complain since watching him do the impossible is more fun, in my opinion. Don't you think?" She looked towards the rest.

"I can't complain about that." Lizbeth agreed along with Silica.

"Yes, me too!" Yui answered as she watches her father kept running across the side building before he bounced off to land atop a building across. Without a second to waste, he jumps from building to building towards the source of the smoke.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **GGO  
ISL Ragnarok**

 **Lost City**

"Huh—Huh!" Saya repeatedly panted as she ran across the street. Her geta sandals made clacking sound on the road as she goes. The flowery pattern kimono she worn; tattered. The sleeves of her kimono could be seen ripped from the sides by a sharp object. Small cuts were visible over her shoulders which rips the fabric of the kimono, and revealing little of her shoulder.

As Saya ran, she kept stealing glances behind her to which no one was following her but she knew better than to believe it. Turning her gaze forward, she grits her teeth as tears started pouring down her cheeks.

" _I'm sorry, Asuna…All I wanted was to have the chance to fight you…I don't think I have the luxury to do it now…"_ She thought bitterly as she kept running before she started to have an image formed in her mind about a certain brunette. A sad smile formed on her lips. "…Train…I'm sorry…" She apologises over her hushed voice as she closes her eyes and was caught by surprise over bumping someone.

Opening her eyes, she looks up to stare directly at Train. Her eyes widened with surprise at the prospect of meeting the brunette before she recounted her current situation.

"Train, you have to get away." She warned the brunette who raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour.

"What are you talking about, Saya?" Train asked before looking at the kimono adorned by her which was decorated with cuts.

"You have to go! You can't be here, Train!" Saya said as she tried pushing him away before a hand gripped upon her wrist, stopping her. Saya immediately looked up to Train's eyes which displayed surprise upon seeing the tears visible at the corner of her eyes. "Please, Train. You can't be here." She pleaded him. _"I don't want you to see me like this…"_ She thought soon after.

"…What happened to you?" Train questioned Saya who stared at him before she answers him.

"I…"

"You're not supposed to be here, Train." A voice called out as Train looked up to narrow his eyes at Creed standing a distance across from him. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"I don't think you're the one who is supposed to be here either." Train said as he moves away from Saya and stood in front of her.

"I am supposed to be here, dear Train. I'm here to get rid of that bewitching witch for you! Since you aren't going to kill her, I will be the one to finish her." Creed exclaimed. "Step aside, Train. You shouldn't interfere."

"Why not?"

A frown appeared on Creed's face as he heard his question.

"Can you not see what she has done to you in the first place?"

"She's not at fault for what happened to me."

"Not at fault? Look at yourself, Train! You aren't supposed to protect that witch! You're an assassin who kills! You're not someone who should protect anyone! How can people be afraid of you if you do?" Creed asked before his gaze set towards Saya who avoided his gaze. "I'll ask once again, Train. Step aside."

"…I won't."

"…Why is that?"

"It's as simple as that. That's my answer." Train pulls out Hades and pointed it at Creed who frowns deeply.

"You're not the Train I know any longer…It's because of that _witch_ …That witch is trying to make you forget what you rightfully are, Train." Creed said as he shows Kotetsu from underneath his cloak. "Do you know it's upsetting for me to watch you as you are right now? Especially when it's all about that _witch…_ " He spat out in disgust as he moves Kotetsu. "But no matter; I will do whatever it takes to get you back, Train even if it meant having to fight against you." As he finishes, Creed extends his foot before disappearing.

"Saya. Get out of here." Train stated as Saya looked at him before glancing at her right, noting something out of the corner of her eye. She then looks at herself and nods, bolting straight towards the alleyway.

"Oh, where do you think you're running to?!" Creed shouted as he reappears behind Train who glances at him.

Once entering the alleyway, Saya glances behind her just as Creed came to view to chase her through the alleyway.

Suddenly, a shot was fired.

"…What?" Creed asked as he stops in his steps and looks down at the hole visible through his chest. He steps back to look up at Train standing in front of him, aiming Hades at him.

"Train…" Saya utters in surprise, not expecting him to appear instantly in front of her.

"Train, what is the meaning of this?" Creed asked before he glances at Saya standing behind Train. "…I see…I expected as much. It is indeed all because of that _witch…Am I right?!_ " Creed shouted at him before he dashes forward. "Did she really change you so much, Train?!"

Train readies his stance to face Creed.

But all of a sudden, Train watches Saya stood before him and shoots her pistol, which ricochet against the wall of the alleyway before hitting the metal blade of Kotetsu.

"What?!" Creed uttered in surprise at seeing a tiny crack visible at the spot where the bullet hits. Looking up at the cause of the crack, Creed thrust Kotetsu and it pierces Saya through her stomach. "You really shouldn't interfere in the first place, _witch._ " Creed twists Kotetsu before pulling out the blade and—was hit hard by Hades across his cheek, propelling him backwards.

Just as Creed hit the pavement, he goes to stand up and ignores the pain before smiling in excitement, seeing the pair of yellow slit eyes glaring at him.

"Yes, that's it. Feel the rage within you, Train. The spell around you has starting to weaken. Do not worry, I will take care of the other two witches by then, and you'll revert to your old self once again!" Creed grinned before disappearing out of the alleyway.

Looking at where he stood previously for a brief second, Train turns his attention towards Saya who was lying in his arms.

"Don't give me that look…I was about to die either way. I can't…win at the state I'm in. I thought it would be alright to die like this…" Saya mutters looking up at Train whilst looking at the remaining HP she had which was draining. "…I really didn't want you to see me like this, Train…That's why I want you to get out before you see me…" Saya lightly laughed after this. "To think all I wanted was to fight Sephiria, and after that, you. I was so excited…until this happens, unfortunately…"

"Saya."

Saya stares up directly at Train.

"Ne, Train…Is it really possible to like someone in a short time?" She asked the brunette.

"Why?"

"—I really like you, Train." Saya confessed as Train stares at her. "I understand this isn't you in the other world but still, I like you, Izayoi." She smiles warmly at Train. "That's your name, right? In my opinion, the name Train suits your avatar. –We've met before right?"

"At the rooftop."

"Yes…We've met on top of a rooftop…" Saya smiled in recognition. "…Izayoi, can you promise not to tell Asuna about this? I can tell she would be pretty bummed if she heard I was out early."

"You did your best. She would be proud to hear that at least."

"Thanks...Good luck, _Izayoi_ …Go get em'." Saya muttered before she closes her eyes. The red marker reading DEAD appeared above her.

Train looked down at her before he sets her down gently on the ground. Just as he stood up, he gazes at the lingering smile on her face before he disappears out of sight.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

" _Creed…"_ Train thought bitterly as he ponders over his psychotic character while he ran through the streets, searching for the said player. _"What is your goal exactly…"_ He asked in mind before he gradually stops at the sight of Sephiria walking in his view. He watches her looking around cautiously with her right hand on the hilt of Christ. Then he looks on as Sephiria caught his eyes and a smile appeared over her lips.

Recounting the words from Saya, Train watches Sephiria approaching him.

"Did you found him? I haven't seen him."

"He escaped after he gotten someone. I only just arrived to see him kill before he ran away." Train answered truthfully while replacing the part where Saya was involved.

"If he took out one, how many are there left?"

"Not many if I want to guess." Train said shaking his head. "Anyway since we've already meet, this should be the time we go at it together, right?" A smile formed on Train's face as Sephiria smiles in return.

"I like that very much. But where do we start?"

"I don't have any clues except going at the epicentre of this city." Train claimed as he and Sephiria look up at the tallest skyscraper which was in the middle of Lost City. "I've been there already but it would be a good start to know his next move from there."

"You've been there?"

"That's where I got to know where Creed was." At his answer, Sephiria nodded in realisation. Then, the two made their way towards the tallest skyscraper in the starry night.

 **Present**

 **ISL Ragnarok**

 **Cave**

"But there's something that bothers me. I counted all the surviving and defeated players and it only added up to twenty-eight. Even if one is Pale Rider, that doesn't explain the other." Kirito claimed as he stood across Sinon who was holding Hecate II in her arms.

"Are you saying Death Gun killed someone else after that? That's impossible. His partner should be after me, shouldn't he?" Sinon asked in confusion.

"Yes, that's true, but…When you think about it, it doesn't make much sense. There were only thirty minutes between Death Gun shooting Pale Rider and his trying to shoot you. In other words, Pale Rider's house must be in the same prefecture, and under thirty minutes away. Isn't that a little too convenient?" Kirito said thoughtfully.

"But it's the only possibility." Sinon emphasised.

"We don't know for sure that Death Gun only has one partner. If there's more than one, one might be waiting for you, whole another player is killed. In other words, it's possible that Dark Wind is also a Death Gun target."

"N-No…You're telling me that three or more are involved in something so terrifying?" Sinon looked at him with shock.

"At least ten Laughing Coffin survived. I can't believe that every single one of them is involved, but we have no evidence that there's only one other person."

"Why…Why is it so important for them to be player killers? They were finally released from that death game, so why?"

Kirito looks down before he answers. "It's probably the same reason that I try to be a swordsman and you try to be a sniper."

"…I called them player killers, but I take that back." Kirito looks at Sinon. "In this game, there is many who PK. I was in a squadron like that. But PKs have their own pride and resolve. Killing someone with poison while they're Full-diving isn't PKing. It's just a cowardly crime. It's murder. Which means we can't lose to people like that!" Sinon said seriously as she turns to Kirito.

"Yeah. That's right. We can't let them get away with this anymore. I'll defeat Death Gun on this battlefield, and make him and his real world partners' pay." Kirito said. _"Yeah, that's the first duty I must fulfil. I need to start over from there, and atone for killing two amidst that chaos. I need to protect Sinon, defeat Dark Wind, and beat Death Gun. It won't be easy. But they'll be here…So I'll be able to do it no matter what."_

"I'll handle Dark Wind. I won't let Death Gun kill him." Sinon proclaimed surprising Kirito. "He's strong. Even you won't be able to take him out in one hit. There's only one other person that I know that can face him directly." Sinon explained with a thoughtful look as Kirito looked surprised at her statement. "But since he's not here, I guess we have to settle this ourselves. While you're fighting him, Death Gun will go after you."

"Th-That might be true, but…"

"You said it, too right? I'm a sniper. If you act as my spotter and tell me the enemy's location, I'll handle Dark Wind and Death Gun."

"I see…Then I'll leave the sniping to you. The two of them must be getting close. I'll jump out the buggy first. You leave afterward and get to a position where you can attack." Kirito stood up and extended her right fist towards Sinon who stood and touches his fist with hers.

"Good luck out there, partner." Sinon briefly said.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

" _Dark Wind is coming from the west, so if Death Gun open fire, it'll probably be from the east."_ Sinon thought as she set up Hecate II atop a large structural building over the Desert Area. She then adjusts her scope to zoom in on Kirito who was walking away from the buggy, a distance away from her current position.

Sinon then scout the nearby area with her scope.

" _If he takes a hit in his heart or his head, it's almost certain death. And he'll shoot while he's invisible with his cape. You can dodge it right, Kirito? My job is to take out Dark Wind immediately. If I miss, Kirito will be killed. And after that, Death Gun will kill me. My real life depends on this one shot. Just like back then."_ Sinon recalled back to her past for a brief moment. _"Hecate II please…I'm weak. Lend me your power. Give me the power to stand and start walking again!"_ Sinon breathed a deep breath just as an image of a brunette assassin came to mind.

Suddenly, a figure passes over her scope as Sinon sees Dark Wind running through the desert and closing in on Kirito.

" _He's fast. What do I do? Try to predict his movement and lead him, or fire at his feet, deliberately missing my first shot, and then finish him when he panics? No. When he has Kirito in his sights, Dark Wind will stop. I'll wait until then. I'll endure this. So you need to, as well. Kirito, believe in me!"_

Wind blows in her direction as her bangs slowly flow in through the flow of the wind.

" _Yes, I have the strength. I have it all along inside me…I can't use it before but now—I can!"_ Sinon's eyes narrowed in concentration as her finger firmly held the trigger and waits for her target to stop.

But then Sinon watches Dark Wind stops all of a sudden.

"…What?" She asked herself in the midst of confusion before she turns her sights across Dark Wind. Standing in front of Dark Wind was none other than the brunette assassin she came to think about. "It's…him…" She mutters out of mild surprise before she felt a hand on her shoulder and Sinon immediately turns around and aimed her sniper.

"Wait!"

"Sephiria?" Sinon called out of shock as she looked over at Sephiria standing upon her. "Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I assumed you're here for the same kind of reason as I am."

"Same kind of reason? What do you mean?"

"Death Gun. Is he after you?" Sephiria directly asked as Sinon put on a surprise look.

"How do you…"

"—So he's after you." Sephiria frowned. "Then you're likely his next target. Kirito must have figured out by now and explained everything to you right? An accomplice of Death Gun will no doubt have broken into your apartment—"

"And is standing next to my real body." Sinon finishes as Sephiria stared at her for a brief moment. "I understand all of that by now. Kirito had told me all about it. Death Gun cannot kill anyone in the game. He is just the decoy to let his accomplices finish the job permanently once he signalled it with his hand gun." Sinon explained as Sephiria nodded in understand before sighing in relief.

"Then it's a good thing you understand the gravity of the situation that you are in now."

"I cannot lie I am scared but everything will come to an end. Kirito, he told me he'll end it."

A small smile spread across Sephiria's face.

"Really? Then we don't have to worry about that anymore. If Kirito is determined to end this once and for all." Sephiria finished as she turn her sights behind Sinon. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about Dark Wind any longer. Leave it to him."

In response, Sinon turns her head around looking at Train standing across Dark Wind. The two of them were silently staring at each other amidst the sandy desert.

* * *

"Black Cat. I never thought I'd encounter you this early on the tournament. I pegged you as my last opponent."

"Isn't that too ambitious of you?" Train asked frowning seriously as Dark Wind stifle a wide smile.

"Too ambitious? It might be. But unlike Zexceed, who relies solely on his rare weapon and armor, you on the other hand, simply rely on agility. As I see it, you're more worth to battle than him. Though I wasn't expecting this but I have all the more belief that this battle will be worthwhile and exceed my expectations." Dark Wind claimed grinning, shifting his footing before he charges forward and shooting multiple bullets forth.

Watching the bullets pierces the wind; Train only blocked one and evaded the others before he aimed Hades forward.

Suddenly, his eyes shifted to the left, seeing Dark Wind appearing at his left side with a surprise expression. Then, Dark Wind disappears again which left Train to stand on his spot.

Standing quietly, Train silently observed the surroundings without much reaction.

Then out of nowhere multiple thin, light-red half translucent light appeared behind him. Glancing off of his shoulders to look at the incoming bullets, Train immediately turns around to deflect a few bullets with Hades before evading the others. Just as he finished, his eyes instantly turns to his left, spotting multiple Bullet Lines targeting him. As he begun making his move, multiple Bullet Lines begin appearing behind him.

"So that's how it is..." Train thought observing each of the Bullet Line before looking directly at the first group of bullets heading his way.

Just when the bullets near his face, Train disappears within an instant. At this, the first and second group of bullets intersect one another before falling to the ground. A few of them had bounces off each other.

"What?" Dark Wind asked hiding within a near metallic high structure nearby the spot where Train stood. "He escaped? How?" He asked before reloading his weapon and observing the nearby area within his sights. A frown appeared on his face when he realises the brunette assassin was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go..." He whispered in waiting. After a set amount of time, Dark Wind forgone his patience and started walking from his hiding spot. But then a high shrieking sound came out of nowhere and Dark Wind looks at the building above him, falling down towards him.

Suddenly, a shot was fired as Dark Wind stagger ahead just as the building was collapsing on top of him. Dark Wind glances behind his shoulder just in time to see Train pointing Hades at him. Smoke rises out from the muzzle.

"There's no need for you to expect anything from me. I only bring bad luck."

With that, Dark Wind was crushed by the structural building. A red marker appeared on top of the decimated building which says, DEAD.

As Train lowered down Hades, he looks at the other structural building which Sinon and Sephiria were perched on. A smile spread across his lips as he greeted them from his spot.

"…" Sinon's eyes widen at the smile that greeted her through her scope. Pulling her head back, she looks at Train once more before she looks at Sephiria who smiles at her. "How..." Sinon asked recalling the scene where the brunette assassin had just kicked the side of the structural building which causes it to collapsed on top of Dark Wind, thus killing him. "Who…"

"It's better if we talked about it later. You just have to know he is with us."

"He's with us?" Sinon asked in surprise. "But he's…"

"I understand your concern but now is not the time to discuss about it. Unfortunately there's another problem that has arisen." Sephiria frowned afterwards as Sinon responded by looking at her in mild confusion. "Someone is out to get you."

"Someone? Do you mean, Death Gun—"

"No. He's someone else."

"Why do we have to worry about him? If we beat Death Gun, wouldn't everything be finish? Wouldn't everyone would be safe from this?"

"You can't have your hopes up just by defeating Death Gun. If this BoB tournament doesn't end, wouldn't they kill you off instead?"

"They wouldn't do something like that. If Death Gun doesn't shoot at me—"

"It's not Death Gun who's going after you."

"What?" Sinon asked whilst expressing shock after hearing her statement. "It's not him?"

"If he kills you off of this tournament, wouldn't one of Death Gun's accomplices kill you just like that?" With that, a sickening realisation overwhelmed Sinon. "People will know you were killed in the tournament but they wouldn't know your state in the real world."

"…Is he one of his accomplices…?" Sinon look up to stare at Sephiria's eyes.

"I don't know. But we're trying to find out. So far, we can't find him during the day. It's worse when it's already turning night."

Hearing her statement, Sinon comprehend it but a single word attracted her attention most of all.

"We? Sephiria, who do you mean…?"

"We have the same objective just like Kirito has."

"Same objective as Kirito?" Sinon asked. "…So, you knew about Death Gun even before all of this happened?"

"Particularly yes. There were several cases previously before this, starting with Zexceed and Light Salted Tarako. Apparently, there are two players that suffered the same fate moments ago. One was Pale Rider and another…" Sephiria explained with a firm but sad tone.

"That is why the numbers of participants doesn't add up…" Sinon recalled back to the uneven numbers that displayed the numbers of participants that had already been defeated.

"So you've noticed. Anyway, Death Gun and another are after you. If either one of them kills you, you know the conclusion, Sinon."

"I know. But what I don't understand is why another one…?" Sinon glances up at Sephiria.

"That might be the part we'll eventually know. In the meantime…" Sephiria said looking elsewhere as Sinon followed her train of sight.

Just as she looks out into the open, Sinon could see the top half of a big structural building within a distance from them collapses.

"That!" Sinon claimed in her mind before she sees Kirito who stood a distance ahead of the collapsed building. She then watches the black haired activate his light saber and charges forward. At this, Sinon immediately positioned her eye through her scope and sees the direction where Kirito was heading. She scopes outwards of the said direction and spotted him. Death Gun lying on his stomach while shooting his rifle towards the running Kirito.

"Do you have him?" Sephiria asked.

"Yes. Since I haven't release any shots, he can't evade even if he wanted to." Sinon narrowed her eyes in concentration as she aimed her Bullet Circle over Sterben's form. "This ends now." She said before pulling the trigger, shooting the bullet that pierced the winds as it headed straight towards Sterben.

But amidst the bullet piercing the air, it was cut into half all of a sudden and two halves hit the ground, erecting two big clouds of smokes.

"What?!" Sinon asked before looking through her scope to see a wide grin directed towards her. Pulling her head back from the scope, Sinon looked at a distance, seeing the grinning figure within her view.

"We have to get out of here."

"Huh?" Sinon turns her head to Sephiria. "What?" She exclaimed as she stared at Sephiria's serious face before realisation occurred in her mind. Immediately, Sinon looked back at the grinning figure before watching him breaking into a run, heading towards them in particular.

"Sinon, let's go!" Sephiria commanded as Sinon quickly shakes out of her trance and lifted Hecate II, following after her in the process.

"I found you. Two of you, witches." Creed grinned whilst running before disappearing soon after.

Back at the structural building, both Sinon and Sephiria were quickly climbing down the steps of the building. While they were in the midst of climbing down, they were shook by the shrieking sound coming from the building itself.

"What's going on?" Sinon asked looking up at the building along with Sephiria.

Then, both of them saw the building tilting to the side a bit, which causes them surprise.

"Sinon, hurry! We're almost down!" Sephiria said as she quickly climb down followed by Sinon. As the two nears the steps touching the ground, the building immediately falls. "Jump!" Sephiria shouted as she and Sinon jump as high as they can towards the ground.

A giant cloud of smoke engulfed the area as both Sephiria and Sinon landed on the ground safely and out of harm's way from the destroyed building.

"What?" Train asked under his breath as he sees the structural building fell down into a heap and a cloud of smoke enveloped the area across the distance. A look of realization come across him as Train frowned before his hand gripping Hades, tightens.

"Sinon, are you alright?"

Sephiria asked standing up and kneeling down in front of Sinon who was sitting while Hecate II lied next to her.

"Yes. I'm alright." Sinon assured holding her head and shaking it a couple of times. "What happened?" She asked looking up at Sephiria.

"He's here—"

"Well, what do we have here? A couple of witches wandering around about here? That's not right, is it?" A voice echoed through the dissipating cloud of smoke as Sephiria stood up and looks around for the voice. The blonde unsheathe Christ from her sheath as she looks cautiously around. When the cloud of smoke had dissipated, Sephiria looked at the figure standing in front of her and Sinon.

"…Creed." Sephiria muttered the player's name.

"Why the frown? Is it not such a wonderful occasion that we get to meet after all this time?" Creed asked spreading his arms wide. "I mean, you're all that are left before Train gets to be free! While those other two are off killing each other, and your dear witch friend is dead. Isn't this wonderful?"

"Witch friend? What is he talking about? Who is he talking about?" Sinon thought in confusion.

"Why are you so confused about, witch?" Creed looked at Sinon after sensing her confusion. "Don't you remember anything? You did something bad, unforgivable, something you shouldn't have done. It is the same as you." He lastly pointed out to Sephiria.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything of the sort nor are we witches." Sephiria reasoned. "And what do you mean by our witch friend?"

"What do you mean?" Creed asked raising an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten your witch friend? She's the second to cast the spell on Train which made him weak. Do you really want me to say it to you?" Creed asked as Sephiria glares at him while she processed his words.

"…Saya?" Sephiria's eyes held realisation as Creed grins.

"Yes. The one clad in a kimono. An ugly clothing fit for her annoyingly personality of a witch."

"What have you done to her, Creed?"

"What have I done to her? Do you really want to ask that after she died? That's not a question you should ask. I mean, Train witnessed it first-hand."

" _Izayoi-kun?"_ Sephiria thought in surprise, recounting back to the time where they venture alone in Lost City. _"Did it happen at that time…?"_

"Ain't that right, Train?" Creed asked turning his head slightly to the left as Sephiria and Sinon followed to see Train standing in between them.

"You ran before I can get you." Train stated plainly but kept his eyes on Creed. "…She doesn't deserve to be killed by you." Train said as he slowly came walking and stood in front of Sephiria and Sinon.

"What do you mean…?" Sephiria asked behind Train. "What happened?"

"Creed got to Saya first. He didn't leave any chance to kill her. I only arrived when she was close to dying." Train explained to Sephiria. "Her kimono ripped to shreds but she could still talk happily the way she was." Sephiria looked at him. "I didn't tell you because she doesn't want you to know. She expected herself to be fighting against you but she didn't get the chance."

"Saya…" Sephiria muttered glancing down in sadness while Sinon frowned. Then Sephiria looks up and ferociously glared at Creed who grins at the sight of Train narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I can sense you're coming back to your senses, Train. That witch spell is starting to fade away but it appears that you're still ensnared by the spell by these two remaining witches. They casted a strong spell around you."

"I really don't know why you're talking nonsense but you're not going to run this time." Train said as Creed smiles in amusement. "…Run as fast as you can." Train muttered to Sephiria and Sinon.

"I understand. But we can't." Train glances behind his shoulder to see Sinon standing up while hoisting Hecate II over her shoulder. "We can try but he'll catch up to us instantly." Sephiria muttered looking up at Train.

"—Follow my lead." Train said as Sephiria stared at him before nodding briefly. Turning his attention towards Creed, Train steps forward at ready before dashing ahead to him.

"Train, Train…When will you be released from this cursed spell?!" Creed shouted before dashing forth but stopped as Train appeared directly in front of him.

It was an instant; as Creed flew to the side and crashes towards the destroyed building, creating a smoke of cloud.

Train turned towards Sephiria and Sinon running up to him. Train went towards Sinon and grabbed onto Hecate II, surprising her.

"Hey, what are you doin—?!"

"I'm getting you as far away as possible." Train said which silenced Sinon before her grip on Hecate II loosened and Train hoisted it over his shoulder. Then the brunette immediately hoisted Sinon over his arms, causing her to squeal briefly.

"Wh-What?" Sinon gawked up at the brunette before seeing him turning to Sephiria.

"Go." Sephiria nods at Train before immediately running ahead.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Sinon asked but the brunette did not answer.

"Hold on tight." Train reminded her before he started dashing forward, surprising Sinon of the initial speed they were travelling.

"—Sinon."

"Huh?" Sinon glances up.

"I can't help you."

"What do you mean?"

"If the killer is right next to your bedside, I can't help you. Since Death Gun is being dealt with by Kirito. He'll be the one to help."

"I-I don't understand."

"You have to exchange your address with Kirito. He will go to your address."

"How are you going to do that? Kirito is dealing with Death Gun—and what about that maniac?"

"I'll deal with both of them. I'll give you time to give your address to Kirito." Train explained picking up his pace as he crosses the Desert Area. As Train kept running, a loud shout alerted him.

"Where are you going, Train? Are you running away? This shows how weak you become! It's because of those witches that you became like this!" Creed shouted as Train glances off his shoulder to look at Creed swiftly running towards him. He then focused his attention ahead of him.

"If I stop, that's the time you should run and get Kirito away. Do you understand so far?"

"But what about Death Gun? Wouldn't he shoot—" Sinon was cut off as she sees a smile on Train's face.

"You'd think I'd let him shoot?" He asked which surprises Sinon but then the moment was broken by the wide shake of the ground, which causes Train to lurch forward before he jumps in the air.

"Train! You should just let go of that witch ensnaring you and let me finish her!" Creed shouted as Train immediately turns around, unsheathing Hades and collides against Kotetsu!

Eyes wide, Sinon watches as sparks burst out from the confrontation before she watches Creed grinning at her.

"Scared now, witch? You better be when I'm finish with you!" Creed announced as Sinon tightened her grip on Train's neck, which causes the brunette to glance down at her before bringing his full attention to Creed.

"I'm starting to get really annoyed with you, Creed." Train expressed as Creed smiles.

"Oh? You shouldn't be, Train. This is after all just to break the spell around you. People will fear us if you just broke the spell and be yourself, Train! You are Black Cat! The infamous assassin where everyone fears your entire being! There's no denying that people will developed that kind of fear anywhere."

"You're talking nonsense again, Creed. Nonsense I'm starting to get annoyed." Train replied before pushing Kotetsu away and aimed Hades, shooting a bullet which connected to Kotetsu.

A slight cracking sound alerted Creed to look at Kotetsu, noting the appearance of a crack which extends to the hilt from the center of the blade. A frown smeared on his face. Landing on the ground, Creed watches Train landed before running away from him.

"Tch…It's all because of that wench…" Creed glares over Kotetsu's form, recounting the fight between him and Saya earlier. "…But no matter. I will accomplish my goal." He looked up at the direction where Train ran. "Nothing can get in my way."

"Are you okay?"

Train asked as Sinon looked up.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You don't seem to look like it."

"—I-I'm just startled, that's why." Sinon retorted quickly.

"Don't worry. You won't see him after this." Train assured before he looks at Sephiria within his sight and he picked up his pace until he was running next to her.

"I assume you're going to handle him?" Sephiria asked glancing at Train. "If so, I'll handle Death Gun myself. It'll give both of them enough time right?"

"When did you decide something like that? You don't have to. I'll handle them both." Train retorted. "You'll go with both Kirito and Sinon."

"Izayoi-kun…" Sephiria frowned as she looks at the corner of her eyes, noticing the serious look on his face.

"The only thing you have to worry about is Creed. Death Gun is not a problem to me. Creed will not stop until he has what he needs. Killing both of you. After I'll deal Death Gun, I'll lead him to the Lost City. If he really wanted my answer then he will get it at the epicentre of it." Train explained.

"…Alright." Sephiria begrudgingly answered. "But be careful." She looks at him nodding as Sinon looked between the two.

Then at the corner of her eye, Sinon spotted the buggy.

"T-There! That's the buggy Kirito and I rode in!" Sinon claimed as Train and Sephiria looked at the buggy before stopping nearby the vehicle. Train let Sinon down before handing her weapon. The brunette then looks at the direction where Kirito and Sterben were. He along with the others could see him taking hits from Sterben.

"Can you drive this?" Train turned towards Sinon who sat on the front seat of the buggy.

"No. Kirito's always the one driving it." Sinon answered.

"Then you should learn to drive right about now. It'll make things easier. For the record, we don't have much time for discussion."

"…" Sinon looks down at the buggy in front of her. "…I-I'll try." She answered as Sephiria took the seat behind her.

"I'll help you if necessary, Sinon. I think it'll be like riding a bicycle."

"It'll be that easy?" Sinon asked turning towards Sephiria in slight confusion.

"If you believe it'll be that easy, then you should." Train said to Sinon. "At least, you got to learn something new. Isn't that neat?" He cracked a smile at this as Sinon frowned at him before sighing.

Putting her hands over the handles of the buggy, Sinon recalled the way Kirito drove for a moment. Nodding to herself, she revved up the engine by twisting the right handle but the buggy lurched forward all of a sudden, causing Sinon and Sephiria to jerk forward.

"Sorry." Sinon apologises to Sephiria. "Too much power."

"No need to worry. It's your first try after all." Sephiria assured as Sinon smiled and revved up the engine slowly before moving forward.

"Just follow behind, alright?" Train stated as Sinon nodded in determination while Sephiria hoisted Hecate II over her shoulder. With that, Train immediately begin running as Sinon moves the buggy forward and was going smoothly, much to her surprise. A smile appeared on Sinon's face as she looks at Train ahead before looking ahead of her.

"We're coming, Kirito."

* * *

"That's a rare weapon. Actually, I never heard anything about metal blades being in GGO." Kirito explained standing across Sterben AKA Death Gun.

"Looks like you should have studied more, Black Swordsman. You can make it with the gun-blade skill. Though the length and weight can't be much more than this."

"Then I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to make a blade I'd like." Kirito cracked a smile as he spoke.

"You still like blades with high strength requirements? Then that toy must disappoint you."

"It isn't that bad. I've always wanted to use something like this. And…a sword's a sword. If I slice through you and deplete your HP gauge, I win."

"Bold." Death Gun lightly laughed. "Can you do that? You've breathed too much of the real world's rotten air. If the old you had seen that weak vorpal strike, he'd be disappointed."

"Maybe…But that goes for you, too. Or do you think you're still a member of Laughing Coffin?"

"Ho…You were able to remember that much?" Sterben lightly laughed before he continued. "Then you understand the difference between you and me. I'm a real red player, but you aren't. You simply killed out of fear, to survive. You're a coward, who never thought what that meant, and tried to forget everything."

"Maybe. But you aren't a murderer anymore, either! I already know how you killed Zexceed and the others! It isn't that black gun's power, let alone your own power." Kirito stared at Sterben.

"Then what is it? Tell me about it."

"You used that optical camouflage cape to watch the players inputting their addresses in the terminals at the governor general's office. You have your partners sneak inside their rooms to inject them with a drug at the right time, making it look like death by heart failure. That's the truth. Internal Affairs has all the SAO players' real names and character names. Once they know your old name, they'll know your real name, your address and how you committed all your crimes! End this…Log out and turn yourself in!"

"I see. You have a fascinating imagination. But you aren't quite there. You can't stop me. Because you can't remember my old name."

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"You've even forgotten the reason why you forgot. Listen. After that battle ended, I was about to give you my name. But you, you don't know my name. That's why you can't remember it. I'll defeat you here, and you'll lie on the ground as I kill the girl, and all you'll be able to do is watch!" Death Gun dashes forward once finished before striking a hit at Kirito's metal breast plate.

Seeing this, Kirito jumps away as he looks at Death Gun laughing lightly.

"This is made of the best metal you can get in this game. It's supposed to be made of a space battleship's armor." Death Gun finished explaining before dashing forth, pulling away his estoc and thrusting it towards Kirito.

Hit after hit did Death Gun connected his estoc through Kirito who only watched helplessly as he was assaulted repeatedly.

Then, Kirito flips backwards to avoid the continuous attacks and landed, only to meet Death Gun who started slicing multiple times at his direction. Several times he had deflected, several times he had evaded. Unfortunately, Death Gun had landed a few strikes over the course of time.

" _He's strong."_ Kirito concluded _. "One moment…I just need one moment. If I can break his rush…"_ Kirito thought. _"—Can I hold out long enough for him to arrive…?"_ Kirito thought back to the moment where he last seen his friend via terminal. _"If he's here, we might be able to…And at the least, he'll know his old name."_ Kirito gritted his teeth. _"Why do I have to be so naïve at that time?"_ Kirito claimed, blaming his old self for rejecting a chance that would potentially helped him in this exact moment.

* * *

 **Real World**

"Is he alright, Aki-san?"

Standing nearby the hospital bed and the body monitor, Aki turns towards Rika standing up from the armchair and was looking at her with concern.

"If he's sweating this much, he's at the risk of dehydration. We can't have him log out temporarily, can we?" Aki asked as Rika went to stand next to Kazuto who was producing sweat over his chest and face.

"He wouldn't hear us if we warned him about that." Rika frowned. "He's having a hard time over in GGO. He's currently fighting."

"So, that's why he's sweating a lot. But that doesn't explain why he's sweating a lot than before."

"He's fighting with the target he's been after all along. He was once a member of Laughing Coffin. A guild full of players that would kill anyone without any strings attached. Fortunately, the guild was disbanded over the course of action by the Clearers. Those included Kirito-kun, Izayoi and Asuna. I have known there were members that had been captured and had been imprison but I never thought one of them would be back to haunt Kirito-kun." Rika explained as she looks worriedly over Kazuto's form. Her gaze then settled upon his hand lying beside him and Rika reaches over to hold his hand and kneels down. She held his hand with both hands as she looks at Kazuto. "You know, I always believe in you right, Kirito-kun? Now, I have no doubt that you'll be able to make it through this." She said with a look of determination.

* * *

 **ALfheim Online**

 **Yggdrasil City**

"Where did Lizbeth go?" Silica looked to the others for the answer after all of them witnessed Lizbeth immediately logging out. "Why did she log out so sudden?"

"Could Lizbeth-san be seeing Kirito-san in the hospital?"

Leafa, Silica and Klein looked at Yui who voiced out.

"How do you know, Yui-chan?" Leafa questioned.

"Mama, Papa and I met Kirito-san with Rika-san at the hospital the other day. It was a short moment before we have to leave home." Yui answered as Leafa and Silica looked towards each other.

"Onii-chan must have brought Rika over to the hospital every time he went." Leafa theorized.

"He must have. I do think he doesn't want to be alone." Silica claimed as Leafa nods before everyone turned their attention towards the MMO stream, which was broadcasting Kirito's fight against Death Gun.

* * *

 **GGO  
ISL Ragnarok**

" _I refused to hear his name. I never wanted to think of him again."_ Kirito said mindfully before Death Gun kicks the side of his left leg, causing him to kneel down before Kirito rolls back. _"But…That was actually impossible!"_ Kirito swipes his light saber left and right towards Death Gun who evaded them before defending himself by raising his estoc against the light saber.

Sterben leans his back against the ground before catapulting Kirito backwards by a heave of his feet upwards.

" _I didn't forget. I pretended to forget! I was just fooling myself!"_ Kirito said in mind as he was in the midst of evading Sterben's thrust strikes. In the middle of evading, Kirito stares over the red eyes glowing in the darkness of the hood which Sterben worn. At that moment, Kirito was defenceless and Sterben uses the opportunity to land a strike towards his chest.

But just as the tip of the estoc was closely nearing to pierce Kirito, Sterben glances up in time before immediately retreating back by jumping away.

Suddenly, Kirito watches Train landing in front of him with a loud crash, sending away a large amount of sand all over into the air. Raising his hand to cover his eyes at the amount of sand raining down on him, Kirito looked over Sterben readying his stance.

"It seems you're losing your edge there, Kirito. Was it so long that you didn't hold a sword?" Train asked as a side joke as Kirito looks at him before cracking a smile.

"It might be. Anyway, you're late." Kirito emphasised.

"Give me a break. I'm right on time." Train replied as Kirito looks over his shoulder to see Sinon and Sephiria arriving via buggy.

"Sinon? Sephiria?" Kirito asked in surprise before turning back at Train. "Did the two of you…?" He muttered as he sees Train smiles over the corner of his cheek.

"It's a long story." Kirito looked at him as Train turned his attention to Sterben. "Anyway, you seemed to be quite strong if you're able to fight on par with Kirito. I didn't know you were that strong, Red-Eyed Zaza." Train said as Sterben looked surprise judging by his head jerking back. "But I guess that is why you and Jonny Black are PoH's right and left hand man."

"Red-Eyed Zaza…" Kirito muttered before recounting the time of a meeting before the battle against Laughing Coffin.

"He's Red-Eyed Zaza…" Sephiria muttered as Sinon looked over her shoulder at her.

"So…you remember…Though we haven't even clash once during that battle." Sterben said to Train.

"I was busy enough to give my attention to your leader who isn't all that strong to begin with. That is why he sent his underlings to do the job for him. But sadly, they didn't finish the job and he ran away like a coward." Train claimed.

"He isn't a coward. He might have spared you for what's to come."

"That's why he recruited a member of the Knights of the Blood and taught him the arts of killing others, mainly myself." Train frowned, recounting Kuradeel who he killed. "But he didn't succeed as well. Now, you're the one causing trouble around an MMORPG? I thought for a second you were PoH all over but I can tell you weren't him. Although you paint a vague image about him, those red eyes are really a dead giveaway." Train then step forward. "Since you haven't had the chance to fight me during that time, I'm giving you the chance."

"…I've heard your capabilities in battle, The Thousand Blades. The White Swordsman. Those titles are what defined you and they served you well." Sterben explained before moving his estoc. "For the first time, I will finally see what you're capable of!" Sterben immediately bolted forward before he stops dead in his tracks as Train instantly appeared right in front of him.

Attempting to raise his estoc to block whichever attack, Sterben was immediately blasted down towards the sandy surface, prompting to blast off the surrounding sand everywhere.

"…?!" Sinon witnessed the scene and tried to comprehend it logically in her mind but she cannot bring up any words to describe the action with any logical sense. Shaking her head to break off her stupor, she focuses her gaze on the brunette assassin who towers over Death Gun lying on the big crater.

"…Impossible…You cannot have that abnormal strength in a game like this…" Sterben croaked, trying to comprehend the numbness he felt on his chest. "It's incomprehensible…"

"I don't think so." Train answered as he stood over Sterben and aimed Hades directly at his heart. "If we didn't fight in that floor and were fighting on some other wide surface floor, your guild wouldn't be able to last a second. Your guild mates would nevertheless end up like you right now. Oh well, it was your luck."

"Th-That's…not possible. You were—holding back?"

"Maybe that's why PoH didn't stick long enough to want to know." Train stated. "Anyway, the only thing I came here is to just—bring bad luck." Just as he finished, he shoots multiply at Sterben's heart until his cartridge was emptied. Looking down at Hades, Train relaxes before he looks down at Sterben.

"It isn't over yet…I won't let it end until they find out, and…" Sterben croaked before his red eyes dimly disappears.

"No, it's over, Zaza. We'll find your partner. Laughing Coffin's murders are over." Kirito replied staring down at Sterben's dead body. "It's over…With Death Gun gone, his partner that was after you should have left." He said to Sinon who looks at him. "So if you log out, you should be safe."

"Not exactly." Train interrupted the conversation as Kirito looks at him. "It's not over until it is."

"What do you mean—" Kirito was then interrupted as he was instantly envelope in a cloud of sand, launching Sinon backwards with a great force while Sephiria stood her ground but covered her eyes.

"Agh…" Sinon winces as she fell to the ground and looks down at her chest, finding a red line stretching across her chest down her waist. "H-How…?" She asked quietly, witnessing her HP draining to a quarter left.

"It is as you say, Train. It is not over until it is over." A voice spoke within the cloud of sand as Sinon and Sephiria back away a distance. Suddenly, Train appears in front of them as he throws fresh cartridges into the air, break Hades in half, exposing the rear of the cylinder, releasing the used ones before injecting the fresh ones inside. He then aimed Hades in front of him.

"Kirito…" Sinon muttered as she sees the smoke dissipating and Creed stood amidst the gas.

"That's one down. Now there's two more. I admit I am getting excited for our final battle, Train."

Creed spoke with a grin.

Meanwhile beneath his feet, Kirito stood lifeless with Kotetsu stabbed through his back. Creed pull out Kotetsu from Kirito's back and smiles at Train before his attention turns to Sinon. Immediately he launches himself forward as Sinon backs away. "You're not going anywhere, _witch!_ I'm not going to let you escape twice!" Creed said as he thrust Kotetsu. But then his eyes widen as he watches Train appeared before him.

"Wh-What...?!" Creed looked on in surprise as Train made himself appear in front of Sinon and taking the brunt strike of being impaled through by Kotetsu. "—Wh-What do you think you're doing? This is not like you, Train!" Creed exclaimed, feeling mixed emotions between, shock, confusion and lastly, a sense of betrayal. Compare to before, Creed only felt disappointment over Train after supposedly be controlled by the other witch, Saya. But witnessing the brunette assassin made an unexpected move which mirrors that of the said witch causes nothing but anger to boil within Creed.

Suddenly, a similar scene started taking place within Creed's mind and repeats itself.

"What happened to before? You were the Train I once knew! Who do you think you are now?!" Creed roared.

"I didn't change. Between the two of us, I think you're the one who changed the most, Creed." Train replied with a hard look Creed gritted his teeth in frustration of his answer before—lurching his body forward, causing Kotetsu to extend—piercing Sinon in the process.

"Augh!" Sinon grunted at the feeling of Kotetsu piercing her stomach.

"It's your entire fault, you witches! Look what you have done!" Creed's angry gaze stare directly Sinon's. "Die! Die!" Creed said, ignoring Train's existence and was only focusing on killing the second witch that had bewitched his partner. "You have no place—" He was momentarily cut off as he hurdles backwards with a hit of Hades.

"I don't know how you can keep talking too much nonsense in one day. But I'm starting to hate it." Train commented looking at where Creed crashed before immediately pulling out Kotetsu from him and Sinon's bodies. When he did, he stabs it into the sandy surface but then watches it shatters immediately as it connects to the ground. Looking down at the remaining piece of Kotetsu which are the guard and hilt, he tossed it to the ground before he turns around to watch Sephiria helped off Sinon to sit on the ground.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Sephiria asked Sinon who sat on the ground.

"No…I'm not gonna make it…" Sinon mutters seeing her HP reducing.

"How? You weren't majorly damage by that attack, were you?"

"No. That did it. Just before he arrives and killed off Kirito, he managed to land an attack on me." Sinon said as she looks down at the red line stretching across her chest.

"I didn't see it…" Sephiria mutters out of surprise at seeing the red line across Sinon's body. Sephiria looks up at Train and shakes her head. "I didn't see it." Her answer causes Train to harden his face.

"Train…" Sinon called out as Train kneels down and looks at her. "Tell me honestly. Am I gonna—die?" She asked as Sephiria looked at her with surprise.

"No." Train answered as Sinon cracks a smile.

"How are you certain?"

"Because you won't." Train answered just before he stands up and turns around, his back facing Sinon and Sephiria. "—Once this is all over, and you get to log out. Do not open the door for anyone, which includes your family and friends. Just wait till both Asuna and I come." Train explained as Sinon looked at him and Sephiria who smiles at her. "Our avatars are different in this game than any. So I suggest you wait until both of us arrive." He said before he notices sand kicks up in the wind a distance away. "I'll end this tournament while you gave your address to Asuna. Alright?" He asked.

"Okay…" Sinon said as Train looks up ahead before he disappears instantly, leaving both her and Sephiria. "Your name is Asuna?"

"Yes."

"Train…Isn't his name, right? It is Izayoi. Am I right? I got to find out from our previous match before this."

"Oh. That explains it." Sephiria looked on in realisation before she sent a smile her way.

"Will you really come for me, Asuna?"

"Yes. I doubt we wouldn't. You heard him after all."

"…Alright. I believe you and Izayoi-kun…" Sinon said before she motioned Sephiria to lend her ear and she proceeded to tell her real name and address.

After a brief moment, Sinon pulls away with a weak smile as she sees her HP had already diminished. It was a miracle she thought that she would be able to last longer to tell Sephiria about her address. Looking at Sephiria weakly as she sees her visions beginning to deteriorate, she spoke up lastly.

"…I'll be waiting." Sinon mutters before her eyes closes and she slumped back. A red marker which says, DEAD surfaces above her body.

A frown appears over Sephiria's face as she looks over at Sinon before setting her gently on the ground. As she stood up, she turns her attention towards the cloud of smoke rising up over the distance. Multiple clouds of smoke begin to rise as it nears the bridge leading to Lost City. Sephiria glances at the buggy behind her before glancing up ahead. Holding her hand over the hilt of her sword—she ran.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _That is all for this chapter, ladies and gentlemen._

 _And I feel incredibly great to say that this chapter had not been updated late as usual with the previous chapters so far._

 _Anyway, leave a Review below and tell me what you think about the chapter. I hope there are minimal errors and the chapter is not so confusing to you all. But I am sad to say that Creed's character is slightly OCC to me? I hope it's not because I pictured him to be obsessive over Train for the remainder of the Black Cat series since he can relate to him and he respects him where he doesn't respect others._

 _So, that is all I have to say, leave a Favorite and Follow this story if you will. It will make me happy overall to know that people are still reading this. Although you are all so busy but for those who is reading, I thank you very much._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter in the meantime, alright? I will see you later!_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	14. Chapter 14: A Bullet, Anew

Hello, everyone. How are you? As always I came with another update today. I hope you wouldn't mind that it is a bit late compare to the previous one.

Nevertheless I sincerely wish you enjoy reading!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 14: A Bullet, Anew

"Mama…" Yui mutters as she sees her mother running across the Desert Area towards where her father was. Her focus was then motioned towards the other screen next to the screen broadcasting it. "Papa…" Yui looked upon her father fighting against Creed who wields—nothing but a hilt of a sword.

"How can he fight with only a hilt?" Silica asked the direct question that went through everyone's mind. All of them were focused on the fact that Creed was fighting Train by deflecting and attacking with just a simple hilt of a sword. However every time Creed makes an attack or block, there was an _invisible_ force that they could see.

"I don't know. But there's something weird happening over there." Klein answered with a grim look. "Am I paranoid or didn't he carry a single sword before this? That sword broke, right?" He voices out the question as he looks over everyone.

"Yes, it broke. But I don't understand." Leafa shakes her head at the end of her sentence.

"Leafa-san?" Silica asked.

"There's no such thing as a sword that is _invisible._ " Leafa protested. "That doesn't make any sense why that kind of sword even existed!" She exclaimed as she sees Creed attacking ferociously against Train by swinging his invisible blade and causing destruction in his wake everywhere he goes. "I don't understand…" She finishes with a concern tone at the end.

"I understand how you're feeling right now, Leafa-san." Silica claimed as Leafa looks at her. "We all are feeling it." She said as she grasped her wrist. "Even if we only sitting here without helping and the only thing we can do is watch, we're supporting too. We're supporting both Izayoi-san and Asuna-san on our side." She explained with a determined look as Leafa stared at her.

After a brief moment, Leafa tended to turn her head towards the screen, watching in surprise as Train easily shot Creed with a few bullets after distracting him long enough by evading and blocking.

"You can do it, Papa!" Yui exclaimed tightening her fist with a determined face as she stood on the desk in front of Leafa and Silica. _"I know I can't do anything at this moment and I can't reach over to both Mama and Papa to help. But the least I can do right now…"_ Yui consciously thought. "Go beat him up, Papa!" Her supporting cry causes Leafa and Silica with smiles.

"Yeah! Don't lose yourself against that wimp!" Klein shouted over up front as Leafa and Silica looked at him in surprise before they smiled and both turned towards the screen, watching Train managing to deflect the onslaught of slashes from Creed and lands a shot directly through his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm weak now? It looks like you're the one who's weak, Creed." Train casually said as he landed on one road of the junction whilst Creed landed across from him. "Even for someone who's got an invisible sword, you're not doing very well."

"No. I do think I am doing quite well." Creed offered a small grin before motioning his free hand towards Hades. "I have to ask; for how long will you keep on wasting your bullets? Do you have enough to last? Do you have enough to kill me?"

At this, Train frown as his eyes stared hard at Creed.

" _So, he knows…"_ He thought, knowing he has somewhat limited bullets since he had used all of them from the beginning of participating BoB. _"…I've got two left in the chamber…"_ He said in thought glancing down at Hades before looking at Creed. "How much HP does he have left?" He asked himself as the question constantly repeated on his mind throughout their battle.

"Don't worry, Train. I've got a lot in myself to make this battle interesting. In fact, it is better if you alter your VIT stats before a tournament such as BoB, since it would no doubt contribute majorly to a victory. Aside from having rare armor that heightens your defense, it is better to ensure you have a lot of HP, am I right?" Creed asked drawing a smile on his face. "Anyway, we shouldn't waste our time. We aren't even halfway through with the battle." He said as he moves his Imagine Blade around in waiting.

"You really are getting irritatingly annoying to me." Train casually said before he disappears and so is Creed.

Suddenly, the two of them met at _everywhere,_ exchanging blows whenever they can. Buildings that acted as the background and theme of the map were nothing but an object that was easily destroyed amidst their fighting. Outside of the city, there were flashes of light zipping around the Lost City as the two battled ferociously.

"…"

Standing near the rim of the city, Sephiria sees the destruction laid upon her. Scorch marks were visible where the automobile cars exploded on their parking spot while cinderblocks and bricks formed into a pile nearby the buildings across the streets as large sword marks littered every building and partially destroyed the structural parts of the buildings. Shattered glasses scattered everywhere throughout the street, which caused by the heavy damages sustained by the destroyed buildings. "Did the two of them cause this…?" She asked under her breath as she did not expect the trail of destruction that was left by both combatants.

All of a sudden, a massive impacting sound causes Sephiria to perk up.

The blonde looked up, only to see the tallest skyscraper in Lost City, fall. Her eyes widened with shock before her grip tightens around the hilt of Christ. "Izayoi-kun…" Sephiria muttered as she pursued her lips and retained her composure before she started sprinting forward—towards the falling skyscraper. _"I can't be too late—"_ She reminded herself, picking up her pace and fully uses her speed to shorten the travelling distance.

As the blonde passes over streets and junctions along the way, she kept a watchful eye as the skyscraper that kept falling was coming closer in her view.

Suddenly, Sephiria stops in her tracks while the skyscraper connected to the ground, unleashing a violent torrent of wind and debris over the entire city. Sephiria squints her eyes and raises her arm up to her temple. A moment passes, the torrent of wind calms down and the blonde could see Train standing in front of her while Creed stood across. The area around them had been reduced to crumbles.

"Would you look at that? The last witch came after all. I thought you were supposed to beat me before she would undoubtedly arrive to help you, Train. Is it not?"

"…I didn't say that." Train answered him before he steals a glance behind.

"You know…This just give me something." Creed voiced out. "—If you kept getting stronger when I struck down each one of the witches previously…Yet, If I kill the last one…wouldn't that make you a whole lot stronger, Train?" Creed asked with a smile which easily forms into a wide grin. Before long, Creed dashes towards Sephiria.

All of a sudden Creed stops before raising his hilt to block against both Hades and Christ at the same time.

" _What?"_ Creed thought in surprise at both Train and Sephiria clashing against him. A frown replaces his smile as he looked at both his opponents before he was easily pushed back by their combination of strength. Though pushed roughly, Creed landed on the road gently. He then looked up at Train standing side by side Sephiria. Hades and Christ stood next to each other.

"I don't understand…I thought you would be finishing him soon." Sephiria quietly spoke to Train.

"Apparently I thought of that too. Unfortunately, he has a lot of HP."

"How much HP does he have?"

"I don't how much HP he has left throughout our battle. Apparently, he contributed major in his VIT. So, I have no doubt he has a lot of by now. I managed to connect a few bullets on him, but I'm running out of them." Train said to Sephiria.

"Why haven't you land a melee hit? You did it with Sterben, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But he's slick enough to get away before I could get him. Other than that, he would use the buildings around to his advantage."

"…There's no other choice then than to deal with him, together?" Train glances at Sephiria who cracks a tiny smile.

A smile appears over his lips as Train looks at Creed.

"You know I haven't been completely honest with you. I didn't give it my all. I intended to let you join in before this all ends." Train whispered to Sephiria who was surprised at his answer before smiling altogether.

"What are you two talking about?" Creed asked with a deep frown as he observed both of their interaction and he did not appreciate the blonde to be talking to the brunette and bringing a slight smile to his face.

"…This all ends now, Creed." Train stated causing Creed to raise an eyebrow before his eyes widens at Train suddenly appearing in front of him and manages to land a sideway slash across his chest, propelling him backwards.

Watching him flying through the wind, Train raises Hades, aimed and shoots the leftovers bullets towards him.

"Train!" Creed shouted in slight anger as he raises his Imagine Blade and deflects one of the bullets before the other connects through his left shoulder. Gritting his teeth at the pain and betrayal he felt, Creed crashes through the road, dragging his body against the concrete. After a moment, Creed stands up amidst the rubbles and look up, only to feel multiple thrust strikes from Christ and meeting Sephiria's eyes, bringing the blood within him boiling. "You, witch!"

"This will end quickly. We don't have time to be messing with you, Creed." Sephiria strictly said, striking with every strike she finally let on him before leaping back when she noticed a cut across the top of her shoulder.

"Watch your mouth, filthy witch! You don't get to say anything! You don't even deserve to even stand next to Train!" Creed roared just before appearing in front of the surprised Sephiria who was in mid-air. Swinging his hilt sideways to cut her in half, Creed only watched as Hades came to view and blocked his invisible blade. "Train! Why?!"

"…She's very much important to me than you are to me, Creed. In fact, you don't hold a value to me." Train retorted as Creed's eyes widen before his grip on his sword hilt tightens.

"Train!" Sparks flew everywhere from their confrontation as Creed held his Imagine Blade against Hades. Both weapons holding an amount of durability as both combatants stared hard at each other. Suddenly, Creed breaks apart before swinging Imagine Blade to slash at Train at—every direction.

"… _They're fast."_ Sephiria thought in surprise, watching as Creed slashes in every direction in an attempt to hit Train who was blocking every single attack. From where she stood, Sephiria could see the fast-paced exchanges between the two, which was mind boggling for her to see.

Suddenly, Sephiria sees both combatant breaks apart and landed across them within a distance.

" _How much HP does he have left…? He can't possibly have that much HP…"_ Sephiria thought looking up at Creed who was piercing his gaze towards Train. _"With all the hits he's gotten from Izayoi-kun previously and now, including the ones I've landed…Exactly, how can he still stand?"_ She asked herself as she walks to stand next to Train.

"Why do you decide upon yourself to torment me so, Train! We're supposed to address to the world and show them the power we both held! Let them fear us!" Creed explained to Train swinging his free arm.

"That's not for me, Creed. That's not for me at all. As I said, I'm not your partner nor will I ever be. As it stands, we're not business partners anymore. Have you not realized it yet by now?" Train questioned whilst keeping his gaze at Creed who only frowns.

"…So were you just pretending? Pretending to be the Train people fear you? Pretending to be the Train just so...you can throw it away soon after?!"

"Why are you so interested on conquering the virtual world, Creed? You won't have the power to nor will you have. You're no Game Master."

"…True. I cannot deny that fact. But would it be so terrible to show everyone that we're not _things_ to be controlled? I believe we can show them, show everyone! That we have the right to do as we want, Train!" Creed exclaimed before he paused. Then he continues. "…Do you know what I hate most? What I hate most are useless individuals. However... there are too many such people on this planet and I cannot bear to think that we share the same air! That's why some house-cleaning is in order. To get rid of the worthless. I will only allow those superior individuals who serve me to remain...! That is my ideal world, 'Eden!' As a god I will forever dominate it from above...!" Creed said nonsensically as both Train and Sephiria glances at each other before focusing on their opponent. "—That is why I want you by my side, Train to rule the world with me!"

"…I'd rather oppose against you rather than with you. There are no such things as Eden, Creed. There's no ideal world than we can change to fit our beliefs."

"—So that is your decision." Creed stated. "That is your decision after you come so far? –I understand, Train." Creed nodded his head in understanding before his gaze pierces his. "I see there is no hope for you to change your mind. I initially hope for you to stay as you are. A ruthless killer above all. But it seems you have paved another path that you're already walking to and thus have diverged up until this point. –So the _final curtains have unveiled_ and we seemed to stand at oppose sides." Creed looks up at the night sky and breathed in deeply before exhaling the air. "There is no use to oppose your decision, Train. Though this time, fighting will be the factor to determine this. Am I right?" Creed claimed smiling whilst Train and Sephiria stared at him for a brief moment.

Then, the three of them disappears.

-Metal clashes with metal as Creed faces off against Train before he disappears and Sephiria replaces his place.

Gripping onto Christ, Sephiria slashes at Creed who keeps deflecting her attacks. Then instantly Sephiria changes her movement and started thrusting Christ in every direction around Creed.

"Do you think you're even strong enough to fight me on the same level, _witch?_ You're nothing but nuisance." Creed said with a frustrated frown. "I much prefer fighting against Train than you."

"That goes without saying, you're underestimating me?" Sephiria asked narrowing her eyes. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent least a woman." At the end of her sentence, Sephiria spins her body before thrusting Christ once again—faster than before.

"Huh?!" Creed held a surprised look as he deflects a few thrusts from the blonde before a few connects followed by the rest. "How?!" Finishing his sentence, Creed immediately was propelled backwards by a final thrust strike. As Creed travels through the wind, he was unaware of a single blue light appearing behind him. "...?" Creed glances behind just in time to see the said light and he grins.

-With a single cutting motion over Creed, Train appeared in front of him whilst wielding a blue light saber in his right hand.

Dragging his heels into the road before turning them did Train looked at Creed falls to the ground a distance away. A moment passed as Train watches Creed laid on the ground.

"Is he…?" Sephiria asked as she came into view and stood beside Train. "…I've given all I had." She admitted as she turns to the brunette and looks at the light blue saber before looking at Creed.

"…He's not yet defeated." Train said breaking the silence as Sephiria turns to him in surprise. Then the blonde looked across to see Creed standing up. A huge red cut could be visibly seen on his right waist. "He dodged it at the last second. –We're going to finish it now. I don't think we have time to waste." He said deactivating his light saber and pocketing it before unsheathing Hades.

"Yes, we don't have the luxury to waste any time. Sinon needs our help." Sephiria nodded her head, agreeing with her husband. "There must be some way we can finish it one go—" Sephiria was cut off as she recounted something and with wide eyes, realises.

"I assume you have something in mind?" Sephiria looks at Train and her eyes gazes at the single glowing cartridge in between his fingers.

"What is that?"

"An orichalcum bullet."

"What does it do?"

"I think we're about to find out. Anyway, you have something in mind?" At this, Sephiria nods.

"Yes. I have something." She smiles in unison with Train. "I'm certain this can beat him in one blow."

"Alright." Train said breaking Hades into half, injecting the old cartridges and inserting the orichalcum bullet. Raising Hades above his chest, Train looks at his reflection over Hades. As he looked up, his eyes widen at the appearance of Creed passing him before a cry alerted him. Turning his head around, Train's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Creed!" Shouting, Train swings Hades in an arc to hit upon Creed who disappears in time while Sephiria fell forward on her knees, clutching her stomach. Train looks down at the blonde who glances up at him. Turning around, the brunette disappears.

"Izayoi-kun…" Sephiria utters as she glances down at her remaining HP and look ahead.

—Amidst the empty street, flashes started appearing all throughout the lane of the street. Sounds of metal clashing against metal can be heard clearly around the street as it followed every streak of flashes.

"Creed!"

Immediately, both combatants could be seen standing over the centre of the street.

"That's it, Train! This is what I've been waiting for! You don't have to worry anything about that witch anymore! This is between the two of us!" Creed explained grinning as he sees the dangerous glint seen within the pair of narrowed yellow slit eyes, piercing his gaze.

"You've gone over the line this time." Train claimed glaring over his Creed's grin.

"This is why I have to do what I have—" Creed was cut off as a single cutting motion appears and he looks Train standing still with Hades in hand albeit in a striking motion. He then glances down at himself, seeing himself was split into half from his bottom half. Shocked beyond words, Creed was speechless for the first time before he was brought into reality and—was sent into the air.

Ignoring a spare of a glance towards his way, Train turns to Sephiria and he walks towards her before stopping to kneel down next to her.

"I'm alright." Sephiria assured the brunette with a smile. "This isn't SAO. So I'll be fine." She said before her head lulled into Train's chest. "So, are we done? It's over, right? Wait, I forgot. We're all that's left." She spares a glance up at Train. "We have to—"

"Yeah, I know. There could only be one winner."

"Then I'll be the one. —I mean, I already lost a lot of HP. So, I guess you'll be the winner, Izayoi-kun." Sephiria smiled before she releases her grip on Christ and pulls out her handgun from its sheath. "It'll be quick, right?" She briefly claimed. Smiling in reassurance at Train, she pointed the firearm at herself. Just as she grasp the trigger to pull—

"—This isn't over yet! It isn't over until it's truly over!"

At the loud shout of defiance, Sephiria pulls away the firearm as she and Train look up.

"What?" Train muttered as he and Sephiria watches the living Creed falling down through the skies.

"How can he still be alive after that…" Sephiria questioned.

"I don't know but this has to end one way or another."

"I'm not gonna die until I have something of yours, Train! That witch will never influence you again, and so are the others! This is my parting gift for you!" Creed cried out with a grin as he approaches towards the ground while he grips upon his Imagine Blade close to his side. When Creed approaches the couple, he immediately pulls his blade and thrust it forward. "I'm taking you with me, witch!"

"You're not taking her anywhere, Creed." Train said as he raises Hades to aim before shooting forth.

"We're not gonna lose to you in any way." Sephiria claimed before tossing an object towards Creed.

"That is not for you to say, witch! Who gives you the right to interfere with our—?!" Creed was cut off instantly as he watched in shock at the shattered pieces of Imagine Blade flying passing him when a glowing bullet connected with it. "What?!" He asked before he glances down at the object apparent in front of him. "This is—!"

"Everyone has a right to do something, whether they want to or not is the question. As far as I know, I have that exact right." Sephiria claimed strictly as she aimed her handgun with her right hand before a hand laid upon her left shoulder and another hand grasped hers. Glancing at her husband, a smile appears over her features before Sephiria focuses her attention. The single Bullet Circle moving up and and down before focusing straight onto her target. "But whatever you might think, you should also know—we only came here to bring bad luck." Sephiria finishes strongly before she along with Train—pulled the trigger, letting out a powerful shot noise.

"—No!" Creed cried out, pulling back his hilt which was only the remaining piece of his Imagine Blade to strike at the object in front of him. However the object—turning out to be a grenade was struck by the bullet directly through the centre.

Suddenly, the whole area was enveloped by white—before everything exploded.

* * *

 **Third Bullet of Bullets**

 **WINNER**

 **Asuna|Izayoi**

"Yay! They won! Mama and Papa won!" Yui cried out in absolute happiness and joy. She along with Leafa, Silica and Klein cheered at the winners displayed within the hologram screen in front of them.

"Who would've thought they went out like that? That's awesome!" Klein complimented.

Meanwhile in GGO, everyone in SBC Glocken City was cheering loudly at the winners and celebrating.

"They really went out in a bang! I like it!"

"She and Black Cat are one heck of a pair! They totally pulverised that dude!"

"Though Black Cat could have finished it himself but watching them teaming up is more exhilarating to watch!"

"Yeah! I totally agree on that one!"

"Is that Black Cat's girlfriend?" One female player asked in curiosity while she looked up at the winners display at the huge hologram screen right beside a building. "I sure hope not…" Then the male player standing next to her, gawked at her. "However they seemed so close…"

"Why are you so curious about that at a time like this? And is that all you're asking?!"

"Why?" The female player asked in slight confusion, not understanding his question.

"Oh boy…" The male player shakes his head in slight depression.

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Toritsu Central Hospital**

Fluttering her eyes open, Asuna takes a look at the white ceiling of the room before she slowly sits up. Then, a hand came pressing on her back and helped her to sit up completely.

"Asuna-sama, are you alright to move?" A question was directed towards her as Asuna looks up at Leticia looking at her at her right side and was the one who helped her sit up.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright." Asuna answered before pulling off the Amusphere. Just as she put the Amusphere on the side table, she registered everything that happened in GGO. Realisation came upon her eyes as Asuna recounted the conversation between her and Sinon before.

"Asuna-sama?" Leticia asked staring at Asuna in confusion and worry.

"You don't have to worry, Leticia."

At the voice, Leticia turned followed by Asuna. Both women looked at Izayoi already pulling off the electrodes off of his chest before putting on his black boots and then standing up from his hospital bed. Grabbing the folded red zipped vest on top of the side table on the left side of his hospital bed, the blonde attempted to wear it. As he did, he looks at Leticia.

"Leticia, can you go get Asuna's clothes? She needs it right now." Izayoi relayed as Leticia looked at him and nodded without question before leaving the room to retrieve the clothes for Asuna. As Leticia left the room, it leaves both Izayoi and Asuna inside the room.

"Izayoi-kun?" Asuna called out to the blonde who had done zipping up the vest collar before giving his attention towards her. "We can make it in time—right?" She asked looking up at him hopeful but with determination.

"—Who says we can't make it?" At this, Asuna smiles and nods before she watches her husband pulling off the electrodes from her right arm and the top of her chest. The blonde then stops and looks at her. "We can make it. We'll make sure of it, alright?" The blonde smirked as Asuna stares at him before nodding.

"Yes!"

"I've got Asuna-sama's clothes, Izayoi-sama." Leticia appeared through the door as she held a handful of folded clothes.

Turning to Asuna who looked at Leticia before looking at him, the blonde nods.

"Go." At this, Asuna hastily pull of the remaining electrodes before standing up from the hospital bed, wore her shoes and walks towards Leticia, taking her folded clothes before she was escorted out the room by Leticia who followed her.

As they left, Izayoi stands up and looks out the side windows. Rubbing his knuckles, the blonde cracked them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Asada's Residence…

After gotten up from the bed, Shino wore her glasses before she cautiously looks around her room. After that, she went to switch on the lights of the dimmed room. Then she cautiously walks towards her zip wardrobe, grabbing onto the zip before immediately pulling it down, revealing her clothes hanging on the hangers and nothing besides it.

Ducking her head beneath her bed, Shino looks around the empty space before continuing her search in the bathroom. Switching on the lights of the bathroom, Shino peeks out her head, looking around before sighing.

"I feel so stupid." Shino said withdrawing back from the bathroom to rest her back against the kitchen top and slowly brings down her body to the ground.

 _Ding Dong—Ding Dong_

"Huh?!" Shino looks at her apartment door in surprise before staring at it for a while, contemplating to open it or not.

"Asada-san, are you there?" Shinkawa's voice could be heard at the other side of the door as Shino looks at the door with surprise. "Asada-san, it's me." A relief smile appeared on her face as Shino stood up before walking towards the door.

"Shinkawa-kun—" But just before Shino's hand went to grab onto the handle of the door, she stopped. Immediately, Shino recalled Izayoi's words mere moments ago. Just as she thought about it, Shino steals a few glances at the door, knowing Shinkawa was standing at the other side. "—But…He's someone I can trust." Shino said to herself, trying to wash away the bad feeling she felt as she contemplated herself to allow her friend to come inside.

"Asada-san?"

"…Y-Yeah. W-Wait a minute." Shino answered.

"I really wanted to congratulate you, so I brought this." Shino looks over the hole through the door to see Shinkawa lifting a small box.

"But I didn't win."

"I thought it would be good enough that I'd bring you this since it would cheer you up at least." Shinkawa smiles meekly as Shino looks at him for a moment—before opening the door.

"I'm sorry you didn't win BoB, Asada-san." Shinkawa apologises as he sat on the soft pillow on the floor while Shino sat on the edge of her bed. A small table was set nearby as the small box stood on top. "But you still achieved the top 5. Isn't that great?"

"Thank you, Shinkawa-kun."

"You must be using all your strength to achieve that ranking."

"I was. But I wasn't strong enough." Asada shakes her head as she spoke while Shinkawa smiles before he looks down and begin thinking.

"Um…Asada-san!" Shinkawa lifted up his head towards Shino. "You told me to wait, didn't you?"

"Shinkawa-kun?"

"You told me that if I waited, you'd be mine someday, right?" Shinkawa asked which surprises Shino. "So…So I…" Shinkawa leaned up his head.

"Wh-What's gotten into you?" Shino asked as she watches Shinkawa raises his arms and looks at them.

"I'll stay with you forever. You don't have to rely on him. I'll protect you forever, okay?" Shinkawa slowly stands up and creepily smiles down at Shino who had her eyes focused on him.

Suddenly, Shinkawa spread opened his arms and hugged Shino.

"Shinkawa-kun!" Shino struggled to get off of his hold.

"Asada-san, I love you. I love you, my Asada-san. My Sinon!" Shinkawa said next to her ear.

"S-Stop it!" Shino pushes Shinkawa to the floor as the small box dropped harshly and was crooked at the side.

"Stop, Asada-san…Don't you betray me, too." Shinkawa said as he slowly rises from the floor and walk towards Shino who slowly moves backwards to the wall.

"Shinkawa-kun?" Shino asked before watching Shinkawa extracted something from his pocket. Shino sees a syringe in his hand and she steps backwards but stopped as Shinkawa hold the syringe firmly on her side. "Shinkawa-kun…"

"Don't move. If this stuff in this syringe gets inside you, your muscles stop working, and your heart and lungs stop."

" _Syringe?"_ Shino thought before piecing everything together, starting with Kirito telling her that the deaths caused by Death Gun's partner was a lethal drug before ending it with Shinkawa telling her his situation of learning medicine. "Then you're…you're the other Death Gun?"

"Wow. You found out Death Gun's secret, didn't you? That's right. I'm one of Death Gun's hands." Shinkawa smirked as Shino looked at him speechless. "But until the last BoB, I was controlling Sterben. But today, I wanted to do the job in the real world. I mean, I can't let any other man touch you…Even if we are brothers."

"B-brothers?" Shino asked. "The person who was in the SAO murder guild was your brother? Red-Eyed Zaza?"

"Don't worry, I won't let you be alone." Shinkawa said as he let his free hand roam underneath the hem of Shino's shirt.

"There's…There's still time. You can start over! You're going to cram school, right? You want to be a doctor, right?" Shino hesitantly spoke.

"A doctor? I don't care about that anymore! My parents, the people at school…They're morons! If I could have been the strongest in GGO, that would've been enough for me. But…But that jackass Zexceed spread that lie about agility types being the strongest!" Shinkawa shouted as his arm holding the syringe trembled, causing Shino to flinch. "GGO was everything to me. I sacrificed everything in real life for it! Damn it!"

"Is that…Is that why you killed him?"

"That's right. Was there anyone better to be the sacrifice proving that Death Gun was the strongest in GGO…No, in all of VRMMOs? I'm done with this stupid reality. Come on, Asada-san…Let's go to the next one." Shinkawa leaned forward as he smirked.

"Sh-Shinkawa-kun…" Shino closes her eyes.

"We can be reborn in a world like GGO…No, one more fantasy-like if you prefer. We can be reborn there. Be husband and wife, and live together! We can have adventures together! Have kids! I'm sure it'll be so much fun! Now, come with me, Asada-san…" Shinkawa muttered creepily as he grasped her right cheek with his left. "Asada-san, you're so pretty. So pretty. My…My Asada-san…I've always loved you. Ever since I heard about the story at school, about what happened to you!"

"Huh?!" Shino opened her eyes wide.

"I'm sure you're the only girl in Japan who's killed a real bad guy with a real gun. You're really amazing. I told you that you have real power." Shinkawa explained as he caressed her bangs before letting down his free hand. "That's why I chose a Type-54 as the weapon to create Death Gun's legend. I admire you so much…I love you. I love you…More than anyone…" Shinkawa utters as Shino's pupils dim.

"N-No…" Shino watches Shinkawa laughing creepily which reminded her of the man she killed.

Then, Shino closes her eyes.

" _I don't want to see anything anymore. I don't want to feel anymore. I'm sure this isn't reality."_ Shino thought before an image of Train appeared in her mind. _"Izayoi…You saved me once before from…my fear. You also came saving me then…"_ Shino recalled back to how Train with Sephiria saved her from Creed. But then, Shino came to a realisation. _"—If they come here, they wouldn't…No…"_

Then Shino was reminded of the words Train had spoken to her during their match together.

" _...Strength. I-I do have that strength. A-And I want to use it…I want to use it—to protect someone I care!"_

Opening her eyes, Shino glared at Shinkawa before elbowing his cheek, pushing his hand holding the syringe before attempting to escape by wrestling with him on the bed. As she tried moving his arms away from her as far away as possible, Shino kicks Shinkawa down towards the floor. But before she could get away from her bed, Shinkawa had already hastily gotten up before he raises the syringe high in the air and thrust it towards her.

Frozen, Shino watches as the syringe was getting closer to her and by the distance between them, she didn't know how to escape without getting herself injected. As Shinkawa gotten closer and the syringe readying to pierce her stomach through her shirt, she thought about an imagery of Train within her mind again like earlier _. "Please…Izayoi—…Even for just this once…I want you to—save me again!"_ Suddenly, Shino was brought into reality by the sound of crash. It was instantaneously.

Within a second, she caught a glimpse of a streak of blonde appearing by the sliding door before she sees the blonde jumps towards her, putting his feet above the wall behind her and bounces off towards Shinkawa and swiftly kicked him in the face, pushing him towards the mirror and shattering it once he contacted.

As the blonde landed in front of her and the bed, Shino was shaken out of her thoughts by an arm grabbing onto her wrist. She immediately turns towards to see a chestnut brown haired woman looking at her with a concern but serious look.

"Are you alright, Asada-san?"

"H-How do you know—" She was immediately cut off by the woman.

"We're here for you, Asada-san." At this, Shino's eyes widen in recognition.

"Asuna?" Shino called before she glances at the blonde standing in front of them. "Then, he's…" Asuna nodded at her call before she tugs on her wrist.

"We have to move before he gets up. This is not a wide space." Asuna said as Shino nodded before she was led towards the apartment door. But before they could leave, they were stopped by a voice.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Stay away from my Asada-san!" Shinkawa screamed after he gotten up and was looking at Asada escaping through the front door. Blood started dribbling down the side of his head.

"No can do, boy. You'd think I let ya?" Shinkawa looks at Izayoi who stood in front of him, blocking his way towards Shino. "Anyway, it's a good thing we got here when we could. I don't think this is the wrong address at all."

"Y-You!" Shinkawa gripped both of his fists.

"Tell me; who sent you really? I've no doubt you're a member of Death Gun charade."

"I-I don't want to hear anything from you! Go away! Don't take my Asada-san away from me!" Shinkawa charges forward.

"Izayoi!" Shino shouted at him before she looks at Asuna to see her looking at the blonde seriously. "Asuna-san, can he—"

"He can. I trust him." Asuna answered before Shino turns back to look at Izayoi evading a blow to his head by Shinkawa. The blonde countered by a kneeing his opponent's stomach before elbowing the back, causing Shinkawa to cough out blood. Shinkawa steps back and was staggering to stand up.

"Answer me. Who sent you? Is it perhaps your brother, Red-Eyed Zaza?" Izayoi questioned before seeing Shinkawa glaring up at him, causing him to smirk. "Bingo." After that, the blonde sees Shinkawa pulling out a syringe from his pocket and his smirk turns to a frown.

A grin spread across Shinkawa's face as he charges forward with the syringe in his hand.

"You'd think you're so high and mighty when you have that? I got news for you, boy. You don't." Izayoi stated seriously before he sees the syringe and swiftly slaps Shinkawa's wrist with his right hand, causing Shinkawa to unintentionally let go of his hold over it. The syringe bounces off Shino's bed as it landed. Shinkawa turns back to look at the blonde before he stops and was sent flying back by a punch to his face courtesy of Izayoi.

When Shinkawa landed on the ground, he fell unconscious soon after.

" _H-He fell unconscious?"_ Shino asked in thought. _"Just by a punch?"_ She looks towards Izayoi who picks up the syringe and pocketed it in his pouch. "He's really strong." She muttered.

"Yeah, he is. What do you expect from an athlete?" Shino turns to Asuna smiling at her before she looks over at Izayoi who stood over Shinkawa's body and started inspecting his pockets. When the blonde did not find anything, he steps away and turns around towards Shino and Asuna.

He approaches them and smiles at Shino.

"Hey. Sorry we're late, eh?" Izayoi claimed pocketing his hands. Asuna nodded along.

"Yes, we're sorry, Asada-san. We didn't know relatively well about this neighbourhood. If we did, we would have arrived much sooner." Asuna apologises as Shino looks at both of them before cracking a smile. "Are you alright, Izayoi-kun?" Asuna asked as she looks over Izayoi who pulls out his hands and shows her that his hands were unscathed.

"Nope. As if they get broken." The blonde retorted as Asuna pointedly look at him.

"It can happen."

"Well, it never did." The blonde answered smiling before he turns to Shino who glances over at Shinkawa's unconscious body. "Don't worry, he's gonna be alright. He got knocked off, that's all." He said casually as Shino looked at him and nods briefly.

Then, Shino exhaled a deep breath before smiling at both Izayoi and Asuna.

"Anyway, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Shino-san. It's good that you weren't hurt by the time we got here." Asuna said as Shino smiles at her before tears registered herself at the corner of her eyes. Asuna looked at Izayoi who motioned her. "…It's alright now, Asada-san." Asuna comforted as she hugs Shino by the shoulder as she silently cries.

* * *

 **Several days later…**

"Don't call me here and keep me waiting." Shino said sitting over the ledge of the small garden behind her as she looks over at Endou and her friends arriving. Shino stands up as one of Endou's friends smiles.

"Asada-san, you've been a little cocky lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah, it's a bit much, isn't it?"

"It's fine. We're friends. But of course, if we're in trouble, you'll help us, right? For now, 20, 000 yen would be enough. Lend it to me." Endou said before watching Shino removing her glasses.

"I told you before. I'm not lending you any money."

"I seriously did get it from my brother today."

"Do what you want." Shino said as Endou pulled a model gun from her bag and pointed it at Shino who freezes at the gun before she calms down.

"He told me to make sure I never pointed it at anyone…But you're fine, aren't you? You're used to it. Now cry. Kneel and apologize!" Endou said before pulling the trigger but the bullet did not come out. "Wh-What's with this thing?" She asked as her friends look at her trying to know why the model gun did not work.

Suddenly, Shino comes forward, grasping Endou's wrist hard and successfully take the model gun away from her hands. Shino then looks down at the gun.

"A Government 1911, huh? Your brother has good taste. Not my preference. Most guns require you to take the safety off first." Shino said switching the safety off, surprising Endou's friends before she pointed the gun at a can standing on top of a bucket. She took a deep breath before she shoot the plastic bullet over the can, knocking it off the bucket. She lets down the gun with a sigh before turning to Endou.

"C-Crap…"

"It's dangerous to point it at anyone." Shino reminded before she switched on the safety of the gun and gives it to Endou by grabbing her hand and putting the model inside. "Here you go." Shino said before retreating back, taking her school bag and walks away while Endou fell on her knees, shocked.

"Are you alright?"

"Endou?" Endou's friends asked as they looked over Endou's shaken state.

"Bye." Shino bid towards them as she left while the three watches her leave. When Shino was out of sight, Shino put her hand over the school building wall and breathed in deep. "…This is my first step." She said before pulling away her hand and proceeded to walk away.

Just as Shino nears the school entrance, she was astounded to look at the many students gathering over at the school gates. She watches as one of her classmates notices her and walked towards her.

"Asada-san! You won't believe who is here!" She said to Shino who looks at her in slight confusion before she looks at the blonde head poking out from the many students gathered around.

Her eyes widens as she watches Izayoi smiling at the students while he autographed the students' books. But when the blonde succeeded on autographing all of them, he looks forward to lay his eyes against Shino's, surprising her.

"Excuse me." Izayoi excused everyone before he walks away and opting to walk towards Shino.

Shino's classmate gasped at the blonde approaching her.

"What a nice day, right? Shino?" Izayoi smiled amusingly at Shino who looks at him, reminded of his features as Train which causes her to smile and slightly blush.

"Yes. It's a nice day, Izayoi."

"Anyway, someone's here to pick you up. I decided to tag along since he said it would be awkward." The blonde explained as Shino looked at him. "He's over at the gates." He said pointing his thumb as Shino followed his direction and looks upon the motorcycle parked over outside the school gates. "Let's go." He gestured as Shino nodded briefly and she follows the blonde outside the gates.

When she gotten outside, she noticed the slick black sports car parked in front of the black motorcycle where a bundle of black hair leaned against the seat of the motorcycle. She witnessed as the black haired looks over her way and she was then reminded of Kirito.

"…Kirito?" Shino asked as Kazuto smiles at her for remembering.

Kazuto steps away from his motorcycle and stands in front of Shino and Izayoi.

"It's good to see you, Sinon." Kazuto greeted as Shino looked at him before she watches Izayoi patting his back and walks away towards the slick sports car.

"Take care of her, Kazuto. I don't want to hear any incidents along the way. Wouldn't that be unfortunate for Rika to hear?" Izayoi asked teasingly as Kazuto sighed.

"Yes, I know."

"Asada-san! Hello!" Shino looked over at the sports car to see Asuna standing over the side of the car and waving at her with a contagious smile.

"Hello, Asuna-san." Shino greeted back.

"I hope you aren't surprised by Kazuto-san's appearance in real-life." Asuna claimed as Kazuto freezes, causing Shino to lightly smile.

"I was…hoping he had long hair." Shino stated causing Izayoi to bark laugher and Asuna to laugh under her hand while Kazuto looked at her with shock. "But it is his GGO avatar, after all." She slightly stifles a laugh at Kazuto's face. "Anyway, where do we go from here?" She asked.

"Kazuto-san will take you. We'll follow you." Asuna explained as Shino nodded and watched Asuna climbed in the sports car followed by Izayoi.

"Hop on, Sinon." Kazuto said as he climbed on his motorcycle and gives her a helmet while he held onto his. Shino accepts the helmet and put it on while he wore his. When Shino climbed on, Kazuto revved his motorcycle.

Shino wrapped her arms around Kazuto's waist and watches Izayoi stretches his arm through the driver's window and raises his thumb.

At this, Kazuto revved his motorcycle and begins moving forward, passing the sports car that followed it afterwards.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Ginza**

"Is this where we're supposed to go?"

"We have to walk from here." Kazuto claimed as he climbed off his motorcycle while Shino looked around the parking lot in between the buildings. She then spotted the slick black sports car parked at the rear of the parking lot across from a row of cars.

"Huh?" Shino looked at Asuna opening the rear passenger door and was talking incoherently about something. Not a moment passes by, that a young black haired girl climbs off the car. At the appearance of the girl, Shino's expression was that of surprise.

From there, she continues watching Asuna held the girl's hand and closes the rear door of the car. Then Izayoi appeared in her sight and looked at the girl—before spreading out his arms towards her as he knelt down. The said girl tiredly went to his arms and linked her arms around his neck before she was lifted up. As the blonde stood up, he started walking towards Shino's direction followed by Asuna next to him.

As the couple arrived near Shino, Kazuto spoke up behind her.

"Let's go. I'll lead the way." With that, Shino follows next to Kazuto while Izayoi and Asuna followed behind them. As she walked, Shino steals a few glances behind to watch Asuna smiling at the black girl currently sleeping on Izayoi's left shoulder.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Currently inside the elevator, Kazuto, Shino, Asuna, Yui and Izayoi stood waiting as the elevator moves upwards. Kazuto stood near the set of button, Shino stood at the middle whilst Asuna, Yui and Izayoi stood across Kazuto.

"Have you had enough sleep, Yui-chan?" Asuna asked smiling down at Yui who brushes her eyes cutely.

"I…I think so, Mama. But I feel a little bit tired…"

"You know, you can't stay awake all the time during the daytime. You have to rest once in a while."

"Okay, Mama." Yui nodded obediently before shaking her head to shake off the drowsiness she is feeling. Then Yui looks up at Izayoi. "Papa, where are we going again?"

"A café."

"Will there be any milk?"

"If you want, I can ask."

"Good. I like milk. They're sweet and delicious." Yui smiled cutely as Izayoi pats her head. "Obaa-san said I should drink a lot of milk since it's healthy for you."

"Yes, it'll make you grow. But you shouldn't drink milk on an empty stomach. You have to eat first."

"Alright, Papa!" The others including Asuna looked down at Yui with smiles as she answered.

"But I don't think it counts as healthy to eat desert right away. Is it?"Asuna commented as she glances at her husband. "And I don't think eating desert would be a fulfilling course of meal."

"She'd already had breakfast. It doesn't hurt to eat desert after."

"She had her breakfast at the same time as us. That is before we went to school, Izayoi-kun. After that, we ate during recess."

"As I said, it doesn't hurt to eat desert once in a while. It can be a fulfilling meal if you make it ought to be." Izayoi replied. "Anyway, she won't eat a lot of deserts. Typically there are small deserts that are on small plates which are simultaneously, costly."

"You can't say that, Izayoi-kun." Asuna looked at him pointedly while the blonde raises his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Why? That fact is true right? The deserts here are not at all below the category of 'cheap.' With that said, Yui won't eat a lot of deserts today, so you don't have to worry."

"Papa's right, Mama. I will not eat a lot of deserts." Yui spoke as Asuna looks at her. "…But can I eat two plates, Mama? I promised I won't eat more." She added emphasizing by raising two fingers. "I just want to eat different types of deserts I never tried before." Yui reasoned.

Upon hearing her reasoning, Asuna cannot help but smile.

"Alright, Yui-chan. Since we didn't eat desert for a while now, it wouldn't hurt to try something new in this café." Yui nodded whilst smiling at her mother.

As Shino smiles at Yui with the rest, she was plagued by a confusing feeling by the sweet innocent girl who had called both Izayoi and Asuna, her 'parents.' She remembered mere moments ago when she first saw Yui climbing off the black sports car with Asuna and Izayoi. They along with her were led by Kazuto towards the café via elevator. For the entirety of the trip towards said elevator, she did not question the relationship between both adults and Yui since she did not want to be as somewhat rude to ask such a question at that period of time. As Shino was thinking to herself about this topic, she was jerked by the ringing sound of the elevator and the elevator doors open up to them.

A waiter stood by at the reception counter and greeted them with a bow before motioning his hand towards the interior café.

Izayoi took a hold of Yui's hand and walks out the elevator followed by Asuna, Shino and lastly, Kazuto. They were then led inside by the said waiter greeting them and was led to the table right beside a window, where Kikuoka stood and greeted their presences.

"It's good to see all of you." Kikuoka greeted them with a bow. "I see you've brought your daughter with you, Sakamaki-kun." He smiles at Izayoi and Yui who bows her head towards him.

"Hello, mister."

"Hello indeed, young lady. My name is Seijirou Kikuoka. You can call me Kikuoka-san. Please have a seat with your parents." Kikuoka gestured to the available seats in front of him. "Kirito-kun. You and your friend can sit right across." Kikuoka gestured to the seats right next to him.

"It is great to see you again, Asada Shino-san since our last meeting. I assumed you did just met Kirito-kun?" Kikuoka motioned his hand to Kazuto as reference.

"Um, yes." Shino answered. "I'm grateful that both Izayoi-kun and Asuna-san had lend their help by taking some their time to help me meet you."

"Yes, in order to explain everything that happened." Kikuoka nodded. "I hope it did not disturb you after what you've been through."

"It didn't. I was alright. Um, I have to also thank you by lending me a room in the hospital to stay momentarily." Shino bowed her head in appreciation at Kikuoka who waves his hand.

"It is nothing. We did it to ensure your safety after it recently happened. I believe the reconstruction of the damages in your apartment is already finished?"

"Yes, it has. I've went there in the morning before going to school." Shino nods as she recalled the front door and the sliding door leading to her room were broken courtesy of Izayoi who did not waste any time to break in to save her. She did not mind the blonde for what he had done and such she was grateful that he had been there when she needed him.

"That is good to hear." Kikuoka turned to the others. "Now where were we? To recap what happened, it all started…"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"But there was a big problem with killing multiple people." Kirito got a hold of his teacup.

"That's right. A partner needed to be at the target's house when the killing took place." Kikuoka stated.

" And that's when a third partner, Kanamoto, was brought in." Kirito added.

"You could say Kanamoto was an old friend of Shouichi's. In SAO, they were members of the same guild. His character name was Johnny Black. Do you remember him? Anyone of you?" Kikuoka extended the question towards Izayoi and Asuna.

"Johnny Black." Asuna muttered the name with a disturbing frown. She turns her head to Izayoi who also frowns.

"All we know is he is a poison knife user who was always paired with Zaza. They're PoH's right hand men." Izayoi explained as Asuna nodded while Yui delightfully eats the vanilla chocolate cake right next to them.

"Well, Kanamoto's house was near Pale Rider's and Garrett's, so he took them. Kyouji took Sinon. Until now, Shouichi had been doing the killings, but this time, Kyouji insisted."

"Um…" Shino voices out as Kikuoka turns to his left. "Did you hear that from Shinkawa-kun…I mean, from Kyouji-kun?"

"No, this is based on his brother's testimony. Kyouji is keeping silent." Kikuoka answered as Shino looks down with a look of understanding.

"I see…"

"By the way, about Shinkawa Shouichi. Since he was little, he's had a weak constitution. His father gave up on him early, and decided that his younger brother, Kyouji, would take over the hospital. Even so, it seems like the two of them got along well. But Shouichi got into MMORPGs. And in 2022, he became a prisoner of Sword Art Online. When Shouichi came back, Kyouji was the one person he told…About how he'd been feared as a real murderer in that world. To Kyouji, his brother seemed like a hero. Shouichi says that everything about the Death Gun plan, including the murders, was a game. That there was no difference between it and how, in SAO, they'd research their targets, ready their equipment, and carry out attacks." Kikuoka explained through the mobile pad in his hand.

"The dark side of virtual MMOs, maybe. Reality starts to seem less real." Kazuto claimed.

"As for you…What about your reality?" Kikuoka asked specifically of Kazuto's.

"It's true that there are things I left in that world. And that, because of it, there's less of me here now…I think."

"Do you ever think you want to go back?" Kikuoka asked all of a sudden.

"Don't ask that. It's in bad taste." Kazuto replied.

"But Kirito…What you just said is different than what you said earlier. You said there was no such thing as a virtual world. That wherever you are is reality. Right now, the world I'm in…This world is my only reality." Shino explained as a small smile spread. "Even if this were a virtual world, I think it would still be reality to me." She turns to Kazuto who looks down.

"I see…You're right." Kazuto answered smiling at Shino. "What Sinon just said may be the one truth of any worth in this whole thing." Kazuto finishes before being pushed by Shino.

"Don't tease me!"

"You might be right on that one, Shino." Shino looks over at Izayoi.

"Yes, you are." Asuna added smiling. "If this were to be a virtual world, it'll be reality for us. Since we are our own selves and we're living just as we wanted to. If we do differently than that, I don't think it would be different than that of a virtual world." She explained to everyone, causing Shino, Kazuto and Kikuoka to look at her in astonishment. "What?"

"You're really understanding things, Asuna." Izayoi smirked at his wife. "Though in reality, we'll have to change but the change will shape us into what we will be for the better. In virtual, we can change but it doesn't necessarily shape us better, it will change us for the worse. Action defines us of what we will be in all the things we do. There isn't any true life goals that we can achieve in virtual than the real world."

"You do speak from experience, Sakamaki-kun. As well as you do, Asuna-kun." Kikuoka smiled at the couple.

"We do tend to be observable whenever we can." Izayoi nonchalantly bragged as Asuna smiles at the blonde before she looks at Yui sitting in between them.

"But we have to admit; virtual reality brought us someone important." Asuna said mindfully looking down at the confused Yui before her gaze matches Izayoi's. She watched him smile in understanding which caused her to smile wide, grateful that he understood along her.

"What is it, Mama?" Yui asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Yui-chan. There's nothing wrong." Asuna answered before moving her view towards the empty plate in front of her daughter. "Since you already ate your desert, do you want more or are you full?" When she asked Yui started thinking for a brief moment before she looks at Asuna and nods.

"Can I have more, Mama?"

"You can."

"Can I choose one I like? I want to eat a different one."

"Alright, Yui-chan."

"Do not worry about the bill, I will pay exclusively." Kikuoka assured to Asuna who nods before she stands up along with Yui. The two of them went towards the display of deserts.

"You have a lovely family, Sakamaki-kun." Kikuoka complimented.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, that's all I know. Speaking of which, we've already investigated about the lethal drug within the syringe Kyouji-kun brought the other night. It is as Shino-san described it is."

"What is it used for exactly? If the hospital houses those kinds of drugs, what are their uses for besides killing someone?"

"Its medical uses are limited to short-term muscle relaxation in anesthesia and intensive care, usually for facilitation of endotracheal intubation. It is perennially popular in emergency medicine because it has the fastest onset and shortest duration of action of all muscle relaxants." Kikuoka explained while flipping the mobile tablet on the table around for Izayoi and Asuna to read the details of the said lethal drug. "It is said that the hospital staffs primarily keep these in a safely locked in storage. But according to both Shinkawa Kyouji and Shouichi—they're related to the head doctor that owned a hospital. They must have accessed it without their father looking." Kikuoka looked at both Izayoi and Asuna who had done reading. The former turned the mobile tablet around and pushes it towards Kikuoka who grabbed it.

"Who would've thought?" The blonde questioned with a small frown.

"Yes. Fortunately, Shinkawa Shouichi confessed all his knowledge about this. He voluntarily admitted." Kikuoka stated. "—Since we got that topic covered, are there any questions?"

"Um…What's going to happen to Kyouji-kun?" Shino asked directly which causes Kikuoka to shift uneasily before he explains.

"From the way they act and what they say, they're likely to be sent to a medical reformatory. Those two don't actually have a 'reality' sort to speak."

"No, I don't think that's true."

"I don't know anything about his brother except his name and his involvement in SAO as Red-Eyed Zaza, but to Kyouji-kun, reality was inside Gun Gale Online. He abandoned everything in this world, and decided that GGO was his reality. He did hours of painful and boring grinding for experience every day, trying to be the best. I'm sure he was under a ton of stress." Shino explained which surprised Kikuoka.

"Stress in a game? But isn't that confusion of reality what a game is supposed to accomplish?"

"Yes, I think Kyouji-kun got this world and that one mixed up."

"But why?"

"I don't know that. Kirito, do you?"

"I don't think there's any other answers than this." Kirito said as his gazes at Izayoi who motioned his hand at him. "Because he wanted to be stronger."

"…Yes, I was that way. Maybe every virtual MMO player is the same way. They just want to be stronger." Shino looks down before turning her head towards Kikuoka. "Kikuoka-san, I'm going to see him. I'd like to see him and tell him what I've thought so far, and what I think now." Shino said before seeing Izayoi nodding in understanding at the corner of her eye.

"You're a strong person. Please do. When he's allowed to have visitors, I'll send you an e-mail message." Just as he finishes, Asuna and Yui returned with two plates of desert in their hands. Both of them sat on their seats and put the plates on the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said as he looks down at his watch.

"Sorry to take up your time." Kazuto apologises.

"Um, thank you." Shino thanked.

"You don't need to. I almost put you in danger, Shino-san. If it wasn't for Sakamaki-kun and Asuna-kun's arrival, you wouldn't be here with us. I hope you can understand. The least I can do is this much." Kikuoka then stands up from his seat. "Oh right, Kirito-kun…Death Gun…No, Red-Eyed Zaza, AKA Shinkawa Shouichi, gave me a message for you. Of course, you have no responsibility to hear it." He said as he pulled out a brown envelope from his suit. "What will you do?"

"I'll hear it."

"Okay then." Kikuoka said as he pulled out the note inside the envelope. "This isn't the end. You don't have the power to end it. You will be made to realize this soon. It's show time." Kikuoka read the sentences to Kirito and the others. "That is all."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Ginza**

"Um, Sinon?"

"What?"

"Are you free after this?" Kirito asked standing next to her as the two of them alongside Izayoi, Asuna and Yui were standing outside the building of the cafe.

"I don't really have any plans…" Shino answered with a confused expression.

"You'll probably like it." Shino looks at Izayoi smiling with amusement before watching Asuna nudging his shoulder and pointedly glare at him.

"Izayoi-kun!"

"What?" Sighing at her husband, Asuna smiles at Shino.

"It'll helped you realise something, Asada-san. Kazuto-san is the one that had planned all of it." Asuna said as Shino looked at Kazuto who scratches his nose embarrassingly.

"…Alright, where do we go?" Shino asked as Kazuto motioned his hand forward.

"We'll follow you." Izayoi said as he took a hold of Yui's hand next to him while Asuna took the other one.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Kirito." Shino called out to the black haired who had just arrived near his motorcycle.

"Yeah?" Kazuto perked up as he turns his head.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude by asking this…But Izayoi-kun and Asuna-san…What is their relationship and how is it related to Yui?"

"…Why…" Kazuto asked before Shino waves her hand in denial.

"N-Nothing! It doesn't matter. I-I was just curious is all..." Shino avoided eye contact with Kazuto who pulled on his helmet before handing the other helmet towards her. Shino took it without a word and wore it as she climb onto the motorcycle after Kazuto.

As Kazuto revved his motorcycle, Shino wrapped her arms around his waist.

"…To answer your question; they're married."

"Huh?" Shino asked pulling her head back as she faces the black haired.

"Both of them. Izayoi and Asuna are already married."

"—Married? At that time of age…?"

"Surprising? It was bound to happen though. They first married each other virtually in SAO. After that, I'd think they decided to marry in real life." Kazuto explained with a shrug of his shoulders while still wearing a smile which could be seen through his visor. "About Yui—they adopted her as their daughter before they got married."

"…Oh."

"Are you okay, Sinon?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was curious." Shino answered with a shake of her head as Kazuto glances behind before focusing his attention to the road, unaware of the tiny frown visible on her face as they drove.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Dicey Café**

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" Shino asked as she climbed off Kazuto's motorcycle and looked upon the building in front of her. She watches as Izayoi and Asuna leads Yui through the front door.

"Yeah. I wanted to introduce you to someone." Kazuto said as he led Shino towards the front door.

"You're late." Rika commented as Kazuto grumbled. "While I was waiting, I ate two pieces of apple pie. If I get fat, it's your fault."

"Why?" Kazuto asked.

"We're sorry for keeping you waiting, Rika." Asuna apologises. "But it's not anyone's fault that any of us are late. Including Kazuto-san."

"Fine. Since you were kind of busy earlier, I'll forgive you, Kirito-kun." Rika stated hopping off her bar seat and walks towards Kazuto. Just as she arrive near him, she pecks his cheek. "Though I don't want to be keep waiting longer if you don't tell me sooner." Rika raises an eyebrow with a smile as Kazuto blushes lightly and timidly nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'll send a message next time."

"So do you want to introduce me to our new friend?" Rika questioned as Kazuto shake out of his stupor.

"O-Oh, um…This is Sinon AKA Asada Shino-san." Kazuto introduced to Rika who smiles and extended her hand towards Shino.

"Nice to meet you, Shino-san. My name is—"

"Her name is Lisbeth, AKA Shinozaki Rika, the rip-off blacksmith."

"What did you say, Kirito-kun?" Rika asked as she punches the side of his shoulder, earning a painful groan.

"Why did you do that for?" Kazuto asked looking at Rika.

"You interrupted me! And also, why did you call me that?"

"Kazuto will always remember the time where the two of you meet in under bad circumstances." Izayoi commented with a teasing tone. "That's why he calls you the rip-off blacksmith apparently." As the blonde finishes, he snickers at the way Rika glares at Kazuto who avoided her glare with a fearful look. Turning his head, the blonde wordlessly took a seat on one of the bar seats together with his wife and daughter next to him.

"Hello, Egil-san. How are you today?" Yui smiled in greeting with her hands on the bar counter.

"Hello, Yui-chan. I'm fine as usual. Thanks to all of you, I don't think I'll be dully spending the afternoon." Egil thanked.

"You're welcome, Egil-san!" Yui replied.

"This is a place for SAO survivors to meet and greet, right? I don't think there's any place that's more qualified to hold a meeting." Asuna added as Egil nodded his head in appreciation before he turned his view towards Izayoi.

"Long day huh, Izayoi? But that is a given right?"

"You can say that." The blonde sent a brief smirk and turns his sights at Shino climbing on the stool beside him. "Shino, this is Egil." He introduced as Shino looked at Egil and bows her head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Egil-san."

"Asada Shino-san, right? My name is Egil AKA Andrew Gilbert Mills. You can call me Egil for short. I'm the owner of Dicey Café that you walked in. Nice to meet you too." Egil smiled as Shino smiled in return. "Can I ask? You're a great sniper as Sinon in GGO. Kirito told me who you are and that you would soon be coming in here. It's pleasant to meet you in person."

"It's pleasant to meet you too, Egil-san. Um...You've watched BoB?"

"It is held all over Japan. I don't think I have to be in it to know about it." Egil put his hand over his waist. "Both Kazuto and you worked great as a team throughout the tournament. Though I have got to say, I didn't expect another pair to show up later on." He admitted as he turned to Izayoi and Asuna. "You two really took the broadcast to another level."

"Really? Isn't it a must to do anyways?" Izayoi smirked while raising his eyebrow amusingly. The blonde then glanced sideways towards Asuna who returned the gesture.

"You shouldn't be so forward about it, Izayoi-kun. We're not the only one who was the strongest." Asuna shakes her in denial with a gentle smile.

"Well, I never seen any of them beat us before. Have you?"

"We nearly experienced that right? He's a tough opponent we ever fought in BoB." Asuna explained before frowning in recollection.

Meanwhile, Kazuto and Rika who busied themselves were immediately attracted to the conversation held nearby the bar. They then sat on the available chairs nearby which faces everyone backs except Egil.

"He took out both Kazuto-san and Shino-san instantly without us realising." Asuna spoke as Shino frowned at her statement and deliberately looked down.

"I never did know if he's a mental patient or someone else who's got hospitalised just before the tournament. But he's insane." Izayoi stated. "For someone like him to be in BoB at that time, one could say he's like your friend, Shino."

"—I can't say it's false to assume that." Shino frowned.

"He wanted everyone to fear him. He wanted to rule everything—in virtual world. If his train of thoughts revolves around that goal, he must have a grudge against the real world." The blonde said with narrowed eyes as Yui looked at her father before a hand gently clasped the top of her head and she curiously look up at Asuna smiling down.

"Like Shinkawa…" Shino added in a whisper.

The whole room was engulfed in silence for a moment.

"Anyway, I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon." Everyone looked towards the blonde who had nonchalantly announced. "Plus, BoB ended several days ago and I don't have anyone stalking me as of late. That's a good thing." He announces nonchalantly.

"How can you say that nonchalantly, Izayoi-kun?" Asuna asked raising her eyebrow. "We can't be sure. You are recognisable around Japan."

"I can say because I acknowledge it. There's nothing for me to worry about and you shouldn't be so worried too." A reassuring smile spread across his face as Izayoi looks at Asuna who pouts at him. "Let's say that there is someone out there trying to plot against me. They wouldn't go after you and Yui. They'll be focusing all their attention on me. —But so far, there isn't any for the past week. Do you understand?"

Asuna stared at him for a moment before giving a nod.

"Yes, I understand."

"You're worried." Izayoi stated as Asuna briefly nodded. "Yet, you shouldn't be. The only enemies that I've confronted is the Sports Board of Administration. I swear they're out to get me someday. It's a good thing I have Leticia acting as backup." The blonde teases as Asuna suppresses a smile before she eventually lift the corner of her lips.

"You said it like Leticia-san likes to talk down to them."

"She isn't complaining." At this, both of them share smiles. Then the blonde turns his head and sent a smile to Kazuto who looked cluelessly at his gesture. "Although we're here, wasn't there something you'd give Shino? That was the whole point she's here, right Kazuto?"

"Oh, right!" Kazuto exclaimed in realization before he winces at the sharp pain residing in his arm caused by Rika slapping it.

"Did you forgot?" Rika accused.

"Y-Yeah—N-no! I mean, no!" Kazuto strongly denied. "I-I was caught up by the moment."

"All of us were. But you're the one whose telling her." Rika said to her boyfriend who sheepishly smiled before turning to Shino. "Sorry about that, Shino-san. Anyway, I'm happy to meet a female VRMMO player in real life. I was supposed to comment on that until Kazuto-kun interrupted."

"Yes. Please be our friend, Asada-san." Asuna added looking at Shino who glances at her. As she looks at her, the splitting image of Sephiria appears smiling in front of her and Shino smiles.

"You're already my friend, Asuna." Shino stated as Asuna smiles brightly.

"Sinon-san." He called as Shino turns around to face him while the others looked on. "There's actually a reason I called you here."

"A reason?"

"Because of this, I need to apologize to you first." Kazuto admitted and bows his head to her for forgiveness before continuing. "I told Liz, Asuna and Izayoi about what happened to you long ago."

"Heh…?" Shino looked surprised.

"I needed their help."

"Sinon-san. Both Izayoi-kun and I, we actually went to the town where you used to live." Asuna explained firmly which surprises Shino just by hearing it.

"Why did you…" Shino's voice trembled as she spoke. Then she put both her hands above the counter and lightly climbed off the stool. But before she attempted to leave, a hand firmly grasped her bicep. She turns to look at Izayoi who did not look at her yet knows how to stop her.

"You can't back out yet. You haven't heard the whole story of how it went down. You weren't there when we visited your town."

"Why…"

"Because I thought you hadn't met the person you needed to meet, or heard the words you needed to hear. It may hurt you, but I couldn't just ignore you." Shino looked at Kazuto standing up to confront her.

"The person I needed to meet? The words I needed to hear?" Shino asked which Kazuto nodded in confirmation before he lightly turns his head, looking at Rika who stood up from her seat and begin walking towards the door at the far sight of the bar.

Shino watches as Rika proceeded to open the door and heard Rika said something incoherent. Then Rika gestured her hand behind her as a woman and her daughter walked inside the bar and sat down on the seats of one of the nearby tables.

"Go, sit down." Shino glances sideways at Izayoi who lets go of his hold on her. "Since we're already this far, it's better for you to see it through the end."

Hearing his words, Shino proceeded to sit across the woman and daughter. The woman bows down her head which her daughter soon followed.

"Um, who are you?" Shino asked the woman who looked up.

"Hello. You're Asada Shino-san, right? My name is Oosawa Sachie. This is Mizue. She's four." The woman by the name Sachie introduced herself and her daughter who smiles when she finishes.

"How are you doing, Sachie-san?" Sachie turned to Izayoi who faces her on top of his stool.

"I'm fine. I'm not entirely busy today."

"I've said your daughter would meet ours, right?" Izayoi asked as Sachie look towards Yui who was let down from her stool with the help of Asuna.

"Her name is Sakamaki Yui." Asuna introduced. "She's six."

Meanwhile, Sachie looked upon Yui who stood in front of them and bows her head in greeting.

"Hello, Mrs Sachie. My name is Yui." Yui smiled as she spoke.

A smile brought upon Sachie's face as she looked at Yui before she turns to her daughter and lightly gestured her towards Yui.

"You should introduce yourself, Mizue." Sachie said as Mizue looked at her mother, nodding and turned to Yui.

"My name is Mizue. It's nice to meet you, onee-san." Mizue smiled which causes Yui to smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you too." Yui replied before she turns around, walking towards Izayoi who picked her up and gently brought her to sit upon the stool next to him.

"Your daughter is cute, Izayoi-san, Asuna-san." Sachie commented looking towards Yui.

"So are you, Sachie-san." Asuna complimented.

"Thank you." Sachie smiles down at Mizue before she looks back at Shino sitting in front of her. "I apologise if you had to wait but Izayoi-san and Asuna-san had wanted to introduce me to their daughter."

"I-I don't mind." Shino shakes her head.

"…As I was saying, before Mizue was born, I worked at the post office." Sachie stated as Shino looked at her whilst simultaneously visioning back to the past where the killer had pointed his gun first at the female worker in the post office. A look of realization fell upon Shino as she looked at Sachie. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Shino-san." Sachie begin apologizing as tears started registering at the corner of her eyes. "I should have come to see you sooner. I never apologized or thanked you." She said brushing away the tears starting to fall while Mizue watches her mother before she smiles at her mother's hand tenderly stroking her head. "When it happened, I was pregnant with her. So, Shino-san, you not only saved my life, but hers, as well." Sachie let down her hand from her daughter's head. "Thank you…Thank you so much. Thank you." Sachie bows down her head respectively followed by Mizue who cutely bows her head.

"Saved your life?" Shino mutters with a look of disbelief.

"Sinon, you've always blamed yourself." Kazuto spoke up as Shino turned to him. "You've tried to punish yourself. I won't say that that's wrong. But at the same time, you have the right to think about the lives you saved. You have the right to think about them and forgive yourself. I want you…I want…" Kazuto tried to continue his words but cannot.

"What he was trying to say is, we want you to be happy." Izayoi finishes with a small smile.

"Yes, Shino-san. Everyone must be happy even you." Yui added as Shino looked at them before turning to Mizue who climb off the chair and stood in front of her. Mizue then open her bag and rummage through before pulling out a folded paper. Unravelling the folded paper, she showed it to Shino who looks down at the paper specifically addressed to her. The paper shown was a family of three; Mizue's father, mother and herself.

Then, Shino watched as Mizue lifted up the paper towards her to take. With that, Shino took the paper and Mizue started speaking.

"Shino onee-san, thanks for saving Okaa-san and me!" Mizue said emphasizing every word as a four year old.

As Shino grabbed the sides of the drawn paper, everyone could see tears falling down and stained the sides of said paper. They all looked at Shino who was shedding tears down her cheeks which fell to the paper and floor.

"What I'd tell you?" Shino turned to Izayoi smiling alongside Asuna and Yui. "Wasn't it worth staying to the end?"

Suddenly, a hand gently grasped the side of Shino's hand.

Turning to Mizue who held her hand, Shino grabbed a hold of her small hand as a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"…It's worth it."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Finally the curtains over Gun Gale Online arc have closed. But it opens up for anew journey.

What did you think about the Gun Gale Online of my version? It's a bit different with all the added characters but it sticks to the plot nonetheless. Let me know your comments down below the Review Box.

Other than that, please favorite and follow this story because it is not over yet! I haven't cover everything yet. So I hope that all of you will stay tuned for the upcoming arc which will be the Calibur arc.

Anyhow that is all I have to say. I hope you all have a good day.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	15. Chapter 15: Queen of the Lake

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus. How are you all doing? As usual, I am here to update the newest chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario._

 _Finally, the Phantom Bullet Arc had ended and Calibur Arc will now begin. I hope that all of you are excited as me to read it because it is not easy to create new ideas and add them to the mix of the story._

 _Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, SAO II: Phantom's Rosario, X Calibur_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Queen of the Lake

 **Yuuki Residence**

 **Friday, 28 December 2025**

"Hah~"

Exhaling a deep breath of bliss, the blonde leaned his back against the ledge of the bathtub and looked visibly relaxed. His blonde hair which glistened with water covered his forehead and he did not make any attempt to wave it off, intending to relax his body with the warm water surrounding him. Letting down his elbows on top of the ledge and pulling back his head, did the blonde hear the sound of the door near him sliding open.

"Hm?" He glances off to the side before a smirk spread across his lips.

Focusing solely at the sight of his wife standing in front of the doorway, with only a towel wrapped around her midriff, he watches her approaches the circular bathtub.

"If I may ask, you would not mind company would you?" Asuna asked sitting down near the top of the bathtub and tilted her head to the side as she spoke. While she tilts her head, her hair flows past her shoulder.

"Why would I not mind? Should I ignore the sight of my beautiful yet attractive wife in a towel to not accompany me in the bathroom? I may very well be out of my mind to say no."

As she heard him, Asuna stifle a brief laugh to herself while blushing a bit before she stands up and climbed down in the bathtub next to her husband. As she sat on the ledge next to him, Asuna briefly looks down as her cheeks tainted pink. Then swiftly she undid her towel and put it down next to her before climbing down to sit next to her husband and situated herself comfortably by his side.

Asuna rested her head on the crook of the blonde's neck, intending to hide her blush to overcome her action earlier.

"What are you trying to do, Asuna? Tempt me at a time like this?" Izayoi asked in a teasing tone. "This isn't the first time you tempt me though."

"…Yes, it was during our honeymoon…" Asuna answered as her face glows red with embarrassment, recounting the honeymoon night she spent with Izayoi. "I remember it."

"Like you would ever forget it, right?"

"Th-That's not what I'm trying to say!" Asuna stuttered in embarrassment at the blonde's comment. "I _know_ I wouldn't forget it but what I meant to say is…you've already seen me naked."

"A couple of times unintentionally, a couple of times intentionally." Izayoi answered nonchalantly.

"Y-You've explored every part of me. –You also made me a woman." Asuna pulled back her head to stare at Izayoi and she allowed a smile to cross her lips. "…This isn't the first time we bathed together…so I shouldn't be so embarrassed about it but I still am. That's silly of me to act that way right?"

"Nope, it's not." Izayoi shakes his head before looking at Asuna who looked confusedly at him. "It's only natural that you feel embarrassed. We didn't have enough time for the two of us after our wedding except our honeymoon."

"Right. We were quite busy through those months." Asuna smiled to herself. "But spending time with Yui-chan all those times…I don't regret it one bit. I just wish we got to spend time together, Izayoi-kun. The two of us." Asuna stated turning to Izayoi.

"That's why you don't have to force yourself to put yourself into this embarrassing situation if you don't want to, Asuna. I don't mind whichever your decision is. Women have rights." Izayoi said with understanding as Asuna nodded slowly.

"Yeah. But this time, I want to spend time with you. Even only for a little while." Asuna admitted before resting her head on the crook of his neck and leaning her back on his chest. "—I mean, it's not always you've seen me naked these days…" Asuna said with a single cough whilst blushing but she cannot hide the small amusing smile on her lips.

"You're tempting me right now."

"...So? This is the time to enjoy ourselves, is it not?" Asuna turns around and faces Izayoi. The two stared at each other for a moment before Asuna leans forward, slowly capturing the lips of her blonde husband who kisses back, much to her enjoyment.

After a while, they pulled back as Asuna smiles wide before starting to wash her body.

"Do you want some help for your back?"

"Do you mind?" Asuna smiled at the smiling Izayoi.

"I don't."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Living Room**

"Mama, what is New Year's Eve?" Yui asked standing in front of Asuna who sat on the couch in the living room. "I've read there are people talking about New Year's Eve in the internet."

"New Year's Eve?" Yui nodded at Asuna who wistfully smiled. "To answer your question, Yui-chan. New Year Eve only happens once every year."

"Once every year? That's so rare." Yui exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes. And we celebrated it for a day only."

"Just a day? When is it?"

"The 31st of December of the year."

"That's three days from now." Yui said in recognition as Asuna nodded.

"Yes. That's why we're going to Kyoto for New Year's Eve."

"Kyoto?"

"Yes. My family alongside Papa's family."

"Really? That'll be a big family, Mama!" Yui spread apart her arms to emphasize the meaning.

"Yes, it is. It will be a big celebration too during the New Year's Eve." Asuna added before Yui saw movement at the corner of her eye and she smiled at her father coming into view and she rush towards him.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Yeah?" Izayoi stopped and looks down at Yui who looks at him excitedly.

"Are we going to Kyoto to celebrate New Year's Eve?" Just as Yui asked, the blonde looks over at Asuna smiling at him.

"Yeah, we'll be going to Kyoto." The blonde nodded in confirmation as Yui smiled happily. "This is your first time celebrating New Year's Eve right, Yui?" He questioned kneeling down on one knee.

"Yes! Mama said we're celebrating it together with my grandmothers and grandfather!" Yui exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah. Since we've already celebrated Christmas Eve, it'll be a good way to end the year with New Year's Eve." Izayoi said which causes Yui to nod.

"Celebrating Christmas Eve was so fun, Papa! I got to play with snow, a-and I got a lot of Christmas presents!" Yui exclaimed before she continued. "We got to decorate the Christmas tree too! It was so much fun decorating the tree, Papa!" Yui grinned. "The Christmas decorations especially the star atop the tree light up!"

"Speaking of Christmas Eve, we shouldn't celebrate it too much now." Asuna advised coming right behind Yui and kneeling down to grab her shoulders. "Or not we get to forget the other stuffs that are important." She hinted with a small smile.

"What is it, Mama? What are the important stuffs?" Yui asked curiously before she grabbed her tummy in respond. "…I'm hungry, Mama." At this, Asuna pointed her finger at her tummy.

"That is one of the stuffs that are important, Yui-chan. If we don't eat, we can't celebrate any festivals in full spirit." Asuna said before standing up and taking a hold of Yui's hand. "We should eat breakfast. Your Papa has already prepared everything." Yui looked at Izayoi.

"Everything is set for your taste buds only, ladies." Izayoi bows his head and gestured his hand to the dining room. "I would recommend the pancakes with maple syrup on top waiting for you, Yui." He hinted glancing up at Yui whose expression lit up at the prospect of pancakes with maple syrup.

"Thank you, Papa!" Yui thanked earnestly as she pulled Asuna. "Mama, the pancakes!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, Yui-chan. It'll no doubt be delicious to eat." Asuna smiles whilst glancing at Izayoi smiling in return. "Come on now. We can't miss breakfast or the food will go cold." She advised to Yui who nodded and the two of them went into the dining room, saw the plate of pancakes with a pitcher of syrup next to it. Five drinking glasses were stationed on each position of the seats as Asuna and Yui took to sit on the end of the table. Just as the two were seated, Asuna was greeted by her father entering the room alongside her mother.

"It looks like the three of you are always the ones who woke up the earliest." Shouzou commented with a small smile as Asuna stood up and helped to pull the chairs across from the table.

"Sit here, Otou-san." Asuna gestured as Shouzou happily approaches her and sat on the chair. Meanwhile, Kyouko approaches the chair next to her husband but she stopped due to surprise at Yui pulling the said chair before gesturing for her to sit.

"Sit here, Obaa-san." Yui smiled at the surprised Kyouko.

"…Thank you, Yui." Kyouko replied with a nod before she decided sitting on the chair. Kyouko was dressed in a dark red suit while Shouzou adorned a white long sleeved work shirt with a tie. The grey suit that was folded over his arm was put over the handle of his seat.

"You're welcome, Obaa-san." Yui nodded before she returned to her own seat followed by Asuna.

"Pancakes for breakfast? If I didn't know any better, this must be of Izayoi-'s cooking." Shouzou commented looking at the pancakes at the center of the table.

"Yes, it is. You can eat now, Otou-san, Okaa-san." Asuna gestured her father and mother to eat which they eventually picked the pancakes from the plate to their own plates. "Let me pour the syrup." She volunteered as she picked the pitcher of syrup and lightly tilted downwards on her father's pancakes before her mother's.

"Where's Papa, Mama? Shouldn't he be here?" Yui asked as Asuna put down the pitcher of syrup. As Asuna heard her daughter's statement, she looks to where the living room was. After a moment, she picked up two pancakes and put them on Yui's plate. She then poured the syrup on top of the pancakes.

"I'll go—"

"You don't have to." A voice said as Asuna looked over to see Izayoi appearing inside the room and taken the seat next to her.

"You don't have to." At the spoken voice, Asuna turned to the appearance of the blonde walking inside the room.

"What did you do, Izayoi-kun?" Asuna looked to the blonde whilst standing before she sits when he proceed sitting next to her.

"Kazuto called me earlier. It was a brief conversation."

"What did the two of you talked about?"

"He asked if we're busy today. He wanted us to accompany him and the others on a quest."

"What kind of quest?"

"Suguha and Kazuto found out that someone had found Excalibur."

"Excalibur?" A brief surprise flashes across Asuna's face.

"We were invited to join in on the adventure to find it apparently." Izayoi picked up the pancakes along with Asuna. "Since we don't have any plans to make today. What do you say?" The blonde glances at Asuna as he put a piece of pancake inside his mouth, chewing.

Chewing on her own piece of pancake, Asuna contemplate on her thoughts about the new subject. For a while she thought before she replied with a smile.

"We don't have any sorts of plans today right? I think we can spare today in exchange of adventure." Asuna turned to Yui who was looking at her with a stain of maple syrup staining the side of her face. "What do you say, Yui? Do you want to join Mama and Papa on an adventure?"

"I'd love to join an adventure with both Mama and Papa! Is everyone going to be there?"

"Yes. Everyone is going to be there, Yui-chan." Asuna assured. "We might even be able to meet Asada-san too."

"Really?"

"Kazuto said she would be coming." Izayoi said as the two looked at him slicing apart a few slices of the pancake.

"I sure hope Asada-san will be joining with all of us."

"She will, Yui-chan." Asuna assured to which Yui nodded to. "But until we meet her and the others, we have to finish our breakfast."

"Okay, Mama!" Yui nodded obediently before she proceeded to pick up a slice of pancake, putting it into her mouth and chewing it with a delightful expression. At the sight, Asuna smiles ever so happy and stroke her daughter's head before she continued eating.

Meanwhile, Shouzou silently smiled at the sight of her daughter's own family.

" _I don't think I'll able to witness this before but I am glad I am able to live enough to see this."_ Shouzou spoke mindfully as he watches Asuna picked up a piece of pancake from Izayoi's plate and attempting feeding it to Izayoi who opened his mouth and let his wife feed him the food. _"She is surely came a long way, my daughter…"_ As Shouzou finished his statement, he stood up.

"Otou-san?" Asuna called out.

"I'm heading out now." Shouzou answered as he fixes his tie for a bit before he grabbed his grey suit folded over the hand rest of the seat. "Thank you for the food, Izayoi. You've done a great job preparing breakfast as always. I cannot wait for my daughter to prepare breakfast for the following day." He said turning his attention to Asuna who smiles over her father.

"I will do my best, Otou-san." Asuna nodded.

"I know you will." As Shouzou answers, he pushes his seat back to its original position and prepared to head out for work. But before he did that, he stopped at the sight of Yui appearing in front of him. "Yes, Yui-chan?"

"Have a good day, Oji-san!" Yui smiled widely at Shouzou who was briefly surprised at her before he hid it and answers with his smile.

"You have a good day too, Yui-chan. Don't forget to stick close with both Papa and Mama in-game, alright?" Shouzou asked, fully supporting the idea of Yui Full-Diving with both her parents.

"Alright, Oji-san!" Yui answered before she hugged him by the legs.

Patting her back, Shouzou watches Yui pulled back and waves him goodbye.

"Now I'll be going." Shouzou said to her as he walked passed Yui and eventually left the household.

Just after Shouzou left, Kyouko stands up from her seat as she dabs the side of her mouth with a white cloth.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Izayoi." Kyouko claimed as she put down the white cloth over the side of her plate.

"You're going, Obaa-san?" Kyouko turned her head towards Yui standing at the end of the table, watching her.

"Yes, I have work to do, Yui." Kyouko answered before she pull on her suit to rid of the wrinkles. After pushing her seat, Kyouko was about to leave before she stopped right in front of Yui. She looked down at the smile that greeted her which surprises her.

"Have a good day, Obaa-san!" Yui bid happily as Kyouko looks at her for a brief moment and replies.

"You too, Yui." She bid back as she walked passed Yui and left the household.

"Let's go, Yui-chan." Asuna spoke as Yui looked behind her to see her mother gesturing her forward. "We have to wave Obaa-san goodbye."

With a look of realisation, Yui was lead to the front porch from the dining room.

As the two of them stood in front of the porch, they watched as Kyouko entered in her car and turning the engine on. Just as Kyouko moves her vehicle forward, she glances sideways and pushes a button to slide down the window.

"Bye, Okaa-san!"

"Obaa-san! See you later!"

Both Asuna and Yui bid Kyouko with smiles on their faces while they waved goodbye.

Kyouko stared at the two before she caught a glimpse of Izayoi appearing behind them and raises his hand as a farewell greeting.

After a moment, Kyouko nodded curtly as a reply before she moves her vehicle forward and proceeded to leave. As she leaves, she could see the reflection of her daughter smiling with her own family.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **ALO**

 **Lizbeth's Arms Shop**

"You've had your character for two weeks, and you're already aiming to get a legendary weapon?" Kirito asked with a stunned expression as he and Klein looked over Sinon seated in front of them. Sinon sat next to Silica as they and the others gathered inside Lizbeth's Arms Shop to regroup.

"The bow Liz made me is wonderful, but I'd like a bit more range." Sinon answered with a slight smile.

"Listen…" Everyone looked at Lizbeth holding Sinon's bow. "In this world, bows have more range than spears, but less range than magic. You're the only one who's trying to hit the target from a hundred meters away." Lizbeth said to Sinon.

"Honestly, I'd like to double that." Sinon answered, stunning Lizbeth.

"Anyway, if you'd like to get a legendary weapon, you might as well party with Izayoi." Kirito stated as Sinon turned around to look at him. "Amongst all of us, he is the only one that might be able to help you get it faster."

"Why is that?"

"Kirito, you shouldn't leave out Asuna in this matter." Lizbeth spoke. "She'll be able to help heal any wounds _and_ fight on par with any players including you, except Izayoi. So you shouldn't leave out Asuna to pair with Izayoi since the two of them would be beneficial to help you through the quest to get that Light Bow Shekinah, Sinon." Lizbeth explained to Sinon. Then Lizbeth stretches the bow in her hands. "With the two of them around, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing during the quest."

"Are the two of them really that strong to begin with?" Sinon asked in curiosity. "As far as I've seen them, they looked like any ordinary players in ALO. Just how strong are they?"

Then, Lizbeth coughed to get everyone's attention.

"If you like to know about the rankings of our group based on strength—there is no doubt that Izayoi will always be the first. You have seen what he is capable off in GGO, right? That is just a fraction of what he can do in here, in ALO." Lizbeth said as Sinon looked at her and continues to listen. "The second is Asuna. Her speed is not to be underestimated and combined with wielding Lambent Light as her weapon—she is easily the strongest female player I've known. She is known as the 'Flash' in SAO. A unique moniker to her avatar."

"W-Wait! What about me?" Klein interrupted as Lizbeth glances at him pointedly, which silences him.

"I'm getting to that part. Anyway, the third is Kirito-kun. He would be ranked second if he dual-wields but since he usually wields one-handed sword, he is ranked third." Lizbeth looks at Kirito to see his reaction and she smiles gratefully at the sight of him nodding in acknowledgement. "Kirito-kun is called the 'Black Swordsman.'" She added. "Fourth is Klein, followed by Leafa, Silica and lastly, me."

"I don't have any descriptions?" Klein asked as Lizbeth looked at him.

"I don't think I have noticed any unique characteristics about you, Klein. Unlike the first three, you don't do anything to bring people to gossip over you in towns or inns. I'm sorry to say but I never heard anything except you're one of the leaders of a guild."

"Oh…" Klein seemed disappointed but he smiles as he recalled the last statement. "At least people recognized I'm a leader of a guild. That's good enough right?"

"That's positive of you, Klein-san." Silica nodded along with Kirito.

"Lizbeth-san." Sinon spoke up as Lizbeth looked over her as well as well bring attention to her. "Asuna-san's moniker is the 'Flash,' correct? Kirito is called the 'Black Swordsman,' but if Izayoi-kun is the strongest in our group—why doesn't he have a title?" Sinon asked with pure curiosity.

"He has two titles to his name." Kirito spoke, bringing Sinon to focus on him. "'The White Swordsman,' and the 'Thousand Blades.' Those two titles had everyone in SAO talked about him in most towns. He is widely known throughout every SAO players. There's no one who doesn't know about him. Thus, he is the most feared by everyone."

"The White Swordsman—and the Thousand Blades…—what does the latter mean?" Sinon looked over Kirito for the answer. But before the black haired could answer, the door to the building opens up. Everyone looked up to see Leafa, Asuna and Izayoi standing in the doorway, along with Yui in her fairy form sitting on Asuna's shoulder.

"We're here!" Leafa announced as she held a basketful of healing potions with Asuna.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Asuna apologises with a smile.

"Welcome back!" Silica greeted back.

"We've been waiting!" Klein added.

"While we were out shopping, we did some information-gathering. It doesn't look like any players or parties, have made it to that mid-air dungeon, Kirito-san." Yui said to Kirito who adopted a curious look.

"Then how did they find Excalibur's location?" Kirito questioned.

"It seems someone must have found a different quest than the one you found alongside Leafa-san with Tonkii. And as a reward, an NPC showed Excalibur to them." Yui explained to him and the others before she flew upwards and landed on top of Izayoi's head.

Izayoi put his hand over his waist and turned to Kirito leaning against the wall. "You befriended Tonkii together with Leafa and it showed you the labyrinth which had Excalibur?"

"Yes, that's the whole story."

"Tonkii wouldn't be the only NPC you've found, correct?" Izayoi stated as Kirito looked at Leafa.

"…That might be right. Leafa suggested that they may have saved Tonkii's kin and that triggered the quest flag to retrieve Excalibur. But that's our theory at first."

"At first when we did information-gathering, Izayoi-kun stated there is an alternative way for them to find Excalibur." Asuna claimed as everyone focuses at her. "That is how we found out more about that specific quest from a group of players. Evidently, it isn't a very peaceful quest, either. It wasn't a fetch or an escort quest. It was a slaughter-type, in which you try to kill more than a certain number of monsters. We found out about it earlier today." Asuna explained as she put one healing potion onto the table while she held a basketful of potions on her left arm. "And so, everyone Jotunheimr is trying to kill as many monsters as they can."

"But isn't it weird? The Holy Sword Excalibur is sealed at the bottom of a mid-air dungeon swarming with Tyrants. So why is an NPC revealing it as a quest reward?" Klein spoke up in mid-confusion.

"That's true. If the NPC took them to the dungeon, I'd understand…"

"Well there's no point to dwindle about that now. As far as we know up to this point, no one _has_ gotten a hold of Excalibur, yet. Now maybe is a good time that we would be the _ones_ to get that sword." Izayoi explained smirking. "Anyway, it's been quite a while since we last had a good quest, right?"

"Izayoi-kun is right." Asuna smiled. "It has been quite a while since we did a good quest with everyone. This is the first time we would be going through one-of-a-kind quest, right?" She looked towards everyone who nods in unison.

"Okay! All weapons are fully restored!" Lizbeth said as she held each and everyone's weapons in her arms.

As everyone got each of their weapons, they prepared themselves for the quest to come.

"Our party is still a bunch of muscle-heads, though." Klein commented.

"Then raise your magic skills." Lizbeth turned to Klein with a snicker.

"A samurai never selects any magic skills. It isn't allowed."

"Listen. In RPGs, the samurai has been a 'warrior plus black magic' class for a long time."

"Huh! I'd rather snap my katana and quit being a samurai than use magic."

"But earlier, you were using a Flame Sword Skill, weren't you? I think that was half-magic."

"Yes, Silica-san is right." Yui answered sitting on top of Izayoi's head. "In the May update, Sword Skills were introduced in ALO, and high-level skills are also divided by magic classes of earth, water, fire, wind, dark and holy, in addition to physical…"

"Is that right?"

"So weren't you going to snap your katana, rather than use magic?" Lizbeth snickered as Klein was gobsmacked and retreated to Kirito standing next to her.

"Kirito…"

"To perform a Sword Skill, you don't say any incantations. Let's say it doesn't count."

"Oh fine. Only because Kirito-kun says it." Lizbeth folded her arms.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, everyone. Somehow, I'll find a way to express my gratitude. Let's do this, then!" Kirito looked at everyone. "Let's go—"

"Hold it."

"Izayoi?" Kirito questioned the blonde who stood in front of him.

"Jotunheimr is the most difficult field dungeon in ALO, right?" The blonde asked all of a sudden as Kirito looked at Klein and Lizbeth before turning back to him.

"Yes it is, Papa." Yui nodded at his statement.

"We cannot be so certain to go through this field dungeon with a bunch of healing potions only." Izayoi shakes his head in disapproval. "If we go through with this, I wouldn't be too sure that we'll be using up a lot of healing potions before we even get the Holy Sword Excalibur." He explained looking at everyone who was contemplating. "We can't rely on physical attacks only for this quest."

"So what you're saying, Izayoi-kun…" Asuna speaks up. "We have to rely on magic too?"

"Yes. There are seven magic classes including physical. Since we have gotten to learn the offensive high-skills thereby using the said elements, we also have to use the defensive skills too."

"Do you mean buffs?" Asuna asked.

"Magic resistance buffs." The blonde answered as he unsheathes Sword of Light from its scabbard. "There are various types of buffs but usually we'll be casting Strength Buffs Magic to increase our strengths. Since we'll be venturing through Jotunheimr, a single cast to increase our strength wouldn't be enough." The blonde said as he held his blade in front of him before a glow of white bluish light enveloped the length of the blade.

Everyone around him looked on in awe despite a few of them had seen it several times. Amongst them all, Sinon was the one who looked the most awed.

"I'm assuming this attribute is Light. Is that right, Yui?" Izayoi asked as Yui looked down at the Sword of Light intently before answering her father.

"Yes, it is."

"In SAO, this may be viewed by others as a Sword Skill."

"Yes." Kirito nodded.

"But as I transferred over my avatar to ALO, and by the time the May update came, this is interpreted as a Sword Skill imbued with magic automatically." Everyone heard his explanation while they looked on at the Sword of Light. "But since I'm of Spriggan race and they are masters of illusion, darkness magic has been introduced and thus—" Suddenly, the Sword of Light was instantly engulfed in an tendrils of darkness and glowed with darkness. "We can literally do anything we want."

"Really? I never thought we can do that." Lizbeth stated in surprise.

"With this, we can cast buffs of various magic classes to anyone in our party. It'll be advantageous to us if we ever encountered an Evil God-class monster that is proficient on any magic classes, we can…"

"We can cast a resistance buff to ourselves." Asuna finishes as Izayoi nods.

"It'll reduce an extent of damage and we won't have to worry about the debuffs that'll followed soon if they ever cast one on us."

"If we cast buffs before they cast debuffs, it won't do any effect." Kirito said in acknowledgement. "But if we ever fight one, we won't have the time to cast the buffs."

"That is why Asuna and Leafa are our support line." Izayoi chided as he looked over at the mentioned two. "Since you two are proficient in healing and magic, you might be able to cast the buffs within a short amount of time than all of us. Because both of your races relied heavily on magic, the time to cast any magic would be shortening as well as the cooldown."

"That's true." Asuna nodded along with Leafa.

The aura of darkness eventually subsided around the Sword of Light as Izayoi sheathed the blade into its scabbard.

"We can talk about this more while we're on our way to Jotunheimr. Everyone can think about each element they wish to learn along the way but only picked the most important. Alright?" The blonde looked at everyone.

"Alright!"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"So other than using Sword Skills, can we really use magic to amplify our damage?" Silica asked looking behind at Yui sitting on top of Izayoi's left shoulder.

Currently, the party was climbing down a set of long stairs—a secret passageway in Alne, to get to Jotunheimr.

"Yes, whichever magic you use, it will amplify the damage incredibly." Yui answered. "It will however be wise if you use a certain element for every kind of monster you encounter since they will have a few weaknesses including magic." She explained as everyone nods in understanding.

Silica that was walking in front of Izayoi paid attention to the window which displayed her attributes of skills and magic.

"So that's why I get to kill that monster faster with my Flame Sword Skill…" Klein muttered out loud.

"Maybe it's because it's weak against fire, that you were able to kill it faster." Lizbeth said with a look of obviousness.

"Hey! I didn't know about that alright? That was before I know all about this. Who would ever think that that monster would have a weakness against fire?"

"Everyone thought it has a weakness against fire." Lizbeth plainly answered. "That's why we kept telling you to kill it since we don't have an affinity of fire at that time. You're a Salamander, right?"

"Oh…that's why." Klein sheepishly smiles to himself as everyone shares a few laughs and smiles.

"By the pace we're currently pacing, I don't think we're gonna actually get to Jotunheimr in time." Kirito commented.

"Really?" Lizbeth asked glancing at her boyfriend. "Just how far is it to Jotunheimr?"

"You have to catch up first." Kirito said smiling a bit before passing by her and picking up pace to climb down the set of stairs faster.

"Kirito-kun!" Lizbeth shouted out after him before shaking her head and gradually picking up her pace along with the others.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"How many steps are there here?" Lizbeth panted as she asked.

"I think its maybe about the size of an entire dungeon floor in New Aincrad…" Leafa stated running alongside Lizbeth.

"Listen, it takes two hours to reach Jotunheimr by the normal route, and this takes five minutes. Don't complain. Give thanks with every step you descend, everyone." Kirito smiled as he jogged down with everyone.

"It is a major difference than to take the normal route." Izayoi added in acknowledgement as he run next to Asuna whilst Yui flew besides the two.

"You're bragging like you were the one who made it." Sinon said to Kirito.

"Thanks for pointing that out—" Kirito said as he sneaks his right hand behind Sinon and grip her blue tail, causing Sinon to shriek in surprise.

"Hey!" Sinon roared as she attempted to claw Kirito with her nails. "Next time you try that, I'll shove a fire arrow up your nostril!"

"You aren't afraid of anything, man." Klein commented as Kirito sheepishly smiled.

"Kirito-kun. Don't you ever do that again." Lizbeth glances behind her shoulder as Kirito immediately freezes before nodding obediently.

"Y-yes!"

"I'll take that back." Klein smiled.

"I am curious though, what do you feel if someone's grab you by the tail?" Izayoi asked curiously as he looks at Sinon's tail.

"Huh?" Sinon looked at the blonde before looking away embarrassingly.

"I have my curiosity too about that." Asuna added.

"What did it feel for you, Sinon-san?" Yui looked at Sinon as she questioned with a curious look.

"Hm, since we're curious—you don't mind, right? Let me just take—"

"Hyah!"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"I-It's cold!" Klein shivered as he rubbed his arms up and down his shoulders while they arrived at their destination. The flight of stairs had led them to a terrace. On top of the terrace, there were no stairs leading them below to the surface except the stairs which they had taken. The terrace was nothing more than a ground in mid-air.

Everyone looked around in pure awe at the sight greeting them.

"Wow." Sinon breathed.

As everyone was busy sightseeing, Klein shivered again at the cold breeze passing by them.

"Kirito…" Just as he called, Asuna smiled up at Izayoi next to her before she begins to use an incantation.

" _ **Ous. Sharl. Raise. Wind. Hard. Halca. Storms."**_ As she finished, everyone was briefly enveloped under an orange light. "Okay. I applied some cold resistance magic to you."

Suddenly, Leafa whistled.

After a moment, everyone looked down over the edge of the ground.

"Eh?" Klein backed away in fright as Tonkii appeared in front of everyone.

"It's okay. He may not look like it, but he's an herbivore." Kirito said to everyone.

"But when we brought him some fish from the surface, he gulped them in one bite." Leafa told before Tonkii raises its long snout and put it down on top of Klein's head.

"It's saying to get on."

"But…My grandpa's dying words were to never ride American cars or flying elephants." Klein said to Kirito who folded his arms.

"At the Dicey Café, you just gave me dried persimmons you said your grandpa made. They were good, so give me some more." Kirito said before pushing Klein onto climbing Tonkii.

"Flying elephants, alright…" Izayoi smiles at Tonkii before he helped Asuna to climb onto Tonkii before he climbed after her with Yui on top of his shoulder.

As everyone was well situated on top of Tonkii, Leafa looks down at the creature.

"Alright, Tonkii! Take us to the dungeon entrance!" As Leafa commanded, Tonkii immediately turns around and sets forth towards the said dungeon entrance.

"Hey, what happens if you fall?" Lizbeth asked as she looks over at the ground below.

"I'm sure a certain blonde over here, who once tried to climb to Aincrad's next level via the outer pillars and fell, will find out for us someday."

" _That_ certain blonde is intrigued by the offer and might just find out what's below." Everyone looked over at the blonde talking while casting a glance towards the ground below.

"Are you, Papa?" Yui asked curiously as she moved to sit inside the pouch pocket in front of his trenchcoat near the side of his abdomen.

"Do you?" The blonde silently glances down to his daughter who nodded cheerfully.

"I'm ready when you are, Papa."

"…We'll race you down below, Tonkii!" The blonde announces out of the blue before he jumps and flips to fall head first. Everyone goes off to stand near the edge as they looked at Izayoi falling through the skies. But before anyone could make an exclamation about the situation, Tonkii immediately dives forward.

Everyone gaped at the immediate action and they grabbed onto Tonkii as a means to keep themselves from falling by the force pushing against them. All of them except Leafa were enjoying the moment.

"It seems like he heard us on the way."

"We won, right Papa?" Yui asked amidst the keeping her head lowered by the immense force.

"Hold tight, Yui."

"Okay, Papa!"

Keeping his visual eyes grounded to the approaching snowy surface, the blonde leans his back as a strange sight captured his attention.

"…What…?"

"…Papa?" Yui peaks out her head underneath the pocket, curiously turning to the sight where her father was looking. A look of surprise flashed before her eyes. "Papa, those are Tonkii-san's…"

"Yeah…Hold on, Yui. I think we might be saving one of them." With that said, the blonde unsheathes Sword of Light and it glowed brightly. "I supposed this would be the time to test out something in the process." A small smirk crosses his lips.

"Are you really enjoying this, Leafa-san?" Silica asked glancing at Leafa who seemed overjoyed at the prospect of falling at high speeds.

As Tonkii continued falling, everyone braced themselves to hold him still.

After a while, Tonkii slowly slows down as it arrived near the lower grounds. Everyone on top of Tonkii was catching their breaths from earlier.

"…Onii-chan! Look at that!" Leafa spoke up which grabs everyone's focus as they all look down, seeing the humanoid Evil God-class monster known as Tyrant preparing to attack one of the beast Evil God-class monster, known as Tonkii's kin. But before they could see the Tyrant initiating its next move, they witnessed a massive explosion occurred at said Tyrant. "Did you see that?" She asked everyone. "A spear." She stated. "A big glowing spear pierced the Tyrant before it explodes."

"Look, look!" Lizbeth pointed out her finger downwards. "It's Izayoi!" At this point, everyone immediately focuses at the blonde attacking the group of players which surrounded Tonkii's kin. Within a couple of seconds, the blonde stood amongst the multiple Remain Lights which were the killed players. Everyone then sees the blonde approaching Tonkii's kin and pats its snout. In return, Tonkii's kin let out a happily sound.

"What's going on down there? Did someone tame that humanoid Tyrant?" Asuna asked.

"That's impossible! The success rate for taming a Tyrant is zero percent, even for a Cait Sith with a full boost and special equipment!"

"So they're…what? Taking advantage of it? When the four-armed thing is fighting the elephant jellyfish, they're hitting it too."

"But is controlling a monster's aggro that easy?" Sinon questioned in doubt.

"Kirito-kun, look!" Lizbeth pointed out at another direction as everyone looks over at their left.

"Why aren't they starting combat with the humanoid Tyrant?" Kirito spoke up with surprise as he sees a group of players following the Tyrant which had killed one of Tonkii's kin.

"Look over there too!" Lizbeth spoke up.

"What…What's going on down there?" Klein asked.

"…Is this the new Jotunheimr slaughter quest that Asuna was talking about? Like, you work with the humanoid Tyrants to eliminate the bestial ones?" Lizbeth questioned amidst the confusion present in the party.

Suddenly, particles of glittering light appeared behind the party as everyone turned around.

"She's huge…" Klein commented as the particles of glittering light took form of a big humanoid female. She has a beautiful face with a serene expression and ladylike elegance. She is over 3 meters tall, has turquoise pupils and wears a light-green long dress. She also has a flowing voice, tinged with a solemn effect. The skirt of her wavy fin-shaped blond hair, flowing from the back to the feet, is like tapered, divided and undulated tentacles. Her limbs are covered by pearly sparkling scales.

As everyone was focused on her appearance, Asuna glances over her shoulder to see her husband flying above Tonkii before landing next to her.

"Who's she?" The blonde asked her as Asuna shakes her head before the two of them looked towards the female in question.

"I am Uror, the Queen of the Lake. You fairies who have formed a bond with my servants…" Uror, Queen of the Lake introduced herself to the party. "My two younger sisters and I have a request for you. Please save this land from the frost giants."

"Papa, that's an NPC. But something's strange. She isn't using the set response routines, like normal NPC's. She's connected to a language-engine module that's near the core program."

"…She's an AI?"

"That's right, Papa." Yui replied standing on top of his right shoulder.

"Once, Jotunheimr was like ALfheim. It enjoyed the blessings of the World Tree, Yggdrasil, and was covered in beautiful water and greenery. We, the hill giants, and our servants, the animals, lived in peace. Below Jotunheimr is the land of frost, Nilfheim. The King of the Frost Giants who rules that land, Thrym, snuck into this realm and cast Excalibur, the 'sword which cuts all trees and iron,' into the Uror's lake, at the center of the world. The sword cut the deepest root of the World Tree and when it did, Jotunheimr was cut off from Yggdrasil's bounties." Uror raises her left hand as it shows an image of Excalibur dropping into Uror's lake, thus freezing the lake and later, levitate the whole land before raising it up to the skies.

"That's Excalibur?" Kirito muttered looking up.

"Thrym's frost giants attacked Jotuheimr, from Nilfheim, en masse, building many fortresses and castles, and capturing and imprisoning us, the hill giants. They built a castle, Thrymheim, on the massive block of ice that used to be the lake of Uror, and they now rule this land. My two sisters and I escaped to the bottom of a frozen lake, but we lack the power we once had. The frost giants are not satisfied, however, and they are trying to kill all our servants, the animals, that live in this land. If they succeed, our power will vanish, and they will be able to elevate Thrymheim to ALfheim's surface."

"What? If they do that, it will destroy the town of Arun!" Klein raised his voice high.

"King Thrym desires to cover ALfheim in snow and rise to the top of the World Tree, Yggdrasil. He desires the golden apple said to grow there." Uror raises her head. "Thrym and his generals have grown upset at their inability to slay my servants, and have begun to ask for the help of you fairies. He offers Excalibur as a prize, and his goal is to have my servants annihilated. But King Thrym has no intention of giving that sword to anyone. When Excalbiur vanishes from Thrymheim, Yggdrasil's bounties will return to this land, and that castle will melt and fall."

"Eh? Then it's a lie that Excalibur is the quest reward? Can you have a quest like that?" Lizbeth asked.

"If anyone did complete annihilating all of the servants, he would give a fake Excalibur as the reward. Is that right?" Izayoi spoke up as Uror looked at the blonde.

"Yes, it is true. Thrym will bestow the false sword, Caliburn, which looks identical to Excalibur's."

"That's cheating! Is a King allowed to do that?"

"That cheating is King Thrym's most potent weapon. But he has made one mistake. He sent most of his frost giants down from Thrymheim, to assist the fairy warriors. That castle's defences are weaker than they've ever been." Uror raises her right hand as a greenish light appears over her fingertips and floated towards the party. Before long, the light burst, forming into an object—a necklace of some sort with a stone pendant.

"When this stone turns completely dark, it signals that my servants all lie slain and my power gone. Fairies, infiltrate Thrymheim, and draw Excalibur form the keystone dias." Uror explained before a window saying, 'Quest Accepted' appeared above her head.

 **Holy Sword of the Frozen Palace**

"I am counting on you, fairies." Uror claimed as everyone looks at the quest window.

"This has turned into a really big deal." Asuna noted looking at everyone and then at Izayoi.

"This is a normal quest, right?" Sinon addressed to Silica standing next to her. "But the scale seems a little too big for that. Didn't she say something about if all bestial Tyrants are wiped out, frost giants will invade the surface?"

"She did." Kirito spoke up. "But I don't know if the GMs would do something like that with no update or warning." He continued while everyone turned to him. "Normally, you'd have at least a week's notice."

"But we must do it for Tonkii's sake. Right, Onii-chan?" Leafa chirped whilst holding onto the stone pendant in her right hand.

"That's right." Kirito nodded. "The reason we came here today was to enter that castle and get Excalibur. If it isn't as heavily guarded, that's exactly what we want." Just as he finishes, he opens his menu before another sheath appeared next to the other one.

"Okay! It's our last big quest of the year. Let's do this, and earn ourselves a spot on the front page of tomorrow's MMO Tomorrow!" Klein shouted lifting up his katana blade.

"I don't see why we have to waste a chance to experience this kind of one-of-a-kind quest." Izayoi added in as everyone smiles at his way.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted out loud as Tonkii moves closer towards the giant doors leading inside the Thrymheim.

Turning to Tonkii, Leafa pats her hand over his head as she and the others looked on at the giant doors awaiting them.

"Just wait, Tonkii. We'll take back your country."

Arriving near the platform of the giant double doors, all of them climbed down Tonkii and approaches towards the giant doors. Once they do, Asuna notices a small frown on her daughter's face as she sat upon her husband's shoulder.

"Yui-chan? What's wrong?" Asuna spoke as Yui turns her face towards her.

"Mama, can I tell something?"

"Yes, you can, Yui-chan."

"Do you have something on your mind, Yui?" Asuna and Izayoi looked towards their daughter with a smile as Yui looked at both of them before she ascended and stood in front of everyone else.

"Well, this is just an hypothesis...But in one respect, ALfheim Online differs greatly from the other The Seed Project VRMMOs. The Cardinal System operating the game is not a stripped-down version. It's a copy of the full-spec version used in the former Sword Art Online. The original Cardinal System had an ions and auto-generation system for quests. By its networks, it gathered traditions and legends from all over the world, and used or rearranged terms and story patterns from them to generate infinite quests." Yui explained in detail to everyone.

"So this quest is likely one of the auto-generated quest that Cardinal System made?"

"Yes, Papa. From the way that NPC was acting, it is likely."

"What does this mean, Yui-chan?"

"What it means is, depending on how the story plays out, it could go all the way to the myth's end."

"To that extent…?" Izayoi questioned as he and Asuna look at each other.

"According to the data in my archives, this quest and ALO itself are based on Norse mythology, which culminates in a so-called 'Final war.'" Yui started. "Not only will the frost giants invade from Nilfheim or Jotunheimr, but flame giants from an even lower level, Muspelheim, will appear, and burn down the entire World Tree…"

"Ragnarok, the Twilight of the gods. No way." Leafa muttered in disbelief. "There's no way a game system would destroy its entire map."

Yui shakes her head.

"An original Cardinal System has the access level necessary to destroy an entire map. Because the original Cardinal System's last task was to destroy the floating castle, Aincrad." As Yui finishes, everyone begin wearing frowns.

"My shop…" Lizbeth stated in slight sadness.

"I haven't met the person I'm fated for yet." Klein muttered.

"Even if this Ragnarok occurs, wouldn't it be possible to restore the system to an earlier state via backup?" Sinon wondered.

"If they use the Cardinal System's auto-backups, they'll only be able to roll back player data, not field data." Yui said frowning.

"I know!" Klein spoke up, catching the attention of everyone. They all look him opening up his menu before the red head sighed in defeat out of the blue. "No good…"

"What are you trying to do, Klein?" Kirito asked his friend.

"I was going to call a GM, and see if they knew this was going on. But it's outside their support hours."

"It is Sunday morning and nearly New Year's." Kirito stated.

"That's not a reason for them to be absent at a time like this." Asuna said in disapproval. "There must be someone monitoring ALO. It doesn't have to be the Cardinal System that monitors everything." She turned to her husband. "Isn't that right?"

"On a fine Sunday morning it wouldn't be difficult to have someone monitoring ALO." Izayoi started. "...But what I can guess about all of this, it doesn't make any sense." He shakes his head. "The Cardinal System wouldn't have the authority to change the world at its own discretion for ALO."

"Why is that, Papa?"

"The company that bought ALO, Ymir, would have disabled the Cardinal System's feature of generating quests that will lead to an end of the world. It isn't advisable to enable it without their supervision from the management side." At the blonde's explanation, everyone begins to realise.

"So if the auto-generated quest like this one is generated out of the blue and it'll lead to the end of the world-does this mean someone must have enabled the feature somehow?" Kirito asked. "But it's none other than the management side that has the authority to-"

"That is why this happens, I suppose." Izayoi answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, since we're here and the GM wouldn't help us due to whatever reasons, I guess we should complete this quest nonetheless. Ain't that right?" The blonde looked at everyone with a smirk. "This might cause the end of the world or 'Ragnarok,' as we know it but that makes it all the much more interesting." At his encouraging words, everyone smiled in unison.

"This is not SAO." Izayoi glances at Asuna standing next to him. "...Where we risk our lives just to survive. We won't die if we cannot complete this quest. We know that." She said as she looks at every SAO survivor and lastly Izayoi. "But-just for this moment, we should treat like it. If we die, we won't be able to the save Jotunheimr, Alne and lastly the rest of ALO…" Asuna concluded looking at everyone before smiling in encouragement. "In fact, this is for the sake of everyone. So we can't fail!"

"Alright, Vice Commander!" Lizbeth smiled as she salutes Asuna who stifle a laugh at her action.

"You heard the Vice Commander." Everyone looks at Izayoi standing in front of the giant iron doors before he puts a hand, briefly pushing on it causing it to burst wide open. Turning his head halfway to glance at his friends. "Why don't you all get to it then?"

"Yes!" Everyone sprinted past the blonde as Yui sits upon his right shoulder and Asuna approaches him from the left.

"Nice speech." Asuna smiles at her husband's compliment.

"You too."

"It's more or less of a statement." Just as he finishes, both of them unsheathes their weapons from each of their sheaths. Then Izayoi turns to his right to see Sinon approaching and standing to his right. "You're getting the handle of the bow after two weeks in."

"Unfortunately, I can't shoot any further than 100 meters away. I can however ask if you have time." Sinon said as she glances down at her current bow in her hands. "Lizbeth and Kirito told me that the two of you are more than enough. You see, I'm in need of a new bow. I found out that you can claim a legendary bow." Sinon turns smiling at the couple.

"Light Bow Shekinah, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. I wonder if you have time to party with me to get that legendary weapon." Sinon nodded to Izayoi who looks at Asuna.

"The decision's yours."

"We gladly help you, Sinon-san." Asuna nodded. "You'll just have to tell us when and where."

"As the Vice Commander has permitted, I'll go. For someone who's just transferred their account for a minimum of two weeks, you're already aiming a high goal to get a Legendary weapon." Izayoi claimed smirking while raising his eyebrow amusingly.

"It's a good thing I'd asked, right? Thank you, Izayoi-kun, Asuna-san. I'll tell you later on."

"You'll go ahead. We'll guard the rear." Izayoi assured as Sinon looked at him and Asuna, nodding her head at them before sprinting ahead. "...Ready?" The blonde directed his question at his wife who only smiles challengingly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's not our first time getting through a difficult dungeon."

"True."

"Let's go, Papa! Mama!" Yui yelled out smiling as both parents smiled together before they both sprinted forth.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Thrymheim**

"Take this!"

A shout followed by a couple of slashes on one point of the enemy's body, Leafa landed safely to the ground as she accessed the damage done. Her gaze then focuses towards her brother who advances towards the enemy-Golden Minotaurus and watches him dodges an attack before countering with a double slash on its chest. Kirito retreated with a jump as the Golden Minotaurus steps back at the surprise attack of a slash by Klein.

But when Klein went to continue his attack, he immediately forgone the action and retreated once the Golden Minotaurus started moving his axe.

Klein, Kirito along with Leafa stood in the front lines against the Golden Minotaurus while Silica, Lizbeth are standing at the back row. Behind the two were Sinon, Izayoi and Asuna watching the battle.

"This is bad, Onii-chan! The yellow one's physical resistance is too high!" Leafa explained pointing her katana at the Golden Minotaurus.

"Yeah."

"Damn it. If only we had a mage in our party who could use attack spells…" Klein stated before he, Kirito and Leafa watch their opponent lifting its axe which sparks with lightning.

"That isn't good." Asuna muttered as Yui sat upon her shoulder.

"Everyone stand back!" Everyone in the front glances behind before nodding and immediately jumps away just as the Golden Minotaurus swings down its axe.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind burst out and clouded the Golden Minotaurus.

"Where did Izayoi-kun go?" Sinon asked glancing off to the side where she clearly sees the empty spot next to Asuna. She along with everyone looks on towards the cloud of smoke clouding their enemy. "...He blocked that attack?" Sinon stares in awe at the display in front of her as she held her bow in place to shoot.

"What's wrong?" The person in question shouted towards the Golden Minotaurus that is frozen in place with its axe hovering centimetres above his head. "You don't think I'm like any other? Ha!" The blonde shouted, raising the Sword of Light of his up-high which lifted the Minotaurus's axe. "I'd think I stopped you're attack in time. Don't you think so?"

"Is everyone alright?" Asuna asked towards everyone in their spots.

"We're fine, Asuna-san." Leafa assured with Lizbeth and Silica nodding their heads.

"Two enemies changing their turns based on the certain change of their HP…You two don't look tough but you're starting to be quite annoying." Izayoi claimed. "-But you don't think we're that dumb to waste such an opportunity?" At this, Kirito, Klein, Leafa sprinted past them towards the Black Minotaurus meditating.

"Finish it off!" Kirito said to his sister and Klein as they approach the Black Minotaurus and instantly initiated on landing several quick attacks on the enemy. After a moment, the Black Minotaurus appeared shocked with its gawking mouth before exploding into polygons.

"Izayoi-kun, we're done!" Leafa called out.

"Good. Now all that's left is dealing with you!" Izayoi smirked as he instantly pulls his blade back before it glows a bright blue. "Drive Caliber!" Immediately the bright blue glow formed an extension of the blade, causing it looking twice as big. Without a second to waste, the blonde pierces directly and appears behind the enemy that was lifted off into the air. The blonde glances behind and disappears, appearing below the Golden Minotaurus, slashing across it before finishing it off with downward slash over its head as it crashes over to the floor.

As the blonde landed on the surface and looks on the gust of smoke blocking his view of the enemy, Klein, Kirito and Leafa arrived near his side.

"I haven't seen that move in a while. You are really replicating your moves before."

"It doesn't seem as easy to replicate your moves when you have to worry about the post-motion delays." Izayoi smiled at his friend's statement while his Sword of Light still kept its new form.

"Yes, unfortunately." Kirito replied before moving his gaze to the smoke and his eyes widen, seeing a spark of lightning. "Move!" He shouted to the others but he was unable to move in time as the enemy's axe came in contact with the ground. Kirito then watches in surprise as Izayoi raises his blade formed with mana and send it down, causing a wave of mana to clash against the wave of lightning.

"Agh!" Klein shouted as he flew backwards with Kirito and Leafa by the backslash of the collision.

"Klein-san!" Silica rushes towards Klein while Lizbeth rush towards Kirito and Leafa.

"Are you two alright?" Lizbeth questioned kneeling down besides Kirito and Leafa lying on the floor.

"We're alright. We got startled, that's all." Kirito admitted sitting up. "But…" Lizbeth and Leafa looked towards Kirito was looking. "...We're lucky to survive that without hurting ourselves. He managed-somehow to counter the attack."

"He'd countered it?"

"Yeah." Kirito answered Lizbeth as he stands up and watches the smoke covering the area ahead of him to dissipate.

But all of a sudden, the smoke parted by a swing of an axe as the Golden Minotaurus emerged from the smoke while Izayoi flips backwards in mid-air and landed a distance from it.

"Izayoi-kun." The blonde stands up as Asuna rushes up to him and stands next to him with her rapier in hand.

"...Shall we finish him off?" The blonde questioned as Asuna nodded seriously.

"Absolutely."

"Then we should finish it with our skills."

"Do you mean…?" Asuna glances at her husband who smiles which caused her to smile too. "I got it."

"We'll support both of you." Lizbeth spoke as Izayoi and Asuna watch her, Kirito and Leafa together along with Silica and Klein moves in front of them. "Just gives it whatever."

"We intend to." Izayoi answered as Kirito unsheathes his other sword.

"Since we've got rid of his partner, this fight should be to our advantage. Though you'll be vulnerable to attack but if we concentrate all of our magic-type Sword Skills, we can do something to defeat it faster." Kirito said to everyone.

"Okay! I've been waiting for you to say that, Kirito." Klein gripped his katana as the rest readies themselves.

"Silica, time your bubbles to the countdown." Kirito started. "One...two...go!"

"Pina, Bubble Breath!" Silica said to her Cait Sith familiar as Pina initiate an amount of bubbles from its mouth. The bubbles went ahead towards the Golden Minotaurus and begin popping, immediately confusing the enemy.

Meanwhile, Kirito charges ahead along with the others.

Approaching the Golden Minotaurus, Klein initiated the first attack by jumping and slashing the center of the body it his flaming sword before Leafa follow-up by striking her blade which was enveloped with wind. Lizbeth attacks the enemy's leg with her mace bursting with sparks of lightning. Behind the enemy's back, Silica strikes down the monster with a stab of her dagger enveloped in water.

Standing behind the whole party, Sinon shoots forth an arrow, hitting the nose of the Golden Minotaurus.

Lastly, Kirito stabs the enemy with his left sword encased in flames and jumps, dragging his blade across its chest before spinning and landing back down to the ground. It was only at this moment that the Golden Minotaurus started focusing as the confusion wear off.

"Kirito!" Klein called out as he planned to help the black haired but then he stood frozen. "I'm frozen." He cursed as he along with everyone else after initiating their Sword Skills.

As Kirito stood upon the Golden Minotaurus after having used a Sword Skill with his left sword, a bright glow begin emanating from his right sword. Immediately, Kirito stabs his right sword and drags it sideways before turning around as Klein and the others sprinted past him as their post-motion delay ended.

Klein slices the enemy across as he stood behind it and sheathes his katana with a click and flames burst out of the wound of the enemy.

After that, Leafa raises her sword enveloped in wind and started swinging a couple times down on the enemy until Silica sprinted past her and begin running up the enemy's chest, slashing as she goes. As the Golden Minotaurus was bombarded, it looks up as Lizbeth could be seen above and striking down her mace over its head, shooting out sparks of lightning.

When everyone back away, Sinon sprinted past and bounces up the leg of the Golden Minotaurus before bouncing up his arm and lastly his shoulder to shoot her arrow through the back of its head. Flipping back onto the ground, Sinon retreated with the rest of everyone before they were frozen in-place.

Unfortunately, their enemy had raises its axe high up in the air to strike them down.

Suddenly, everyone had caught a glimpse of Izayoi and Asuna sprinting past them and standing in front of everyone before both raises their blades in the air.

"Begone!" The two of them said simultaneously as their blades glowed brightly and they flicked to their right before a gust of wind spread out from them.

"...What the…?!" Klein exclaimed in surprise as he and the others watch two shadows of Izayoi and Asuna appears as sentient beings before disappearing-soon afterwards appearing at each side of the enemy. The shadows instantly slashes once before enveloping the Golden Minotaurus in darkness and a burst of darkness exploded out of the Golden Minotaurus while remnants of the shadows fades by spinning in a circle above. Not a second after the Golden Minotaurus explodes into polygons.

 **Congratulations!**

Everyone stares at the window displaying the words before they cheered in unison. They all sheathed their weapons as they looked at the couple in front of them.

"Kirito, I didn't know you can duel-wield!" Klein exclaimed recounting the scene where he watched the black haired attacking with two swords albeit one at a time.

"Do I have to…?"

"Yes, you have to answer. I've never seen anything like that before except at the Plundering Sea Quest, where Izayoi clearly use dual-wield to beat that octopus. So It is the same as you!"

"It's not the same." Kirito shakes his head in denial. "It's a non-system skill, a Skill Connect."

"Skill Connect?" Klein said the word with a foreign look.

"You remember how the last update brought Sword Skills into ALO? But that didn't include unique skills, such as dual-wielding or Holy Sword."

"But you just used both hands."

"That wasn't dual-wielding. I used One-handed Sword Skills in succession, with each hand. You can only do them without delay three or four times, if you're lucky, though." Kirito explained as the others looked at him in surprise. "If anyone's dual-wielding, it'll likely be Izayoi. I don't how to explained it when he uses a Sword Skill by dual-wielding which is not possible since there isn't any unique skills as dual-wielding." He said as he and Klein turns to the blonde sheathing his blade. "You should ask him how he did that rather than asking me."

But before Klein could attempt to ask the question to the blonde, Lizbeth spoke up first.

"What was that skill, you two?" She asked directly towards Izayoi and Asuna. "It was like anything I ever seen before! Where did you learn it?"

"Izayoi-kun taught me a while back." Asuna answered sheathing her rapier. "He'd first shown it when we went on a quest and fighting a monster together." She faces her husband. "He said he discovered it since the Sword Skill requires the use of Darkness magic. To use the skill, we have to invest to make our darkness class slightly higher but not closed to become a high-level, in order to use it."

"Really? That goes my chance…" Lizbeth grumbled lastly, wanting to use the Sword Skill which she found amazing however she did not invest a lot of her magic class on darkness and instead invested on lightning class.

"I almost forgot, upon using the Sword Skill, both Izayoi-kun and I wouldn't worry about post-motion delays anymore. Since the shadows would occupy the enemies for a good 3 seconds."

"Are you serious right now? That's an incredible Sword Skill!" Lizbeth exclaimed as Silica and Leafa's eyes were shining in awe at the description of the Sword Skill.

"What's the name of the Sword Skill, Asuna-san?" Silica asked.

"We decided to call it 'Shadows of Light.' Since we've used a good amount of times before, we noticed that the name suits the Sword Skill itself." Asuna explained before she noticed the stone pendant of the amulet around Leafa's neck. "Leafa, the stone…" She pointed out as the others looked upon the stone turning dark.

"We haven't got much time." Izayoi stated upon knowing the situation they were in.

"Leafa, how much time do we got?"

"At this rate it's going, about an hour." Leafa answered her brother.

"Assuming it takes thirty minutes to beat down the boss, we need to reach the boss room in-"

"That is why we can't waste time analyzing the time we've already had now. We have to move. We'll talk about time when we beat the Boss." Kirito looks at Izayoi before briefly nodding at him.

"Yeah, you're right."

"We only got two floors to go." Asuna said. "We can make it." She nods in determination as everyone nodded along.

"With that said, we'll go on ahead to the third floor while you replenish yourselves." Izayoi gestured to both him and Asuna. "That way, it'll be smooth sailing for all of you. We'll meet again at the third Boss room." He stated as Kirito looked at everyone to see if they agree and they all agree.

"The two of you might be able to clear monsters this way faster. You won't have to wait for us. We'll catch up in a minute." Lizbeth reassured the couple with a smile.

"Alright, Lizbeth." Asuna nodded before she looks at Izayoi and she squealed in surprise at the pair of arms lifting her up into his chest. "I-Izayoi-kun!" She looks up at her husband who smiles amusingly at her flustered state.

"This'll be much faster. Yui, are you ready?" He glances down at his daughter flying down and landing on top of Asuna's palms.

"I'm ready, Papa!" Yui nodded cheerfully as Izayoi lightly bends his knees before he dashes ahead with his squealing wife in his arms.

Everyone look on at the scene with smiles on their faces before Klein voices out.

"When will I have a girl destined for me…? My best friends already have one each, why about me...?" Klein muttered which let everyone heard him and they smile.

To be Continued…

* * *

 _That is the end of the first part of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario, X Calibur._

 _How do you guys like it so far? I've managed to change a bit of the story contrary to the canon and added little bits of knowledge of what I know of ALO._

 _Anyway, leave a Review down below in the Review Box so I can know what you think about the newest chapter. This took a lot of thinking but I finally made it. Do not forget to leave a favorite and follow this story if anybody has not read this before and for those who did not favorite and follow it before. Alright?_

 _Please stay tuned for the second part of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario, X Calibur._

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Retrieval of Excalibur

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus. How are you all doing? As usual, I am here to update the newest chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario._

 _This is the second part to the Calibur Arc and this will finished the entire arc altogether. So the next chapter will begin the next arc which is, Mother's Rosario Arc._

 _Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, SAO II: Phantom's Rosario, X Calibur_

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 16: The Retrieval of Excalibur

 **ALO**

 **Thrymheim**

"Did they really take out all the monsters here?" The party of six sprinted across the third floor which seemed to be empty of monsters. "We only just moved." Sinon voices out with a hint of surprise as the party come across the empty halls, which would be filled with monsters but none had occupied them and they did not encounter any one of them ever since they moved past the second floor.

"That is why we shouldn't take them lightly." Lizbeth voices out. "They even surprised me up until now. Me, Kirito-kun and Leafa once went into Thrymheim. We couldn't get past through the abundance of Tyrants that day. We sought to invite both Izayoi and Asuna that day but they were occupied to reach the 22nd Floor, so we left." Lizbeth told everyone. "But now the situation's changed."

"So Izayoi-kun and Asuna-san never did once enter this dungeon?" Silica asked Lizbeth.

Lizbeth shakes her head.

"Yeah, they never did. It's their first time. But they managed to clear out the third floor for whichever monsters crawling out before. That's an achievement for the two of them." Lizbeth commented smiling, feeling proud of her friends. "We can't get past the first floor before, so that goes to show how strong they are compared to us."

A loud crashing sound invaded their eardrums as everyone stopped.

"What's that?" Klein look up and glances around followed by the others.

"...We're getting close to the third Boss room." Kirito told the others before he runs ahead.

The others looked at each other before following suit of the black haired.

As the five members chase after Kirito, they passed through a giant door and stopped just behind the black haired. All of them look around the boss room which had been trashed, spider web-like craters made visible on the hard floor and walls. The party of six turned their attention to the couple of blonde and chestnut brown haired stood in front of the centipede-like giant in the center of the boss room.

Izayoi stood in front of Asuna with his Sword of Light held within his right hand.

The centipede-like giant limped her body forward, majority of its legs had been sliced off. The boss shrieks, spinning its spear held within its two hands and swings it downwards at Izayoi.

But as the spear approaches closely at Izayoi and Asuna's position, Leafa voices out loudly.

"Izayoi-kun! Asuna-san!"

Just after she shouts, she and the others watch before their eyes widen and their expression stunned beyond words. They stared directly as the spear which was centimetres above the blonde was stopped by the blonde himself with a grip of his left hand on the handle.

The Boss let out an expression what could be known as surprise as Izayoi smirks widely.

"Don't feel too tough now?" Izayoi asked right before Asuna sprint past him and jumps forward to pierce the centipede-like giant causing it to screech in pain and it throttles back in retaliation. At this moment, Izayoi let go of the spear before he raises his left hand wide.

All of a sudden, the Sword of Light appears within his hand magically which mirrors exactly as the Sword of Light he held in his right hand.

"What?" Leafa represent the confusion amongst the party as they all saw Izayoi jumps and joins Asuna in mid-air.

"Take this!" The two of them said in unison as they closed in on the Boss.

Multiple slashing motion followed by a penetrating motion bombarded upon the centipede-like giant. When it ended, Izayoi and Asuna stood side by side behind the frozen Boss.

Not a moment pass the frozen Boss burst into polygons.

After the centipede-like Boss disappeared, so was the Sword of Light copy within Izayoi's left hand.

"We did it." Asuna sheathed her rapier before smiling contently. She then turned to her husband who sheathed his blade before raising his hand at her. Without hesitation, she high-fives his hand.

"What are you all standing there for?" Izayoi turns his face towards the others standing with stunned expressions. Asuna followed after him and she smiled at them.

"Sorry for defeating the third Boss but we can't afford to pass the opportunity." Asuna admitted sheepishly before Yui appeared above the two and waves at the others.

"N-No, it's fine, Asuna." Lizbeth waves her hand in dismissal as she and the others walked towards the couple. "Mah, it wouldn't matter anyway. We showed up late after all."

"Since we finished off the third Boss, there should only be one left." Izayoi said as Asuna nodded followed by the others when they arrived in front of them.

"Let's go." Kirito announced as he lead the party forward to the fourth floor.

In the midst of them sprinting towards the fourth floor, Kirito and Klein who were running ahead of the party stumbled upon an ice cage ahead. They then stopped by the sight of a female and has skin as white as powdery snow. She has long flowing, deep brown-gold hair and pupils of the same colour. Amongst all of that, she lastly has a beautiful face that was sublimed with western European beauty, and she wore a white dress.

"Haaiiiii!" Klein gasped out loud.

"Please...let me out." The beautiful woman pleaded as she turned to Kirito and Klein before the rest of the party arrives at the scene and sees the blonde woman trapped within the ice cage.

Hearing the pleading woman, Klein steps forward with a dreamily look before Kirito tug on the ends of his bandana.

"It's a trap." Kirito surmised.

"That's a trap." Lizbeth said.

"Definitely a trap." Sinon continued.

"Y-yeah, it's a trap, isn't it? Maybe…" Klein looks on at the woman before he sees Izayoi walking passed him and standing in front of the woman. Everyone watches the blonde crouches down on his knees while looking directly at the blonde woman who looks at him in return.

"It's an NPC, right Yui?" Izayoi asked glancing at Yui sitting on top of Asuna's right shoulder.

"Yes, Papa. It's connected to the language-engine module, just like Uror. But there's one difference. She has an HP gauge."

"If she has a HP gauge, that means we might have to fight her." Kirito surmised. "Of course, it might not be a trap, but we don't have time to waste. We need to get to Thrym as soon as possible." Kirito puts a hand on Klein's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. Y-You're right." Klein said with a disheartening look as everyone sprinted past the ice cage, all except Izayoi and Asuna.

"Izayoi-kun?" Asuna called out to him as the others stopped and turned to the two.

"Yui, this quest is based on mythology, correct?"

"That's right, Papa. Although they might change it a bit but it is based on myths." Yui explained before she ascended from Asuna's shoulder and landed down atop his head. "Why do you ask, Papa?"

"...I've might just found out which mythology this quest is solely based on." Izayoi smirks looking at the blonde woman while Asuna looked at him in surprise. But the others who had stopped a distance away from them cannot hear the piece of information.

"Do you really, Izayoi-kun?"

"Both of you knows it as well." The blonde looks at his wife and daughter. "The Theft of Thor's Hammer. The poem based off of it is the Lay of Thrym." Izayoi explained which causes Asuna to look at him and then at the blonde woman in surprise.

"Wait...I-Is she…?!"

"Yes." Izayoi answered standing up before glancing at the confusion amidst the others looking at them from a distance. "Although...the mythology doesn't tell of Thor's imprisonment at all by the frost giant, Thrym. The mythology settings behind this quest are slightly different from the true mythology however the ending might not be all that different…" Izayoi let out a smile before he turns to Klein looking at him. "I can tell by the look on your face. You don't intend to leave her behind, right?"

"...Y-yeah. It's a trap, yeah. I know. But even if it's a trap...even if I know it's a trap...Even if I know it's a trap, I can't leave her behind!" Klein reasoned out loud as everyone looks at him.

"Klein." Kirito looked at his friend.

"Even...Even if the quest fails because of that, and Arun is destroyed, saving her here is something I have to do! It's my bushido!" Klein stated before looking at Izayoi who gestured his hand towards the ice cage.

"Here. Why don't you let her out?"

"I'm coming for you!" Klein shouted as he charges towards the ice cage and slices it with his katana. As the ice bars shatters into polygons, Klein kneels down in front of the beautiful woman lying on her stomach.

"Thank you, fairy swordsman." The beautiful woman smiles warmly up at Klein who extended his hand towards her.

"Can you stand? Are you hurt?" Klein asked as Izayoi snickers while Asuna awkwardly laughs at the scene.

"Yes, I'm fine." The beautiful woman assured as she attempted to stand before falling back down but Klein had his arms around her shoulders, preventing her from falling.

"It's a bit of ways to the exit...Can you get there yourself?" Klein asked her gently.

"I cannot simply flee the castle. Not until I retrieve my family's treasure, which Thrym, the King of the Giants, stole. Please take me to Thrym's room." The woman said with determination.

Klein looked at her in surprise before he glances at Kirito and Izayoi who stood behind him.

"Hey, Kirito, Izayoi…"

Kirito sighed before looking up at Izayoi who nods.

"If Izayoi is alright with her, she can go." Kirito claimed.

"Isn't this kind of suspicious?" Lizbeth asked right beside Kirito.

"I know. But if Izayoi is alright with her following, I don't think I can deny." Kirito stated. "Anyway, we didn't waste much time going here since he and Asuna had already did a favor beating the third Boss. We just have to follow this route to the end. I don't know with one hundred-percent certainty that it's a trap but since Izayoi seems to be alright with this…"

"Okay!" Klein exclaimed before turning to the blonde woman. "We'll do it! Fate brought us together, so we're in this together. Let's go beat up that jerk Thrym!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you, swordsman!" The woman thanked before proceeding to hug Klein with her well-endowed breasts.

Klein sighed in bliss at this.

 **An NPC wishes to join your party. Will you accept?**

A notification window appears in front of Kirito.

Tapping the 'Yes' button, Kirito notices the woman's HP and MP gauge appeared below everyone's gauges.

" _Freyja... Her MP is really high. A mage type?"_ Kirito wondered as Klein helped the woman named Freyja on her feet. Then Kirito looked at everyone as he speaks up. "...From the way the dungeon is laid out, once we go down those stairs, we'll be at the last boss's room. He'll probably be tougher than the other bosses, but we'll just have to skip the fancy stuff, and hit him as hard as we can." Kirito announces to everyone. "For the first part, I want to defend until we know his attack pattern. I'll tell you when to counterattack. When the boss's HP bar turns yellow, and when it turns red, the attack patterns will change, so be careful. This is the last battle. Let's give it all we've got!"

"Yeah!" Everyone answered in unison before they all leave towards the fourth floor.

"Izayoi-kun, are you sure we should leave her identity be?" Asuna glances at her husband at the corner of her eyes as both of them walked a little bit behind the party. "Especially, Klein. He should know since he's quite affectionate towards her." She said as she cast a sympathetic glance ahead at the red head smiling at Freyja next to him.

"They'll find out soon enough when we reached Thrym's room and find her family's treasure. Why spoil it now?" An amusing smile crosses the blonde's lips. "Klein will eventually know about her, and I am kind of waiting to see his reaction of this." Izayoi explained with a snicker before he raises his eyebrow at his wife. "Don't you?"

"Well, now that you've asked…I would guess it'll be funny." A small smile spread on her lips as Asuna glances at her husband.

"You guess?"

"First of all, we don't know how he would react. How can we know if it would be funny?"

"Because it will be funny. There isn't any more than that. What do you think, Yui?" Izayoi asked as he casted a glance up to his daughter sitting on his head.

"I don't know, Papa. Klein-san seemed so happy with Freyja-san now...Wouldn't it be bad that he would know her real identity soon?" Yui wondered as she looks down at her father. "It's kind of sad."

"That is why this is based off of mythology."

"I know, Papa. Freyja-san only wants her family treasure back." Yui said recounting the Norse mythology told by her father about Thor wanting to have his hammer, Mjolnir back from the clutches of Thrym.

"But in order to get it back, she'd have to rely on drastic measures since the 'real' Freyja refused to become a bride." Izayoi explained as he and Asuna passes an entrance to a corridor which was a flight of stairs leading downstairs. The two then followed the party through the flight of stairs downstairs. "But I've got to say, ALO has done a pretty good job of mixing two mythologies into one such a quest. The retrieval of the Holy Sword Excalibur and the Theft of Thor's hammer...It's a good combination." He commented with an impressing look as Asuna smiled at him while they climbed downstairs.

As the party reaches the end of the corridor, all of them stop at the giant door in front of them.

The giant door opens on its own as the party looked ahead of the dark lit room.

Everyone raises their hands as gust of cold wind blew from the room.

"Asuna." Izayoi called as Asuna nodded and began her incantation.

" _ **Sea Phila Skina Hagl. Hoggu Margel llt!"**_ As Asuna finishes, an orange glow appears on everyone before it fades. Then, another incantation came from none other than Freyja who raises her arms at the party.

" _ **Ord Naza Fyol Legin Tinaga Vilindol Yuttson!"**_ As Freyja finishes, a green glow enveloped the party and everyone sees their HP gauge rises exponentially.

"I've never seen a spell that increases your max HP!" Silica commented as she looked at herself with surprise.

After all that was done, Kirito leads the party through the giant doors and entered the dark lit corridor. Amidst the dim lit background, everyone could see the shining glow of gold treasures littered through the corridor.

"How many Yuld do you think this is worth?" Lizbeth asked as she looked at the heaps of gold.

"A fly is buzzing about." A booming voice echoed through the corridor. "I can hear it's irritating buzzing. Let me see." The booming voice spoke before large strides of footsteps rumbles the corridor and causes the heaps of gold to fall down. "I'll crush it before it causes any trouble."

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and everyone could see the silhouette of the large being in front of them. Kirito's eyes widen largely as he sees the size of the being.

"So Uror has sent the little flies of ALfheim all the way down here? I'll make you an offer, tiny ones. Tell me where she is, and you can have as much gold from this room as you can take." Thrym said as he smiles. Thrym is a humanoid giant who is at least fifteen meters tall, has dull-blue skin like lead. The giant had brown fur coiling around his arms and legs and wears a plate armour, a single piece of which is the size of a small boat, on his waist. The upper part of his body is bare, revealing prosperous muscle. The giant also has a blue beard that reaches his chest, has a long mustache, blue and bleak eyes and wears a gold crown on his forehead.

"A samurai doesn't eat. He just laughs!" Klein stated as he pointed his hand at Thrym. "I won't take you up on a cheap offer like that." Klein unsheathes his katana followed by everyone except Izayoi.

Thrym smiles as he looks at the little fairies before his eyes spotted a familiar one behind Izayoi and Asuna.

"Oh, if it isn't Freyja-dono? If you've left your cage, does that mean you've decided to become my wife?"

"Wife?!" Klein exclaimed in surprise as he turned his head halfway, looking at Freyja.

"That's correct. She came here to marry me. But the night before the feast, she was sneaking around my treasure vaults. To punish her, I locked her in a cage of ice."

"Hey, Onii-chan...I think I read about this in a book." Leafa whispered to Kirito. "Thrym and Freyja, a stolen treasure, it was, um... I think…"

"I refuse to become your wife! These swordsmen and I shall defeat you, and take back what was stolen!" Freyja exclaimed firmly.

"Such brave words. One can see why the legends of Freyja-dono's beauty and bravery are known to the ends of the world. But the more noble the flower, the more fun it is to pluck. After I've crushed these flies, I'll give you lots of attention." Thrym said before laughing.

"You bastard! I won't let you! I won't let you lay a finger on Freyja-san!" Klein exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Hehehe...I hear the sounds of buzzing wings. To celebrate all of Jotunheimr becoming mine, I will start by crushing you."

"He's coming!" Kirito exclaimed as he readies his stance along with his sister and Klein before the three of them and others sees Thrym pulls back his right fist and punches towards them.

As Thrym closes in on his fist, Kirito and Leafa watches someone sprint past them and stood in front, just in front of Thrym's approaching fist.

A loud detonation could be heard as Thrym's fist made contact with the right palm belonging to none other than Izayoi.

"What?!" Thrym's voice rises out of shock as he looked down at the blonde with a stunned expression. "How can a little bug stop me?"

"Little bug?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow arrogantly at Thrym while he kept a grip on his gigantic fist. Meanwhile, the party who was standing behind him stare at him in disbelief.

"Onii-chan, he'd stop him." Leafa told Kirito.

"Izayoi-kun really did stop a punch from him." Lizbeth stated in shock. "Fighting a gigantic kraken is one thing but stopping a punch like that from another gigantic giant is another thing." She added.

"Is Izayoi-kun really this strong?" Sinon asked as she cast a quick glance to Silica, Lizbeth and Asuna beside her. "He stopped him with his palm only."

"Izayoi-kun never did really show his strength to all of you." Asuna claimed as she kept her gaze fixed on her husband's back. "It wasn't often that he would use it."

"So have you seen his true strength, Asuna-san?" Sinon asked. "He couldn't possibly have this much strength for a character."

"Izayoi-kun is different than others. That is what I've known since the day we first met and the time we've spent in SAO for the last two years." Asuna told her, Lizbeth and Silica. "But no. I haven't truly seen his true strength. I don't even know if Izayoi-kun has a limit to his strength. He often really shows his strength but if he does shows it…"

"If he does show it?"

"The tide of the battle might change drastically. If he isn't wielding swords and chooses to use his fists overall, he would be more comfortable if he punches back."

"So...Izayoi-san's preferable fighting style is by his fists?"

"That is what saves me when we first met." Asuna claimed as Silica and Lizbeth glances at her through the corner of their eyes. "...If I were to claim something, I would've claimed his fists are much stronger than him using swords." She said as Sinon's eyes held surprise at her statement. "If him shattering swords with his fists is any indication."

Then Sinon, Lizbeth and Silica turns their eyes towards the blonde who was gripping Thrym's fist without any movement in his arm or legs. He kept Thrym's fist held with a tight grip.

"How can a little bug like you can stop me?" Thrym asked once again towards Izayoi.

"How you say? That's easy. I'm much more powerful than you, King of Giants!" Izayoi smirked arrogantly. "If your punch is any indication of your strength, it isn't showing any at all!"

"Why you!" Thrym's eyes narrowed as he frowns.

"Everyone, stay alert." Izayoi said to everyone. "Keep dodging. Wherever you are, don't think you can attack him by yourself. He'll get you. Even if he is a big mass, he isn't slow." Izayoi turns his head halfway to look at his friends. "-Which is why I'll be the decoy. I'll reveal his attack patterns to you. Focus your attention on them, then attack. Got it?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted to him as Izayoi turns back to Thrym.

"I guess we're finished our introductions? If so, we shouldn't waste any time!" Izayoi jumps and flips forward to land on top of Thrym's back palm before sprinting and landing a decisive punch to his face, causing the King of Giants to fly across the corridor. "You know, I've been waiting for an opponent like you. Fighting just by using your fists to do the speaking for you. For the King of Giants, you're pretty weak." Izayoi commented as he gently lands on the ground in front of everyone. As he stand back up, the blonde punches his right fist into his left palm with a wide smirk.

Ahead of the blonde, Thrym slowly raises up to his feet as a quarter of his third HP bar diminished.

"Do your best. Don't hesitate at all." Everyone looks towards Izayoi who spoke briefly to them.

"Little fairies!" Thrym voiced through the corridor with a roar before he started running towards them. "You'll pay!"

"You're already aggravated? Ha! That'll make the fight more enjoyable for me!" Izayoi claimed smirking before crouching down and sprinted ahead like a shooting bullet. "Entertain me, King of Giants, Thrym!" He shouted as he pulls back his fist while Thrym pulls back his own.

Then, the two collided their fists-which unleashes a powerful gust of wind to blow throughout the corridors. After that, a powerful crash could be heard across the corridors as Thrym crashes into the ground.

"Everyone, charge!" Kirito commanded as he, Leafa and Klein dashes forward.

As soon as the three of them arrives near Thrym who was in the midst of standing up, Klein jumped on his heels and initiated a sideways slash behind Thrym's back, unleashing a burst of flames which earned Thrym to groan in pain.

Beneath his legs, Leafa readies herself as she held her blade and swiftly slashes along Thryms's right leg. After she was done, she retreated back as Kirito jumped into the air, approaching Thrym to slash at him with his two blades in-hand.

As his form approaches Thrym, Kirito suppresses a surprise sound from his throat when he looks at Thrym opening his eyes to look directly at him. Seeing this, Kirito raises both swords to defend himself from the incoming attack.

Just as Thrym wanted to strike down Kirito with his fist, he was caught off guard by the solid strike on his right arm which causes him to let down his arm out of action. Thrym looked down at his right arm.

"You fairy!" His voice raises with annoyance as he looks at Izayoi standing on his right arm with a smug smirk. Thrym attempted to catch the blonde by swiping his free hand over his right arm but the blonde easily flips over the giant's hand before sprinting across the right arm, his shoulder to land a punch across his cheek.

Thrym flew backwards to the wall, letting out a cry of pain as his back hits the wall. Rubbles of the wall fell down beneath Thrym's feet as the King of Giants grabbed a hold of the wall.

Nearby the King of Giants, Izayoi watches the giant stand up fully to his size.

Suddenly, Thrym jumps into the air as he turns to the fairies below.

"What…" Izayoi muttered standing near the walls of the corridor as he casted a glance towards Kirito and the others.

"What is he doing?" Lizbeth asked as she raises her shield, defending herself while Silica stood behind her.

Up in the air, Thrym inhaled a breath before letting out an icy breath down below.

The icy breath blast scattered through the corridor as Kirito, Leafa and Klein retreated to the side walls along with the others.

"Hm?" Asuna glances over her shoulder, seeing Freyja lifting up her right arm as Words of Power circled around her. Then a blast of lightning strikes Thrym in mid-air which shocked his entire being.

Thrym let out sounds of pain as the lightning kept striking him. After a moment, the lightning dissipated and Thrym fell down onto the ground. His third HP bar could be seen diminishing until it stops at the corner of his second HP bar. When Thrym stands up from his position, he let out a shout.

"He's changing attack patterns! Be careful!" Kirito shouted at everyone.

"This is bad, Onii-chan…There are only five lights remaining! Can you use that skill before?" Leafa asked Kirito.

"He still has two HP bars. My Skill Connect can't take him out."

As Thrym finishes shouting, he then went on to suck in his breath, breathing in all of the air inside the corridor.

"Everyone, defensive positions!" Kirito shouted before Thrym let out the breath he sucked in and exhaled it all out towards Kirito and others. As soon as the ice breath hits Kirito and others, the buffs that were protecting thus far immediately wore off and they were immediately frozen into blocks of ice.

Asuna who stood in her spot with both Sinon and Freyja from a distance watches the front lines were then hit by the blastwave released by Thrym stepping his foot on the ground.

"Asuna."

Asuna looks at her husband landing next to her, seeing him unscathed before she registered his call and she immediately activate her spell, healing those injured ahead. Beside her, Sinon pulled back her arrow and shoots her arrow forth, hitting Thrym in his face just seconds before he tried stomping her friends.

"Sinon, buy us 30 seconds!" Kirito shouted at her as Klein drinks a health potion next to him.

Hearing his words, Sinon looked on at Thrym charging towards her. But before she tried to dash towards the giant, a voice stopped her.

"Sinon, I'll buy us time." Sinon looked at Izayoi stepping in front of her and Asuna. "Tell Kirito and the others to help Freyja instead."

"Help?" Before Sinon could get her answer, the blonde had already dash forward and had struck Thrym in his stomach, sending him backwards and diminishing his HP bar. "What is he talking about, Asuna-san?" Sinon turned to Asuna.

"We don't have much time to be dealing with Thrym, that's why." Asuna answered before she looks at Kirito and Leafa ahead. "Leafa-san! Kirito-san!"

"Hm?" Both of them looked towards Asuna waving her hand at them. Complying to her action, Kirito and Leafa runs towards her and once arrived, stand in front of her.

"What is it, Asuna-san?" Leafa asked.

"We have to help Freyja-san." Asuna answered before Freyja walked up to them.

"Swordsman, you cannot defeat Thrym this way. You have but one hope. My family's treasure, which is hidden somewhere in this room. You have to find it." Freyja said to Kirito.

"Alright. What kind of treasure is it?"

"It's a golden hammer. About this large." Freyja showed him the size of the large with her hands as Kirito and Leafa looked at the size of the supposed treasure.

"A h-hammer?" Kirito asked before he looks at Leafa nodding at him. The two of them plus Sinon turned to the treasures situated nearby them and rushes towards it.

"...Freyja-san." Asuna called as Freyja turned to her.

"Yes?"

"You're...not the real Freyja are you?" Asuna pointed out as Freyja looked at her in mild surprise. "You're disguised as her, right?"

"How do you…" Freyja expressed mild surprise over Asuna's outspoken question before she calmed down after a moment. Looking at Asuna, Freyja soon nods at her question.

"Let us have some of the action, Izayoi! You can't hog all of it!" Klein shouted over to his blonde friend who flipped backwards seconds before Thrym's fist find its way to destroy the spot where he previously stood. But then both Silica and Lizbeth went passed the blonde who was flipping in mid-air before they both launches a series of attacks over Thrym's arm.

"Argh!" Thrym voices out in pain as he pulled his fist and arm away before he tried swiping his free hand over Silica and Lizbeth.

"Watch out, Silica!" Lizbeth said as she jumps away followed by Silica who barely evade the swipe from the gigantic hand. When the two of them settled down on the ground, they were immediately frozen due to post-delay motion. "No." She said as she glances at Silica and the two of them looks at Thrym smiling down at them. Both of them watches Thrym raises both his fists and immediately swings them downwards.

But all of a sudden, a swift motion of debris went towards Thrym-making him fall backwards.

"Did you really forget about me? That's a bad move." Izayoi smirked over Thrym as he kicked the giant down onto the ground by his stomach. A loud earthquake shook the corridor once Thrym made contact with the ground.

Izayoi appeared in front of Silica and Lizbeth who were able to move their bodies after their post-motion delay ended.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Silica thanked with a smile.

"No worries. You've landed a lot of damages, I see?"

"Do you think we'll leave it all to you? We're in a party, right?" Lizbeth smiles.

"Yeah. I can't argue with that."

"Well, we can't argue that you've laid waste to the majority of the opponent's HP gauge." Lizbeth said as she and Silica looked over at the remaining single HP bar.

"You did your parts also, right?" Both Lizbeth and Silica smiled at the blonde.

"Freyja-san!" Kirito shouted as the three of them turns around along with Klein who watches the black haired throws a golden hammer into the air. They then see Freyja easily catches the golden hammer in her right hand before a golden glow enveloped her form.

Izayoi then watches Asuna rushes towards him with Yui.

"Papa, we've gotten back Thor-san's family treasure, Mjolnir!" Yui claimed flying in front of her father with a smile. "Now Thor-san would put aside his disguise right? Just like in the mythology?" She questioned as Izayoi nods, widening her smile.

"Yeah. That's the reason he came here in the first place is why Thrym stole Mjolnir and store it inside his throne room." After the blonde finished, he along with Yui and Asuna including Silica and Lizbeth watches Freyja bent forward as a golden aura enveloped her entire being.

"W-Wait a minute! Thor-san's family treasure? Isn't it Freyja-san's family…" Lizbeth discontinued when she looks upon Freyja growing in size, reaping her clothes before a golden light shrouded the entire corridor.

Once the light faded, a gigantic being stood in place of Freyja.

"Wh-What happened to...Freyja-san?" Silica asked out loud while she gasped in surprise at the giant standing in place of Freyja once stood. "Is that Freyja-san?"

"No. Freyja-san isn't herself. She is disguised as Freyja herself. The true identity of Freyja's character is...The God of Thunder, Thor." Asuna explained to them before the giant turned around.

"It's a g-guy!" Both Kirito and Klein exclaimed at the same time with immense surprise.

"Freyja-san...is the God of Thunder, Thor?" Lizbeth asked before she sees Freyja's name above her HP and MP gauge changes to the name, Thor.

"We should move away." Lizbeth and Silica snapped out of their stupor as they looked at the blonde looking behind their shoulders. They then glance behind. "Or we would be in the way of their fight." At this, Izayoi, Asuna and Yui fled towards the walls followed by Lizbeth and Silica. As they fled, Thrym had just gotten up standing before noticing the presence of Thor.

"Cowardly giant, did you steal my treasure, Mjolnir? You will suffer for that now!" Thor exclaimed in seriousness before he raises Mjolnir and strikes downwards.

But Thrym blew cold air into his right hand, forming an ice axe before colliding it against Mjolnir in time. Then, Thor swung his fist against Thrym's face before he was struck by Thrym with his fist.

"You filthy god...You'll pay for tricking me. I'll rip off that bearded face of yours and send you back to Asgard!" Thrym shouted as he swings his ice axe towards Thor.

"Izayoi-kun!" A shout causes the blonde to perk up before he turns towards Sinon, Leafa, Kirito and Klein running towards him. As Sinon and the others stopped in front of the four, Sinon speaks up. "While Thor has aggro, let's attack." She suggested to everyone.

"Yeah!" Asuna nods at her suggestion before she looks at Izayoi and she along with the others watches him opening his menu and equipped his weapon. They then watched him unsheathes Sword of Light from its sheath.

"...Izayoi, what's that?" Kirito asked as his gaze was directed towards the ring on his left hand around his middle finger. "I never noticed you wore it before." At the black haired's observation, the others started addressing the appearance of the ring around the blonde's middle finger.

"Yeah, I didn't notice it too before this…" Lizbeth quietly said as she looks extensively at the ring before she glances at the silver wedding band on his right hand around his index finger. "Why are you wearing it…?" She asked as she looks at the blonde and at Asuna. "Do you know?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware. In fact, I was with Izayoi-kun when he first got the ring as a reward."

"Reward?" Sinon asked this time.

"A reward from a stranger wandering around a forest near Swilvane. The Ancient Forest, really."

"The Ancient Forest? What were the two of you doing out there?" Leafa voices out. "Did we...Are we there with you?" She added, trying to recall the memory if whether she and the others were with them.

"No. If I remember, you and Kirito-san went out with Liz to go shopping…?" Asuna recalled. "Anyway, Izayoi-kun, Yui and I were engaging on a quest that time-It was a request from Sakuya-san and Alicia-san."

"...Sakuya? Alicia too?" Leafa asked to herself.

"Anyway, you've already seen what this ring is capable off." Izayoi spoke up. "But I'll just have to show it later. Now…" The blonde directs his attention towards Thor fighting against Thrym ahead.

Kirito nodded before looking at Leafa.

"Leafa, how much time do we got left?" Kirito asked before Leafa lifted the stone pendant for everyone to see.

"Onii-chan...we don't have much time." Leafa let out a surprised voice as she stared down at the stone pendant which had almost been covered in darkness. "We can't make it."

"Really? I'd say we can." Everyone looks towards Izayoi. "Thrym has only one HP bar left. You don't think we can make it?" He directed the question towards his friends who looked at him.

"...If we use all of our Sword Skills...we barely might…" Kirito looks uncertain but he hide it with a look of confidence.

"Don't worry, I'll end this if you don't." Kirito looks at Izayoi smirking before nodding towards his senior.

"Alright. Let's go!" He spoke towards everyone before charging ahead to Thrym. "Everyone, attack as hard as you can! Use all of your Sword Skills!" At his command, everyone went and initiate their Sword Skills at different parts of Thrym's body; feet, legs, arms and chest.

"Go! Keep going!" Izayoi ushered as he slashes horizontally twice at Thrym's chest with his Sword of Light imbued with light before Asuna appeared jumping past him.

"Don't give up!" Asuna added before she landed a series of thrusts into Thrym's chest, causes him to groan in pain.

As everyone did their Sword Skills, Thyrm's HP bar diminishes by the second till half of a quarter remained.

"Argh…" Thrm groans before kneeling down on one knee, looking defeated. Just as Thor went to stand in front of the King of Giants and deliver the final blow, he was stopped by a voice.

"You can stand back, God of Thunder. I'll end this myself!" Thor glances behind his shoulder to see Izayoi appearing above and smirking down at him while the rest of the party stood beneath and watched.

Seeing as Thor moves back slightly to allow Thyrm to be seen, the blonde immediately raises his blade to the sky as it glows-before turning into a spear imbued and glowing with the essence of blue light.

"Take this power, King of Giants! I've been saving this up for a while!" Izayoi exclaimed smirking widely before taking aim with the spear held within his right hand and throws it. A gust of wind blew past Izayoi's hair as he throws.

The spear imbued with blue glowing light, pierces through the air until it pierces through Thrym.

"Argh!" Thrym shouted in pain as he was pushed back slightly by the force of the spear before his back instantly hits the ground with a loud crash after the spear flew through his body. At that moment, white light burst out from the contact and exploded, covering the whole corridor. "C-Curse you, fairies!" Thrym managed to voice out with a strong voice before his voice muted amidst the burst of light.

As the light slowly dissipates, everyone sees spot where Thrym laid. The King of the Giants, had disappeared.

"I don't mind a rematch." Izayoi smirks as he stood in front of Thor before he spread his right hand and magically the Sword of Light appeared within his grip. "Do you mind the kill?" The blonde turns his head sideways as he looks at Thor who shakes his head. The blonde then looks off towards his wife and daughter approaching him along with the others.

"You did it, Papa! You beat the King of the Giants!" Yui cheered out loud as she arrives in front of the blonde.

"You finished him off with that…" Kirito claimed as the blonde looks at him. "Was that somehow…the ring's ability?" He asked pointing his finger at the ring around the blonde's left finger.

The blonde sent a smile to him before replying. "Now you know. Anyway, I'd tell you I'll finish him off if you don't." When he finished his statement, Kirito stared at him in astonishment about the ring's capability in battle which was proven minutes ago.

"That spear...That was you all along?" Leafa claimed in surprise as she pointed at the blonde. "That was you who killed the Tyrant before?" Her question was answered with a nod as Leafa shared a few glances towards the others who were amazed at the blonde's action earlier.

"I thank you, fairy swordsmen. Now I have avenged the theft of my treasure. I must reward you." Thor said to the party who looked up at him lifting his left hand over Mjolnir before a ball of golden light escapes out of Mjolnir. Then the ball of light drops forth into Klein's hands. "The Lightning hammer, Mjolnir. Use it in righteous battles. Then farewell." Thor bid before he lifted Mjolnir as it glows golden. All of a sudden, the light covered Thor and he disappeared.

Kirito stood and sees Thor's name disappeared along with the health increase buff that was enchanted by him before the start of the battle. The black haired was then greeted by the window which displayed all of the items and experiences that he had gotten from the battle as did everyone else. As Kirito clicked off the window, he goes over to Klein.

"Congratulations on your legendary weapon."

"I don't have a single point in hammer skills…" Klein said as he turns to Kirito with tears at the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, the ground shook as everyone sees the ground of the corridor, sucked in.

"I-It's moving? No, it's floating?"

"Onii-chan, it looks like the quest is continuing."

"The quest won't end if you don't retrieve the Holy Sword Excalibur." Everyone looks over Izayoi over his statement.

"Papa, a staircase appeared behind the throne!" Yui claimed as she stood hovering over Thrym's throne which was nearby them.

"A staircase?" Asuna asked before she glances up at Izayoi who nods at her. The two of them rushes forward followed by the rest. As the two arrives and looks over the flight of stairs leading downstairs, they quickly climb down with Yui while the others followed behind.

As everyone climbs down the stairs with fast pace, they arrived at the place where the last step of the staircase leads to; the Holy Sword Excalibur which was stabbed into the keystone dias in front of them.

A small frown appeared on Izayoi's lips as he looked at the Holy Sword Excalibur, recalling about its last appearance. As the blonde stared at the blade, a hand grasped his which causes him to look at Asuna smiling at him.

"...I know. It brings back bad memories." Asuna said with a sad smile. "But it's all in the past. It's just a memory now." She reassured the blonde.

"Yeah, I know." Izayoi nodded at her words before the two of them turns their gazes towards Kirito who slowly went to stand in front of the Holy Sword Excalibur.

The black haired swordsman attempted to pull out the blade from its plinth but it proves futile after a few tries.

"You can do it, Onii-chan! Pull harder!"

"That's right. You have to pull harder, Kirito-kun!" Both Leafa and Lizbeth encourages the black haired who breathed a deep breath before nodding towards them and pulled the Holy Sword Excalibur once again. Kirito gritted his teeth as he tugged onto the handle pretty hard.

"Pull hard!"

"You can do it, Kirito-san!" Klein and Silica said to Kirito who tried pulling the Excalibur.

"...Let me." Kirito stops as he looks at his blonde senior standing beside him and stretches his hand.

"...Oh, alright." The black haired pull away his hands to allow the blonde to grasp the handle of the Holy Sword Excalibur. Then with a slight tug of his wrist, the Holy Sword Excalibur miraculously pulls out of the plinth, much to Kirito and the others' surprise.

"Are you really trying?" Izayoi asked towards Kirito with a tug of his smile as Kirito looked at the blonde with a stunned face. "Here." The blonde effortlessly throws the Excalibur into Kirito's arms.

All of a sudden, a burst of golden light exploded forth from the plinth, and as it dies down, roots begin to grow from the plinth and twisted themselves around the Excalibur room.

"It's falling apart!" Klein exclaimed as the roots begin to destroy Thrymheim until the Excalibur room remained.

"Thrymheim is falling apart! Papa, we have to escape!" Yui said to Izayoi who frowns over the current situation.

"Okay...Time for me to show you my Olympic-class high jump!" Klein said as the roots holding onto the Excalibur room slowly pulls apart.

"Klein, don't!" Kirito said before the single root that held the Excalibur room in mid-air, cuts.

As the root was cut, the support pillars which held the sides of the Excalibur room each broke apart.

"Klein-san, you dummy!" Silica shouted at him as everyone laid down on the ground and braced themselves over the Excalibur room falling through the sky.

"This is bad…" Kirito muttered before he glances at his sister behind him. "Leafa, how much time do we have left?"

"We made it!" Leafa claimed. "Onii-chan!" She turns to Kirito and hugs him. "I'm glad!"

"So am I." Kirito replied back before he pulls back and attempted to store the Excalibur into his inventory. But as his luck would have it, the Excalibur could not be stored since it was still a quest item.

"Onii-chan?"

"Until I complete the quest, I can't take ownership of it." Kirito said to Leafa who stared at him before her ears perked up onto something.

"Onii-chan...Did you hear that? There it is again." Leafa said as her ears perked up upon the noise. Leafa stands up as she went to the edge of the Excalibur room and heard a familiar noise. A wide smile presented onto her face as she sees a familiar being flying towards her. "Tonkii!"

"We're saved!" Asuna claimed happily as she looks at Tonkii before she looks at Izayoi.

"It's a good thing he's still here." Izayoi commented as Yui who sat on his palm nodded.

"Okay, let's switch over to Tonkii." Klein said in relief.

As Tonkii arrives near the edge of the Excalibur room, everyone jumps onto him all except Kirito who was gripping the Holy Sword Excalibur.

" _It's still too heavy for me…"_ Kirito said in mind as he looked sadly at the Excalibur, knowing that he cannot jump over Tonkii while he held the sword. His hands shake while he gripped the blade which glinted with light.

"What are you waiting for over there?" Kirito look up at Izayoi and his friends waiting on top of Tonkii. As he stared at them, a smile spread across his face. "Man, Cardinals are such a pain." He commented before he throws Excalibur off the other edge before jumping across to stand on top of Tonkii.

Meanwhile, everyone looked at the black haired in surprise.

"...It's just not worth it." The black haired answered to everyone with a reassuring smile before he gazes downwards at the Holy Sword Excalibur falling down amidst the falling roots of Thrymheim. A small frown appeared on his face, replacing his smile seconds ago.

"You're stupid, aren't you?" A voice asked just as Kirito watches Izayoi running past him. "You got it from here right, Sinon?" The blonde manages to ask the question in time before he jumps off the edge, surprising everyone. Immediately in response, everyone goes towards the edge of Tonkii.

Suddenly, a glint of light interrupted everyone and all of them look up before watching the Holy Sword Excalibur appearing above them. As the blade fell, Kirito immediately catches it before it would cause harm to Tonkii. A sigh of relief escaped the black haired's mouth before he immediately his gaze was centered towards the blonde falling further beneath.

A look of surprise flashes before him as Kirito looks at Izayoi smiling at him.

"Why are you doing something like this…Oh well, since he asked..." Sinon muttered as Kirito looks over her, having heard her. "About two hundred meters?" She stated before and looks on to see her pulling on her arrow. _**"Eck. Skete. Aftor. El."**_ Words of Power circled around her before her incantation finished and her arrow glowed. Sinon narrowed her eyes at the spot beneath the blonde before she let her arrow loose.

"Papa…" Yui muttered under her breath as she stood atop her mother's right shoulder, looking down at the arrow approaching her father falling in the air.

"It will be alright, Yui-chan." Asuna assured as Yui looked at her. "We have to thrust in Sinon. Alright?" She sent a smile to her.

Upon seeing the smile, Yui briefly nodded.

"You're right, Mama." At this, both mother and daughter watches the arrow flies downwards, piercing the air as it went straight towards Izayoi.

However-the arrow went pass the blonde who fell too fast.

"What?!" Sinon exclaimed in shock. "My aim can't-" Her words were cut off immediately as a hand gripped upon the thread connecting to the arrow. Then another hand slaps itself to the arrow, which immediately connected the two. Seeing this, Sinon quickly pull on the thread within her grasp, causing Izayoi to be pulled upwards immediately appearing above Tonkii.

As the thread disappeared over his hand, Izayoi flips before landing gently on top of Tonkii, specifically in front of Asuna.

Izayoi stands up before he was immediately engulfed in a hug by Asuna and Yui who hugs her father by the cheek. A smile spread across his face at his wife and daughter, lifting an arm to hug his wife back.

"You worried me there for a second, you know?"

"Yes, Papa." Yui nodded along at her mother's words. "I was worried too."

After a moment, Asuna and Yui pull away.

"If it makes you happy, I'm still right here." Izayoi assured the two with a smile. "My action is definitely a risky one but we can't complete the quest without it, right? This is what we came here for." He added before he turns to Sinon standing next to Leafa. "Although, it wasn't a risk at all. It's all thanks to our fellow archer, Isn't that right, Sinon?"

"...You're welcome. But If I didn't know any better, I could have just get the blade instead of you getting it for us."

"Well, you did shot your arrow over two hundred meters anyhow. Isn't that an accomplishment you seek?" Izayoi asked as he walks up to her.

"...Hm, alright. But that's an exception."

"Anyway, Kirito was the one who threw the blade that started all of this." Izayoi turns his head to look at Kirito who looked stunned.

"I can't take it with me. It's too heavy, and since I can't keep it in my inventory that time...I thought that was the right action I should take."

"You've could just threw the blade at us, either one of us will catch it in the process. Seeing as you can still threw it very far...right?" A small smirk appeared on Izayoi's face as he looks at the embarrassed looking Kirito, much to his amusement. He then turns to Sinon and lifted a hand to the back of one of her cat ears, confusing her.

"Hey, what are you-" Sinon was cut off as a deniable feeling of pleasure graces upon her as the blonde lightly scratches his fingers against the back of her cat ear. A smile graces her features as she hangs her head down to let the blonde scratch even more.

"You really enjoyed your reward, huh?"

Sinon freezes for a moment before she look up instantly, causing the blonde to pull away his hand from her head.

"What?"

"That's your reward. Like it? It seems like you do." Izayoi grins as Sinon felt her face grow warmed before she glares at the blonde and pointed her bow at him.

"You say?" But before she could releases the arrow, she drops her bow as the blonde scratches the back of her ear. "...St-Stop it. Isn't this sexual harassment...?"

"I don't think so. This is just a reward, don't you remember?" Meanwhile, everyone looked on in amusement at the two.

"Asuna…" A deliberate call towards her causes Asuna to look at both Lizbeth and Silica standing beside her. "...About earlier, did you let him…" Asuna smiled at Lizbeth's question and nods. "Why?"

"I can't stop him. Neither of us could." Asuna looks at Yui sitting on her right shoulder and nodding to her words.

"We knew Papa will do it either way." Yui added looking up at Lizbeth.

"But we believe in him, and that's why we believed Sinon can save him." Asuna turned to Sinon who was pushing the blonde's hands from ever scratching her ears. "And we believed right."

"S-Stop it! _This is so embarrassing!"_ Sinon said in thought of her last statement.

"It looks like it'll be this fun whenever you're around us, Sinon." Izayoi snickers before he eventually pull away while Sinon sighed in relief but either way, glared at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

Then Izayoi looks out behind him.

Everyone followed his line of sight, seeing Thrymheim falling apart piece by piece.

"...That dungeon's going to disappear, just because we completed it once." Lizbeth frowned.

"It's kind of a waste." After Silica made her comment, everyone sees a fountain of water burst out of the giant hole where the pieces of Thrymheim fell. They watch as the giant hole was filled with water before roots of the World Tree begin to moves down towards the formed lake. After that, roots of the World Tree begin to slightly cover the lake.

"Look, trees are growing from the roots!" Asuna exclaimed as everyone sees trees growing from the roots of the World Tree which stretches outwards from the lake.

The gloomy sky which was covered with grey clouds was then replaced by an overwhelming light piercing through the clouds.

"It's so warm." Silica commented with a smile.

Then Izayoi smiles down as he sees the fighting between the beast-class monsters and other players were coming to a halt.

"They won't harm them again." Izayoi looked next to him to see Asuna smiling at him before they both looked down with Yui, enjoying the green scenery and magnificent sight of the once known land of Jotunheimr.

"I'm so glad. Aren't you, Tonkii?" Leafa asked as she brushes her fingers over Tonkii's fur. "You've got lots of friends. Over there...and over there. So many of them." She said as both Izayoi and Asuna smiled down at her.

Suddenly, a bright light formed in front of everyone and they see Uror appearing before them.

"You've done a wonderful job. The sword that cuts through all trees and iron, Excalibur, has been removed from its dais, and Jotunheimr has returned to its proper form. This is all thanks to you. My sisters wish to thank you, as well." Uror smiled as she looks at her right, seeing her younger sister appeared.

"My name is Verdandi. Thank you, fairy swordsmen. I never thought I'd see a green Jotunheimr again. It's like a dream." After her comment, Uror looks at her left, seeing her youngest sister appeared.

"My name is Skuld. I thank you, warriors." Then, Verdandi held up her right hand as a small ball of light appeared above her palm and she pointed her palm towards everyone, causing tiny balls of light to sweep past them. After that, Skuld held up her palm as a small ball of light appeared and thus, she blew on it, causing tiny balls of light to fly past the party.

Everyone looks down at the window displaying the completion of the quest and the items plus experiences they have gotten.

"I offer you that blade." Uror announced as Kirito watches Excalibur disappear from his grasp and looked down at the small window showing the Holy Sword Excalibur was given to him as a Quest Bonus.

"Thank you, fairies!" Uror and his sisters said in appreciation. "Let us meet again."

At this, the quest was completed as seen in front of Kirito.

"And we're done." Kirito sighed before looking up and he along with the others watched Uror and her sisters fly off towards the shining light piercing the skies above.

"S-Skuld-san!" Klein called out to Uror's youngest sister who stopped in her flight and turns towards him. "C-Can I have your contact info?"

An amused smile graced her features as Skuld waved at him and something glittering flew from her wave towards Klein who noticed this and hugged the glittering to his chest. Skuld smiled down at Klein and others before she resumed her destination.

"He really went far." Lizbeth commented as she stood next to Kirito and grasped his hand with hers, causing a smile to appear on his face. "I really respect him, that Klein…"

"Yeah…He gave it his all in this quest."

"Yui, how do you like it so far?" Izayoi looks over Yui standing on top of Asuna's right shoulder. "This whole quest is like a whole adventure told in from a storybook. How you'd like it?" He questioned his daughter who immediately smiled.

"I like it very much!" She announced causing him and Asuna to smile at her. "We helped Thor-san retrieved his hammer, Mjolnir. We beat the bad guy and got to save a world!"

"And that's what I call a happy ending. Right?" Asuna concluded as Yui looked at her and nodded.

"A happy ending for a story like this." Izayoi added as he wrapped his arm over Asuna. The two of them alongside their daughter then enjoyed the sunlight shining over the world they saved.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Real World**

 **Afternoon**

 **Dicey Cafe**

"We're celebrating obtaining the Holy Sword Excalibur and Lightning Hammer Mjolnir! Cheers to 2025!" Kazuto announced as he lifted his glass filled with orange juice.

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered along.

"But anyway, why 'Excalibur'?"

"Why what?" Kazuto asked looking at Shino sitting beside him while Rika sat next to him.

"When you see it in novels, isn't it usually, '-Calibur'? Excalibur?"

"Oh, so that's it."

"Oh, you read books like that, Sinon-san?" Suguha asked smiling sitting across from Kazuto. Meanwhile, Asuna, Izayoi and Yui sat next to her. "When I was in middle school, I spent all my time in the library. I read a bunch of books on the legends of King Arthur. I think it was always '-Calibur.'"

"That's right. In the original legend, there are lots of names for it, aren't there?" Asuna stated.

"I think the spelling is different. But the word for the diameter of a gun's barrel is 'caliber.' And from that, it came to mean the size of a person's quality."

"I'll remember that." Suguha chided.

"You probably won't see it on a test."

"Which means that Excalibur's owner needs to be a man of ability…" Rika snickers.

"Really? I-Is that it?"

"Sure it is. So, I heard that someone here just made a ton of money off a short-term job." Rika said as she looks at Kazuto with a smile. "Isn't that right, Kirito-kun?"

"O-Of course I was planning on paying for everything today." Kazuto stood up and pat his chest with his fist.

"Thank you, Kirito-san!"

"Thank you!" Everyone thanked in appreciation.

"That's nice of you, Kazuto-san!"

"That's great!"

"But if you don't have enough, I'll be willing to cash in." Izayoi chided as Kazuto looked at him.

"Yes, both of us won't mind." Asuna added with her husband.

"Papa and Mama won't mind helping you, Kazuto-san." Yui added smiling at him whilst keeping a hold of her glass of orange juice in her hands. "You can simply tell them, right Mama?" Yui looked at her mother who nodded in response.

"That's right, Yui-chan."

"The offer still stands whenever." Izayoi said to Kirito before sipping on his orange juice.

"Thank you, you two." Kazuto replied before he sits down and was surprised by a peck on his left cheek. He turns to Rika who smiles at him from her seat and he lifted his glass towards her. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Rika lifted her own glass.

To be Continued…

* * *

That is the end of the Calibur Arc.

How did all of you like it so far? We've finished Phantom Bullet Arc along with the Calibur Arc. All that is left is the Mother's Rosario Arc. I hope all of you are ready to read that next arc because I cannot wait to write about it! I have a slight knowledge of what I will read about it since Izayoi is Asuna's husband and has talked face to face with Asuna's mother, Kyouko.

Are you anticipating of what will unfold in the next arc? So am I!

Anyway, let me know your comments down below of the Review Box. Leave a favorite and follow this story whenever or right after you finished reading this new chapter. I will appreciate it very much. So, stay tuned!

Oh, I almost forgot. If you want a detailed description of Izayoi's Sword Skill about the Sword of Light turning into a Spear of Light. You have to search for 'Brionac Raid Mana Khemia 2,' in youtube. It'll show you.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	17. Chapter 17:Home is Where It All Starts

Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. As usual, I come to bring the newest addition of this series. This series that has span for over a year.

Anyway, I found out some of you had read this story and had reviewed it. I really really appreciated it entirely.

As I told all of you before, this is the chapter which begins the newest arc in the series. Mother's Rosario Arc. This arc is a little bit tricky to handle at first since I had to think about the possible and/or impossible ways of the storyline.

I hope you understand that I am not one of the greatest authors in the world but I try. Hope you all love my version of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario; Mother's Rosario

Enjoy! Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 17: Home is Where it All Starts

 **30 December, 2025**

 **Sakamaki Residence**

"Have you gotten everything you need? It's best to double-check before you forget anything." Canaria mused whilst watching his son loading a few luggages into the trunk of his car without any difficulty. After a brief moment, Canaria looked at her son standing in front of her.

"I presume you're the one who forgets to give her own luggage." Izayoi commented lifting up his hand midway in accordance to pointing a luggage sitting next to Canaria's right feet.

"You'd seem busy so I thought I'd wait." Canaria answered casually before she lifted up her luggage and hand it towards her son who easily lift it within his right hand. "Plus, I indeed double-check what I need. So, in the luggage is where I kept everything, almost." She then hinted her smartphone that she easily pulled out from her handbag over her shoulder and showed it to Izayoi.

"Without it, you'd be lost."

"No. It's a must to bring it with me. Isn't that the latest trend these days? Cases like robberies can occur even during daylight, you know?" Canaria pointed out. "It's also beneficial so I can acknowledge that you and your family have safely arrived to Kyoto, just in time for the New Year Eve's celebration." She smiled at the end.

"...Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"It's alright. Leticia will come and pick me up on her way here. She will, more or less arrived there later than you but we'll meet you there." Canaria explained with a nod. "You and I know that we aren't going to Kyoto for a vacation. It's more like-"

"A business trip."

"Concocted by Kyouko. But it doesn't mean you can't have fun while you're there. We booked it ahead for four days and three nights. There's plenty of time left to explore Kyoto with your family, especially Yui-chan. She never went anywhere other than orphanage to orphanage, I assume." Canaria smiled sadly before she looked up at her son. "Give her some fun, will you?"

"I intend to." Izayoi answered just before someone else added.

"We both intend to." Both Canaria and Izayoi looked towards Asuna standing at the doorway, adorning suitable street clothes consisting of a short sleeve yellow undershirt underneath a elbow-sleeved blue jacket and a pair of blue jeans. A pair of long fingerless gloves covered her elbow until her wrists. "Right, Izayoi-kun?"

"Why would I say no?" Asuna smiled at his answer.

"Where is Yui-chan?"

"She's getting ready in her room." Asuna answered Canaria before looking at her husband. "Do we have everything?"

"Yeah, or you want to add something to the list?"

"No. I've already listed what I wanted to bring and keep them inside a luggage." Asuna commented before she pulled out her smartphone and looked at the time before opening her message app, seeing a couple of messages addressed to her. "...If we leave now, we might be able to make it." Asuna looked up from her phone towards Izayoi. "My father had just texted me about it. With the way the traffic is at the moment."

"Alright." Izayoi nodded before his attention diverges towards the young girl appearing at the doorway.

"Mama, Papa! I'm ready!" Yui shouted excitedly as the three adults looked and smiled at her. "We're going to celebrate New Year Eve's at Kyoto!" She exclaimed as she adorned her small heels and walked towards the three adults. Yui wore a light blue sweater along with a striped skirt and leggings.

Stifling at her daughter's outburst of excitement, Asuna bends down to her daughter's level.

"You're really excited about it, Yui-chan." Yui nods enthusiastically. "That's good but there's one thing you should know once we get there to Kyoto, Yui-chan."

"What is it, Mama?" A look of curiosity adorned Yui's face.

"Both Mama and Papa won't always be around with you, Yui-chan. You see, both Mama and Papa has work to be doing when we get there."

"So...I won't spend time with you and Papa…?" A sad frown curved downwards on Yui's lips.

"No, no. It doesn't mean you won't be able to spend time with us. You will. Both Mama and Papa will promise you on that. But it's only for a day that we got work and that time, we can't be with you, Yui-chan. Do you understand what I'm saying so far?"

"Mama and Papa will be busy for a day? After that...we can do something?"

"Yes, Yui-chan. We can do anything after that." Asuna assured smiling which made Yui smiled widely.

"If you want, Yui-chan…" Canaria spoke up catching everyone's attention especially Yui. "Leticia can accompany you on your journey around Kyoto when both your Mama and Papa are busy. How's that sound? I fully understand that it won't be the same but you won't be as boring." She reasoned as Yui thinks about it and answers with a nod.

"But...can I visit Mama and Papa when they're working…? I promise I will be quiet." Yui said as Canaria looked at her before smiling towards Asuna.

"I don't think that would be much of a problem?"

"No, it wouldn't." Asuna answered as Yui turned towards her mother. "You can visit us but right after you spend some time with Leticia-san, alright? She must be wanting to spend time with you, Yui-chan."

"Alright, Mama!"

"Okay. Then...did you bring everything you need? Or it's everything already inside your luggage, Yui-chan?"

"It's already inside my luggage, Mama. I double-check just before I gave it to Papa!" Yui pointed out as Asuna smiled and stand up.

"Since we don't have anything to bring anymore, we should be going." Asuna spoke up as Izayoi nods before he turns around to put Canaria's luggage in the trunk and switches on the engine after that. "...Come on, Yui-chan." Asuna motioned her daughter towards the back seat and Yui climbed onto the car. When Asuna closed the door after Yui got inside, she climbed into the car and sit on the passenger seat.

Meanwhile, Canaria put her smartphone inside her handbag and pulled out a small remote control. She then pointed it towards the house gates and presses the open button at the top of the remote. The house gates responded by opening wide. Canaria looked towards her son who was opening the door to the driver seat. "...Be careful now. It's a long way journey to Kyoto."

"I know." Izayoi casually responded. "...Don't be late for the New Year Eve's celebration or Yui would be upset." He commented with an amused smile before he climbed inside the car and sit on the driver's seat. He secured the seat belt around his waist before he closed the door.

"...I won't miss it for sure." Canaria answered before watching his son's car reverse through the house gates and turns to her right.

"Why isn't Canaria obaa-san going with us?" Yui asked curiously as she looked at Canaria smiling at her through the window.

"She's going with Leticia-san, Yui-chan." Asuna answered. "We'll see her and Leticia-san at Kyoto."

"Will we able to see Canaria obaa-san and Leticia before the New Year Eve's celebration?"

"We will, Yui." Izayoi replied as Yui looked at her father. "Your grandmother said it herself she would be able to make it." Just as he finished his sentence, Yui turned to her grandmother and waved her hand towards Canaria followed by Asuna.

Smiling at both girls, Canaria waved back before watching the car drove forward and disappear from the corner of the house gates. Once the car was gone, Canaria turns around, entering the house and switches off all the lights available. After a while, Canaria walks back to the front door but she stopped once she caught a sight of a picture frame. It displayed herself with her son, daughter in-law and her granddaughter. They were posing with a smile in the picture. Canaria stared at the picture, her gaze lingers on Izayoi.

"...You have a genuine smile on your face, Izayoi-chan…" A stifle of a smile appeared on her face as she muttered. "...I'm really glad…You've found your happiness." After a while staring at the picture, Canaria looked at her watch, nodding mindfully at the time where her entourage would arrive. Smiling at the picture frame one last time, Canaria walk away towards the front door, locking it before she wear her heels and picked up another pair of heels with her left hand.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Mama, when will we get to Kyoto?" Yui asked peering over her mother's shoulder for the answer.

"Do you really want to know, Yui-chan? You do know that Kyoto is a really faraway place, right?" Asuna asked with a small smile as she glances behind her shoulder, seeing her daughter nods.

"...How far is it exactly, Mama?"

"5 to 6 hours. 5 and a half, if we managed to make it through all the traffic."

"That's…so long."

"I'm sorry to bring you bad news, Yui-chan when you're already excited and hyped to go to Kyoto." Asuna held a small guilty smile while she glances at her daughter who begins smiling at her and shakes her head.

"...It's alright, Mama. I don't care." Yui voiced. "If I have Mama and Papa, I won't mind." She smiled at both her father and mother.

"...Yui-chan." Asuna smiled softly while Izayoi held a smile at his daughter's statement.

"It's alright to sleep if you want. We won't mind, Yui. It's a long journey anyway."

"Alright, Papa."

"...I've been thinking about this, Izayoi-kun but we can meet Canaria over a few stops...right? We can't possibly miss her." Asuna voices out.

"And she can't possibly miss us." Izayoi replied back smiling while Asuna glances at their daughter who begins smiling wide at the mention of her grandmother, causing a smile to spread over her face. "It'll be better to see her here and there rather than in Kyoto straight away. Isn't that right, Yui?"

"Yes!"

"That goes for me too."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Kyoto**

 **Night**

"Where are they, Asuna?" Izayoi asked his wife who was checking her smartphone over a few messages sent from Canaria.

"They said we should be near the settlement. We can get a view over there." Asuna said as Izayoi kept his eyes on the road and turns a corner. "...She'll be ecstatic to see it." Asune spoke up as she glances at her daughter sleeping while sitting up. "She didn't sleep over once because she decided to stay awake with us. Even when I'm sleeping, she stayed awake to company you, Izayoi-kun."

"Yeah." Izayoi nodded. "She's determined and that determination would be rewarded soon after."

"Yes, very much so."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Yui-chan...Yui-chan…"

"Mm~"

"Wake up, Yui-chan…we're here."

"...Mama…?" Yui opened her eyes weakly as the appearance of her mother stood in front of her.

"Yes." Asuna smiled at her before she unbuckle her daughter's seat belt just as Yui started rubbing her eyes from her sleepiness.

"...Are we really here…?"

"Yes, we are. Come take a look." At her mother motioning her forward, Yui slowly and steadily climb out of the car. Just as the young girl put out her foot on the concrete surface, she peered out the side of the car door, seeing her father along with her two grandmothers, grandfather and Leticia.

"We're just about time, Yui." Izayoi said as Yui walked towards him while Asuna walked beside her after closing the car door.

"What time, Papa?" Yui asked when she arrived near him and watches her father turned around and motioned his hand upwards. Yui turned her gaze at the skies, seeing the empty night skies for a brief moment before everything was showered by multiple lights.

Yui's eyes were wide as she watches the spectacle at hand and there were no comprehension to say that she was indeed in awe.

"I'm glad we made it in time with only a few minutes to spare." Canaria mused quietly to Kyouko who stood next to her. "It's worth it to see a young little girl like Yui-chan seeing a light show like this once in a while." She commented smiling as she glances to the right while Kyouko looked at her.

"L-Look, Mama! There's a lot of lights in the skies!" Yui exclaimed out loud as she held Asuna's hand and pointed out with her free hand towards the skies filled with fireworks of various kinds.

"Yes, Yui-chan. Since it's already 12 o'clock in the morning, we are officially celebrating New Year's Eve." Asuna said to her while watching her daughter be in awe of the light show presented to her. At the sight of Yui, a few tears started shedding at the corner of her eyes, happily rejoicing her daughter's amazement.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Looking at her left, Asuna was greeted by a simple kiss, leaving her surprise. She looked up at Izayoi smiling.

"Since it's the New Year's, we should start with a simple kiss."

Hearing the words, Asuna cannot comprehend to reply back but she smiles in return, her shedding tears fell to the ground by her smile.

"...I love you, Izayoi-kun."

"I love you too, Asuna."

"I love both of you, Mama! Papa!" At the sudden exclamation from their daughter, both parents started chuckling.

"We love you too, Yui-chan." Asuna said representing for both her and Izayoi's. "Very much."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

The sound of laughing could be heard in the giant hall besides the large window frame.

"Izayoi-kun, you have to be quiet! You're attracting attention already!" Asuna pointed out as she kept a grip over her husband's right wrist while she put her finger over her lips. "...It's funny, alright? You don't have to laugh over it if it's already funny." She pouted with a light glare, watching as her husband who was in a tuxedo stopped laughing after a moment. She then stared at him to hear him respond.

"...You look beautiful, you don't have to ever doubt that you do. Hence why I'm laughing. You're exaggerating if people comment on you that you look funny nor out of place." Izayoi explained. "It's the opposite really."

"...To come with an answer like that…" A light blush dusting over Asuna's cheeks as she registered over her husband's words.

"...It looks like I did a good job of saving you the trouble to be nervous. If you can manage to be flustered, it'll help lessen the stress." Izayoi added. "Don't think about it. I'll be within the proximity of this hall, don't hesitate to call."

A smile spread over Asuna's lips over her husband's statement.

"Alright. I get it, Izayoi-kun." Asuna nodded before she watches Izayoi kisses her crown, enlightening a simple blush over her cheeks.

"Your father will be with you, so you don't have to be alone most of the time." The blonde reassured. "If you are in some kind of trouble during this whole event, I'll be within-"

"The proximity of this hall."

"And don't you forget it." The blonde sent her a smile which lights up her face before he withdraws himself and walked over to the other people to greet them.

"So how did it go? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Canaria okaa-san." Asuna turned towards Canaria.

"Don't worry. It's only for a day you'd have to wear it. You'll get through the day." Canaria assured.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Canaria okaa-san, has Yui-chan…?"

"Leticia said she's having fun. The two of them are sightseeing and trying out the foods out there since Yui was adamant on trying them out." Canaria answered.

"I hope she doesn't eat too much now."

"Leticia will advise her on that."

"Thank goodness for Leticia-san. If she didn't come here, I don't know how…"

"Don't think too much about it. You can say your appreciation to her personally when she and Yui-chan get back."

"Yes. I'll do that."

"Anyway, I'll be going. Is there anything you need by the way?"

"Nope. I have everything that I need." Asuna said as she took a quick glance towards Izayoi standing in a group of people in the distance.

"Okay. I wish you luck, Asuna." Canaria puts a calming hand on her shoulder before walking away.

Looking at Canaria the moment she walked away, Asuna can feel her heartbeat thumping within her chest to calm down. She recalled mere minutes that she felt her heartbeat hammering inside her from nervousness but with the arrival of her husband and his comforting words plus with her mother in-law's, she feels at peace with the surroundings. Inhaling a deep breath of air, Asuna exhaled it forth and she held a look of slight determination.

 _"...It's just for today."_ She reminded to herself quietly before she sees her father coming to stand behind her and giving her a supporting smile. She replied with a smile before she noticed a few people coming towards her. With a smile plastered on her face, she started greeting them.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Amidst the many people inside the hallway, Kyouko can be seen drinking a glass of juice before Canaria appeared next to her, setting herself up to drink.

"Quite a crowd we have here, ain't it?" Canaria questioned Kyouko.

"It is."

"Aside from that, what is really your attention here Kyouko?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't we going to Kyoto for the holiday?"

"This is a must for both Izayoi and Asuna to know a few people of higher society. Connections will be made and their future would be assured." Kyoto stated as Canaria looked at her with a curious look.

"But why? Why do they have to go through all the trouble? Both of us know people enough, Kyouko. Even those of higher society as you say."

"It is just to assure them of a future." Kyouko said firmly and Canaria did not comment on that. "People of our ranks in society cannot mingle with people who will not assure us a good future. You know about it, Canaria-san. That's what made you who you are right now, is it not, Sakamaki Canaria?" Kyouko glances at Canaria who shrugged her shoulders.

"It is what it is. I can't deny that but surely some people that were my clients...are not 'people who will not assure us a good future,' but they're clients that I want to help."

"But still, you helped those of higher rankings than that, right?" Kyouko reminded which causes Canaria to not reply and instead silently stared at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyouko unexpectedly sees her daughter greeting those of the guests coming inside before seeing a group consisted of three handsome male guests walking up to her. She watches closely as her daughter greeted them with a smile and the three boys greeted back. But then Asuna's face becomes uncomfortable and she fiddled her hands with slight nervousness.

Seeing the direction of her friend's gaze directed towards elsewhere, Canaria turns her head around at the same direction. Upon turning, Canaria instantly knew what she was looking and frowned bitterly. She lifted her glass of juice to her lips before pulling it back. She knew by the look visible on her daughter in-law's face, she was not at all comfortable by the situation she was in. As she watches her daughter in-law tried to explain something to the three boys but was doing so with a bit of difficulty, she sees someone advancing towards her. Glancing at that someone, Canaria address a smile.

"So, what brings you here exactly, Yuuki Asuna-chan? Let me guess…" The handsome man in the center of the three started talking to Asuna. "You're waiting for someone to be your suitor somehow?"

"No. That's not exactly why I am here." Asuna replied frowning at the man in the center.

"Oh? And why is that? Why's someone as beautiful as you stand here all alone without so much as a single company? There must be some misunderstanding. A lady like you shouldn't be all alone. If I may, would you like to have a drink with us? We'd like to get to know you better." The handsome brunette smiles charmingly along with the other two gentlemen beside him. The man then extended his hand towards Asuna for her to take.

After a while, Asuna stretches her hand forward-and pushes his hand aside, surprising him and his friends. The three gentlemen looked at her and they were surprised to see a piercing glare directing at their direction.

"I don't think you may have heard me since I've tried to communicate to you gentlemen…" Asuna started looking at the three gentlemen with an angry frown. "-But I'm already taken." She finishes as she shows her right hand where her wedding ring was visible around her index finger. "I've tried to communicate to all three of you but it seems you have quite the liability of hearing." She mocked. "I doubt that you tried hiding your disability but it ain't going to work. I am someone's wife and I will not let you buffoons take me lightly as some woman who is still single and desired to have attention. I already gained the attention I want and deserved."

"What she said is indeed; true." A voice spoke as Asuna felt an arm wrapped around her waist and she glances behind to see Izayoi smirking next to her. A tiny smile appeared on her face at his appearance. "So if you mind; I don't think I have to say it twice but I prefer if you can step away from my wife. I've seen you have disturbed her to no end. Although I don't want to interfere since she's already gotten control of the situation...but it'll be better if I'm around, right gentlemen?" Izayoi asked. "The name's Sakamaki Izayoi, if you don't already knew that."

"Tch…" The man in the center sneered. "You'd think you can flaunt all you want, Sakamaki? I doubt you'd win by chance or luck, or even training.I heard you gotten some goods to get your body running."

"What do you mean?" Asuna narrowed her eyes, looking offended at his exclamation. "If what I heard is right, you're claiming he takes drugs?"

"That is what I'm clearly saying."

"...How dare you." Asuna spoke up as she steps forward but she was stopped by Izayoi holding her back by her waist. She then watches her husband walked past her to stand in front of the man in the center.

Izayoi looked directly at the man who is sneering at him.

"...If you aren't satisfied on what you watch, I bet that you can prove your theory, right? If you can, I'm all in for a race." Izayoi stated. "What do you say? After this, I'll be waiting outside and we'll start running with just our clothing right now. How about that? Or do you prefer a fight instead? That's a sport too, you know...don't you?" Izayoi smirked smugly which unnerves the man and he unconsciously steps back.

"D-Do you think I'd let myself be involved into sports? Sports are meaningless."

"Sports is my career. You'd just tarnished it a while ago and you claimed I took drugs. You don't think I'd let it slide, right? So I'd take the chance to justify my career by doing what I did for a living, and you're clunking out when I mentioned a race?" Izayoi said mockingly as he raises his eyebrow challengingly while watching the man gulping his saliva. "...You're just cowards who talks too much." Izayoi claimed as he steps forward and the man instinctively steps back before he grabbed a hold of his right foot and shouted in pain.

"Agh!" The man shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the big hall.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I'm stepping." Asuna smiled sweetly at the man who stomps his right foot and glared at her. But before he could take any kind of actions, he stopped by the appearance of Izayoi blocking his view.

"What do you intend to do, perhaps? Slap her in retaliation? Was that your intention? She apologized for what she did and I'd think you're being a bit rude of not accepting her apology. The way I see it...It's not very gentleman of you." Izayoi explained as the man glared at him briefly before he glances down and sees the blonde bawling his fist. At the sight, the man instantly looks up at Izayoi and turns to his friends who were looking hesitant between him and Izayoi.

"...L-Let's go. We're wasting our time with this n-nonsense." The man stuttered at the end before he turns around and walks away with both his friends closely following behind him.

As the three of them walked towards the catering table at the end of the hall, Izayoi turns to his left and smiles amusingly at his wife.

Just then, Asuna looks off to meet her husband's amusing gaze.

"What?"

"...You handled yourself pretty well. As expected of my courageous wife." Izayoi complimented amusingly while Asuna looked confused at him.

"I didn't do much. They had it in them to attempt flirting with me like I was a single woman searching for attention." Asuna replied rolling her eyes whilst frowning as Izayoi nods.

"I noticed."

"So you don't have to compliment me that much." Asuna looked at her husband.

"But I want to. I love it when…you looked serious and angry." Izayoi teased as Asuna blushes profusely. "I'm not lying."

"Mou…Izayoi-kun…" Asuna muttered as she looks at him embarrassingly.

"We don't have to worry from the start, I supposed." Canaria stated from her spot near the catering table. "Your daughter has got it under control plus your son in-law was there by her side." She looks towards Kyouko who nods.

"I know. It's good that they handled the situation and did not disturb the crowd as much."

"Yes, and can I say something? Your daughter is a pretty good stomper. I saw the man had a slight limp during his walk."

"I don't know if that is a good compliment and I'm not sure if she should took that action in the first place."

"Her action is to set things right. She did it to get things clear inside the man's mind. She means business, you know?" Canaria claimed before she sips on her drink and empties it, putting on the tray of used drinks and turns to Kyouko. "I'll be going. Are you going to watch the couple over there for a while? It's allowed."

"No. I've seen enough."

"In a good way or…"

"What do you think, Canaria?" Kyouko asked her before she turns around, walking away. "-And I hope they would not get any kind of troubles like that again. They'll attract the crowd again and we can't do anything about it after that."

 _"You really mean it the good way, huh?"_ Canaria asked in mind. Her gaze then turns to the smiling couple, a blonde and brown chestnut. _"The two of them are really…"_ Canaria smile widens. _"...a pair. Izasuna…"_ She finishes with an amused smile at the name she had spoken.

* * *

 **Present**

 **January 6, 2026**

 **-New Aincrad, Floor 22-**

A layer of snow covered the New Aincrad 22nd Floor.

Amongst the snow-filled covered land, a single log cabin stood in sight. Snow covered the rooftop and chimney along with the terrace and land right outside.

Light illuminated through the windows of the log cabin, meaning someone was inhabiting it currently.

Inside the log cabin, Asuna was situated comfortably on a couch next to Silica. She was currently doing her winter break homework on additional mathematics. A look of concentration plastered on her face as the chestnut brown haired tried solving the subjective questions. After a moment, she typed in her answer using the keyboard display at her fingertips. While she was busy answering the other available questions, she was unaware of Silica leaning back and forth, her eyelids dropping now and then.

Asuna put her hand on her chin as she stared down at the next question with a thoughtful look.

"...I'll have to ask Izayoi-kun about this…" Asuna mutters with a nod, knowing she can ask her husband once he was done with preparing tea. Then a slight nudge of her shoulder causes Asuna to stop her train of thoughts at the moment before processing the peaceful look on Silica's sleeping face on her shoulder. A small smile graced her lips before she pokes Silica's left ear. "Hey, if you nap, you won't be able to sleep tonight." Asuna reminded as she pokes a few times against Silica's left ear, causing her right ear to jerk in response. "There are only three days of winter break left. You need to finish your homework." Asuna said to Silica who was slowly coming into consciousness and sit up. "Before she went home, Sinonon said she finished all hers."

"I'm tired." Silica yawned whilst stretching her arms in the air.

"Maybe the room's too warm. Should I lower the temperature?" Asuna suggested to Silica.

"No. I think it's because of that." Leafa's voice spoke from across them as Asuna looked at her.

"That?" Asuna looked confused for a moment before she looked at where she was looking. Turning to her right, she lightly smiled. "Oh, I see."

"I swear, he always sleeps whenever he sits comfortably." Lizbeth commented smiling as she looked at her boyfriend sleeping on the rocking chair next to her. Lizbeth sat on the other couch with Leafa across from Asuna and Silica. A pillow sat comfortably on her lap as Lizbeth was currently reading a book. "And whenever he sleeps, someone will always become his prey." She commented playfully as she looks over the sleepy Silica.

"What…?" Silica looks up at Lizbeth before she let down her head, tired.

"Mama. The tea is ready." A voice announces nearby as Asuna look up and warmly smile at the sight of her daughter walking up to her while lifting a silver tray with several tea cup filled with tea.

Yui who was in her human-sized form instead of her fairy form, puts the silver tray on the small flat desk in between the two couches.

"Thank you, Yui-chan for bringing the tea." Asuna smiled over her daughter as she closes off the window displaying her homework and grabbing a single tea cup for herself. After that, both Leafa and Lizbeth grabbed one of their own, leaving two tea cups for Kirito and Silica who were sleeping.

"Thank you, Yui-chan." Both Leafa and Lizbeth thanked in earnest before they slowly sips the tea over the edge of the tea cup. They both smiled as they tasted the tea.

Seeing her friends enjoyed the tea, Asuna sips on the tea before she smiled too, enjoying the warm taste it brought her.

"Do you like it, Mama?" Yui asked as she sits beside Asuna who nods at her.

"Yes. Where's your tea, Yui-chan?"

"It's right here. Although she doesn't want tea this night, she wants a glass of milk. So I'll fulfill her need." Asuna looked up at Izayoi coming into view and was holding onto a tea cup and a glass of warm milk. "It's warm." Izayoi said to Yui as he bend his back slightly and gives the glass of milk to Yui who accepted it with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Papa!" Izayoi smiled before he took his place to sit on the chair behind him.

"You made good tea, Izayoi. Just as good as Asuna."

"Is it really any different?" Asuna asked looking at Lizbeth who made the comment..

"Both of you made good tea for me to enjoy. Since I've been reading, this is a good addition for me to relax while I'm reading." Lizbeth shrugs her shoulder with a relaxed look before sipping the warm tea.

"Sipping this tea now is refreshing." Leafa commented with a sigh of bliss. "Thank you, Izayoi-kun."

"All of you are working hard on each of your work. Winter Break homework are really tradition, so we can't help it." The blonde shrugs nonchalantly with a teasing smirk.

"Izayoi-kun." Asuna called with a firm look. "I can sense the sarcasm in your voice. That's not nice."

"What? Isn't that true? Each winter break, the teachers will undoubtedly gives winter break homework which aren't of minimum amount."

"Now you're adding it up."

"Oh really? Whoops…" The blonde snickers with a slight grin as Asuna looks at him and lightly shakes her head with a small smile.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **December 20, 2025**

 **Real World**

 **Dicey Cafe**

"Here you go. For the both of you, and a glass of milk for the girl." Andrew puts the two tea cups on the countertop before putting a glass of milk beside them. He then distributed the tea cups to Izayoi and Asuna before he gives the glass of milk to Yui sitting in between the two parents. "You know, you don't have to come to a dingy place like this. You can go somewhere fashionable than this, right?" Egil asked the two.

"We've already been to fashionable places. Although we rarely visit your place, Egil. You don't mind the company, right?"

"Yeah." Egil nodded with a smile before watches Izayoi and Asuna sipping the tea and Yui drinking the glass of milk which made his smile wider.

"What are you smiling about, Egil?" Izayoi asked, noticing the wide smile plastered on Andrew's face.

"It's nothing...It's just looking at you two right now, you don't look like the lead group's two best players that would always fight in the front lines. Right now, you're married and are taking care of your daughter, Yui. How do I put it…? You looked quite a normal couple of parents, it's what I'm trying to say, though the two of you are the two best players of the lead group in the past."

"Thanks for that." Izayoi smiled putting the teacup on its saucer before putting both palms together. "We blend too well with the public, you see?"

"I noticed. To think you once and still are the best players."

"Thank you, Egil. But we're not the best players, there are others. " Asuna smiled.

"But both Mama and Papa are the best players…You are both stronger than anyone else I know." Yui pouted. "I believe that." She said as she held her glass of milk which remained half.

"Exactly as Yui-chan here says. It is for me too that I still believe that fact until now." Andrew said crossing his arms.

"Do you really believe that, Yui-chan? Even though there are other players that are stronger than Mama?"

"Yes!" Yui strongly nodded which made Asuna softly smiled down at her.

"Thank you for believing me like that, Yui-chan. I really appreciate it. Though the only person that I know is the strongest is without a doubt, your Papa. I don't think anyone has ever defeated him so we rightfully rule out that there is no one stronger than him." Asuna stifle a laugh as she glances up at Izayoi.

"You should still believe that. It's not that hard, right?" Izayoi offered an amused smile to her.

"Yes. It really isn't that difficult to believe."

"Yeah, Papa is the strongest! But Mama did won against Papa in GGO, right?" Yui asked curiously towards Izayoi who raises an eyebrow before he smiles nonchalantly.

"That doesn't count."

"Really? I thought it is." Asuna quipped as a teasing smile spread across her face and she turned her face forward whilst glancing at the blonde through the corner of her eyes. "I almost killed you, don't you remember?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that you were searching for me at that time."

"Well, it was for that fact that led you do what you did."

"It wasn't a choice. I have to do that so you can know." At this, Asuna and Izayoi looked at each other before smiling. "Alright, alright. I'll let you take the win out of default."

"Default?" Asuna frowned in confusion.

"No? We didn't really fight that much. I wasn't giving my best."

"But I was. Anyway, you did give an effort in the midst of our fight. I can clearly remember that." Asuna said as Izayoi looks at her before he raises his hands in surrender.

"You got me. You can take your victory with pleasure."

At this, Asuna smiles and she raises her hand towards Yui who high-fives her. "It looks like Mama won, Yui-chan." She said as Yui nodded while Izayoi looks on at the two with amusement. After a while, Asuna sips on her tea before she addresses Andrew. "...Anyway, since we're talking about pairs as the topic, how's your wife, Egil-san?" Asuna asked. "You told us before, you've met your wife for the first time because she lived nearby and you shared equal interests. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right." Andrew nodded. "...We met one day, and talked about our interests to each other, getting to know they were of equal interests. Various things happened after that and a year later, she and I started a cafe." Andrew drew a smile at the recollection before addressing to his friends. "You will never know what will happened in life."

"True that." Izayoi nodded in acknowledgement.

"...Before SAO, we were going to buy two NerveGears. But we could only reserve one. So, the two of us played a game to see who'd go first. I'm still glad I won and she didn't." Andrew explained in all seriousness. "I joined the lead group because I had this place. I can't let my wife run it forever."

"At that time, everyone must wanted to go home no matter what." Izayoi added.

"I'm sure all the lead groups felt that way...No, maybe all the players in Aincrad. You had some kind of motivation like that, right, Asuna?" Andrew asked as he turns to Asuna.

"Yes, I really do have that kind of motivation." Asuna glances at Izayoi as she held her teacup. "It's because of Izayoi-kun that I wanted to return home to. Without him, it wouldn't be as it is for me. Life...would be dull for me." She admitted truthfully. "That time, I didn't really like my family. So, in Aincrad, there were times that I nearly forgot about them when I was fighting. When I was first got into fighting, Izayoi-kun wasn't there for me so I felt like there wasn't a place for me to even be there to begin with. But just...just at the thought of returning to him...I felt so strongly about that and so, I continue fighting." Asuna smiled at her teacup. "So, when we finally met in-game in a dungeon. What can I say? I was overjoyed. Izayoi-kun...he gave me a home. A place that felt more like home than the house I lived in. I felt like that both in the real world and virtual one." Asuna turns to Yui who was looking at her and she strokes her head softly. "I knew that if we cleared SAO, our home on floor 22 would disappear. So believing the day would come when Izayoi-kun, Yui-chan and I could live there again, gave me power. The power to hope on living there again. That's what I think." Asuna smiled down at Yui who smiled back before she looks at Izayoi. She noticed the blonde giving a genuine smile, to which causes her to smile with a small blush.

"If I may...About that...the contents of the next update were just revealed. There are new weapons and Sword Skills." Andrew said to the Sakamaki family. Andrew then takes a mobile tablet from below the counter to show the three the details of New Aincrad's third update. "And floors 21 to 30 of New Aincrad have been unlocked."

"Which means…" Izayoi let out a small smile as he turns to Asuna who held a look of realization.

"If we beat Floor 22's boss, can we buy that log cabin again?"

"I don't see why we can't."

"I don't mean to bring bad news, but New Aincrad's details have been altered a lot, we don't know yet for sure if the log cabin of yours exist." Andrew reasoned.

"I know. But we won't know until we found out, right?" Izayoi smiled at Andrew before he looks at Asuna.

"I have faith. That house is waiting for us." Asuna smiled in confidence as she smiled at Izayoi before Yui who was smiling as wide as her.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **December 24, 2025**

 **-ALfheim, Gnome Airspace-**

The sound of people screaming and shouting resounded throughout the Boss room, which looked to be the insides of an underground cavern. The 21st Floor Boss stood in front of the group of players, thrashing them with its physical attacks which send them backwards. Meanwhile, the back row players which mainly consisted of mages stayed behind the front line players and were supporting by shooting a row of fireballs now and then whenever the Floor Boss injured one of the players in their sight.

"Kirito-kun!" Lizbeth shouted towards him as she along with Silica charges towards the Floor Boss. In front of the two were Kirito and Leafa plus Egil and Klein who were also charging ahead.

"Yeah! But be careful!" Kirito replied back before he jumps towards the Floor Boss and slashes its stone-shaped body before Egil followed by smashing down his axe against its chest. As Kirito and Egil retreated back once they initiate their attacks, Klein attacked the Floor Boss with a Flame Sword Skill, causing a widespread of flames to engulfed it. Immediately after the flames dissipated, Leafa swiftly took up her blade and slashes a few times, followed up by Lizbeth hitting her mace enveloped in lightning and lastly, Silica ended the series of attacks by swinging down her dagger enveloped with water. The chain attack between the six of them damages the Floor Boss but it did not budge it at all.

Once the Floor Boss gained the ability to move after the series of attacks, it moves forward and swings its arms towards nearby players, seemingly unscathed by the damage dealt by it.

"So, I do not mean to be rude by asking this. But when will you join in the fray, Sakamaki-kun?" Chrysheight asked as he glances towards the blonde standing next to Asuna a couple of feet to his left. "It sure will be a helpful if you do." He jokingly made a comment to see the blonde's reaction but he just witnessed the blonde smiling in response.

"Are you getting a little bit antsy, Chrysheight?"

"Um, no. I'm just saying this because it might finish this battle sooner."

"If you want to know why I'm not engaging into the fray, I'm waiting."

"Waiting?" Chrysheight asked glancing in confusion at the blonde before he caught a glimpse of Asuna smiling in response of the blonde's statement.

" _ **Seir Shal Vind Ashuna Bat Eilie Ougsu Sverg!**_ _ **"**_ Asuna finished her incantation, empowering everyone in her party as she watched them attacking the Floor Boss with Izayoi. The two of them were standing over a cliff looking down at the fight between the group of players and the Floor Boss.

As the fight continues, the Floor Boss do not seem to be stopping on its movement and attacks. The group of players seemed to be at a disadvantage as dozens of them got to be thrown backwards by a swipe of the Floor Boss's arm.

Cries of pain swept the other players by the dozens of players injured from the Floor Boss's attacks. The other players reacted by backing away a good distance from the Floor Boss so as to not be in within its striking area. They then held a discussion for a brief moment before the mages standing at the back row initiate a line of fireballs which hit the Floor Boss, becoming a signal to the other players as they begin attacking the Floor Boss without hesitation.

"..." Asuna silently observed the situation at hand and she silently nodded before she frowned once she looks at a group of players cried out in pain over being swiped to the side by the Floor Boss.

"I'm guessing you'll go now?" A question thrown at her as Asuna did not look at the owner of the voice and instead kept her attention over the battle.

A determined look held upon her face when Asuna nodded at the directed question and briefly replaced her wand with her rapier. She gripped around the handle of her rapier and she turns to Izayoi who smirks at her.

"We're going to bring it down, eh?" At this, Asuna nods and briefly looked at Chrysheight.

"Take care of the rest!" She ordered him as she looked at Izayoi and the two of them immediately grew a pair of fairy wings, flying straight towards the Floor Boss.

"No plans whatsoever?"

"No. The only plan is to beat it."

"Plain and simple, I like it. But don't be so rash, if you want to climb up the 22nd Floor." The blonde husband reminded his blue haired wife before he flew past her.

Asuna watches in fascination at her blonde husband landed both his feet against the chest of the Floor Boss, pushing it instantly into the ground. She observes the group of players that were standing at each of their position were stunned by his arrival. Briefly landing on the ground, Asuna looks at the Floor Boss standing up and she quickly grip her rapier as it glows red. Unsheathing the rapier, she swiftly attacks the Floor Boss. She slashes a few times at its chest before thrusting her rapier. Next, she landed on the ground and attacks one of its legs before she jumps, dragging her rapier across its leg to the top of its chest. In mid-air, Asuna turns to the Floor Boss and landed a few thrusts before the one-eyed Floor Boss lit up, surprising her. Before she was about to be strike down, she watches as an arm wrapped around her.

Looking at the corner of her eye, Asuna watches Izayoi blocking the side of the Floor Boss's arm which was about to strike her down, with his blade up high. Not a moment too soon, numerous fireballs littered the Floor Boss's face, stumbling it at first.

At this moment, Izayoi quickly deflected the Floor Boss's hand away and landed on the ground with Asuna wrapped around his left arm.

"You don't really have to be so rash, you know?" Izayoi questioned looking ahead while Asuna look up at him.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Yui came into Asuna's view and she smiled in response.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I let my guard down, Yui-chan." She apologises before she turns her attention back to her blonde husband.

"...That log cabin isn't going anywhere." Asuna held a surprised look at his words. "Trust me, it'll be good to see that house once again. But even if it is there or it isn't...we still have a home of our own that we can call ours." As Izayoi finished his sentence, he looks down at the surprised Asuna with a smile. Then the blonde let go of his hold around her and he turns to the Floor Boss, dashing at the last second.

The Floor Boss observed the blonde Spriggan and immediately reacts by swinging down its fist towards his direction.

Seeing the action for a second, Izayoi immediately jumps and flips forward in mid-air-just as the fist hits the ground seconds after. Once he landed on top of the Floor Boss's arm, his blade glowed blue brightly. But then something bright caught his attention and he glances through the corner of his eye at his left, which made him smile. Instantly, he jumps straight towards the Floor Boss's chest-with Asuna next to him.

His blade glowed blue while hers glowed red.

Two cutting motion appeared over the Floor Boss before a burst of stones, the remains of the Floor Boss burst apart. Behind the Floor Boss, Izayoi and Asuna could be seen bypassing the Floor Boss with their blades dimly loses their glow.

* * *

 **New Aincrad**

 **Floor 22**

"I'm the first!" Silica exclaimed smiling widely as she had arrived at the 22nd Floor first before the others. Pina followed behind her closely, being the second before Klein climbed up onto the 22nd Floor as the third.

As everyone else had arrived up the flight of stairs and into the 22nd Floor, they looked around at first, admiring the scenery which was kept the same as in SAO. There were no changes to be noticed or rather they did not know since they were awed by the sight greeting them. The sunset over the lake ahead of them made the group stayed where they were.

The 22nd Floor was as similar as the 22nd Floor in Sword Art Online. The floor mostly consists of several deep coniferous forests, grass plains and numerous lakes that dot the landscape, while large support columns of the 22nd Floor can be seen in the distance. The floor's terrain was as mountainous and hilly with different areas of the floor being connected via raised wooden walkways.

"Okay! We made it to Floor 22!" Klein exclaimed in excitement as everyone looks at the red head with smiles.

"I don't know why but that was a long trip from Floor 21 to here." Lizbeth stated as she stretches her arms while Kirito smiled in amusement at her direction.

"Maybe your answer lies between those two. It's worth to wait for them, right?" Kirito claimed as Lizbeth looked at him before she turns around, seeing Asuna running up to the side of the lake with Yui flying at her side and Izayoi following behind. Lizbeth can see Asuna stopped and examine the beautiful sight in front of her as her blue hair flows behind her. Then Asuna turns to Yui as she sent her a smile which Yui replies back with her own. Both of them turn to Izayoi who walked up to them and Asuna grasped his hand with hers.

A soft smile appeared on Lizbeth's face before she cupped the side of her mouth and speaks up to the blue haired Undine.

"Asuna! We'll activate the teleportation gate, so get going." Lizbeth spoke up as Asuna turns to her before everyone else who offered her a nod, making her smile wide.

"Thanks, everyone!" Asuna exclaimed in happiness as she looks at Izayoi and Yui before the three of them ascended to the skies by their fairy wings.

"You deserved it, Asuna." Lizbeth muttered before she glances at her left and grasped Kirito's hand while they watched the beautiful scenery.

Amidst flying in the skies and passing by the walkway in an instant along with one of the lakes, Asuna express her joy by smiling up at the surroundings before she focused at her blonde husband next to her. The two of them then followed the familiar walkway beneath them towards the one place they were all too familiar. As they followed the walkway for a while, Asuna's eyes widen at the sight of the log cabin situated where it was before. There were not any visible changes she could foresee by the sight of the log cabin. "I-Izayoi-kun!" Asuna exclaimed his name as she turns to her husband with happiness written all over her face.

"Yeah…" Izayoi nodded at her before the two of them approaches the log cabin and slowly descended onto the stone walkway leading to the log cabin in question. Just as the two of them landed, Asuna runs up to the entrance of the log cabin while Izayoi smiled at her.

"Papa. Let's go." Hearing the call, Izayoi turns to his left and sees Yui in her human form rather than in her fairy form. Smiling down at her, the blonde offered his hand to her and she accepted it before they walked towards Asuna.

Staring at the blue force field surrounding the log cabin, Asuna turned to the sign, **FOR SALE** , in front of her.

"We're here after all." Asuna looks at her right to see Izayoi walking up to her with her daughter in her human-sized form. "It's a waste to not buy it, right?" Hearing his sentence, she looks at the sign, **FOR SALE** , before pressing on it, causing a handprint form appeared over the sign. The price 500,000 appeared behind the handprint window as Asuna raises her hand to put on the handprint. But then she stopped for a moment.

Not a moment too soon, Izayoi's hand came to rest on hers before Yui rested her hand on theirs.

"Izayoi-kun...Yui-chan." Asuna smiled up at them before altogether presses the handprint, causing the previous windows to disappear and the window saying, **'You Paid** , **'** appeared briefly before it disappears. The three of them parted their hands before they, as a family watches the blue force field around the log cabin dissipating into tiny balls of light and ascended to the skies above.

A bronze key which is the key to the house appeared in mid-air before it floated down towards Asuna's awaiting palms. When she gotten the key, Asuna looks at her husband and daughter.

"...Let's go inside...together." She said to them before they walked up the set of stairs and stand in front of the door to the log cabin. Asuna put the key inside the keyhole and turns it slowly, before the door automatically open on its own, greeting the family of three to the interior of the house. The dozen of furniture that was once placed was all adjacent but the overall interior of the house surprisingly stayed the same.

"Mama…" Yui said as she looks up at the fresh tears visible at the corner of her mother's eyes. Yui then watches her father walked up to her mother and wrapped an arm around her before gently putting his head on hers.

Tears finally started falling to the wooden floor as Asuna hugged Izayoi tightly with a smile on her face. After a moment, Asuna turns to Yui and beckons her.

"Come here, Yui-chan…" At her call, Yui walked up to her and was wrapped by her mother's embrace. Smiling, Yui hugged her mother. "...We're finally home, ain't we? Even if we have our home in the real world, but this will always be our first home together. Right?"

"...I really can't argue with that." Izayoi smiled amusingly as Asuna stifle a laugh at her husband while Yui smiled at both her parents.

* * *

 **Present**

"The snow stopped!" Silica exclaimed looking up at the skies that stopped raining snow. She along with Leafa, Lizbeth, Yui, Izayoi and Asuna stood outside the log cabin while Kirito sleeps inside. Both Silica, Leafa and Yui stood beneath the snowy grass while Lizbeth, Izayoi and Asuna stood on the porch overlooking them.

"Come to think of it, have either of you heard about Zekken?" Lizbeth asked the couple who was looking up at the skies before they turned to her once they heard her.

"Zekken?" Asuna pronounced the word before she looks at Izayoi who shrugs his shoulders.

"It doesn't ring a bell."

"Zekken? Is it a new rare item or something? We haven't heard it before, Liz." Asuna shakes her head as Lizbeth waves her finger.

"No, no...It's someone's name. More like a nickname, I guess." Lizbeth look up thoughtfully by the end of her sentence. "They're so strong, someone started calling them, 'Zekken,' the Absolute Blade. An invincible blade. A blade that's better than any other. That's what I think it means, anyway."

"An invincible blade?" Asuna asked before glancing at Izayoi who held a smirk all of a sudden on his lips.

"A blade that's better than any other? You've got my attention." Izayoi said nonchalantly.

"Are they really that strong...to begin with? What are they like?" Asuna questioned Lizbeth.

"Around New Year's, I started hearing the rumors...A week ago, maybe? I see." Lizbeth said as she realizes something. "So that's why the two of you don't know. You've been back home in Kyoto since then."

"Yes, we spent New Year's Eve there with both of our families."

"So Canaria-san went there as well?" Asuna nodded at Lizbeth.

"Yes. She and my mother occupied themselves while Izayoi-kun, Yui-chan and I travelled across Kyoto, sightseeing. It was Yui-chan's first time there." Asuna smiled sweetly at the recognition before she looks at her daughter smiling with both Silica and Leafa over the snowy grass. "We really had the best day of our lives. Mainly Yui-chan."

"It's tough being a rich married couple." Lizbeth laughed slightly. "Anyway, your mother didn't give you a hard time while you're there? You sometimes told me about that in your past...Oh, nevermind what I say."

"No, no. It's true after all." Asuna smiled sadly. "I had to wear a kimono and kneel the whole day, greeting people. Fortunately it was only for that day." She sighed.

"What exactly happened?" Lizbeth raises her eyebrow. "You sound like you had a rough day."

"I did. As I said, I had to wear a kimono and kneel the whole, greeting people but I have some encounters with other 'rich' families." Asuna frowned.

"What sort of encounters are you talking about?"

"She's been hog by a few stuck up single rich boys asking if she's interested on knowing them on a personal level. Stuck up pricks…" Izayoi sighed with a small frown.

"...I feel like I won't have to correct you on that one, Izayoi-kun." A small smile appeared on Asuna's face at his response, feeling happy for his comment. "It's exactly as Izayoi-kun said. There were few boys who were intent on asking for my hand in-marriage since they basically saw me standing all alone greeting people here and there."

"But you're already married? Didn't you tell any of them so they can back off?"

"I tried to, but they interrupted me every chance I got."

"Well, you should show them that you're married by-"

"Yes, by my wedding ring." Asuna said as lifted her right hand to show the wedding band on her finger. "Unfortunately, they act like they didn't care about my status of marriage at the moment. They saw me alone without company."

"Shouldn't Izayoi be there with you?"

"My mother says he should get to know the people there. My mother and Canaria-san were tasked with just that too. My father was by my side for a good while before a few acquaintances of his dragged him away. However, Yui-chan was with Leticia-san exploring in behalf of our absent."

"I thought you were the ones exploring with Yui-chan? Where did Leticia-san came?"

"We called her to take care of Yui-chan while we were busy. Fortunately, it was only for a day." Asuna said. "When we first arrived to Kyoto, we explored across the country with Yui-chan. But the next day, we got busy with the New Year Eve's annual meeting and we can't afford to let Yui-chan be bored and waste her time. So we let Leticia-san take her out in the meantime." Asuna explained as Lizbeth nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, you didn't tell me what happened to those stuck rich boys. What happened at the end?" Lizbeth asked wanting to know what happened to the pricks that disturbed her best friend.

"What happened?" Izayoi started as Lizbeth turns to him, seeing him smiling while he look up. "It's one entertaining scene that I came across. I can tell you about that. But basically, Asuna rejected them."

"Rejected them? I don't get it? What did she do?"

"Izayoi-kun…" Asuna glances at her husband.

"She rightfully scolded them, like a bunch of stuck-up pricks they are." Izayoi commented before he laughs. "They were surprised, I tell you. For people like them to unexpectedly being scolded was priceless. It seemed they never had a girl scolded them before." He told to Lizbeth who smiles and directed it towards Asuna.

The blue haired Undine coughed in her hand before replying.

"They rightfully deserved a scolding once in their rich lives. Their ego was overwhelmingly annoying and they attempt to flirt their way with a married woman? They don't have any manners or conscious whatsoever, judging by the fact that they ignored I was married by the sight of a wedding ring around my finger. That is why I reckon that they have a disability in their eyes."

"...Asuna, you mocked them?!" Lizbeth said in mild surprise.

"I also forgot that she mocked them about their disability." Izayoi nodded with a smile. "That is one conversation that I found immensely entertaining."

"What can I say? Do they think they can have all they want on a silver platter like some spoiled brat? I didn't give them any chance and I intended to, that time. That is why, Izayoi-kun came in when he did." Asuna smiled over at her husband. "He told them off."

"Plus, you'd mistakenly stepped on his foot." Izayoi pointed out as Lizbeth turns back to Asuna. "I'd think that's why he backed off."

"You did? Wow, I never expect that from you, Asuna. You were in a private meeting, right? Isn't it important to keep your image?"

"I can't allow them to leave empty-handed. Anyway, he deserved it." Asuna reasoned with a nod. "But I'm not the one who kept them away." She looks to Lizbeth after that. "Izayoi-kun offered them to race against him or fight after one of them accused him of taking drugs which made him won the competitions as an athlete." Asuna frowned. "They also said sports are meaningless and they back away off the offer."

"Cowards…" Izayoi reminded crossing his arms.

Asuna nodded. "After Izayoi-kun offered, they literally backed away, scared, before they finally decided on leaving. Everyone saw them."

"...Woah…" Lizbeth express an awe expression as she looked at the couple in front of her bashfully. "You two are...You're really a pair to do something like that." She smiled soon afterwards. "I'm so proud of both of you. Way to go about smashing their egoistic pride, for whatever they have left of it now. They rightfully deserved it after all. Serves them right to mess with a pair like you."

"Thanks, Liz." Asuna smiled along with Izayoi.

"No thank you for a great story. I really like it." Lizbeth started. "Anyway, since you've told a great story, I have to return the favour of continuing where I left off." She looks up and thinks. "Where did I left off?"

"You've said that they're strong, does that make them a player-killer?"

"Aha!" Lizbeth realises at Asuna's question and shakes her head. "No, they just duel."

"Were they in a tournament?"

"No, they're completely new. But their skill points are high, so they might be a convert from another game. You know that little island north of Floor 24's main town, with the big tree? Every day, at 3:00, they stand there, and fight anyone who challenges them, one at a time. At first, there was a post on MMO Tomorrow's message board that they were seeking challengers. People wanted to teach this bratty newcomer to ALO a lesson, so the first day, about thirty or so showed up, but…"

"They beat them all?"

"Every single one. One on one, of course. If Izayoi battled those thirty...he'd beat them all at once. Thirty versus one, I reckon?"

"You guessed right. It'd be pretty boring if you only duel one at a time. Unfortunately, the system would not allow such a thing as thirty against one duel."

"Well, their HP didn't fall below seventy percent in any of the duels. Must be pretty strong…" Asuna reminded.

"It must be. I'm interested." Izayoi spoke up nonchalantly as a smirk begin to appear on his lips.

"It's kind of unbelievable. The way they flew, despite being a newcomer. It took me six months before I was really able to fly in the air."

"Did you fight them, Silica-chan?" Asuna questioned turning to Silica flying with her fairy wings before landing on the snowy ground.

"No way. Just by watching, I could tell I had no way of winning. Well, Liz-san and Leafa-san challenged them yesterday, though. They're really brave." Silica smiled at the mentioned girls.

"Shut up." Lizbeth replied looking elsewhere with a small frown.

"Everything is a learning experience." Leafa stated nodding to herself.

At looking at her friends, Asuna laughs before she looks up, noticing snow dropping down from the skies.

"Snow?"

"It's snowing again." Silica claimed.

* * *

"...About that Zekken...if they kept showing off their strength, doesn't that mean no one will want to fight them anymore?"

Asuna asked. She along with the rest of everyone were inside the log cabin after learning of the snow falling outside. All of them were completely occupying the couches.

"Not so much. What they're betting is amazing."

"Is it some really rare item?" Asuna asked Silica.

"It isn't an item. They're betting an Original Sword Skill. And a super strong special-move class!" Silica exclaimed in wonder.

"An Original Sword Skill? For what weapon? How many hits?"

"Um...it looked like a general skill for one-handed sword. And it's a eleven hit-combo!"

"Eleven hit-combo?" Asuna raises an eyebrow.

"Right now, how many hits does the strongest Original Sword Skill do?"

"Right now…" Leafa gazes at Izayoi who was sitting on the couch next to Yui, Asuna and Silica. "I don't think I have ever seen Izayoi-kun use a stronger Original Sword Skill than he showed us. Ever since we went on the quest of retrieving the Holy Sword Excalibur, we only saw him showed us a few original Sword Skill."

"Yeah. If I recalled, Drive Caliber is one Sword Skill I never seen before. It hits less but deals a lot of damage. The same goes for the Sword Skill where he magically summons another exact copy of his blade and lands a lot of hits, dealing a lot of damage. Then there is another Sword Skill that he finishes the King of the Giants, Thrym. I don't know anything about a Sword Skill that'll turn a blade into a spear, but...It lands one hit but deals a lot of damage. All of Izayoi's Sword Skills so far are without a doubt ones that-"

"That hits less-"

"-but deals a lot of damage." Leafa finishes.

"Yeah, exactly." Lizbeth nodded upon her friends' statements. "I don't ever recall him showing us an Original Sword Skill during a battle before this, rather than the ones he already showed us." She explained before she moves her gaze towards Yui sitting in between Asuna and Izayoi. "Yui-chan, is it alright to ask, have you ever saw your father use an Original Sword Skill?" At her question, Yui stared at her before she turns her body towards her father, and gazes at him.

"...No, I don't think I'd ever saw Papa do an Original Sword Skill before." Yui shakes her head after rummaging through her head of ever seeing her father used an Original Sword Skill before, which she has not have any recollection of it.

"Even Yui-chan doesn't even saw her father use an OSS." Lizbeth held a thoughtful look before shaking her head. "I can't ever remember…"

"Izayoi-san, why don't you ever show us you're Original Sword Skill?" Silica started. "You haven't before." She reasoned. "Wait...But didn't Izayoi-san show us an Original Sword Skill when he fought the Kraken...Oh, he used Mana..." Silica claimed sheepishly at the end after realising her mistake. "Why don't you show us any of your Original Sword Skill, Izayoi-san? You must have created dozens of them in-game even if none of us ever saw it."

"Yeah. That's why I already replicated all the Sword Skills I'd learned in SAO and turned it into an Original Sword Skill in ALO. So far, Asuna has been the only one that saw all of my Original Sword Skill." Izayoi spoke up with a casual tone.

"What?!" Lizbeth exclaimed as she, Leafa and Silica turned towards Asuna who smiled at them. "You've seen his OSS?"

"I think I can comfortably say yes on this one." Asuna nodded.

"When did Mama…?" Yui pointed out as Asuna turns to her and answers.

"It was when you were with Canaria obaa-san at that time, Yui-chan. Canaria had planned to take you along and you were so excited to go. Both Mama and Papa had already done what we have for that day and decided to venture into ALO. Your Papa decided to make all of his OSS at that time."

"Oh." Yui nodded in understanding before Asuna stroke her head.

"Sorry if we didn't tell you, Yui-chan. But how could we? You'd be upset with us for not joining us." Asuna said with a guilty smile.

"It's alright, Mama. I understand, and I'm not upset. But I wish I got to see Papa's OSS…" Just as Yui finishes, Asuna smiles brightly.

"You can."

"Huh?"

"You can see every one of them, Yui-chan. The only thing you just have to do is ask."

"Papa, can I see?" Yui asked turning to her father who smiles amusingly.

"I don't see any problems of showing you. You'll be the second person to see it, though."

"I'll be the second? Yay!"

"If Yui-chan can see it, then we should as well right? Is it applied to us, too?" Lizbeth gestured to her, Leafa and Silica.

"You'd just have to ask. It's not that hard right?" Izayoi asked.

"Says you. You didn't even show us you're OSS before. How could we have asked in the first place?" Lizbeth grumbled crossing her arms as Izayoi shrugs his shoulders.

"You weren't observant." He simply said as Lizbeth nods before she adopted a curious look.

"Speaking of OSS, did you really replicate all of your Sword Skills in SAO to turn it into OSS? Doesn't that mean…"

"Memorizing every single Sword Skills at that time? Yeah, I memorized them all."

"Isn't that too…?"

"It's not that hard for me though." Izayoi told. "This Zekken fellow...They say they created an Eleven-hit combo?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow amusingly. "Let me tell you something; I can easily double that amount."

"A Twenty-hit combo?! You can do that, Izayoi-san?" Silica gaped.

"I'd do a Thousand-hit combo, if you insist. I don't care either way. I already did it." Izayoi said while shrugging his shoulders casually.

"D-Did you say a T-Thousand-hit c-combo, Izayoi-san?!" Silica gawked in surprise as the blonde briefly nods. Silica then shares a few glances with Leafa and Lizbeth.

"How's that possible?" Leafa voices out. "In a way, to land a thousand-hit combo...I can't imagine it."

"Then you should let our imagination run wild." Asuna voices towards Leafa. "I admit; Izayoi-kun is the only one capable enough to create a Thousand-hit combo. Before he played ALO, he played SAO. That is where he developed the Thousand-hit combo initially. It was like anything I ever see when I first saw it. I along with the other SAO players witnessed him using the Thousand-hit combo Sword Skill on several Floor Bosses when we were having difficulty climbing up to the higher Floors."

"Did he use Dual-wield that time?" Lizbeth spoke.

"No. He did not." Asuna denied. "Because of his display of performance in those battles, his title was revitalised and brought up, 'The Thousand Blades.' He was known as the title claimed before a new title surfaces, the 'White Swordsman,' since he always wore white clothing as his primary armour."

"The Thousand Blades...That isn't some ordinary title, huh?" Leafa asked with a small smile.

"That title-is what drives everyone to survive until the end." Asuna stated. "It-brought hope, when it became the talk of the town. Whenever they spoke about him, escaping out of the death game was not an impossible thing to do. By then, a lot of them started farming for experience and cole, joining in the front lines and support everyone in need. That is what I heard mostly here and there in my guild, but is what I believed the most to be true." Asuna explained whilst smiling proudly at her husband.

"That's true." Lizbeth confirmed nodding to Asuna's explanation. "I still ought to remember it clearly; the Thousand Blades was by no means, the talk of the town." She smiled. "It brought smiles, you know?" Lizbeth spoke to everyone who looked at her.

"Indeed it was." Asuna agreed.

"Unfortunately, since we have a 'hint' of Izayoi's OSS, the strongest Original Sword Skill that we know as of now…" Lizbeth looks at Leafa.

"It's General Eugene's Volcanic Blazer. Its eight hits, I think. But it seems the general isn't teaching it to anyone else." Leafa explained to her and the rest.

"...So that explains why so many people want to fight." Asuna said recalling about the numerous people wanting to get the 11-hit combo from Zekken. "Do you actually see them use it?"

"No. I think they demonstrated it the first day...But since then, they haven't used it in a fight. No one's gotten them down enough to where they've needed to use it." Lizbeth told sadly.

"Does that mean even you weren't able to do it, Leafa-chan? I was doing well until both our HP bars went under sixty percent. But...in the end, I was overpowered with only the default skill."

"Oh, I forgot to ask the most important thing. What's the race and weapon?" Asuna asked.

"An Imp. The weapon is a one-handed straight sword. But it's about as slim as your rapier, Asuna-san. They're really fast. My eyes couldn't even follow the movements."

"A speed type, huh? If you can't see them move, I don't think I have a chance. Unless…" Asuna smiles as she directed her gaze towards Izayoi.

"Unless I fought them myself. I know." Izayoi smiles as he glances at her wife. "But I do think we should talk about someone who is a speed type too." Izayoi said as he looks at Lizbeth and gestured his hand towards Kirito. "He did fight them, right?"

"Yep, Onii-chan has already fought. And when he lost, he looked very cool."

"He must be serious."

"It sounds silly to say it," Lizbeth started. "-but in a fight like that, I don't think I'm capable of saying whether he's serious or not. Well, he wasn't using two swords. In that sense, he wasn't going at it for real, but...And you know, i don't think Kirito's ever going to fight for real in a normal game anymore. The only time he'd be serious is if the game isn't a game anymore. When the virtual world becomes the real world. So it's better that he doesn't have to fight for real anymore." Lizbeth leans her head while she gazes at her boyfriend sleeping. "He already got involved in plenty of trouble on his own."

"But as near as I could tell, he wasn't messing around." Leafa spoke up as everyone paid their attention to her. "I don't think he was slacking off. But something bothered me a little...Just before the fight ended, the two locked swords, and they didn't move. And it seemed like Onii-chan was saying something to Zekken-san. After that, the two of them broke apart, and Onii-chan couldn't completely dodge Zekken's charge."

"What were they talking about?" Asuna asked as she glances at Izayoi who glances back.

"Well, he won't tell me. It felt like there must be something." Leafa shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head.

"For someone to out best Kirito other than the two of us." Izayoi spoke up. "They're not an ordinary player. He or she must be experienced." He said before a smirk spread on his lips. "If the situation is like this, and we're talking about this Zekken...How about we'll ask them ourselves?"

"Really? I don't want to let down your spirit, Izayoi, but Zekken is pretty strong. What if you lose?" Lizbeth smiled teasingly.

"What if I don't? Anyway, I'm not going to let this Zekken fellow cry if I go at it first. It'll be better if…" Izayoi glances at Asuna who smiles.

"If I go at it first before you, Izayoi-kun."

"You're speaking my mind."

"I don't think I can win but they kind of interest me, you know? It feels like they came to ALO for some reason other than fighting duels." Asuna explained with a challenging smile.

"Yeah, I felt the same way. But if you want to know what it is, you'll have to fight better than Kirito. Which I'm confident you can."

"Thank you, Liz. Will all of you watch me?" Asuna extended her invitation to the girls.

"Of course." Silica nodded. "I couldn't miss a fight like that!"

"Which character will you use? You have that Sylph account, right?" Lizbeth spoke up.

"I'll go with who I am now. If they're a speed type, I'd rather be able to keep up than focus on DPS." Asuna smiled. "Then that's it. Um, it was the small island on Floor 24, at 3:00, right?"

"Right."

"Then we can meet here at 2:30, right?" Asuna asked as Leafa nodded along with the others. Out of the corner of her eye, Asuna sees the current time at the corner of her view. "Oh no, it's already 6:00pm? I'll be late for dinner!" Asuna exclaimed in surprise.

"Then let's call it a day." Leafa stated.

"It's tough being a rich girl." Lizbeth said before she watches Asuna stand up together with Yui before they pick up the tea cups and saucers and compiled them into one stack. Yui carried the stack of saucers while Asuna carried the stack of tea cups. The two of them then carried them off towards the dining table nearby.

"Leafa, what are you doing?" Lizbeth asked as she looks at Leafa holding a marker in her hand which magically appeared.

"Lizbeth-san, will you allow it?" Leafa asked as Lizbeth raises her eyebrow before looking at the direction where the marker was pointed to. A small smile appeared on her face as she knew what the blonde girl was going to do.

"If he doesn't wake up." Lizbeth claimed as Leafa cheered before she silently stands up and walked over to Kirito while Silica stood up to take Pina from Kirito's lap.

"There we go." Asuna said smiling as Yui put down the stack of saucers onto the counter while Asuna had already put down the stack of tea cups. As the two smiled together, Asuna look up at Izayoi walking over to them. The blonde pats Yui's head, causing her to smile.

"So what do you think?" Izayoi asked directing the question towards Asuna. "About this Zekken character? It looks like it's the talk of the town."

"Yeah. Whoever this Zekken-san is, he or she is pretty strong." Asuna nodded before she sees Lizbeth standing up. "Hey, Liz…" She motioned the pinklette over.

"Yeah?"

"You said Zekken was a converted player, right? But if they're that strong, do you think they might be a former SAO player?" Asuna asked to her, recalling about Sterben who was formerly known as Red-Eyed Zaza in SAO.

"That was the first thing I thought. So when Kirito fought Zekken, I asked him what he thought, but…" Lizbeth sounded unsure.

"What did he say?" Asuna asked sharing glances with her husband before she focuses on Lizbeth.

"There's no way Zekken was an SAO player. Because...Because if they were in that world, the Dual-wield sword skill would've gone to them, not him." Lizbeth finishes with a disturbed look as Asuna looked at Izayoi who wore a small frown as he heard the statement. "If Kirito-kun can say something like that out of context, then this is a big deal. I'm certain Izayoi would have keep his Dual-wield sword skill back in SAO with the way he was, but Kirito-kun...he wouldn't have the chance to have that skill in the first place."

"But Kirito-san wouldn't be the way he is right now." Yui added as Lizbeth smiles.

"Yeah, if he didn't get the Dual-wield skill, I wouldn't meet him in the first place. Maybe it'll be later since Asuna would introduce me to him but at that time, it was perfect." Lizbeth explained before she looks at Asuna. We'll meet you here at 2:30, alright?"

"Yes."

"You know, if you fight against Zekken, maybe everyone will start talking about the Berserk Healer again!" Lizbeth grins as Asuna smiles sheepishly.

"They might." Asuna looks at her husband smiling. "With someone capable of healing in the back row and attacking ferociously at the front lines, it'll muster up a storm again like last time." The blonde said as Asuna recalled about the rumors about her and was given the title of 'Berserk Healer' as a result, much to her embarrassment.

Stifling a laugh, Asuna nods.

"It's embarrassing enough that I have go through that again. But I don't know if I can win against this Zekken-san. Maybe they'll talk about it but I doubt they will if I lost against them."

"You're not." Izayoi said nonchalantly but Asuna had heard the firm words directed towards her.

A smile spread across her face as Asuna nods.

"I'll do what it takes to win."

"You can do it, Mama!" Yui added smiling up at her mother.

"Alright. But for now, we should go, Yui-chan. Or not we'll really be late for dinner. You don't want to eat food that is cold right?"

"Except dessert." Yui answered as Asuna smiled and nods.

"Yes, except dessert." With that said, Asuna opens her menu window and clicks on the settings, pressing the Log Out button. Before she disappears though, she planted a kiss to Izayoi's lips, which made him smile. After she was gone, Yui turns to her father and smiles.

"I'll see you later, Yui." Izayoi bid as Yui briefly hugs her father before logging out, disappearing from her spot. When Yui disappeared, Izayoi turned to Kirito who woken up courtesy of Leafa and was walking towards him. "...The Dual-wield skill would've gone to them?" He asked directly towards Kirito who first stared at him in confusion before realizing what he was talking about.

"Yes, that's what I thought when I fought her."

"Her?"

"You don't know? Zekken is a girl."

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _It looks like the start of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario: Mother's Rosario has just been released and the 1st episode of it has ended._

 _Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter down below in the Review Box and post it. Other than that, if you already had not done this, please favorite and follow this story also. That will be much appreciated._

 _Anyway, I hope you will look out for the next chapter because it will be **tense.** Hold onto to your pillows because the next chapter will be **tense.**_

 _So, I hope you stay tuned for that._

 _That is all for me. I hope you all have a good day._

 _Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	18. Chapter 18: Split

Hello, everyone. This is your author in-progress, ArtLotus. I hope all of you are well and healthy today. Anyway, as always I am here to bring you the newest chapter of SAO II: Phantom's Rosario: Rosario's Mother

How do you like the current arc so far? I did what I could do and I hope you are all satisfied with what I wrote as the beginning chapter to introduce this arc.

Without further ado, enjoy!

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 18: Split  
 **  
Yuuki's Residence**

 **Night**

 **Asuna's Room**

"Mama, it's so cold~"

"I am so sorry, Yui-chan. I'll turned it down a bit." Asuna apologises with a guilty smile, seeing her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed, shuddering underneath the bed sheets around her shoulders. Asuna turns to the air conditioner control, which was a rectangular device, displaying the temperature of the room and the adjusting button. It also displayed the light switch of the room and time. Pressing the light switch, the lights came on, lighting up the room before Asuna turns down the temperature just by a slight movement of her finger sliding left over the adjusting button.

Hearing the familiar noise coming from the air conditioner, Asuna stands up from the bed and addresses her daugher.

"Since you're already bathed and you don't have to change out your clothes, you can warm up in the meantime, Yui-chan."

"O-Okay, Mama." Yui nodded cutely underneath the warm blanket before tugging the blanket closer to her body.

"It's a good thing we laid the blanket over ourselves before we FullDive, right?" Asuna reminded to her before she went to her wardrobe that automatically flips opened, revealing her clothes hanging over the length of the metal bar inside the wardrobe. "After this, let's just hope the food remained warm for us. We don't want to eat cold ones now." She said before glancing at her daughter nodding, causing her to stifle a small laugh. Turning over to the selection of her clothing, Asuna smiled to herself before picking one dress.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

After changing, Asuna led Yui out the room and towards the dining room. Since they were on the second floor of the house, they climbed downstairs. In the midst of the climbing the stairs while holding onto her daughter's hand, Asuna glances at a familiar face at the front door. When she and Yui climbed downstairs and stand at the base of the stairs, Asuna called out to the woman.

"Goodnight, Sada-san." She bid as the woman turns around to see Asuna and Yui smiling at her before bowing in appreciation.

"Goodnight, Sada-san." Yui added.

"Thanks for coming everyday. Sorry to keep you here so late." Asuna apologises as the woman named Sada shakes her head.

"Not at all, Asuna ojou-sama. This is my job."

"May I ask, are my mother and brother already back?"

"Kouchirou-sama will be out late. Your mother is in the dining room."

"I see. Thanks. Anyway, you may go. Sorry to keep you." Asuna smiled as she bows her head followed by Yui.

In response, Sada bowed her head in return.

"I'll be going, Asuna ojou-sama. Yui ojou-sama." Sada stated as Yui waved her hand towards her, to which she waved back with a smile, loving the young girl who had came into her mistress' life just a year ago. She could remember the first day when the girl had came to her mistress' house and she felt happy, seeing her mistress smiled ever so wide.

That event was then a reminiscence of the first time she saw her mistress smiled widely.

It was not the first.

" _...It all started when Izayoi-sama came into her life in the first place…"_ She thought happily, thinking the first time she saw her mistress smiled widely in pure happiness. It was undoubtedly clear in her mind when her mistress came home on Valentine's Day, three years ago after finding out she has a boyfriend by the name Sakamaki Izayoi. "If I may excuse myself…" Sada bid lastly before she walked through the front door, leaving Asuna and Yui watching over her.

As the door closes, Asuna looks toward Yui.

"Let's go, Yui-chan." Yui nodded in return and the two of them went onwards to the dining room around the corner of the house.

Walking further through one of the hallways of the house, Asuna and Yui arrives at a door after some time.

Gripping the doorknob, Asuna twist, pushes the door and the two of them were greeted by Kyouko sitting on one of the chairs underneath the long dining table.

"Asuna, Yui." Kyouko turned her gaze towards them.

"Sorry, Okaa-san. I almost forgot about dinner." Asuna reasoned bowing her head to her mother followed by Yui. After she bowed, Asuna lifted her head and motioned Yui to sit before her. When the two were comfortably seated, Kyouko looks at them before gesturing for them to eat, to which Asuna nods and proceed to hand the food laid out for them to Yui before herself. Once she handed the food over to both of them, Asuna looked over to Yui, seeing her laying the white cloth that was set on the table over her lap. Smiling, Asuna folded open the cloth in her hand and lay it over her lap too. ...Okaa-san, why haven't you eaten yet?"

"I'm waiting for you. Unfortunately, your brother has some late-night business over at his workplace and cannot be here with us."

"I heard it from Sada-san." Asuna nods. "How was your day, Okaa-san?"

"It's been fine." Kyouko spoke after eaten a piece of food, "How was your day?"

"It was enjoyable." Asuna answered with a small smile. "Right, Yui-chan?"

"Yes, Mama! A few of our friends were with us and we spent time with them over tea. It was so relaxing!" Yui stated smiling as she recollected the relaxing moment spent with her friends.

"If it is relaxing as you say, Yui." Kyouko replied before she sips on her tea while Yui smiled at her and continue eating along with Asuna.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"I'm finished." Yui announced putting aside the utensils after she was done. Her plate which had been full with food had been reduced to food stains staining the clean plate.

"That's good, Yui-chan." Asuna said before she took a folded napkin and gently brushes away the food staining on the corner of her mouth. "Since you're done, wash up and then Mama will meet you upstairs, alright? You can talk to Papa when you get upstairs. My phone is beside the bed." After she finished, Yui smiled at the mention of her father before she nodded obediently to her mother.

"Alright, Mama!" Yui replied before she picked the white cloth over her lap and put it over the edge of the table. She then stand up and pushes her chair underneath the table. "Excuse me." Yui politely excused as Kyouko nods before the young girl walked out the room. When the door closes, Kyouko puts down the teacup from her mouth to the table and looks at Asuna who was dabbing her mouth with a napkin, having been finished with her meal.

A small frown appeared on her face as she thought about something regarding her daughter lately, much to her displeasure of thinking about the subject.

"...Were you using that machine again?" A sudden question was thrown at Asuna who looked up at her mother.

"Yes, I'd promised to do my homework with everyone."

"...You need to move your own hands when you do it, or you won't learn anything."

"Everyone lives far away, including Izayoi-kun. I can meet them easily through the Amusphere."

"If you're using that machine, you're not really meeting them. And you should do your homework alone. If you do it with others, you'll just end up playing around. Listen, you don't have time to play. You're two years behind the other children. To make up for it, you have to study two years harder." Kyouko stated much to Asuna's displeasure.

"I am studying, Okaa-san. Izayoi-kun helps me through them whenever I don't get the answers. Not to mention, I printed out my second-quarter report card and put it on your desk."

"I saw it…But a report card from a school like that means nothing." Asuna's eyes widen at her mother's insulting words.

"...A school like that? What do you mean…"

"Look at this, Asuna and listen." Kyouko handed over a mobile pad to Asuna. "For third quarter, I will ask Izayoi if he can teach you in addition to your schooling. If not, I'll hire a tutor instead. He cannot always teach you after school. I'm not hiring an internet teacher, as is popular these days. I'll have them come to this house."

"W-Wait, this is so sudden...And what is this Entry Exam Introduction for?"

"For your third year, I managed to convince a friend of mine to let you take the entrance exam for the high school he runs. A real school, not that makeshift one they put together. It uses a credit system, so you'll be able to graduate in the first half of the year. Then you can start college in September."

"W-Wait! You can't just decide that! And why now? Why do you decide to talk about this now when you could have talked about it before? The way it is, I like my school! There are lots of good teachers that taught every other student the same as I do! I can study there! I don't need to go to another school!"

"I did my research lately. The school you're attending is barely worthy of the name. The curriculum is sloppy. The classes are easy. The teachers are a bunch of nobodies, with no real experience."

"You don't have to put it like that…"

"They claim it takes care of the students whose education was delayed because of the accident, but they really want all the children who spent two years killing each other in one place, so they can monitor them. It's practically a prison, based on my research." Kyouko explained. "All your friends are taking entrance exams this year. Doesn't that bother you a little?"

"I don't necessarily have to attend college right now."

"You do. You have talent. You do know all your father and I have done to nurture it, right?"

"Isn't it up to the individual to decide how they'll live? Right now, I don't have the answer, but I think I'm about to find what I really want to do! I want to keep going to this school for another year, so I can find it!"

"No matter how many years you're there, it won't give you any more options. Listen, Asuna. Your mother doesn't want you to lead a miserable life. I want you to have a career you can be proud of, no matter to whom you're speaking."

"My career? The way it is, i am searching for that one career. You don't think I'd pick one that I won't be proud of later?" Asuna stated. "...Do you know that Izayoi-kun picked sports as his career? Canaria did not do anything to even mention about it. She did not even stopped him from pursuing it. At first, Canaria thought Izayoi-kun would become a good professor if he ever chose that course since he has that talent. But Izayoi-kun refused and continue to pursue his career as an athlete of the country. After that, Canaria did nothing to stop him and she all the more supported his decision. So why...why can't you give me time to let me know if I should rightfully choose my own career as I see it?" Asuna explained to her mother.

"How do you know about that?"

"Canaria told me all about it one time. She...She said I deserve to know and that brought me something to hope that I can choose a career that I want. Her advice helped me and I want to follow her words on that."

"Do you forget? You have a child now. Do you think you can financially support her alone? You will no doubt depend on Izayoi to support both of you. He has rightfully nurtured all of his hard work to become one of the youngest and richest athletes out there ever since he was a child."

"Well, he did not study for it." Asuna replied. "He doesn't have to study for sports. He just have to know the processes and all. So why are you comparing me with him? He is different, Okaa-san. Yes, I know that he's like us. But do you think I only marry him because of his background? Because he was born into a rich family?"

"Marriage is part of your career, Asuna. If you marry someone poor, you'll regret it. You won't be able to do whatever it is that's so important to you."

Kyouko paused before resuming.

"I've known Canaria for a long time before you enrolled yourself to the co-ed school we sent you. For as long as I have known her, she is without a doubt a professional of what she is doing. One time, I found out she is willing to spend a huge amount of money for charity at one time before she was given double that amount when the charity commissioned it after a few years, much to my surprise. Anyway, aside from that, she is a businesswoman and their jobs specifically is to search for clients of any kinds, thus relieving them of any faulty problems they might have. You can also say she is a counsellor at the same time, tending to their pleas. At a young age, she already was gifted with talent and she uses it in her everyday life in her line of work."

Kyouko explained in detailed description as she picked up her wine glass and sips on it before putting it down after she is done.

"...That is the reason why she is getting recognised from clients in our country and some in other countries that need her expertise. Unfortunately, she raises her son, Izayoi as a single mother. To be a successful person like her while still able to raise her son without a husband, only a few can achieve that kind of feat. Or maybe it is because of her son that can take care of himself as a child when her mother is away?" Kyouko questioned to herself as she put her hands on the table and cupped the palms together. "Similar to his mother, Izayoi discovered his talent and has heightened it to the point where people can easily wager that he will definitely win in all of his tournaments as an athlete. Normally, a huge amount of his winnings will contribute to the salary he will received as part of his participation of our country. So, both of them, mother and son had contributed their lives to be a upper-class family."

"Do you think you only choose him because of his background, Okaa-san? You didn't feel bad for any of it, didn't you? The times where I was almost-molested at school a few times by some strangers I didn't know, and the only one who saved me-was Izayoi-kun. Don't you feel bad for it like Otou-san did?" Asuna asked which causes Kyouko to frown deeply. "Do you think anything about Izayoi-kun after what he'd done aside from checking his background as a rich individual?"

"That is why I insisted that you should transfer to another school at that time-"

"But I refused, right? Otou-san and Onii-san supported my decision. They know about Izayoi-kun and they know that he'll be there when they will not. The same applies to you, Okaa-san. And what about the man who caused so much misery for so many, who caused that whole incident, and who almost bankrupted RCT was Sugou Nobuyuki, the man you chose. He attempted to molest me in-game, do you know how that-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear about him!" Kyouko spoke while flipping the side of her hair. A disgust frown on her face as she heard the name.

"...I know you don't want to hear anything about him. I understand." Asuna said. "But out of all that, I was grateful to you for one thing, Okaa-san." A warm smile greeted Kyouko. "-I remember you've said there was an alternate option aside from that man. It was during a meeting set in a ballroom." She explained as Kyouko recalled about the meeting set up by Canaria. "I didn't know who it was at first but when I did...I was grateful. To you."

"...It wasn't entirely my doing."

"I know. But still, you allow it. That was all i need. I never did thought that my boyfriend would become my future husband literally." She smiled brightly at herself. "From there on, i don't have any regrets whatsoever." Asuna pressed hand to her chest as she sighs blissfully. "At that time, I was determined to pick my own partner rather than have you picked it for me."

"Yes. Anyone, as long as they're worthy of you. And Canaria told me he is worthy of you, so I agreed. Your father and I want you to be happy, so we did just that."

"Yes, I am happy. With him, with Yui-chan. But sadly, I don't want to separate myself from my current school. My friends are there along with Izayoi-kun."

"That is why I've sent a copy of this page to him early this afternoon." Kyouko stated as Asuna looked down at the mobile pad which displayed a page illustrating about a school and the entrance exam. "I know that you would not want to go without him, so I've sent him a copy. He will no doubt have read it by now."

"...But my friends…"

"I know what's best for you, Asuna. You have to step up just like the others. You don't want to regret soon after if you choose the wrong career."

"...No."

"What?"

"I'm perfectly happy and compatible with the way things are, right now. The transfer...I don't want to transfer where my friends are not there. The friends that had risked their lives along with mine to survive that game."

"What about Izayoi? Do you not care if he chooses to transfer? Do you want to stay in that facility with your friends than stay with a school that has your husband? The husband that you have legally married to, Asuna?"

"No. Your words...they're not coming out right. I am happy with the way things are. I like Izayoi-kun being there with me. I truly do. But it won't be the same if my friends aren't there with me and I believe that facility is one that is suited for me. There aren't any faulty problems about it as I see it." Asuna said firmly as she stared at her mother at eye level.

Meanwhile, Kyouko frowned at her words.

"...This must be because of that machine, isn't it? That...NerveGear where it all started." Kyouko stated before she pauses for a moment and looked at her daughter once more. "Listen, Asuna. Be rational. You cannot find a career best suited for you in that facility. The only way for you to have a successful life is you attend to this school where you will find a career for you."

"I refused, Okaa-san. I hold firm to what I say." Asuna said standing up from her seat. "...What do you know what is best for me right now? Okaa-san, you're making things worse with the way this is."

"...You have until the middle of next week." Kyouko closes her eyes.

"No. I'm not going to fill out the form nor print it willingly. There's no point in changing my mind, Okaa-san."

"Asuna," Kyouko said as she slowly stands up and tower slightly over her daughter. "You have a daughter. You are not financially supported."

"Well, then it seems there is a reason I saved up my money all those years ago."

"Asuna. I am your mother. I know what is best for you!"

"You do? Then why does it seem like it isn't?" Asuna frowned. "You don't know what is best for me, Okaa-san. You don't. Right now, you want to make me happy by making me transfer to another school but I do not want that at all. Don't you get it, Okaa-san? You're not doing this for my happiness at all!"

"...Then do you think you find happiness in-game? The virtual world which is nonetheless than just an illusion to plague your mind of not living in the real world? You have a life right here, Asuna. This is reality." Kyouko explained pointing her hand downwards to the table. "And I know what is best for you, Asuna. That happiness would not be developed right now but it will eventually in the near future. You will be happy."

"You don't know anything."

"Do you think? Then what is good for Yui if she always uses that machine everyday? She's still a child, Asuna. I know for a fact that it is not healthy for her if she keeps this trend."

"Yui-chan knows what is best for her health. If she doesn't want to FullDive, then it's alright. She is smart, Okaa-san. And as her mother, I believe and know she is." Asuna claimed with a firm tone. "As I said...you don't know anything. You only doing this because you're ashamed of my dead grandma and grandpa, aren't you? You're angry you weren't born into a rich important family, aren't you?" At this, Kyouko's eyes widen. "You know what? Canaria was born the same way. Her family was not financially supported but still she loves every moment she spent with them. She was not ashamed of them one bit-"

"-Don't make me ashamed and regret to divorce the marriage between you and Izayoi, Asuna!" Kyouko shouted at the top of her lungs with a frustrated tone. "I have the right to do it and I will personally do it just to get you to understand your current situation that will nonetheless be beneficial for your future! Is this how you talk back to your own mother?" By the end of her sentence, Asuna's eyes stared at her in shock, her mouth dried to the point of being speechless and cannot come up with a response whatsoever. Meanwhile, Kyouko realized the words she said before she looks down at her hands gripping the table tightly and she let go until she looks her daughter.

"...Y-You wouldn't dare…" Asuna barely spoke up. Her voice weak from shock.

"...I will if I should. The action to divorce between the two of you might be the only way for you to understand now." Kyouko responded as she pulled on her suit and refused to look at her daughter.

"N-No…Canaria wouldn't allow you…"

"With this, you can concentrate on your studies and not bother to use that machine ever again after some time. You have a literal life here, Asuna. You shouldn't be wasting your life easily with just a game, and I will issue a restraining order on Izayoi after your divorce. You shouldn't be able to see him nor be in contact with him. Your phone will be confiscated, that is."

"O-Okaa-san, you…W-why?! Why is Izayoi-kun involved in this situation? He didn't do anything! So why put him to blame all of a sudden?!" Asuna said as she glared at her mother through gritted teeth while tears were visible shed from the corner of her eyes. "He isn't even here! So why put him into our family matter? This is directly between the two of us and not him!"

"This is just to get you to understand-"

"Understand what, Okaa-san? Understand why I'm still alive now when I should be dead ages ago?!" Asuna claimed harshly as Kyouko stopped before looking up at her daughter with mild surprise.

"What…?"

"It's the same as all the other SAO survivors, we all experienced the same thing in that death game. We all experienced the moment before we die, and that had happened to me on numerous occasions." Asuna explained whilst glaring at her mother. "Nobody could save me. Nobody can even try. But he can. -It's because of Izayoi-kun that I'm still standing here as your daughter in front of you, Okaa-san! He is the sole reason I'm still alive right now! He is the reason I'm breathing! He is also the reason why I keep fighting through when I would always experience death all those years in the game. Without him, your daughter wouldn't even be here, Okaa-san! Do you understand that statement clearly?"

The words that came out of Asuna's mouth were directed towards Kyouko who stood on her spot, frozen.

"Without him, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, talking about my transfer to a different school than my current one and certainly, you wouldn't even be speaking about my divorce with my husband! The husband I love and who always made me happy with or without you!" Asuna explained with tears cascading through her cheeks. "-H-He's also the one who brought Yui-chan to me...That alone is not something you can do with money or connections, Okaa-san…" Asuna croaked as she brushes her tears treading down on her cheeks with her right sleeve. After a moment, the dining room was silent except the sounds of Asuna hiccuping through her crying.

After a while, Asuna takes a deep breath and silently turns around, walking away from her chair and opening the double door, only to be greeted by her daughter.

"Y-Yui-chan?" Asuna called out in surprise as Kyouko glances at her daughter greeting Yui at the doorway of the dining room.

"Mama...What Kyouko Obaa-san said just now...was it all true? Is she gonna separate both you and Papa?" Yui asked before shaking her head and small tears were beginning to appear at the corner of her eyes. "I-I don't want Mama and Papa to separate…" She muttered as Asuna only looks at her without responding before she wrapped her arms around Yui and pulled away before grasping her hand.

"Yui-chan, let's go...upstairs, okay?" Asuna asked with a small smile amidst her teary eyed face.

Yui only managed to nod before she followed after her mother upstairs, but managing to catch a glimpse of her grandmother standing frozen in her spot.

Once Asuna lead Yui upstairs, they passed an empty room near her room and she motioned Yui to sit on the bed, to which she complied without a word. The room was a guest room and belonged to none other than Izayoi.

Having activating the air conditioner of the room, Asuna proceeded to kneel down in front of her daughter who was looking at her while she brushes away the evident tears on her eyes.

"...Mama?" Yui called out to her mother softly before watching her mother grasping both her hands and cupped it into hers.

"Whatever you heard down there, you have to know, Yui-chan...That everything is going to be alright. Your grandmother and I have some scuffle going on. That's all."

"But Mama…"

"...I know. I'm not a pretty good liar, am I? But Yui-chan...you just have to know that by the end of this...everything's going to be alright. Mama just have to hurdle through it all." Asuna spoke smiling before planting a lingering kiss on top of her forehead. Before long, Asuna stands up. "Yui-chan, can you give Mama some alone time? I'll be my room, alright? Mama just...needs time to think, okay?"

"Okay, Mama…" Yui nodded and watches Asuna smiling down at her before she walk away from her and walked out the room after closing the door. "Mama…" She muttered frowning at the recollection of her mother crying. Yui then looks at the smartphone safely tucked away behind her before retrieving it with her right hand, having been hiding it from her mother since she did not want to let her know about the smartphone. "Mama's upset…" Yui muttered as she taps the contact app and taps at a familiar phone number. She then brings the front of the phone to her right ear and waited for the caller to pick up. "Please pick up...Papa…"

* * *

 **Sakamaki Residence**

"Izayoi-chan, your phone is ringing~" Canaria said through the staircase as she holds up her son's smartphone in her right hand. Just as Canaria waited, she did not need to wait any longer as the blonde appeared from the corner of the stairs with a towel hanging around his neck, having been bathing earlier.

Izayoi climbed downstairs and swiftly takes the phone in his mother's grasp before pressing the answering button and hold it up to his right ear.

"Papa."

"Hm? Yui?"

"Papa…" Yui's voice sounded sad all of a sudden, much to the blonde's confusion.

"Yui. What's going on?" Izayoi asked before his gaze catches his mother's walking from the kitchen with a tray of freshly sliced fruits.

Canaria stopped in her tracks as she spotted her son's gaze and she wore a small frown of curiosity.

"It's about Mama, Papa. Something happened." At Yui's statement, Izayoi frowned gravely. "And I don't know what to do, Papa. Mama is upset…"

"Yui. You have to tell me what happened. I can't understand what happened if you don't tell me." Izayoi responded as Canaria set the tray of fruits over the small table in front of the couch before walking to stand beside her son.

"It was after dinner. I was washing up my hands and I wanted to call you before but I want Mama to be with me. So i went to get Mama, but…"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"...I don't know what to do, Papa."

"Where are you right now, Yui?" Izayoi questioned sitting across his mother in the dining room. The blonde leaned back against his seat as he waited for his daughter to respond.

"I'm inside Papa's room. Mama is inside her room." Yui informed. "She wants to be alone, Papa."

"...She doesn't want to be alone. She wants someone there with her. She can't handle it alone right now, not after what she's been through." Izayoi explained. "Since I'm not there, what do you say you'll comfort her in my stead, Yui? She needs it."

"What about you, Papa? If you're here, then Mama…"

"You're all that she needs right now, Yui. I can't go there, unfortunately. It'll be unpleasant to go since this happens."

"Okay, Papa…"

"You're only task right now is comforting Mama, alright? That doesn't seem to be a difficult one. After what happened, can you sleep all alone, Yui?"

"...No…I want Mama to be with me…"

"-Which is why you should go to her. It isn't too late to comfort her through the night. She needs a good night's rest. You can provide that for her."

"Alright, Papa. But what about you, Papa?"

"She can't know that I possibly know all about this matter, alright? I'm not the one who is important right now though. Your Mama's important right now." Izayoi claimed looking upwards. "Do you understand, Yui?"

"I understand, Papa."

"Don't worry, Yui. Everything will work out. I'll make sure of that."

"I believe you, Papa."

"Yui-chan, do you blame Kyouko obaa-san for what happened?"

"Huh? Canaria obaa-san?"

"Yes, Yui-chan."

"I don't know. It all happened so fast."

"Okay, i understand. You better go to your mother and bring her a smile for me, alright? I think she needs to smile in this kind of situation."

"Okay, Canaria obaa-san."

"Good night, Yui-chan. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Canaria said which causes laughter to resonate from the other side of the phone, bringing her to smile in return.

"Alright! Good night, Canaria obaa-san! Good night, Papa!" Yui bid.

"...Good night, Yui." Izayoi bid lastly before he heard the call ended and he brings his phone to his face. A disturbing frown on his face. The blonde then look up at her mother across from him.

"This has taken a different turn. All of a sudden…" Canaria frowned.

* * *

 **Yuuki Residence**

Switching off the lights of the room, Yui silently walked out of her father's room and treads quietly towards her mother's. Her mother's smartphone was held in between her palms. She stood in front of her mother's door, staring at it for a moment. Briefly recalling her father's words earlier, Yui put on a brave look, taking a small breath before exhaling and twist open the door, looking at the dim room inside.

Her gaze was drawn instantly at her mother lying on her bed in a heaping mess. Her long hair drifted apart towards all the sides of the bed as Yui could clearly see her face hidden well amidst the dark.

"...Mama?" Yui called out as she observed her mother and slowly strides towards her until she stood over the edge of the bed. She swiftly puts her mother's phone on the bedside desk before the young daughter register to the sight of her mother's dried tears staining her cheeks as she slept with a frown. Yui waited for a brief moment before watching her mother stir in her sleep.

"Hm...Yui-chan…?" Asuna's eyes flutter open as she comes upon her daughter standing in front of her. "What's wrong?" She looks at the frown visible on her daughter's face and she slowly sits up on the bed.

"I can't sleep…" Yui muttered as Asuna briefly brushes the dried tears over her cheeks before registering her daughter's words and she smiled guiltily.

"...I'm sorry, Yui-chan. I left you all alone, did I?" Asuna paused. "I'm a horrible mother…" She said absentmindedly as she prompting to motion Yui to sit next to her. But then Yui did not come as per her gesture. "Yui-chan?" Asuna looked over her daughter who frowns at her. "Is something the matter?" She asked while coming up to sit over the edge of the bed and in front of Yui.

"Mama…" Yui started before she suddenly hugs her mother, catching her by surprise. "You're not a horrible mother, Mama. You're not." Yui answered as she tightly hugs her mother. Her head on top of Asuna's chest.

"Yui-chan…" Asuna mutters looking down at her daughter in mild surprise. "How can you know that I'm not a horrible mother…? I left you all alone...That is a bad example of a mother."

"No. You're not a horrible mother. You're the best ever, Mama. I believe it…" Yui said firmly in her own way as words reaches Asuna's ears and the chestnut brown haired can do nothing but look down at her daughter. Meanwhile, Yui stayed in her position, knowing the predicament her mother was into. _"I want to make you happy, Mama…"_ She thought deeply.

Suddenly, tears started shedding from her eyes and fell on top of Yui's head. Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Yui as Asuna laid her head on top of her daughter's.

"What did I do to deserve you, Yui-chan? My daughter…" Asuna muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry, Yui-chan. You must be disappointed seeing me like this. -The Lightning Flash Asuna of The Knights of the Blood Oath is gone...and nothing short of a disappointment...The real me is powerless…" Asuna muttered with a guilty tone. "...I'm so sorry, Yui-chan for letting this happen…" Her voice sounded weak as Asuna finishes the sentence.

"No, you're not weak, Mama." Yui spoke up as Asuna pulled away her head to watch her daughter shaking her head upon her earlier statement. "You're strong."

"How am I strong, Yui-chan? I'm only strong in-game but I ain't strong here."

"No." Yui kept shaking her head. "Mama is stronger than she looks. Mama is both strong in-game and in the real world, too."

"How can you say that so confidently, Yui-chan?" Asuna asked with a slight ounce of happiness emanating from the small weak smile appearing visible on her lips.

"Because I can." Yui replied. "I'm certain Mama is stronger than anyone else. You and Papa are the bravest I know. In virtual reality and reality. That is no exception for you, Mama."

"Are you really certain about that, Yui-chan? In my opinion, I don't think it applies to me. As you can see, I don't feel as strong as you said."

"Mama will feel strong. I'm here with Mama, right? Wouldn't that make you strong?" Yui claimed smiling as Asuna looked at her stunningly. "Whenever I'm with Mama or Papa, I feel strong and brave. But whenever I'm with both Mama and Papa, I feel superbly strong!" She explained spreading her arms outwards to describe her overall gesture. "Since I'm here with Mama, I already feel as strong and Mama...you should feel as strong too. Mama will no doubt be superbly strong whenever you're with Papa but he isn't here... so I'll be here with you instead. Is that alright?" Yui tilted her head whilst smiling at her mother and folded her hands behind her back.

 _"Oh, Yui-chan…"_ Asuna thought mindfully, looking down at her daughter with nothing short of a mother's love for her daughter. _"What did I do to deserve you, really…"_ She stifle a laugh as fresh tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. "...That's alright with me, Yui-chan. It's alright." Asuna repeated smiling as Yui smiled back. Then Asuna promptly lay herself on her bed and she motioned her hand next to her. "Come here." She motioned for Yui who climbed onto the bed and lay in front of her mother, facing each other.

Both mother and daughter smiled at each other across.

"It's better to sleep together, right?" Asuna questioned her daughter.

"Yes!" Yui nodded as Asuna pulled on the bed sheet over them, covering themselves to their shoulders.

"Good night, Yui-chan."

"Good night, Mama." Yui said before she paused. "Oh, and Mama?"

"Yes?" Asuna gazes at her daughter to see her response.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yui-chan. I'll always do." Asuna responded wrapping an arm over her daughter and scooting her closer towards herself. _"Yui-chan...thank you. It looks like I don't have to be alone this night…Thank you very much. And about what you said earlier, I'm feeling I'm gaining my strength-just from you. Don't worry, I'll be strong for your sake, Yui-chan. I'm going to be strong, like you said…"_ As Asuna finishes her thought, she closes her eyes and smile peacefully at the prospect of her daughter close to her, knowing just she will not spend the night alone.

Watching her mother sleep, Yui smiled to herself for her accomplishment before she willed herself to sleep.  
 _  
"...I did it, Papa. I made Mama happy…"_

* * *

 **Time Skip**  
 **  
Morning**

 **Asuna's Room**

Fluttering her eyes open to see her daughter curling up against her side, Asuna let a smile graces her lips. The chestnut brown haired then recollects the memories from last night and she smiled bitterly but for a brief moment before she smile lovingly at her sleeping daughter.

 _"Thank you, Yui-chan."_ She made a mental note.

After a while, Asuna slowly sit up while observing her daughter carefully as to not wake her. Asuna silently tried her best to climb off her bed without stirring her daughter awake. Just as her feet touches the floor, Asuna cast a quick glance behind and stands up from the bed, swiftly looked at herself in the mirror nearby, picked up a set of clothing in her wardrobe, just before walking out of the room with a soft click.

Peering her head to look at both sides of the hallway, Asuna went into the bathroom next to her room.

Once inside the bathroom, Asuna hang her set of clothes over a metal bar and look at herself in the bathroom mirror. A smile spread across her face.

 _"Yui-chan wouldn't like seeing me like this."_ She thought before working herself to bath.

* * *

 **Dining Room**

"Kyouko, what did you do?"

"It was the right course of action, wouldn't you say?"

"Kyouko…"

"What would you have done if you were in my place?"

"I will not announce the divorce between my daughter and son in-law. That is not an appropriate action to do, Kyouko." He frowned at his wife chewing her food. "You were not yourself yesterday, were you?" He claimed. "You were provoked or you wouldn't say something like that to our daughter."

"Why would you say that? Is it not good to make her transfer to a good high school to improve her education and get her to enter college at a faster rate like her friends?" Kyouko asked as she look up at her husband worried face.

"That was not the answer I'm looking for. What happened exactly?"

Kyouko did not answer to her husband as she kept eating before finishing her food and cleaning her mouth with a white cloth.

He watches his wife stand up from her seat.

"Kyouko." He called.

"It was nothing that you should be concerned."

"Then are you seriously going to divorce our daughter with Izayoi?" He asked with a slight serious tone.

"..." Kyouko went silent and avoided her husband's gaze at her before she looked at the double door and walked out of the dining room, leaving her husband to watch her with a disapproving frown.

As Kyouko walked out of the room, she walked towards the front door but she then stopped as she was met face to face-with her daughter standing at the corner of the stairs. Kyouko stared at her as Asuna stared back. Before the two could stare any longer, Kyouko was the first to pull her gaze away and swiftly wear her heels and went out of the house.

A frown appeared on Asuna's face as she stared at the front door with a disappointing look before she climbs down and was met with her father coming from the hallway to her left.

"Otou-san." Asuna called looking at him as Shouzou frowned.

"Asuna…" Shouzou called. "Did you see your mother…?"

"Yes, she went out…" Asuna answered casting a quick glance to the front door before turning back towards her father.

"Everything will be sorted out." Shouzou stated much to Asuna's confusion. "Your mother did not mean the words she said, last night…"

At the mention of last night, Asuna raises her eyebrow in surprise.

"You know, Otou-san?"

"Something was wrong about your mother last night when I came home. She was frozen in a state of shock. I didn't know what was going on nor did your brother."

"Onii-san knows it too?"

"Kouchirou had finished his breakfast when your mother came to the dining room. He didn't say a word to her and went out." He told his daughter. "He must have felt ashamed of your mother. He voices out his disappointment on her last night when he heard it all from her."

"Onii-san…" Asuna looks down briefly before looking up at her father. "Otou-san, will Okaa-san…?"

"We won't let that chance pass on to her. Not since you are so happy with Izayoi and with Yui-chan. You don't need to worry too much about it. Enjoy your day with Yui-chan and Izayoi before school semester starts alright?" Shouzou reminded his daughter with a smile. "For all I know, Asuna. You really had worked hard to be where you are today. I disagree to transfer you to a high school since you're really comfortable attending the school you're currently attend, and you displayed good results. Much so that I can say I'm proud of you." He commented with a proud smile. "I have to go." He said as he looks at his watch and Asuna nods.

"Alright, Otou-san. And, thank you." Asuna smiled at her father who smiles back.

"Send my greetings to Izayoi, will you?"

"I will." With that, Asuna watches her father walked out through the front door with a smile, finding a little bit of happiness from what her father had said. Asuna turns to the hallway at her right, leading to where the dining room was. She proceeded to walk while recalling the memories from last night. She frowned bitterly but she trudges forward until she approaches the double door and swings one open. She was then met by various foods that were laid out for her on the dining table.

Walking towards the seat she had sat last night, she pulls the chair away and allow herself to sit.

The chestnut brown haired puts her smartphone on the table and picked up the fried eggs laid on a plate onto her plate. She then picked up a pitcher to pour in water into her glass.

Asuna exhaled a breath, picking up her utensils to eat but her gaze was torn away by her smartphone buzzing into life. Curious, she set aside her utensils before picking up her phone and pulling away the cover, immediately catching the picture of her husband smiling at her displaying in front of her. Looking down at the answering button which was to slide horizontally, she was hesitant to answer the call made from him. But she slides the answering button anyway after a brief pause.

"Hello?" Asuna answered putting her phone over her right ear.

"You'd have a package in front of your house."

"Huh?" Asuna questioned in curiosity at the blonde's statement. "A package?"

"You better get the front door."

Hearing this, Asuna stands up and prompted walking out the dining room and towards the front door of the house. She then grabbed a hold of the doorknob and pulls it open.

"Good morning." Izayoi smiled standing at the doorway in front of the surprised Asuna.

"I-Izayoi-kun? Wh-Why are you here this early?"

"...Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Izayoi smiled amusingly raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"...No." Asuna answered before closing the door abruptly, a burst of laughter coming out from her mouth at her action. But then she soon realized a foot sticking out from the side of the door.

"Would you look at that? Ms. Sakamaki is acting funny in the morning. That's good." Izayoi said from the other side of the door. "...So can I come in yet?"

Asuna smiled.

"You can." She relented as she pulled the front door and was greeted by a warm kiss on her lips, much to her surprise. But she did not pull away and instead she kisses back and basked in the warm but simple kiss. Asuna breathed when the blonde pull away and she had to look at him with a curious eye while blushing.

"Can't I greet my wife with a simple kiss in the morning?" Izayoi grins playfully as Asuna gazes elsewhere in slight embarrassment.

"Papa!" A loud clear voice interrupted the moment as both parents looked towards their daughter standing at the corner of the stairs.

"Good morning, Yui." Izayoi greeted as he moved towards her while Asuna smiles, closing the front door and followed after him.

Smiling brightly, Yui climbs down before jumping up towards her father who catches her in his arms in time.

"Papa." Yui called hugging the blonde as her head laid upon his right shoulder.

"It looks like you did good, Yui." Izayoi whispered under his breath towards his daughter who nods.

"I made Mama happy, Papa." She whispered back before pulling her head back to smile at her mother smiling back at her.

"Oh, Izayoi-kun. Have you eaten your breakfast yet?" Asuna asked as Izayoi turns towards her.

"No. I'd just wake up and decided to eat breakfast with you two. It looks like you two were just about to, anyway." Izayoi claimed as Asuna nods before she gestured him towards the dining room.

The two of them along with Yui in the blonde's arms went towards the dining room.

"Fried eggs for breakfast? Good option." Izayoi said once he entered the dining room with Yui and Asuna in tow. The blonde lower himself to put Yui on the floor so she could sit on one of the chairs. The blonde then turns to his wife and motioned his hand towards her seat and Asuna smiled before approaching the seat, sitting on it. Then Yui sit next to her while Izayoi sit beside their daughter.

Then the door to the dining room opens up to reveal Sada carrying a pitcher.

"Good morning, Sada-san." Asuna greeted smiling as Sada approaches across her and puts the pitcher on the center of the table.

"Good morning, Asuna ojou-sama, Yui ojou-sama, Izayoi gokujin-sama." Sada greeted the whole family.

"Good morning, Sada-san." Izayoi answered back.

"Good morning, Sada-san!" Yui happily greeted back.

"I hope you have a lovely breakfast. If you may excuse me." Sada excused herself as she bows her head before leaving the dining room with a soft click of the door. The moment Sada closes the door, she smiles to herself before she walks away. But the sounds of laughter stopped her and she looks at the double door, hearing the laughter coming from Yui's voice only.

"Papa! Do it at Mama! Not me!"

"Izayoi-kun! No! I said no!"

"The prospect of tickling someone has its benefits, you know? You should lighten up a bit in the morning, Ms. Sakamaki!"

"Mr. Sakamaki!"

"...What?"

Hearing the loud sounds coming from the double door, Sada stifle a smile at her mistress's family. "They're a lovely family...The Sakamaki Family." She commented before she walks away to resume her duties.

To Be Continued…

* * *

That was a lovely ending of chapter/episode 2 of Mother's Rosario, right? Come on, what beats a cute family like the Sakamaki Family?

Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter down below in the Review Box and post it. Other than that, if you already had not done this, please favorite and follow this story also. That will be much appreciated.

As I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is really _tense,_ right? Because it is _tense to me._

One primary example of angst of mine: How could you, Kyouko?! How could you decide to divorce Asuna and Izayoi? What the heck is wrong with you?!

It is a good thing Asuna is stronger than that and she talks back to her mother. It was really one heck of an argument between her and her mother! Show her who is boss, Asuna! When I begin to write about this scene, I am so proud of Asuna for taking up the courage to talk back to her mother.

That is what you get, Kyouko, for trying to divorce her with Izayoi!

Anyway, what do you think of Asuna's action? Is her actions right to oppose her mother like that? Because I felt it is right for her. Nobody messes with Asuna's blonde, am I right? And also, Yui is taking a big role to comfort her mother through this ordeal. And to me, she fits the role perfectly since Izayoi is not there with Asuna. So i felt it is right for Yui to the role of comforting Asuna rather than Izayoi in this chapter, what do you think about that?

In the canon version of Mother's Rosario, I felt like Asuna is strong in the virtual and real world. Yeah, i know her life is literally being controlled by her mother but weird thing is, why doesn't she share her pain with someone? And I felt like Kirito has no use in Mother's Rosario except at the end. I understand Asuna is an independent woman but man...she really needs support at a time where she really needs someone.


End file.
